Delantales Militares
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Una guerra en Medio Oriente necesita de médicos para sustentarse y House y Cuddy son reclutados por la fuerza. Un caos en su vida que desean que acabe. n/a: Preparada para el juicio final
1. Cartas con olor a Alcohol

**DELANTALES MILITARES**

Nuevo fic. Larga histoira: advierto que demoraré en las actualizaciones, probablemente. Que disfruten. ¡Reaparecí! Espero mejorar con este ff.

Lo de los summary's (creo que lo escrbí mal :S) estoy cada día peor... pero en fin.

Está situada en la cuarta temporada, pero de manera poco relevante.

Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla... sólo la trama que si David desea usarla se la presto con toda confianza.

Me quedó raro esta capi, pero ya explicaré más en el siguiente... estoy desvariando...

Gracias a toda la gente que me deja review, me emocionan de verdad !!... Gracias en especial a Nessy. Y rasaaabe a para que siga escribiendo! Y también a Satine011288 que no la he vuelto a leer!! Y a todas las niñas lindas que me emocionancon sus historias.

* * *

Capítulo 1

CARTAS CON OLOR A ALCOHOL

_Guerra en Medio Oriente que asola y devasta los poblados. Muy cruda, muy sangrienta. Se han atacado hasta iglesias y hospitales, por lo que se han tenido que hacer verdaderas bases bajo tierra. Ya es el tercer año. Muchos marines estadounidenses están muy mal heridos y han muerto algunos médicos por pestes ante tanto cadáver con el que han tenido que tratar a la vez. Se necesitan más médicos y no hay tiempo para negociar ni preguntarles, sólo para actuar… obligar para no dilatar lo que tanto le preocupa al estado norteamericano: no parar la guerra._

* * *

House estaba en su consulta suministrando una inyección para prevenir el tétano a una adolescente bastante maniaca con la "inmunidad", no quería enfermar de nada y para ello se prevenía con toda la antelación que le era posible.

—Tú deberías dejar algunas de las inyecciones para la gente que realmente las necesita —le había dicho, pero ella le dio una respuesta que le pareció lo bastante convincente como para darle su vacuna.

—Yo estoy pagando, usted haga su trabajo, no más.

—Con la plata se compra todo, hasta los ideales.

—Sí. Y a mí su jefa ya me vendió sus servicios, doctor House. Así que: trabaje.

Sí, Cuddy. Siempre ella tenía que esclavizarlo. ¿Los pacientes qué pensarán? "A ver, divirtámonos con esta joven vivaz un momento":

—¿Y qué tipo de servicios te vendió mi jefa?

—Que voy a recibir una atención de calidad, por parte de un doctor de calidad, pero por lo que veo ni lo uno, ni lo otro he recibido hasta el momento.

Golpe bajo.

—¿Eso te dijo ella?

—¡Parece que lo tiene demasiado bien considerado!

—¿Por qué hablaste con ella?

—¡Porque lo estuve esperando dos veces en los dos días anteriores¿Qué se cree usted?… Pero también ella tiene la culpa¿cómo se le ocurre no despedirle por ineficiente¡Haga su trabajo e inyécteme de una vez! Que para eso su jefa le firma los cheques, supongo…

Y ese "supongo" en tono insidioso fue lo que le hizo hacerle caso, antes de que le quisiera explicar lo que él ya había entendido.

En eso estaba cuando entra Taub.

—Acabó la operación, salió todo bastante bien.

—¿Y para eso vienes¡Hombre! Ven cuando las noticias sean "murió en el quirófano" o "sufrió una embolia" o "nos equivocamos con operarla", pero para buenas noticias me basta con las consultas. Aunque… ¿qué es "bastante"?

—Sangró más de lo debido, pero pudimos controlarlo. Alguien le dio una aspirina. Pero por lo demás, bien. Ahora están viendo qué tal evoluciona para darle el alta, tal vez mañana.

House quitó la aguja del brazo de la chica y le dejó un algodón que ella sujetó, mientras él tiraba la jeringa a la basura y abría un parche curita para ponérselo.

—Bien. Te puedes ir. Y tú también chiquilla.

—Gracias, doctor. ¡Hasta que hizo su trabajo!

—Pasa más seguido. Es difícil encontrar niñas de 15 años que no lloren, contesten y exijan sus derechos.

—16. Y ni sueñe que me voy a pasear por acá para verlo. Créame que es lo último que deseo —y salió.

Taub le dio paso a la chica y se acercó a House.

—¿Coqueteando con una adolescente?

—¡Me tocaba! Ya lo han hecho conmigo. ¡Ah! Pero tú no conoces mi pasado. Algún día te contaré mi historia del "madurito-sexy". Es que las mujeres de mi edad no entienden mi exquisita personalidad, las niñitas sí… —lo miró con extrañeza —¿No te había echado ya de aquí?

—Sí. Pero como la el paciente está bien, no creo que yo haga más falta.

—Sí… Así te despido —le dijo mientras salían, haciendo una mueca de falsa tristeza.

Taub esbozó una sonrisa de "¡seguro!"

Caminaban en dirección a la salida, mientras gritaba:

—¡Son las tres! Mi hora de salida. ¡Anote al doctor Gregory House saliendo puntual a las tres!

Un hombre sentado en la sala de espera, vestido de terno negro y que leía el diario, se acercó a él con cierto misterio.

—¿Gregory House? —preguntó dirigiéndose a House.

—No.

—Sí.

Al tiempo. (El primero fue House, el segundo Taub)

—Cállate. Me preguntaron a mí —le reprendió House a Taub con la boca como trompa, en un susurro que lo que menos pretendía era ser disimulado.

—Doctor House, puedo hablar un momento con usted a solas.

—Eeeeh… —rodó su cabeza y terminó su movimiento mirando a Taub: —te puedes marchar —le recalcó. El cirujano se fue. —Le advierto —dirigiéndose al hombre de negro —que no soy gay.

—Ni yo. ¿Dónde podemos hablar en privado?

—Eh… Por aquí cerca… A ver… ¡Ah¡Vamos sígame! —avanzó cojeando hasta el despacho de Lisa Cuddy.

El hombre se quedó mirando las letras en la puerta para ver dónde estaban entrando, al ver "Lisa Cuddy M.D." grabado en la puerta comentó:

—Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Sí, sí. No sé usted, pero ella puede matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Es muy buena para esas cosasss… ¡ya sabe¡Ahora lo podemos comprobar¿Lleva su pájaro listo? —el hombre lo miró enarcando una ceja. —¡Ehh…! —House apretó los dientes y giró la cabeza, desviando primero la mirada —¿Dónde guardaste tu sentido del humor? —farfulló para sí. —¿La doctora Cuddy está muy ocupada? —consultó dirigiéndose a la secretaria.

—La doctora Cuddy no está en este momento.

—Uh… ¡Que raro¿Para qué me habrá llamado entonces? Voy a esperarla con el men in black adentro, mientras tanto —y entró con el hombre siguiéndole.

La secretaria miró resignada la situación. Era problema de la doctora Cuddy por no haberle puesto llave a la puerta. Todos sabían que la única que ponía cierto control sobre House era ella.

—¿Y qué le trae por aquí¿Les avisaron que mi jefa es un alienígena y quisieron corroborarlo conmigo? Yo siempre lo he dicho, pero nadie me hace caso. Pero no se dan cuenta que se han dejado llevar por la tiranía marciana y que a todos le está lavando el cerebro…

El hombre negro y en negro no contestó nada y sólo lo miró a través de sus gafas entregándole una carta. House la recibió y la observó quisquilloso.

—¿Y esto¿No se habrá puesto de moda de nuevo los sobres con ántrax como hace ocho años?

—Si no lo abre para contestar positivamente, lo más probable es que la próxima correspondencia que reciba lo sea.

—Me preocuparé de tener algún científico capacitado a mi disposición para ese entonces —contestó, abriéndola. La leyó.

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? —fue el grito que lo distrajo a mitad de la carta. La directora del hospital venía entrando abrazando una carpeta.

—Pregúntale al negro —fue lo él contestó sin levantar los ojos de la carta que le tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y quién es usted? —gruñó al hombre.

—¿Usted es Lisa Cuddy?

—Sí, pero usted… —el hombre le tendió una carta y Cuddy la recibió con el ceño fruncido. —¿Un timbre gubernamental¿Usted viene de parte del gobierno, más cercano hacia el Pentágono o hacia la Casa Blanca?

—El presidente me ha enviado.

—¿Ah, sí? Eso ya me lo estaba imaginando cuando vi el timbre —abrió el sobre con violencia, colocándose la carpeta bajo la axila para sujetarla. Se puso los lentes y leyó.

—¿Su presidente quiere que vaya a ser médico de la estúpida guerra que sostiene en Medio Oriente para no quedarse sin recursos, porque se le están muriendo sus médicos y marines¿Y cree usted que yo aceptaría¡Ja! —bramó House.

—No le queda otra. Esto no es una petición o una sugerencia, es una imposición.

Cuddy levantó la vista medio extrañada, medio trémula y algo molesta.

—¿Nos quieren llevar a ser médicos de campaña¿Por qué¿Por qué a mí?

—Son excelentes doctores. No hay dudas de la reputación del doctor Gregory House y usted que lo conoce, puede controlarlo.

—¿Me quieren llevar a mí más para que controle al doctor House, a para que atienda pacientes? —inquirió indignada.

—Cuddy, aquí no hay pacientes, sólo heridos —le corrigió House.

—También porque es soltera, no tiene hijos, su salud y su estado físico son compatibles y no olvide que es buena médico, es decente y es discreta¿o no? —le contestó el hombre de negro ignorando a House.

—Yo uso bastón, no puedo ir.

—Los heridos son trasladados a una base oculta muy bien resguardada, no necesitará saber correr, sólo atenderlos. Hay ocasiones, cierto, que se necesita alguna curación en el exterior, pero para eso estará la doctora Cuddy, como otros doctores —le pretendió explicar.

—¿Hay otros doctores? —quiso saber Cuddy.

—Sí. Son para reemplazar a los cinco que se nos han muerto. No hay tiempo para negociaciones, porque aumenta la cantidad de heridos exorbitantemente. Todos nuestros médicos están ocupados y ya no hay más de quienes quieran ir a ayudar a quienes sirven a su país, así que cogimos la lista de los mejores doctores y la echamos a correr. Ustedes son parte del primer grupo¡de ocho!, por si había alguna caída durante este periodo.

—¿Y cuál sería ese grupo? —consultó Cuddy.

El hombre sacó un papel y lo comenzó a leer:

—Gregory House, Nueva Jersey. Michael Fisherman, Massachuset. Donna Walt, Nebraska. Jordan Watson, Minnesota. Ralph Gordon, Pensilvania. Lisa Cuddy, Nueva Jersey. Stewart Brown, Kansas. Violet Goldsmith, Michigan.

—¿Están en orden ? —quiso saber Cuddy, pues le picaba el bichito de la "decepción".

—Sí…

—¿¡Qué importa, mujer!? —gruñó House. —¿Tanto te preocupa tu lugar en ese tabulador? Preocúpate más por el hecho de que te quieren utilizar como médico de los caprichos del gobierno.

—Doctor House —el negro se dirigió especialmente a House —, no quería usar este recurso, pero el presidente ha autorizado que a cualquiera de los médicos que se niegue, se le quite la licencia, por lo que, lamentablemente, no podrá ejercer.

Cuddy miró a House como buscando en él la respuesta a sus preocupaciones, a que él fuera el vocero de su sentir, a ver si tenía alguna respuesta salvadora para ello.

—¿Su presidente le quitaría la licencia a sus mejores médicos, según ese ranking, por negarse a prestarle servicios¿Por no querer estar en medio de una guerra¿Por tener más vocación para tratar a gente con enfermedades que no se han buscado más que a tipos que se van a suicidar?… ¡Váyase de aquí!

—¡House! —gritó Cuddy, más preocupada, que enojada, acercándose a él. Pero apenas le tocó el brazo, él se desprendió y salió de allí echo un energúmeno. Cuddy se quedó mirando al hombre frente suyo, causante del comportamiento de su mejor médico.

—Bien, doctora Cuddy, no me queda más que quitarle la licencia al doctor House…

—¡Él ha salvado montones de vidas¡Como directora de este hospital no puedo estar de acuerdo con ello¡El doctor House es nuestro mejor médico¡El mejor del país! No puede ser que el presidente anteponga la vida de los marines a la de sus ciudadanos. ¿A quién gobernará si se queda sin médicos que le ayuden a tener una población viva y sana?

—Doctora Cuddy, según sé, usted es mucho más razonable, por lo que entenderá que si se opone tanto a ir como a la medida, va a perder su licencia, lo significa perder la dirección del Hospital Técnico Princeton Plainsboro¿verdad?

Cuddy lo miraba fijamente con la mandíbula muy fruncida.

—Lárguese.

—¿Prefiere perder la licencia de médico?

—¡No! Sólo… Me molesta su presencia y la prisa que expande por cada poro de su cuerpo, me exaspera y me pone nerviosa. ¿Por qué no se marcha y me deja pensarlo?

—Porque esto no es una negociación, doctora Cuddy. Es un sí o un no, pero cuyo último caso significa la invalidez de su título. Escoja. Y hable con el doctor House, no creo que Nueva Jersey quiera perder a su mejor médico.

—Lo perderán igual. Con el "sí" podría morir y de todas formas va estar por un buen tiempo lejos; con el "no"… ¿sabía usted que el la invalidez del título no quita los conocimientos? Tal vez el doctor House no ejerza sólo de la manera legal…

El tipo se acercó a ella hasta quedar a un palmo distancia. Ella lo miraba hacia arriba con toda esa firmeza que le caracterizaba.

—¿Insinúa que apoya cualquier acto rebelde de parte de Gregory House?

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! Sin embargo, sí… y me iría a ejercer la medicina con él a donde la requieran.

—¿Sabe lo que acaba de decir?

—No lo recuerdo, pero lo que sea, no me arrepiento —soltó sin pensar, yéndose a situar a su silla.

—Levántese de ahí, doctora Cuddy. Voy a tramitar su destitución y la caducación de su licencia —y salió.

Cuddy lo miró con odio y rabia desde su escritorio, pero no se levantó y le vio marchar, cuando atravesó la segunda puerta se puso de pie y se dirigió a su secretaria.

—Delia, cuando el doctor House salió¿dijo algo¿A dónde iba o algo así?

—No, nada, doctora Cuddy. Sólo salió blasfemando y gruñendo.

—Oh, bueno… Gracias.

Sintiéndose desolada, volvió a entrar a su despacho, pero retornando su seguridad inmediatamente dentro, tomó su chaqueta, su cartera y las llaves para cerrar la oficina y decirle a Delia que cancelara todo lo que tuviese que hacer esa tarde.

Antes de salir deambulante por cualquier lugar, quiso revisar lugares comunes: primero su oficina, pero estaba vacía, después al despacho de Wilson, pero nada, ni siquiera él, así que lo llamó, pero por más que intentó en el resto de su camino, Wilson no contestaba; luego el quirófano, pero Chase le dijo que ya habían terminado la cirugía, después a la habitación en que debía estar el paciente, pero sólo estaban Kutner y Trece cuidándola, Taub debía de estar en sus horas de consulta, por lo que no tendría que haberle visto, pasó por si acaso por la UCI y la UTI, pero Cameron no sabía nada de él. Volvió al despacho de Wilson y reintentó llamarlo.

* * *

House había salido raudo del despacho de Cuddy en dirección desconocida hasta para él. De pronto se encontró que había llegado a pie hasta un extremo de los parques del recinto universitario, entonces cogió el teléfono pidiéndole a Wilson que lo pasara a buscar en su auto y se fueran a dar una vuelta.

En diez minutos estuvo el oncólogo en su coche allí para auxiliar a su amigo.

—¡Jimmy¿Por qué te has demorado tanto? —le reprochó, subiéndose al auto.

—¿Qué quieres, House? —le gruñó mirando un punto más allá del parabrisas.

—Vámonos de aquí.

—¿A dónde?

—¡No sé! A donde sea. Sólo quiero salir de aquí. ¡Mueve el cacharro!

Wilson resopló enfurruñado, pero dio pique al auto hasta que se encontraron en la carretera.

—¿Me vas a explicar qué te pasa?

—Un tipo del gobierno que se cree Will Smith en Hombres de Negro, pero versión "sin humor", quiere que vaya a ser de médico de sus marines en la guerra de Medio Oriente.

—¿En la guerra¿Y tú que dijiste?

—¡Que no, pues hombre! —se quedó un momento en silencio, miró a Wilson como cerciorándose si sería bueno decirle lo que estaba pensando, finalmente se decidió: —También llamaron a Cuddy.

—¿A Cuddy¿A Lisa Cuddy? Nuestra directora.

—¿A cuántas Lisas Cuddys conoces de las que te podría hablar?

—Bien… —Wilson controló su auto para devolverlo a entre las dos bandas que le correspondía, pues de la sorpresa, se había olvidado, por un momento, de que estaba manejando. —Y ella¿qué dijo?

—No lo sé. Pero si no es tonta debe haberlo mandado con viento fresco y me tiene que estar busc… Tu celular, Jimmy.

Wilson se lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo tiró a House:

—Contéstalo tú, no venía preparado. Y ponte en cinturón.

House tomó el celular "Lisa Cuddy, llamando". Oprimió el botón para evitarse contestar.

—¿Por qué no contestaste? —le gruñó Wilson.

—Porque era Cuddy —comenzó a buscarle los juegos y ponerse a jugar. Miró a Wilson que, sin descuidar el camino, le echaba una mirada asesina. —Jimmy, tranquilo, sino te va a matar.

—No, claro. Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué no le contestaste? No creo que me llame en horario de oficina al celular, generalmente, para eso, me va a buscar y me chilla personalmente. Por lo que deduzco que lo hace para evitarse precisamente eso: que no le conteste, porque ya debe imaginar que ando contigo.

—Sí, sí, Jimmy. Ella es una maldita vidente. Por cierto¿tú no tenías trabajo que hacer?

—Te oías tan acongojado, que mi débil corazón no resistió las ganas de venir a consolarte, House —ironizó.

—¡Por eso eres mi amigo, Jimmy!

—¿Me vas a explicar de una vez, entonces, porqué te molestó tanto que te pidieran eso?

—¡Me lo estaban imponiendo! Además no quiero tener nada que ver con marines¡no más! Me bastaron tantos años con mi padre… Y menos con estúpidas medidas del gobierno para poder conservar sus toneladas de dinero, como una guerra que ni siquiera debió haber empezado…

—House, deja mi celular, lo vas a terminar partiendo en dos.

—Ay, Jimmy. ¿Qué…? —el celular volvía a sonar. —De nuevo es Cuddy.

—Dámela… —dijo estirando la mano, parando en el semáforo.

—Si la tuviera aquí te la podría dar, pero no lo haría.

—¡Ay! No seas pesado. ¡Pásame el celu…lar!

—¡Upsss! —House había colgado nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar con Cuddy? Y pásame mi celular.

—¡Ah! Fome. Toma —se lo entregó.

Wilson lo conectó al manos libres, se puso en marcha, y mientras andaba se ponía el auricular en el oído y metía el celular a su chaqueta.

—House, no me has contestado.

—No quiero hablar con Cuddy, porque a pesar que le pudo haber dicho que no, lo tiene que estar pensando mejor ahora y lo más probable es que me quiera convencer, para no sentirse sola y que la acompañe.

—¿Tú crees que ella quisiera tu compañía?

—Ella me desea, Wilson.

—¡Ya!… Tú no duras más de dos minutos hablando en serio¿cierto?

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tú la deseas?

—¡Por Dios! Sé que todos los hombres no se pueden resistir a sus encantos¡hasta tú caíste! Pero yo no he olvidado, como te dije alguna vez, que es el diablo. Me cuesta pasar por alto es pequeño detallito…

—¡Ay! Ya ¡Cállate!… —miró en silencio unos segundo el camino, con el ceño fruncido. Luego preguntó: —¿Quieres ir a un bar?

—Estaría bien. ¿Aunque no crees que es un poco temprano¡Ya me quieres emborrachar!

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Y en el bar…

Volvía a sonar el celular.

—¿Es Cuddy? —preguntó House.

Wilson lo ignoró y contestó dándose la vuelta, pero House le quitó el celular y colgó.

—¿Qué haces¿Por qué la evitas?

—Ya te dije —y lo apagó.

—¡Dame eso! —se lo quitó y se fue al baño, justo para cuando Cuddy llamaba de nuevo, por lo que se metió en uno de los cubículos antes de que apareciera House y contestó.

—Wilson¿dónde están?

"Están", ella tenía más que claro que él estaba con House.

—En un bar. Pero déjanos por ahora. Lo voy a llevar a mi casa después… ¿Me perdonas correrme del trabajo?

—¡Olvídalo!

—Pero, es que si querías hablar con House, te prestaba mi casa.

—Puedo ir a la suya.

—¿Y tú crees que lo encontrarás? Yo acá lo puedo retener.

—Está bien… ¿A qué hora?

—¿A las diez?

—¿Qué tanto tienen que hacer antes?

—Cuddy —gruñó en tono de advertencia.

—¡Ya! Está bien. Adiós.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy salió de su Hospital en dirección a su auto, colgando su celular. Pero al llegar a él, otro hombre de negro, más enorme que el otro, la esperaba con unos papeles. Ella se acercó un poco temerosa, pero procurando porque no se notara.

—¿Lisa Cuddy? —preguntó impidiéndole el paso hacia la puerta del conductor.

—Sí…

El hombre le tiró unos papeles sobre el capó, se colocó tras ella y le entregó un lápiz:

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó tomando los papeles y leyendo.

—Firme. Es su destitución.

A Cuddy se le heló la sangre. Decirle las cosas que dijo al otro hombre, quien no llevaba ninguna carpeta o papel que le mostrar claramente que lo que decía iba en serio, no había sido muy difícil; ahora recién asimilaba la gravedad del asunto. No quiso recibir el lápiz y balbuceó:

—Ah… No. No firmaré… ¡Ah! —ahogó un grito, pues sentía la boquilla de una pistola apegada a su espalda. —No… no voy a firmar, porque… Voy a ir.

El hombre bajó el arma y apareció tras los vehículos el otro hombre de negro, quien habló ganándose frente a ella:

—Me parece. Ha optado bien. Podrá escoger quien la reemplace. Ahora convenza al doctor House, queremos su "sí" para antes de las diez de la noche o… lo mataremos.

—¿Qué…¿Pero, por qué…¿Por qué nos obligan? —saltó con voz chillona.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia. Lo único que le puedo decir es que al doctor House lo queremos allá. Ahora… entre a su auto y diríjase a buscar a House, nosotros sabremos contactarnos con usted para saber cómo le fue.

El hombre grande (que no podía dejar de recordarle a Vogler, pero en versión blanca) se acercó al otro y ella se quedó mirándoles. Se dio cuenta que no se moverían hasta que ella entrara al auto, por lo que lo hizo y como justo venían llegando sus guardias, los tipos se movieron. Los guardias se acercaron al auto de la doctora Cuddy y ella bajó la ventanilla.

—¿Pasa algo, doctora Cuddy? —le preguntaron.

—Nada. No es nada —mintió sonriendo plásticamente y pensando en que debía despedirlos.

* * *

—Wilson, dime dónde están —gruñía Cuddy por tercera vez a través del teléfono que esta vez House no se empeñó por cortar.

—Cuddy, ya habíamos quedado en algo…

—Wilson, la vida de House corre peligro y hablo en serio. Si te importa tu amigo, dime dónde están.

—¿Estás segura?

—No es uno de mis hobbies pasar la tarde convenciendo a House de lo que nunca lo convenceré.

—Pero…

—¿¡Crees que me gusta perder el tiempo¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

—Está bien…

A los 15 minutos llegaba Cuddy con paso nervioso, pero firme. Al verla, House le escupió a Wilson en la cara el wisky que tenía en la boca. Wilson controló su ira golpeando la mesa al tiempo que se levantaba para ir al baño murmurando culebras y sapos a nombre de House.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le gruñó Cuddy sentándose a su lado.

—Para que nos quedáramos solitos… —y le pestañó coquetamente. Cuddy posó violentamente su mano sobre su antebrazo. —¡Auch! Bueno, si te gustan los tríos…

—¿Podemos hablar en serio un momento? —le espetó al tiempo que le pellizcaba el brazo.

—¡Auch¿Por qué tanta violencia¿Qué pasa¿Has venido a convencerme de que te acompañe?

—¿Acompañarme a dónde?

—A la guerra en Medio Oriente a creernos el doctor Zhivago y la enfermera Lara.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Fácil. Es el tema de moda hoy.

—Pero yo no te vengo a hablar para que me acompañes, sino para que vayas.

—Pero aún así, te apuesto a que ya te comprometiste a ir.

La mirada de Cuddy se nubló. Tomó del trago de Wilson y le volvió a mirar.

—¡Vaya, mujer! De la manera que tomas deberías registrarte en Alcohólicos Anónimos.

—Ya lo he hecho. —Le miró muy seria: —House, debes… debemos ir, es sólo por un año.

—Un año de pérdida de tiempo.

—House, no podrás ejercer como doctor si no…

—No importa, me voy de Estados Unidos a lucrar a algún país de Latinoamérica, allá valoran más mi nombre y no mi título.

—Hablo en serio —le quitó el vaso a House, que se llevaba a los labios en ese momento y dejándolo con la boca estirada, se lo bebió. —House… Están empecinados en que vayas. Te quieren matar… Es como si dijeran: "eres de nosotros o no eres de nadie"…

—¿Me quiere para ser su médico o su puta¡Vaya, por Dios¡Y tú deja de tomar así! —le arrebató el vaso de las manos. —¿La prestigiosa directora del Princeton con problemas de bebida? A parte¡yo estoy pagando! Y no me has dejado nada.

—¡Callate! Además, el que paga es Wilson. Siempre abusas de él. ¡Ahora mismo! Si no es porque soy su amiga, podría despedirlo, pero es buen doctor…

—¡Cuddy¡Me extraña! No creía que tú mezclaras las cosas…

—¡House! No me cambies el tema.

—No me has contestado.

—Si es lo de Wilson…

—¡Déjame terminar!

—Está bien… —balbuceó Cuddy, que comenzaba a notar algunos tic del alcohol.

—¿Vas?

—¿A dónde?

—¡Ay, mamma mía¡Mujer¡Suelta el vaso¡A la guerra!

—¡Ay! No me grites. Sí, sí voy a ir. Me amenazaron con pistola¿qué querías que hiciera? Aunque ver los papeles frente a mí ya era…

—¿Que te amenazaron con pistola?

Ambos se dieron la vuelta: era James Wilson quien preguntaba. Cuddy asintió compungida.

—¿Y vas a ir? —insistió, ahora Wilson y no House con la preguntita.

—Sí. Wilson yo… Me dijeron que podía escoger quien me reemplazase y quiero que tú lo hagas. Confío en ti y…

—Pero Cuddy…

—Wilson, déjala, está borracha.

—No estoy borracha —aseguró cogiéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

Wilson miró a House como pidiéndole que se callara, pero luego notó que los hombros de Cuddy temblaban. Se sentó a su lado, la observó y luego se dirigió a House en un susurro:

—Está llorando.

House frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Qué pasa, Cuddy? —preguntó Wilson con voz amable, abrazándola por los hombros.

—No me pasa nada, Wilson. Creo que House tiene razón. Estoy borracha —se puso de pie mientras mascullaba la última frase.

—¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber Wilson, preocupado.

—A suicidarme —contestó lacónicamente, avanzando a la salida.

Wilson se levantó para seguirla, pero House lo detuvo.

—Déjala. Tiene vergüenza. Se va a ir a su casa, lo más probable, a echarse un zorrito.

—¿Un qué?

—A dormir… ¿No has hablado con un chileno¡La de palabras y frases raras que aprenderías!

—Ya… Hablábamos de Cuddy.

—No me interesa hablar de Cuddy, no es más que lo que viste. Paga y vámonos.

House se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Wilson, no muy convencido, dejó el dinero en la mesa y salió tras él.

House pidió a Wilson que lo dejara en el hospital. Allí cogió su moto y se dirigió hacia la casa de Cuddy. Al llegar allí, se sentó al lado de la puerta y aguardó a algo que él presentía.

Un cuarto para las diez de la noche un auto negro que se le hizo sospechoso, aparcó en la casa de enfrente a la de Cuddy. Los vidrios polarizados no le daban confianza, menos aún cuando vio que se abría uno de ellos y veía el brillo de la punta de una escopeta apuntando a la ventana de la casa. Entonces, sin levantarse, llamó a la puerta. Como no abría, buscó la llave que sabía debía estar bajo las petunias. Abrió y se introdujo en la estancia.

Vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos la de la cocina, se acercó al lugar y vio que Cuddy estaba tirada en el suelo con una copa quebrada. House, asustado, corrió hasta ella: respiraba, estaba bien, sólo dormida.

—Cuddy… Cuddy… —le susurró para despertarla.

Cuddy no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero abrió los ojos poco a poco luego de un rato.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí. ¿Por qué te has tomado media botella de wisky sola?

—Porque estaba sola —contestó cogiéndose la cabeza. —¡Ay!

¡Riiing¡Riiing!… Sonaba el teléfono en la sala.

—Deben ser ellos —murmuró Cuddy, asustada.

—Déjalo, estás con la resaca horrible y contestarás puras tonterías.

—No puedo… Déjame… —ordenó, tratando de levantarse.

—Quédate aquí. Y no prendas las luces. Yo voy.

House se puso de pie y la dejó en el suelo, avanzando hasta donde estaba el teléfono, lo cogió y una voz ronca le habló desde el otro lado.

—Doctora Cuddy, supongo que ya tiene la respuesta del doctor House.

A House se le heló la sangre: sus presentimientos eran ciertos. Y lo de los tipos a fuera…

—Doctora Cuddy, le estoy hablando. ¿Qué le dijo el doctor House?

House se acercó a la ventana y se agachó para correr un poco la cortina para ver el auto: allí estaban aún, el tipo al otro lado del teléfono debía estar allí. Se volteó justo para notar que Cuddy encendería la luz, por lo que le hizo gestos para que no lo hiciera, Cuddy lo miró extrañada.

—¿Doctora Cuddy?

—¡No! Habla el doctor House. ¿Para qué la llaman? —gruñó con gran brusquedad.

—¡Guau¡Que defensa!

—No es defensa¿qué quiere?

—Saber si usted va a ir.

—¿Usan a una mujer para persuadirme¿Dónde está la inteligencia militar?

—Ahí está. ¡Cómo lo debe haber convencido! Como para que esté en su casa…

—Sé que son unos perros, sólo quería protegerla.

House se quedó pensando por un segundo más lo que había dicho¿había sido él? Miró a Cuddy, quien lo observaba como intentando convencerse que la vesania del porte del sol que había oído, no era una locura de sus neuronas en deplorable estado de ebriedad.

—¡Protegerla! —se oyó la voz burlona al otro lado del teléfono. —¡Vaya¿Y qué contesta entonces?

House inspiró, mirando cómo Cuddy se desvanecía en el suelo. Eso lo presionó para colgar y dejarlos tranquilos para que no irrumpieran en la casa, como estaba sospechando.

—Voy a ir. ¿Cuándo¿Dónde?

—Mañana en la noche. En su casa. Hasta luego.

—¡HASTA NUNCA! —y colgó furioso, acercándose a Cuddy, para darse cuenta que sólo se había vuelto a dormir.

Volvió hasta la ventana y vio que el vehículo se marchaba. Entonces apagó la luz de la cocina y trató de despertar a Cuddy, apestaba a alcohol, por cierto. House hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Dios! Voy a inscribirla yo en Alcohólicos Anónimos. ¡Cuddy!

—¿Ah?

—¡Vamos! Levanta tu lindo culo y date una ducha.

—Quiero dormir…

—Bueno ya. Vete a dormir.

Cuddy se puso de pie, pero aún se le tambaleaban las cosas. House, rodando sus ojos, la cogió bajo el brazo y la arrastró hasta la cama. Allí la tiró y se quedó dormida al instante. House estaba muy divertido con la situación¿Cuddy ebria? Pero no dejaba de preocuparle el "por qué".

Arrastró sus pies hasta el living, cogió su celular y buscó el número de Foreman.

—¿Oye¿cómo te ves reemplazándome por un año como el jefe de diagnósticos?

—¿Estás borracho?

—Al menos yo no, aunque si puedes hacerlo por contacto olfativo…

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque me quiero dar un año sabático¿más explicaciones?

—Cuddy no te lo permitiría. ¿Qué es¿Te secuestró la CIA permanentemente?

—Algo así.

Mientras hablaban, House estaba revisando todas las cerraduras y ventanas de la casa preocupándose de que estuvieran bien cerradas.

—¿Qué es?

—Uy. Que te pones pesado. Voy a la guerra de medio oriente a hacer de Zhivago.

—¡Sí, claro! Y yo soy gay.

—¿En serio?

Se escuchó a Foreman haciendo un ruido de resignación al otro lado del teléfono.

—House, tú no vas a Medio Oriente, no irías.

—¡Que bien me conoces, Cassandra! Pero te equivocas en un solo punto: sí voy. En el "no iría" has sido sorprendente.

—¿De verdad vas?

—No me emociona, pero sí — en ese momento miraba la botella de wisky a medio vaciar sobre la mesa. —¡Guau! Cómo bebe esta mujer.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De una Alcohólica Anónima, así que no te puedo dar su nombre.

—Ya…

—Foreman, confío en que harás bien tu trabajo como jefe de diagnósticos. Trata de no mandarte ninguna embarrada, que Cuddy las tomaría contigo y luego conmigo, pero multiplicada por tres. Ahora te dejo, que quiero ir a dormir antes de arreglar mis cosas para mi viaje.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿¡Quieres que te firme un papel notarial!?

Se hizo silencio.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, House.

—No. No me des las gracias, te lo has ganado por tus medios. Ahora intenta que la emoción no te quite el sueño, que mañana empiezas.

—¿Qué les digo a los del equipo?

—Que su jefe se fue de incursión militar. ¿Qué importa? Sólo que me esperen, que de mí no se librarán tan fácilmente, sólo tendrán un respiro, aunque si te dejo a ti es para que eso no suceda.

—Está bien… —se oyó como una risa. —Adiós.

—Sí. Eso…

Y colgó.

—A ver si vuelvo entero.


	2. Adioses Camuflados

_Regresé mis queridas y estimados!! Me salió bien porfiadito este capítulo, hasta dolores de cabeza me dio... No me deja muy convencida, porque siento que se sale un poco de la historia, de la trama..., pero puede que sean ideas mías, ya me dirán ustedes..._

_Quedó un poco más largo, espero que lo lean completo y no se aburran antes... '''_

_No quiero adelantar nada así que las explicaciones de la historia las daré al final._

_Agradecimientos especiales a: rasaaabe, aLexia (), Ak1sA, bolis86, NessylovesRoger (que no sé porqué me escribió anónima), Dean of Medicine y Stefi Delacour (te gusta Harry Potter, de casualidad??), me reí mucho con sus reviews, sus comentarios y todo lo que tenían que decir del fic... me han levantado el ego -pose dramática, de la manito en la frente-... xD.. ja... nunca tan House...;D_

_Estoy segura de que me olvidé de dar alguna explicación, pero lo dejaremos para el próximo..._

* * *

Capítulo 2

ADIOSES CAMUFLADOS

Gregory House estaba tirado en su cama con un insoportable insomnio del que estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con su eminente salida del país por una causa por la que él no estaba de acuerdo.

¿Qué lo había llevado a doblegar su postura?… ¿Por qué estaba tan atribulado?… _¿Por qué Cuddy se habría emborrachado?_… ¿Por qué estaban tan empeñados en llevarlo a la guerra?… ¿Querrían matarlo?… _¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito?_… ¿Querrían poder asesinarlo sin problemas?, pues estaría la excusa de la guerra… Pero¿por qué tendrían que matarlo?… _¿Habrá sido porque me matarían de negarme?_… ¿Podrían querer matarlo por ser irónico, apático y misántropo declarado?… ¿Por ser un doctor cojo?… _¿Habrá sido para olvidar el susto de ser amenazada con revólver?_… ¿¡Qué demonios querían estos tipos con él!? Porque estaba seguro que algo querían y no le agradaba para nada la sensación que le producía cuando lo pensaba… _¿¡Qué rayos le pasa a Cuddy!? Su personalidad es de hierro; eso es lo que a él…_

—¡Qué-estoy-pensando! —gritó abriendo los ojos abruptamente, modulando cada palabra, como reprendiéndose.

Encendió la luz del velador y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara. Observó su faz en el espejo y comenzó a hablarle:

—Malvado, has estado produciendo estragos en mi cabeza. ¿Te diviertes? Mira que yo iba a decir que… ¡Ahí estás de nuevo!… ¿Acaso crees que me preocupa? No. Lo que a ella le suceda no me preocupa; lo que a ella le suceda me intriga, soy curioso¿lo sabes?… —enarcó una ceja escépticamente. —Y además estoy loco. ¿Por qué hablo con mi reflejo?… ¡Por qué hablo solo!…

Volvió a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y se tomó algunas vicodinas. Se recostó y su mente somnolienta retornó a perturbarle de una manera que se dio vergüenza.

—_¡Ay, mamma mía¡Mujer¡Suelta el vaso¡A la guerra!_

¿Qué le importaba que estuviese tomando como una condenada enferma¿Cuándo le había "importado" al punto de querer quitarle… ¡de haberle! quitado el vaso?

—_Cuddy… Cuddy… _

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí. ¿Por qué te has tomado media botella de wisky sola?_

—_Porque estaba sola. ¡Ay!_

_¡Riiing¡Riiing!_

—_Deben ser ellos._

—_Déjalo, estás con la resaca horrible y contestarás puras tonterías._

—_No puedo… Déjame… _

—_Quédate aquí. Y no prendas las luces. Yo voy._

¿Había sido él¿Por qué su "curiosidad" lo llevó hasta el punto de llegar a su casa¿Por qué intuía lo de los hombres de negro¿Por qué se asustó al verla en el suelo¿Creyó que estaba muerta¿Le asustaba que estuviese muerta¿Por qué había sentido alivio cuando sonó el teléfono evitándole pensar más allá ese "porque estaba sola"? Su curiosidad quería satisfacerse… A él no le olían a mucha dignidad las respuestas.

—_Sé que son unos perros, sólo quería protegerla._

¿Por qué había dicho eso?…

¿¡Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto!?…

Se giró boca abajo en su cama, a ver si el cambio de posición le permitía dormir.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy se recriminaba el haber escogido el peor día para "beber más de la cuenta", pues era aún peor para llegar tarde. ¡Una hora y media de atraso! Por suerte tiene esfínteres que necesitan ser vaciadas cada cierto tiempo y un organismo capaz de avisarle, haciendo que sea consciente y de paso "responsable" con sus actividades.

No dio explicaciones a nadie. Pasó directo a su despacho, se puso su delantal de médico y se dirigió a la farmacia a comprarse algo que le quitara la jaqueca que le producía la resaca, y así atender a un paciente que había citado para ese día y luego quedar libre para tratar con el Consejo el tema de Wilson.

Chequeado ya el paciente, se dirigió al despacho de Wilson. Éste, al verle, se incorporó como un resorte, se sacó el delantal y salió tras ella.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo…? —intentó preguntarle de camino al despacho de la decana.

—Wilson, yo no jugaría con algo así.

Wilson abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se arrepintió, expulsó su intención en un suspiro brusco y siguió concentrándose en el andar de sus pies.

Cuddy empujó las puertas obligando a Wilson a levantar las manos para recibirlas con ellas y no con su nariz. La mujer se quitó el delantal, se colocó su chaqueta y dio rumbo a sus pies hacia la sala del Consejo con Wilson a sus espaldas. Cuddy se agradecía internamente haber convocado esta reunión antes de perder la conciencia.

Entraron y todo estaba en silencio. Los del consejo observaban cómo la directora del Hospital se acercaba al extremo de la mesa más próximo a la puerta, con Wilson a su lado.

—Diez minutos tarde —hizo notar uno de los miembros.

—Sí. Lo sé. Lo siento.

—¿Es cierto que se va, doctora Cuddy? —preguntó otra miembro.

—Sí. Es por eso que he convocado esta reunión. _Debo_ ir a servir a la guerra en Medio Oriente como médico, por lo que alguien deberá reemplazarme en mi ausencia y para ello he escogido al doctor Wilson. Él entiende de estas cosas y es de mi completa confianza.

—Usted no puede tomar decisiones sin tomar en cuenta la opinión del consejo.

—Mmm… Es cierto. Pero es mi hospital y necesito tener seguridad de que cuando vuelva me lo devuelvan igual o mejor, o que no vayan a hacer nada que yo no haría. Además, el doctor Wilson es muy competente y prudente…

—Es amigo del doctor House.

—El doctor House —comenzó Cuddy, echándole una mirada de incomodidad a Wilson —también se va. A ambos nos han llamado. Así que ¡descuiden! No habrá una disparatada cuenta de exceso de vicodina, ni grandes juicios, ni pacientes cabreados, aunque eso te lo debes aguantar tú, Wilson, más que ellos —le dedicó una mirada a cada uno de los miembros del consejo. —Bien —prosiguió —, creo que ahora sólo falta la firma de ustedes dos —señaló a dos de los miembros —, la del doctor Wilson y la mía. ¿Alguna otra objeción? Pero insisto en que dentro de este hospital no hay otro doctor que pueda resistir mejor esta situación que el doctor Wilson. Por lo demás, sólo es un reemplazo hasta que yo vuelva, aunque de no volver ya pueden hacer lo que quieran, no estaré yo para reprochar.

Tras conseguir las firmas, Wilson y Cuddy salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al despacho de ella.

—¡Bien! Eso ha sido todo. Ahora este es tu despacho y tu escritorio. Toma asiento. Aunque no me cambies la decoración, sólo las fotos.

—No… no gracias —balbuceó Wilson, moviendo las manos a la altura de sus hombros, como saludando. —No me sentiría cómodo contigo aquí. Sólo soy tu reemplazo, no lo olvides. Por lo tanto, mientras tú estés aquí, yo no soy más que el segundo.

Cuddy sonrió maternalmente.

—James —dijo en el mismo tono de su sonrisa, negando con la cabeza y acercándose para abrazarlo. Él la recibió en sus brazos.

—Cuddy… —la tomó por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos: le brillaban. —Lisa… —susurró queriendo decir algo más, pero un agarrotamiento repentino en su garganta se lo impidió.

Ella sonrió sinceramente, con las pestañas mojadas. Al ver ese gesto James Wilson no pudo contener su llanto y la abrazó con una fuerza tal vez violenta.

—Te echaré de menos —confesó al fin el oncólogo.

—Yo también. Intentaré comunicarme contigo para ver cómo va todo… —se distanciaron.

Cuddy se acercó a su escritorio para coger su cartera, pero Wilson le habló atropelladamente:

—Teparecesisalimoshoy…

Cuddy se giró sobre su cintura y con una sonrisa exclamó:

—¿Qué?

—Eh… Si es que te parece salir conmigo hoy. No te veré en un año. ¡No te puedes negar! —el tono sonaba a súplica. —Salgo a las siete. Te paso a buscar.

Cuddy no podía más que sonreír, le causaba mucha gracia la situación.

—Si tienes cualquier problema con la administración, habla con mi secretaria, ha durado bastante y sabe mucho —le dijo la mujer, sonriendo ampliamente, saliendo del despacho. A fuera le extrañó la reacción que tuvo Cameron (quien hablaba por teléfono) al verla, pues se volteó nerviosa, como si temiera que la pillaran haciendo algo que no debía.

Wilson había salido con una leve decepción reflejada en el rostro y en el andar de arrastrar los pies.

Cuddy volteó su cuerpo antes que su vista que seguía extrañada, para ahora dirigirse nuevamente a Wilson con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, yo te espero aquí mismo a las siete. Perderemos mucho tiempo si me pasas a buscar y no sé de cuánto dispongo.

Y se marchó con labios alegres, mientras que Wilson, con la boca abierta, aún trataba de comprender.

* * *

Eric Foreman aún intentaba convencerse de que las noticias recibidas no fueran más que un chiste de mal gusto por parte de House. Llegó hasta la oficina donde ya esperaban Kutner, Taub y 13, el primero jugando con la Game Boy, el segundo revisando unas historias clínicas y la tercera jugando con el golpe de sus dedos en la mesa.

—Buenos días. ¿Hay algo que hacer?

—Cuddy no nos ha enviado nada y House no ha llegado —aclaró Trece monótonamente.

—Oh. Bien. Pero House no llegará.

—¿Qué¿Por qué? —quiso saber la chica.

—Porque va a ir a atender militares al Medio Oriente.

—¿Por qué? —está vez fue Kutner.

—¡Qué sé yo! Sólo sé que se va por un año y que me ha dejado a cargo.

Se hizo silencio. Trece miraba con una ceja enarcada, Kutner sorprendido y Taub parecía agradado con la idea.

—Por mi está bien —aseguró.

—Gracias —dijo Foreman. Miró extrañado las historias clínicas que tenía sobre la mesa. —¿Por qué revisas las historias clínicas?

—Estaba aburrido. Por lo demás, algunas son fichas de pacientes que voy a tener que ir a atender ahora si no quiero que Cuddy me ponga a trapear el piso con la lengua, por haberme corrido de mis horas de ayer… Yo… tenía cosas que hacer.

—¡Tantas explicaciones! —exclamó Foreman con un sonsonete de burla. —Además, no creo que Cuddy se haya dado cuenta, o si no ayer mismo te hubiese puesto a lengüetear el piso.

En eso irrumpe la secretaria de Cuddy.

—Disculpen doctores —miró como inspeccionando cuál de ellos sería el más importante jerárquicamente. —Doctor Foreman —se dirigió especialmente a él, alcanzándole una carpeta —, anoche ingresaron a un hombre y ha pasado por una serie de especialistas, nadie sabe lo que tiene con certeza. En la carpeta están todos lo exámenes… bueno, usted entiende más que yo. Lo he traído yo, porque la doctora Cuddy no está y los médicos me lo tacharon de urgente.

—Está bien. Gracias —dijo Foreman, más preocupado de revisar el expediente que de ella.

Comenzaron inmediatamente a trabajar.

Foreman se dio cuenta que el hombre fue ingresado primero a la UCI, por lo que se dirigió a ver a Cameron.

—Cameron¿anduvo por aquí un tal Jack O'Ryan?

—Mmm… sí. Tenía una fractura de fémur por una caída muy fea de una escalera. Después nos dimos cuenta que no era sólo eso y lo derivamos a un gastroenterólogo… Si quieres una confirmación de todos los doctores por los que ha pasado, te recomiendo que le preguntes a Chase, lo ha visto pasar por su mesa de operaciones por lo menos unas cinco veces.

—Mmm… Gracias —Foreman se disponía a irse, pero Cameron le inquirió curiosa y extrañada:

—¿House te permitió meter las manos en el caso sin ningún reparo, desde el comienzo?

—House ya no me andará correteando, al menos por un año. Se va a Medio Oriente a atender militares—y se marchó.

* * *

¡Riiing¡Riiing!

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, según House, desde cuando cerró los ojos, pero el reloj de su despertador anunciaba ya el horario del almuerzo. Horario que alguien debió haber aprovechado para llamarle y así despertarle.

—¿Quién demonios es?

—¿Está durmiendo? —inquiría la voz femenina del otro lado.

—Si lo estuviera, no te estaría contestando, Cameron. ¿Qué quieres? Justo estaba en el mejor sueño.

—Oh… saber de ti. Supe que te irías a atender militares a Medio Oriente¿es verdad?

—¿Cuddy ha hecho algún escándalo por mi ausencia? —gruñó.

—No. Ha estado toda la mañana reunida con Wilson y los del consejo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Tú crees que ella estaría tan tranquila de no haber una razón de peso por mi ausencia?

—Entonces… ¿Es verdad?

—Sí.

—Oh. Y ¿no piensas despedirte?

—¿Crees que no los volveré a ver dentro de un año?

—Un año es mucho tiempo. Te echaremos de menos.

—¿Quiénes¿Los pacientes?

—Chase, Foreman, tu equipo, yo…

—Sufran por mí entonces. Yo, por mi parte, siento que lo único bueno de este viaje es que no los veré por mucho tiempo.

—Algún día lamentarás decir esas cosas, House.

—Mmm… ¿Quieres apostar?

—No gracias. No estarás en un buen tiempo y así no podré cobrarte.

—¡Oh¡Que lástima que ya no te emociones con estas cosas!

—¿Sí? Ja, ja —pronunció sin humor. —Eh…

Cameron iba a decir algo más, pero calló.

—¿Qué pasa Cameron?

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que Cuddy se está marchando a su casa a estas horas?

—Que estás loca o que a lo mejor debe ir a preparar sus cosas para un viaje al Medio Oriente.

—Eh… ¡Eh¡Espera¿Cuddy va contigo?

—No. Estás loca. Nunca comprendes las ironías¿cierto?

—No. No es una ironía. House, no por nada trabajé tres años y medio contigo, creo que al menos puedo reconocer cuando ironizas y cuando no.

—Yo creo que no —bostezó y colgó.

Se levantó con toda la parsimonia posible y se dispuso a salir rumbo al Hospital.

* * *

A James Wilson, ahora que ya había asimilado que era real lo que había escuchado, nadie le quitaba la sonrisita estúpida dibujada en sus labios. Sus pacientes llegaban a sentirse asustados con tanta alegría, que vale decir, lo volvía un poco torpe.

Asentía condescendiente a una paciente que le decía que iba a cambiar de médico, pues notaba que su hija estaba cada vez peor. Él le daba las explicaciones pertinentes, pero más por información que por querer convencerla. Cuando la mujer le dedicaba una última sonrisa incómoda desde la puerta, lista para marcharse, la puerta se abrió de golpe y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no quedar con la cara marcada.

—¿House¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer le dedicó a House una irascible mirada y luego le respingó indignada a Wilson y se marchó.

—¿Síndrome premenstrual?

—Síndrome post quimioterapia de una hija con un organismo difícil. ¿Qué haces en el hospital?

—Trabajo aquí.

—Sí¡ahora! —Wilson rodó sus ojos. —Pero tú te vas al Medio Oriente y debieses estar preparando tus cosas.

—¡Ya me quieres echar¡Cómo eres desgraciado conmigo!

—¡Oh, ya! House. ¿Por qué estás aquí¿Te vienes a despedir?

—¡Ya estamos de nuevo! —masculló rodando sus ojos. —¡No! No me vengo a despedir, no me interesa. Las despedidas son patéticas… Te vine a buscar. Quería ver la posibilidad de que comiéramos algo, nos emborracháramos juntos y charláramos de todo lo que no vamos a poder hablar en un año. Tal vez nos podríamos ir de putas y… jugar video juegos¿qué te parece?

—¡Un panorama abrumador!… Pero no puedo. Lo siento, House.

—¿Qué¿Por qué no puedes¿Qué puede ser mejor que estar conmigo?

—¿Estar con Cuddy? —sugirió encogiéndose de hombros. Se colocó su chaqueta, miró su reloj: cinco minutos para las siete. Se dirigió rumbo a salir, con House siguiéndole los pasos.

—¡Qué¿Vas a salir con…?… ¡Me estás cambiando por una mujer! A mí¡el mejor amigo que haz tenido! .¿Al incomparable Greg House lo estás cambiando por pechos bonitos?

Wilson comenzó a reír.

—¡Ay, House!… Cuddy también es mi amiga.

—¡Ay, sí! Cómo no. No se pueden tener amigas con esas dotes.

—¡Tú! no puedes tener amigas con esas dotes.

—Más encima la antepones a mí.

—Ya me había comprometido con ella. Además es más prometedora una cita con Cuddy que contigo.

—Vale. Lo tendré en cuanta para cuando me den las llaves de la ciudad. Te echaré a patadas y no te dejaré entrar de nuevo. Mal amigo.

—¡House! —el grito no provenía de Wilson, sino de una voz mucho más aguda: era Cameron. —House, que bueno que hayas venido —lo abrazó por sorpresa y el hombre trató de alejarla.

—Tanta efusividad me asfixia.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —se disculpó alejándose.

—Era sólo para que me soltaras.

Cameron hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—House… Buen viaje —habló Chase, acercándose, en tono de solemne despedida.

—No seas cínico. Sólo lo haces para hacerle la pata a tu noviecita.

Chase rodó sus ojos y miró a Cameron impaciente. Cameron le devolvió una que quería decir "espera un poco".

—Bueno —suspiró —House, esto era todo lo que quería, despedirme de ti —y lo volvió a abrazar.

—¡Oye¡Oye! Que no te voy a besar. Y ten más respeto por tu novio… ¡mujer! Compórtate como una dama, sé que te cuesta, pero… un poco de discreción… ¡Hay niños! Qué ejemplo se van a llevar…

Cameron se separó mirándole muy molesta y tomó de la mano a Chase.

—Vámonos. Ya hicimos lo que debíamos. Ojalá conserves tu otra pierna —y se fueron, con Chase mirándola sorprendido.

—Perra —le calificó House con toda su "dulzura". Se volteó a ver a Wilson, pero ya no estaba. Escudriñó molesto a su alrededor y se dirigió al ascensor.

Justo cuando se abrieron las puertas vio que Wilson y Cuddy estaban por atravesar las puertas de la salida.

—¡Hey, hey! —gritaba mientras cojeaba en la dirección correcta. —¡Detengan a esos dos! JAMES WILSON ¡NO ACOSES A MI PUTA PREFERIDA!

Wilson y Cuddy se voltearon al instante con una mueca mezclada de extrañeza, vergüenza y horror.

—¡Ay! —gimió-gritó House, con espanto. —¡Perdón! Mi puta no es directora de hospital, tiene tiempo para mí. Lo siento, jefa, por haberla confundido, pero de espaldas son igualitas —ironizó ya cerca de ellos.

Cuddy negó con la cabeza y le miró para preguntarle que quería.

—Nada. O bueno, ya que insistes. Quería salir con mi íntimo amigo, pero resulta que me ha cambiado por una cita con un cesto de frutas.

—¿Un cesto de frutas? —inquirió Cuddy, acercándose con fingida curiosidad.

—¡Perdón! Un cesto de frutas parlante —se corrigió.

—House, por favor… —suplicó Wilson. —No me eches a perder esta noche con Cuddy.

—Tranquilo. Es un maldito infeliz que necesita que los demás estén peor para no sentirse tan miserable —soltó Cuddy, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Que dulce y simpática —escupió el aludido entre dientes.

—Te espero afuera, James —anunció la endocrinóloga y salió con aires soberbios.

Wilson dio un suspiro derrotado, sabiéndose ya en una encrucijada que si no aceptaba por las buenas, iba a tener a un molesto moscardón colado en su noche.

—House —dijo en tono de eminente derrota.

—¿Piensas invitarme? —terció el nefrólogo, con una falsa efusividad.

—¿Cómo lo…? —suspiró como si para su desgracia comprendiera, sobre todo al ver ese rictus tan "House". —¡Oh! Vamos. Muévete. Terminemos de una vez con este infierno. A ver qué dice Cuddy.

Ambos se acercaron a la mujer sentada en una de las bancas de piedra y se sentaron uno a cada lado: Wilson con actitud derrotada, impaciente, pero dándose conformismo y House muy relajado, colocándose su i-Pod en los oídos señalando su completa distracción y ninguna intención de ayudar a su amigo.

—Cuddy —habló Wilson sin levantar la vista.

—¿Dime?

—Eeeh… —elevó los ojos, sin erguir el cuerpo, pero se quedó pegado.

House sacudía la cabeza con alguna movida melodía. Cuddy miró a House y Wilson desvió la mirada.

—¿Llevaremos un polizonte? —consultó Cuddy.

—Eh… Sí —confirmó Wilson.

Cuddy se encogió de hombros.

—Wilson, tú eres amigo común de ambos. Y con House somos enemigos íntimos. Yo creo que no debe ser tan mala una velada con él. Además, debes pensar que es la última en un año.

—Cuddy… ¿Estás segura?… Es que a mí se me había ocurrido, pero no sabía cómo irías a reaccionar tú. La verdad es que me sorprende. Yo creía que me ibas a gritar, a decir que no y que me fuera con House a dónde quisiese.

—Podría… Pero entonces no tendría oportunidad de salir contigo o con cualquiera de mi agrado y confianza… ¡oh!… Creo que sólo tú cabes dentro de esa calificación. En fin. ¿Cuándo volvería a salir con alguien¿A tener una velada?… ¡Dentro de un año! Me puedo morir en un año. Y no por un niño que no tiene más que un solo amigo al cual sabe echará de menos, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, no me voy a echar a perder yo la noche por ese.

Cuddy se puso de pie y quedó frente a ambos. Wilson la miró, pero House tenía los ojos apretados, sacudía su cabeza y parecía estar en un trozo de la canción que dijera "¡yeah, yeah, yeah!". Cuddy se puso las manos en las caderas, perdiendo la paciencia y le quitó bruscamente los audífonos.

—Vamos —rugió con voz ronca y avanzó.

House se había asustado y casi había caído al suelo, no se esperaba eso, de verdad estaba muy metido en su canción.

Wilson se puso de pie y le miró como burlándose de él y fue tras Cuddy. Mientras tanto House intentaba reincorporarse, cogía su bastón y salía tras ellos.

—¡Oigan! Espérenme, no puedo andar tan rápido. Soy lisiado, por si no lo recuerdan.

Cuddy dio un brusco suspiro de impaciencia y se volteó.

—Tienes tres apoyos, deberías ser más rápido.

—Me cuesta coordinar. Tú sólo debes preocuparte de que una esté adelante mientras la otra está atrás —la última palabra se la escupió en la cara.

Cuddy miró al cielo, negó con la cabeza y avanzó junto a él hasta alcanzar a Wilson que caminaba hacia su auto. Wilson los quedó mirando un segundo: verlos calmados, dentro de lo que les cabe, acercándose hacia él, le hizo pensar, por un momento, en que eran una "pareja", al darse cuenta de la "locura" que pasaba por su cabeza, se largó a reír, volteándose, eso sí, para que los otros dos no le creyeran orate. Un rayo atravesó la mente de Wilson.

—¡Un momento! Y ¿sus autos? No me van a decir que se vinieron a pie.

—Yo sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —exclamó House.

—Yo me vine en taxi —confidenció Cuddy. —Es que como me estabas invitando me tomé las atribuciones de que me irías a dejar —explicó con un sonsonete de preguntar si es que estaba mal lo que había hecho.

Wilson abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Sonrió y le abrió la puerta delantera a Cuddy. House, por su parte, se convidaba solo al asiento del conductor.

—¡Oye¿Qué haces? Es mi auto y yo lo conduzco.

—Jimmy, por favor. Tú tendrás 365 días por delante para hacerlo, yo sólo esta noche antes de tener que esperar esos 365 días. Sé buenito y déjame conducir…

—Ni lo sueñes House…

—Si gustan yo me voy atrás —terció Cuddy.

—¡NO! —gritaron ambos al unísono.

Cuddy quedó pegada en el asiento, fastidiada por el grito y extrañada por su contenido.

—House, bájate de ahí y súbete atrás.

—No, tú vete atrás, no seas egoísta.

—No…

—¡Ya¡Cállense! —rugió Cuddy molesta, bajándose del automóvil. —Wilson: sube.

—Pero, Cuddy, yo me quería ir contigo adelante —lloriqueó House falsamente. Cuddy le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Entonces, tú siéntate en el copiloto.

—No.

A Cuddy ya se le estaba hinchando la vena con este berrinche sinsentido.

—Cuddy, mi plan… era parecido al de House —se explicó, tímidamente, Wilson.

Cuddy dio un respingo, cerró la puerta del copiloto y abrió la puerta trasera del coche:

—Entra aquí.

—No, pero…

—Entra aquí James Wilson antes de que me arrepienta de ir.

A regañadientes entró.

Cuddy dio la vuelta al auto hasta la puerta abierta del conductor, donde House estaba sentado.

—Sal de ahí.

—No quiero…

—Sal de ahí Gregory House.

—¿Me vas a obligar¡Uuuh! Que excitante. Te advierto que si sacas la fusta me excito más. ¡Ya sabes! A mí también se me da el sado maso, sobretodo si es contigo, nena —y le guiñó un ojo.

Cuddy comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos en el techo del auto, apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar e insistió aún más seria.

—Sal de ahí, yo voy a manejar.

—¡No expondré mi vida con una mujer al volante!

—Wilson¿recuerdas esa cita que te consiguió House con una supuesta amiga suya?… esa tal… ¿Penélope? —y miró a House con intención. House la miró como advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a decir ni una palabra más. Cuddy sonrió con maldad al verle y prosiguió: —Con la que saliste hace unos diez días.

—¡Ah! Sí. Si la recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es que…

—¡Es que no era tan amiga mía, sólo una conocida, pero nada más! —gruñó, bajándose del auto y dedicándole muy de cerca una mirada fastidiosa, que ella le devolvió en una de niña pequeña. Le hizo caso, subiéndose a la parte de atrás, junto con Wilson, mientras Cuddy tomaba el volante.

—Las llaves, Wilson.

—Toma. ¿Estás segura que no es nada más?

—Si tu amigo no tiene nada más que decir… —y echó a andar el auto.

—Espera… Aquí huele raro…

—A mí no me mires, yo me bañé… —se apresuró a justificarse, House. —¡Ah, no! Espera. No me bañé… bueno, puedo ser yo.

Wilson lo ignoró.

—House¿algo que me quieras confesar antes de que Cuddy se emborrache y me lo diga?

—¡Hey! Eso no me pareció gracioso —advirtió Cuddy.

—¡Oye, sí! —aprovechó House, para cambiar el tema. —¿Por qué te emborrachaste ayer?

Cuddy frenó bruscamente ante el semáforo en rojo.

—¿A dónde quieren ir? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, cambiando el tema.

—Oye, no cambies el tema —le alegó House.

—¿Acaso sólo tú tienes derecho a no hablar cuando no quieres?

—Tu respuesta es importante, la mía no.

—¡Ja¿Desde cuándo mis respuestas son importantes para ti?

Mientras seguían discutiendo para ver quién respondía, Wilson se hundía asustado en el sillón del auto. El semáforo ya había cambiado, pero Cuddy se había dado vuelta para ver a los ojos a House mientras le gritaba.

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Sonó una bocina.

—¿¡Quién está más imbécil que éste que pitea así!? —bramó Cuddy, completamente fuera de sí, golpeando el asiento.

Ahora House también se hundía en el asiento cómicamente.

—Eh… Cuddy, el semáforo hace rato que cambió —le advirtió Wilson con cierto temor de comedia.

Cuddy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se sentó mirando hacia delante y vio que el semáforo volvía ponerse en rojo y el tipo de atrás no dejaba de pitear.

—Que hombre más histérico —susurró Cuddy rascándose la cabeza. Tan hinchada le tenían los pitazos, que abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo para que el tipo de atrás le viera: —¡NO VES QUE ESTÁ EN ROJO, IMBÉCIL¡No puedo avanzar! A no ser que quieras pagar el parte que me van a cursar y enjuiciarte por los muertos que van a quedar.

El hombre también se asomó.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar, estúpida¡Hace rato que debiste haber avanzado!

—¿¡Por qué no pasaste por encima entonces!?

El hombre volvió a tocar la bocina.

—¡Avanza, maldita! Que ya cambió.

—¡Si has esperado tanto, puedes esperar un poco más¿no?! —y se metió dentro. —Maldito bastardo —escupió toda su ira en esa frase mientras se ponía en marcha lentamente, pensando en dejar al hombre esperando el próximo rojo.

Wilson y House, que aún no creían lo que había visto, se sorprendieron aún más al notar que adrede avanzaba lento, para desesperar más al tipo y al descubrir su plan, la aplaudieron.

—¡Bravo¡Bravo!

—¡Guau! Cuddy, parece que querías desahogarte —exclamó House, burlonamente.

Cuddy sólo sonreía sin darles la cara.

—Sí. Lo único malo será que el tipo ya debe de haber tomado la patente para denunciarme.

—Corrección: denunciará a una mujer —aclaró Cuddy.

—Sí, la poli creerá que se equivocó en algún número —apoyó House.

—Pero¿si igual insiste?

—Bueno, te quedarás con este lindo recuerdo: tu jefa descargando su rabia y sus tensiones a todo lo que su vocabulario le da —dijo House, haciéndole notar "la parte buena" del asunto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —volvió a insistir Cuddy, terciando el asunto. —No quiero seguir dando vueltas en círculo.

—Podríamos ir a un restaurante —sugirió Wilson.

—No, muy cliché. Estamos entre amigos. Hagamos algo novedoso —pidió Cuddy.

—¿Qué se te ocurre a ti, entonces? —consultó Wilson.

—Mmm… No lo sé. Además tú me invitaste, sorpréndeme.

—Parece que tienes mucha junta con House…

—¡Hey! Te diría que fuéramos a Disney World, pero nos queda un poco lejos y no tenemos mucho tiempo. La verdad ni siquiera sé de cuánto tiempo disponemos.

A House se le dibujó una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Wilson.

—¿Dijiste algo novedoso, cierto? —consultó House ignorando a Wilson y dirigiéndose a Cuddy.

—Sí… —afirmó ella con cierto temblor en la voz, mirándole la cara maniaca a través del retrovisor.

—Vamos a mi casa. Compramos unas pizzas, bebidas, helados, cotillón, tal vez cerveza… no, mejor eso no… y hacemos una fiesta infantil viendo alguna película de Walt Disney.

—¿Qué? —soltaron los otros dos, Wilson con más exclamación, pues Cuddy iba más preocupada de conducir. —A ti se te soltó un tornillo. O¿es que estás probando tratamientos alternativos a la vicodina? No creí que viviría para oír algo así…

—House, dije algo "novedoso", no un disparate.

—Ustedes no tienen mejores ideas y si quieren hacer algo… ¡Greg House invita! Sugiero que veamos la Blanca Nieves y después podemos hacer la recreación de la escena final: yo, obviamente de príncipe, Cuddy tú podrías ser la Blanca Nieves, tienes el pelo negro, eres blanca… sí, sí, sí… te falta la dulzura, pero estará bien… Y tú Wilson… a ver… te doy a escoger¿eres Tontín o mi fiel corcel?

—¡Ay, Dios! —susurraba Cuddy mientras hacia un viraje.

—¿Qué dicen?

—¿Dijiste que tú invitabas? —consultó Wilson, queriendo cerciorarse de haber oído bien.

—Sí.

—Está bien. Pero yo soy el príncipe y tú mi fiel corcel.

—Mmm… No.

—Mejor veamos Bambi —sugirió Cuddy, a ver si se callaban.

—¿Quieres que lloremos dramáticamente nuestras últimas horas junto a nuestro querido amigo Wilson, Cuddy¡Qué clase de pareja de salida eres¡Hay que divertirse!

Y en el arriendo de videos…

—Sugiero que no veamos nada de princesas —dijo Cuddy.

—Sugiero que no veamos fábulas —acotó House.

—¿Las locuras del Emperador? —sugirió Wilson, tomando la caja. —O tal vez Atlantis o 101 dálmatas… Aladín… El jorobado de Notre Dame… Peter Pan.

—Mmm… No… Mejor voy a la sección triple equis —dijo House cojeando un par de pasos.

—¡House! —le gritó Cuddy. —Teníamos un panorama y no me agrada ver esas cosas.

—Tranquila, si creo que hay unas de gigolós. Los tríos son entretenidos… A veces llamo a más de una puta y…

—¡House! Cállate —le ordenó Cuddy un tanto avergonzada, porque algunas señoras con sus hijos les quedaron mirando.

—¿Qué? Si lo dices por esos retoños, algún día crecerán y conocerán el mundo. Yo igual tuve esa edad y mírame ahora: sin una pizca de inocencia. ¡No sabes cuan liberador es!

—Cállate o te coso la boca.

—¿Camino Hacia el Dorado? —sugirió Wilson interponiendo entres sus miradas la caja de la película.

—Sí. Lleva esa —accedió House, quitando la caja para seguir mirando los ojos de Cuddy como queriendo que entendiera algún mensaje oculto. Al no ver entendimiento, la tomó de un brazo y la sacó de ahí mientras le decía a Wilson: —¡Ah¿Puedes pagarla? Tengo que arreglar cuentas con esta niña. Además tú tendrás que devolverla.

Wilson no tuvo tiempo de replicar, porque House ya había salido con Cuddy y a regañadientes canceló el precio por el arriendo.

—¿Qué te pasa, House? —espetó Cuddy arrebatándole su brazo de entre las manos.

House no le contestó nada y le colocó frente a los ojos su celular… no el de él, el de ella.

—¿Por qué tienes tú mi…?

Pero justo comenzó a brillar y vibrar sin sonido, mostrando un número desconocido. Cuddy lo cogió y contestó:

—¿Aló?

—¿Aló? Doctora Cuddy, buenas noches. Supongo que ya tiene todo listo para hoy.

—Eh… —Cuddy no contestó inmediatamente, pues House le hacía gestos imperceptibles para quien estuviese muy lejos, para que mirara hacia la berma de al frente donde había un auto negro con vidrios polarizados y uno de ellos a medio bajar: desde allí reconoció al hombre negro que le fue a amenazar el día anterior.

Colgó el teléfono y no sabe cómo ni los tirones de House ni los gritos de Wilson impidieron que se acercara al auto, furiosa.

—¡Nos están siguiendo! —chilló irascible, metiendo la cabeza por la ventanilla.

House la estuvo siguiendo permanentemente y Wilson corrió hacia ellos. El nefrólogo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta a Cuddy, la echó hacia atrás con brusquedad, haciendo que la mujer perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo sobre sus nalgas y con Wilson tratando de detener el auto que venía, interponiéndose para que no la atropellara.

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

—¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil¡Aprende a cruzar la calle!

¡PI¡PIIIII¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

—Lo siento —se disculpó Wilson, cubriendo sus oídos con sus hombros, y haciendo gestos con las manos para que se calmara.

Cuddy se paró sobre sus rodillas y notó que era el mismo tipo con el que habían tenido problemas anteriormente, así que de cuclillas gateó hasta la vereda a esconderse tras el auto que estaba después del coche negro. No quería causarle más problemas a Wilson y menos por causa del bruto de House. Wilson miró por donde se había ido y desde su escondite ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara y de una vez atinara a quitarse del camino del histérico conductor.

Apenas Wilson salió, el tipo hizo rugir su motor y así pudieron oír en la práctica la segunda y la tercera etapa de efecto Doppler. Mientras sucedió aquello, House habló con los tipos del auto.

—A él no le hicieron el test de tolerancia —comentó Cuddy sarcásticamente, mientras Wilson le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, el auto negro se marchaba y House se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Wilson a su amigo.

—No… Es que este grupo de idiotas nos estuvieron siguiendo todo el tiempo, desde ayer que nos vigilan, Cuddy. Por eso te recomiendo que no vuelvas a embriagarte. Por eso te quité el celular y lo puse en silencio, por eso salí contigo de la tienda, para que Wilson no se pusiera a chillar como niña, asustado por nosotros. No quería que nada interrumpiera esta noche con mi amigo —tono dramático —…y bueno… sí, sí, sí… contigo…

—House, leo entre líneas que quieres pasarlo bien esta noche. Entonces, sólo preocúpate por ti y olvídate de los demás como siempre lo haz hecho —le recomendó Cuddy, aunque más bien parecía una orden.

House la miró, pero no le dio importancia, como hacía siempre que le aconsejaba.

—¡Tú no me estás oyendo! —le acusó Cuddy señalándolo con un dedo.

—¡Si te estoy oyendo!

—¡No! No lo estás. ¡A ver! Di lo que te dije.

—¡Ay, Cuddy!

—¿Podemos irnos? —sugirió Wilson, a ver si paraban su estupidez. —¿Cuánto les queda?

Con eso ambos se quedaron con la siguiente frase en la boca. Cuddy miró a House como preguntándole si él sabía algo.

—A las once nos pasarán a buscar a ambos a mi casa —contestó él mecánicamente.

—Wilson¿podemos ir por mis cosas antes de comprar la comida?

Ya en la casa de Cuddy… sólo la dueña entró en busca de sus pertenencias.

—¿Qué te pasa, House? —quiso saber Wilson mitad curioso, mitad preocupado. —Desde ayer que no andas tan mordaz, andas caviloso, restringido en ironías… No eres el de siempre.

House seguía desparramado en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados, pero ahora se le agregaba una cara de fastidio.

Wilson, al ver la nula respuesta, prosiguió:

—Noto que Cuddy también está incómoda con tu nueva actitud y ella ha tratado de poner de su parte, creando tormentas en vasos de agua, a ver si le sigues la corriente, pero no pasa nada.

—¡Claro! Siempre Cuddy o tú hacen las cosas por alguna razón y yo sólo tengo berrinches.

—¡Es que no entiendo tu actitud, House¿Andas bipolar o qué?… En un momento estás desvariando como nunca te había visto y luego te deprimes o… ¿oí mal¿Dabas explicaciones? Porque creo que nos las distes después que hablaste con los tipos.

—Tenía que dárselas.

—House… ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Nada.

—¡Vamos! Algo te tiene inquieto y sugiero que me lo confíes, porque no pienso pasármela mal esta noche que por fin puedo estar con mis dos amigos juntos, porque a uno de ellos le da la lesera. Hombre, vamos, antes que llegue Cuddy, porque estoy seguro de que quien no quieres que se entere es ella.

—¡Andamos perspicaces, hoy, Jimmy! —ironizó.

Wilson quería sonreír al notar de vuelta al House sarcástico de siempre.

—Sí. Y quiero que me cuentes. ¿Qué pasa con Cuddy?

—La bruja viene —dijo mirando a través del vidrio. Wilson se giró y la vio arrastra una maleta.

—¿Podrían ayudarme? —les gritó desde el umbral.

—¡Hey, hey! —le paró House a Wilson, divirtiéndose. —Déjala que grite, se ve chistosa.

—Pero cuéntame entonces.

—¿Dónde están los caballeros medievales? —se le oía gritar a Cuddy desde afuera, mientras House le contaba a grandes rasgos a Wilson lo que le sucedía.

—Estoy preocupado por mi salud mental, porque estoy preocupado de Cuddy y eso es algo que no me cuadra. ¿Preocupado por la jefa maldita que te hace la vida imposible? Yo debería estar celebrando por las posibilidades que existan a que desaparezca de mi vida…

—Tal vez es porque sabes que las posibilidades que desaparezca de tu vida, son las mismas a que se muera y por más que la "odies", no concibes la vida sin ella.

—¡Sí, claro!… Tú estás trastocando un poco el tema¿no crees, Jimmy?

—¡Como si pudieses vivir sin la única persona capaz de seguirte y aguantar hasta el final tus juegos! Yo soy tu amigo y te digo las cosas, Cuddy simplemente aprovecha tu ingenio para jugar también.

—Sí, es una desalmada… ¿Qué rayos…? —comenzaron a rebotar en sus asientos.

—¡Mi auto! —se lamentó Wilson ante el brusco cerrar del maletero.

Luego Cuddy apareció por la puerta del conductor.

—Perdón si los hice temblar demasiado, pero me cuesta aguantar grandes pesos mucho tiempo —se excusó con ironía.

—¿Llevas las piedras favoritas de tu jardín en esa maleta? Porque creímos que era el fin del mundo. Aunque pesándolo mejor, aún no tienes un hijo… así que todavía falta el niño de los seises para eso.

—¿Quieres colaborar, House?

—¿A qué¿A traer al anticristo? La verdad es que basta contigo, entre los dos traeríamos a un demonio mil veces peor.

—¡Qué fe te tienes! En una de esas tus amigos nadadores con cola te lo dejan con "cola".

—¡Oye! Cuida tus palabras que es tu hijo también…

—Hablan como si lo tuvieran en frente —susurraba Wilson, mirando el techo, aún sintiéndolo por su auto. —Cálmense —les dijo ahora mirándolos. —Dios no tendría planes tan macabros.

Cuddy se sentó y puso en marcha el automóvil, sonriendo al notar que había vuelto a su rutina de siempre.

Los dos hombres se bajaron a comprar las pizzas y todo lo que se requería para comer, mientras tanto Cuddy los esperaba en el auto escuchando el CD de Los Beatles que tenía Wilson en la radio del vehículo.

House y Wilson estaban en la caja, el último esperando que House pagara, para cuando el primero dijo:

—Oye, Jimmy. ¿Tienes tu tarjeta?

—No. ¡House! Dijiste que tú invitabas… Ya me hiciste pagar el video.

—Jimmy-Twist… —le miró con ojitos brillantes.

—A ti te viene más el apellido "Twist".

—Oh, ya, pues… Sé buenito. Por el amor que algún día me tuviste, hazlo.

—¡Cállate! —le suplicó, poniéndose rojo, pues había elevado mucho la voz.

—Sabes que te amo y yo también tú…

—¡Yaaa! Yo pago, yo pago… —aceptó Wilson, pues House parecía un comentarista deportivo con megáfono incluido.

Iban a echar las bolsas en el maletero, pero la maleta de Cuddy no dejaba mucho espacio. Wilson hizo lo que pudo, mientras House iba a sentar las pizzas en el asiento del copiloto y oyó desde la radio lo siguiente:

…_**I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place where we just meet  
She's just the girl for me...**_

Cuddy le miró en su acción y House no pudo evitar sentirse patético al quedarla viendo también. Se dio cuenta que ella no oía la letra, sólo tenía la música de fondo, pero él si oyó y las tribulaciones que estaba teniendo últimamente le hicieron huir de aquella melodía cerrando la puerta de un portazo dejando a Cuddy muy extrañada.

—¡House¡Mi auto! —se quejó Wilson mientras cerraba el portamaletas, dándole una caricia luego.

—¡Ah! Sólo es un auto. No seas tan materialista.

Y subieron al auto.

_**Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday…**_

—Cuddy¿podrías apagar la radio? —gruñó House, notoriamente molesto.

_**(…Suddenly…)**_

—¿Es que no te gustan Los Beatles?

__

…I'm not half to man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me… 

—Es que no quiero escucharlos —declaró, y apagó él mismo la radio.

Cuddy, caprichosamente (mientras conducía en dirección a la casa de House), la volvió a prender:

…_**She wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday…**_

House volvió a apagarla y miró a Cuddy entre desafiante y enojado. Ella que no le gustaba mostrarse menos ante él, volvió a prenderla, luego de responderle la mirada.

…_**Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
Why she had to go I don't know…**_

Volvió a apagarla.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hosue¿Qué tiene de malo la canción?

Wilson, que se sabía el CD de memoria, notó "qué" era lo malo que tenía la canción. Lamentablemente iba a tener que pasar un año antes de hablar del tema.

—¿Te importa? —le espetó el hombre.

Cuddy, porfiadamente, volvió a encenderla.

…_**Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play…**_

House sacó el CD y le escupió en la cara a Cuddy:

—¡No más! —y lo lanzó sobre las pizzas.

—¡Hey, hey! Que es de colección —lloró Wilson, ahora él metiéndose entre los dos asientos delanteros para tomar lo que le pertenecía y guardarlo en su caja.

El resto del camino se hizo en un incómodo silencio, así que al llegar a casa de House, Cuddy le entregó las llaves a Wilson y tomó las pizzas y los esperó en el umbral, a ver si conversaban y así se le quitaba el extraño humor a House. Wilson le agradecía internamente a Cuddy permitirle no tener que esperar un año para decirle a House lo que creía.

—¿La canción te hace pensar un poco en cómo te sientes o me equivoco?

—No te las des de mi psicoterapeuta, Jimmy. No ahora, no hoy.

—Es que si no lo hago, andarás repartiendo mala vibra. Has estado luchando todo el rato por mejorar tu ánimo, pero parece que empeora. Si estabas tan mal¿por qué insististe tanto en salir con nosotros?

—¿Quieres que me vaya¡Oh! Lo siento, no puedo, estamos en mi casa.

—"Ayer, todos mis problemas parecían tan lejos, ahora es como si estuvieran aquí para siempre" —House sólo le miraba con molestia, mientras acomodaba las bolsas en sus manos. —"De pronto, no soy ni la mitad del hombre que era antes, una sombra se cierne sobre mí" —y cerró el maletero.

—Guau. Veo que te sabes a canción Jimmy.

Wilson pensaba en las partes que más pudieran reflejar la actual situación de su amigo, mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta, donde Cuddy aguardaba con expresión vacía.

—"El amor era un juego tan fácil, ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme". ¿Es por Stacy?

—¡Cállate, Jimmy, ya! —modulo desesperado, cada palabra. —Está bien, me comportaré como el perro House de siempre. ¡Yaa! —se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la llave. —Hey, nena, hazte a un lado, no seas impaciente que ya vamos a jugar.

Cuando le guiñó el ojo, Cuddy sólo rodó los ojos. Dejó que entrara House y le preguntó a Wilson:

—¿Anda bipolar?

—Tiene problemas de corazón.

—¿Algún fallo cardiaco? Así no podrá ir.

—No. Del otro tipo de problemas de corazón.

—Ja, ja. ¡Sí, claro! —y entró.

House fue a por los platos, mientras Cuddy abría la pizza y desocupaba las bolsas y Wilson preparaba el video y luego iba a ayudar a Cuddy.

—¡Sáquense la chaqueta, los zapatos, todo lo que les incomode no más! No me hago problema —y apareció un par de zapatillas volando hacia el salón, una tras otra, desde la cocina.

Cuddy y Wilson se voltearon al oír lo estruendos, pero no hicieron más caso a ello. Aunque él sí aceptó la oferta, ella no, sólo se sacó la chaqueta.

House apareció con los platos para la pizza y pocillos para el helado, él se dedicó a repartir este último, mientras Cuddy desocupaba la mesa frente al televisor y ponía la pizza y los platos para que cada quien se sirviera, además de las latas de Pepsi.

—Nos va a dar un dolor de estómago —comentó mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de servilletas.

—¡Sáltate la dieta un día, maniaca! Come como una persona normal —le ordenó House cómicamente.

Cuddy avanzó hasta él con una sonrisa, le quitó la cuchara cargada de helado y se la metió completa a la boca, demostrándole que lo disfrutaba, le devolvió la cuchara en la mano y se dirigió a colocar las servilletas sobre la mesa.

—¡Cómo me gustaría ser tú! —le decía House a la cuchara, como envidiándola.

—¡Dios! —Wilson ponía su mejor cara de haber perdido la inocencia.

Se sentaron en el sillón, Cuddy entre ambos y Wilson le puso el "play" a la película.

House tomó un gran pedazo de pizza y se lo echó casi completo a la boca.

—Eres un cerdo —asqueó Cuddy, cogiendo su lata de bebida para abrirla.

—Do'm epogtta o que me igas —le contestó House, escupiéndole granitos de choclo.

—¡Ay! Avísame para abrir el paraguas… ¡Mierda!

Wilson la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido porque la palabrota viniera de ella. House se desternillaba de la risa, escupiendo parte del contenido de la boca, Cuddy se paró abruptamente… Sucedió que Cuddy al abrir su lata, esta venía tan batida, que se subió entera mojándole por completo el traje.

—Te pasa por mala —se reía House.

—¡Uy! Cállate —reñía ella, golpeándole el brazo, el hombro y todo lo que podía.

—¡Oye! La violencia va en contra de los derechos humanos y de mi integridad —se quejaba House, mientras intentaba cubrir su cabeza de los aletazos de Cuddy.

Wilson le puso la pausa a la película, se levantó y recibió un cojinazo en la cabeza que House pretendía darle a Cuddy, pero algo salió mal.

—¡Oye! Si la cosa no es conmigo —reclamó, mientras cogía el cojín. Lo miró un segundo y lo lanzó, jura, con toda la intención a House, pero acabó cayendo en la nuca de Cuddy y ella sobre House.

—¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! —gritaron ambos, él desesperado por hacerse a un lado y ella desesperada por poder pararse (los zapatos se le habían caído solos).

—¡Me estás mojando! —gritó House, empujándola.

Ella se resbaló por el sillón y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Es la segunda vez que me botas al suelo en un solo día! —le aulló, colocándose en pie.

—¡Upsss! —House se tapó la cara con el cojín. Wilson se acercó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —saltó Cuddy, quitándole el cojín de la cara.

—Blusa blanca. Mojada —indicó y le quitó el cojín para volver a cubrirse la cara.

Cuddy se miró y cogió el otro cojín para cubrirse también, pues se le traslucía todo.

—Te voy a buscar tu maleta —dijo Wilson y salió.

House corrió usando las paredes como bastón hasta su dormitorio y volvió lanzándole una polera gris a Cuddy.

—Póntela —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Para que sueltes el cojín y le hagamos una emboscada a Wilson —Cuddy le miró como reprendiéndole. —Por favor —le suplicó con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Cuddy se encogió de hombros suspirando ante el caso perdido y se colocó la polera sobre la blusa.

—¿No has hecho la maleta?

—La saqué de ella —le contestó mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a esconderse a la cocina y apagaba la luz.

Cuddy sintió algo impertinente en sus mejillas cuando House le tomó la mano y agradeció que todo estuviese a oscuras.

House tomó uno de los potes de helado, justo para cuando Wilson entró con la maleta, que dejó a un lado de la entrada.

—Muy gracioso. Se fueron a hacer cosas malas sin mí. Lástima que mi celular no tenga cámara —Wilson los buscaba mientras se quejaba, primero en el dormitorio de House, el baño, hasta llegar a la mesa del comedor, la cual miró por abajo y cuando se levantó algo helado comenzó a bajarle por la espalda.

—¡Aay! —reaccionó ante el escalofrío que le produjo.

Cuddy sólo se reía desde el suelo, mientras Wilson se volteaba e intentaba retar a House, pero el helado se lo impedía.

—Oye, traicionera, se supone que tú me ibas a ayudar —se quejó House, quien se acercaba al sillón y le lanzaba un cojín.

—¡Au! No puedo… ¡ja, ja!… él fue amable… Gra- gracias Wilson —y le lanzó el cojín de vuelta a House.

Éste volvió a lanzarlo, pero a Wilson, quien se molestó.

—¡Ya! Basta… Deja de torturarme, House.

Cuddy se puso de pie mordiéndose el labio inferior y le puso una mano en el hombro a Wilson.

—¿No te vas a enojar por eso? —preguntó preocupada.

—Ya, vengan a ver la película —ordenó House.

Cuddy avanzó hasta su puesto y Wilson tras ella, pero llevaba un sorpresita: al llegar le volteó otro de los potes de helado sobre la cabeza a su amigo.

—¡Mierd-da¿Qué diablos haces? —y sacudía el helado de su cabeza lanzándoselo a Cuddy.

—¿Podríamos comportarnos? —suplicó ésta, quitándose el helado de encima.

—¡No! —gritaron ambos y la agarraron a cojinazos sobre el sillón.

—¡Ay!… ¡No!… ¡Basta!… Esto es cobardía. ¡Estoy en desventaja!

—¡Esto es por tanto años de tiranía! —se justificó House.

Wilson, por su parte, sólo quería divertirse.

—Me querían hacer una emboscada y acabó la cómplice atacada.

—¡Sí, sí, sí¿No creen que se les está pasando la mano?

Cuddy se sentó indignada de brazos cruzados y los dos hombres cada uno a uno de sus costados. Ambos la miraron y se largaron a reír estruendosamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó ella.

—Estás toda despeinada —le aclaró Wilson viendo la verdadera maraña en que se había transformado su pelo.

Cuddy le puso a cada uno una de sus manos sobre sus cabezas y los despeinó con rabia. Luego cogió el control remoto y le puso el play a la película.

Los tres se hipnotizaron en la película, más por cansancio y por hacer algo diferente, que por cualquier otra cosa. A mitad de la película, Cuddy comentó:

—House, tú te pareces a Tulio y tú Wilson a Miguel.

—Tú tendrías que ser Chel, entonces —le respondió Wilson.

La película acabó quince minutos antes de la hora. House se fue a bañar, mientras Cuddy se despedía de Wilson, ya que House le recomendó que se fuera de inmediato. Ambos le pidieron que cuidara sus casas. Cuando House acabó (en unos tres minutos) Cuddy se encerró en la ducha, muy preocupada de que House no la fuera a espiar.

—¡Tengo un agujero en mi habitación del cual te puedo ver!

—¡Voyerista! Además no habría tiempo para quitarte lo excitado, así que ¡ni se te ocurra!

—Ya tendremos tiempo, preciosa.

House oyó que el agua cesaba de caer. Luego una toalla sacudirse. Un minuto de silencio y el crac de la puerta, dejando salir a Cuddy con el pelo mojado.

—¡Estuviste todo el rato con la oreja pegada a la puerta! —gruñó, abriéndose paso hacia su maleta.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —se encogió de hombros. La siguió. —¿Te han dicho que el rojo se te ve muy bien?

Cuddy se volteó y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Ni lo intentes. Si no puedes controlar a tu "otro yo" no es problema mío.

¡DING... DONG...!

* * *

Bien, aquí estamos...

el disco"Help!" es de The Beatles y las canciones, también de ellos son (no me maten si está media picante la traducción)

_**I've just seen a Face (Acabo de ver un Rostro)**_

_**"...I' ve just seen a face** (acabo de ver un rostro)_

_**I can't forget the time or place where we just me** (no olvidaré el momento o el lugar dónde nos conocimos)_

_**She's just the girl for me...** (ella es la chica para mí)"_

Y...

**_Yesterday_**

-1-

**_Yesterday (ayer),_**

_**All my troubles seemed so far away** (todos mis problemas parecían tan lejos)_

_**now it looks as though they're here to stay **(ahora es como si ellos permanecieran aquí)_

_**oh, I believe in yesterday** (oh, creo en el ayer)._

_**Suddenly** (de pronto)_

_**I'm not half to man I used to be** (no soy no la mitad del hombre que era)_

_**There's a shadow hanging over me** (una sombra se cierne sobre mí)..._

-2-

_**...She wouldn't say** (Ella no me lo dijo)_

_**I said something wrong** (yo dije algo que no debía)_

_**now I long for yesterday** (ahora anhelo el ayer)..._

-3-

_**...Now I need a place to hide away** (Ahora necesito un lugar dónde esconderme lejos)_

_**oh, I believe in yesterday** (oh, creo en el ayer)._

_**Why she had to go I don't know** (por qué ella tuvo que irse?, no lo sé)..._

-4-

_**...Yesterday **(ayer)_

_**love was such an easy game to play** (el amor era un juego tan fácil)..._

****


	3. Turbulencias

_Aquí se viene el nuevo capítulo y la entrada a la verdadera acción... XD. Quedó más corto que los anteriores, sobre todo que el anterior... ese chap es mi récord de palabras... Y no os digo más para no echarles a perder la emoción... n.n_

_Gracias a rasaaabe, emsac13 y Ak1sA, por sus review en el capítulo anterior._

_(Subí el "rated" porque como no sé en qué va a parar y tengo unas ideas raras y locas en mente, con las que, probablemente, no quede muy sano. Más derivado por la violencia que por el sexo, de todas formas. Pero no se asunten... ¡ni hagan apuestas! P)_

* * *

Capítulo 3

TURBULENCIAS

¡DING… DONG…!

Cuddy miró trémula a House con los brazos caídos, pero intentando ocultar todo temor en el gesto autoritario que le hizo para que fuera a abrir la puerta de su casa.

¡Ding… dong…!

—Ya va, ya va —gruñía House mientras se dirigía a la puerta, mirando a Cuddy levemente molesto: —Tú no me des órdenes, ahora no eres mi jefa y no nos mediremos por diplomas burocráticos —y abrió, no dándole tiempo para contestar.

—Supongo que están listos —dijo el hombre negro de siempre, mientras otros dos enormes irrumpían en la casa en busca de las maletas. —Soy Kevin Turner —se presentó al fin, estirándole una mano a House.

—Y yo Bugs Bunny —contestó House, sin recibir la mano y yendo a buscar su bastón tirado en algún lugar de la desordenada sala.

El hombre bajó la mano e insistió:

—De verdad soy Kevin Turner.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, no quería admitirlo… soy el Pato Lucas, pero me avergonzaba reconocerlo, como siempre.

—¿Por qué no…?

—¿Qué importa como se llame? Puede llamarse Speedy Gonzáles, Bill el Pistolero, Jack el Destripador, no me interesa. No es un dato muy relevante. Además, ustedes nunca dicen la verdad, si hay mentirosos profesionales son ustedes¿no se les ha ocurrido hacer unas mentirolimpiadas¡Tendrían clara ventaja!

Mientras discutían sobre la importancia de la identificación y House continuaba en busca de su bastón, Cuddy estaba siendo empujada hacia fuera por uno de los gigantones.

—¡Hey, hey! Si con palabras igual comprendo —le gritó y salió de la casa a paso rápido mientras se ponía un abrigo, para encontrarse con el auto negro esperándolos, vacío.

House y Turner salieron del departamento y se dirigieron hasta el auto, donde Cuddy y los grandotes, que ya habían acomodado las maletas, aguardaban.

House regañó un buen rato, pero aún así acabó sentado entre ambos gigantes en el asiento trasero, Cuddy se fue de copiloto y Turner conducía.

—Ustedes dos deberían hacer menos pesas, me tienen asfixiado aquí —se quejaba House, que se veía muy delgado entre ambos hombres.

—Tú deberías comer más fibra, flacucho —se burló el hombre trigueño a su izquierda.

—Seré flaco, pero tengo cerebro y sé que si comiera igual que ustedes no cabríamos los tres en este asiento. ¿No creen que eso frustraría un poco sus planes?

A los grandotes se les quitó la sonrisa burlona de la cara y no hablaron más. House pintó en su rostro un rictus triunfante.

Llegaron hasta un puerto militar, que se presentaba como una verdadera base. Militares por doquier resguardando los límites del restringido lugar. Una pista para aviones grandes y otra de aterrizaje para helicópteros. Al bajarse del auto vieron un portaaviones más allá de un largo muelle para camiones, francotiradores en distintas torres y una torre de control.

Los cinco entraron a un edificio. Se acercaron hasta una puerta por la que entraron Turner y Cuddy escoltada por el gigante que llevaba su maleta.

—¿Qué ha…¿Ah? —intentó gritar al ver que le volteaban la maleta completa. —¡Deje eso ahí! —pudo decir, muy avergonzada, cuando, luego de revisar algunas de sus cosas, habían encontrado la ropa interior.

—Debemos revisar que no lleve nada que pueda frustrar nuestros planes.

—¿Qué…? Pero…

—Devuélvelo todo a la maleta —ordenó Turner al otro. —Está limpia. —Ahora se dirigió a Cuddy, mostrándole su celular —Sólo esto. No lo puede llevar.

—Pero necesito comunicarme con un amigo…

—Allá pedirá que le comuniquen. Nos quedaremos con esto.

—¿Me lo puede pasar un momento? —pidió Cuddy, con la esperanza de tener la posibilidad que borrar sus contactos, pues no le olía a que simplemente lo fueran a botar.

—No. Salga. La maleta se la haremos llegar cuando corresponda.

—Pero…

—Fuera —esta vez fue el hombre grande, quien la sacó algo brusco y entró el otro tipo con House.

Voltearon la maleta y House se indignó, más que por su ropa, por los frascos de vicodín que se estaban desparramando.

—¡Hey, hey! Que eso es como el agua para ustedes —y se agachó a recogerlos.

—¿Qué son¡Ah! Vicodín —dijo Turner tomando uno de los frascos.

—Sí. Y como me deben haber investigado, deben ya saber de esto… Así que no se haga el desentendido. —Se acercó al tipo cojeando a penas, abrazando varios frascos —Si quisiera que le salve a sus marines, ni se le ocurriría dejarme sin esto —y le puso uno de los frascos a la altura de su nariz.

—Ronald, está todo bien —aseguró Turner haciéndose hacia atrás, para luego voltearse más dignamente.

House se dirigió a guardar sus amadas pastillas a su bolso y se tomó un par de ellas, mirando a Turner con desagrado.

Salieron y Cuddy estaba sentada en la banca de afuera, sola, jugando nerviosa con sus manos. House se preguntaba porqué sería, pero al alzar la vista notó francotiradores desde algunos balcones que apuntaban hacia fuera y a otros militares que la vigilaban desde ciertos puntos estratégicos. Él también se sintió observado.

Ronald se había marchado con su maleta. Los dos hombres se acercaron a la mujer, quien, cuando los tuvo enfrente, se puso de pie.

—Síganme —ordenó Turner.

Ambos caminaron tras él: salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hasta el muelle donde habrán avanzado unos veinte metros, para bajar por una escalera hasta una lancha a la cual subieron, primero, Turner para poder luego ayudar a Cuddy y finalmente House, quien no aceptó ayuda, correteándolos con su bastón.

Cuddy y House se sentaron a un lado del pequeño bote a motor y Turner frente a ellos, para controlar el motor y la dirección.

Mientras iban camino al portaaviones, un jet se oyó sobre sus cabezas y aterrizó en el barco al que se dirigían ellos. Cuando ya no se escuchaba el motor del jet, el radio de Turner se prendió y se oía:

—Nueva Jersey, Kansas, Michigan. Habla P.A. ¿Me escuchan? Cambio.

Turner cogió con la otra mano el radio y gritando por el ruido del motor de la lancha, contestó:

—Aquí Nueva Jersey. Sí te oigo P.A. ¿Qué pasa? Cambio.

—¿Por qué tanta tardanza? Acaba de llegar Pensilvania. ¿Traes a los tuyos, Nueva Jersey? Cambio.

—Nos tardamos con las maletas —justo en ese momento pasó otro jet por sobre sus cabezas. —Ya vamos en la lancha. Estamos como a dos kilómetros, ya vamos a llegar. Y sí, sí están conmigo los sujetos. Cambio.

—Apúrate. Llegó Michigan. Cambio y fuera.

—Como se hacen llamar por los estados para creerse grandes —comentó House al oído de Cuddy, con la boca como trompa, pero sin ningún inconveniente porque alguien más escuchara.

Cuddy hizo como si espantara moscas con la mano, conjunto de un gesto de "no me molestes" y miró el mar negro que iban abandonado.

House tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablarle en realidad, el motor de la lancha no le dejaba oír ni sus pensamientos y eso no le agradaba. Para expresarse necesitaba oírse sin esfuerzos.

El motor comenzó a bajar sus revoluciones hasta ser apagado y girar suelto e inercialmente. Pararon al lado de una escala que debían subir a manos y pies por unos tres metros hasta llegar a una compuerta.

—Aquí, Nueva Jersey a P.A. Cambio.

—Sí, te oigo Nueva Jersey. ¿Qué sucede? Cambio.

—Di que abran la puerta. Cambio.

—Ya… —la compuerta se abrió y se vieron dos marinos. —¿Está lista? Cambio.

—Sí. Cambio y fuera. Suba —le ordenó a Cuddy, mientras guardaba el radio.

Cuddy le miró como preguntándole si hablaba en serio, pero la insistente mirada le respondió. Se aferró a los fierros y comenzó a ascender hasta llegar arriba, donde los marinos la acabaron por ayudar, sólo un pequeño percance le hizo distraerse de su tarea, detenerse, meditar dos segundos y luego continuar, un grito:

—¡Qué trasero!

—House… ¡Dios!, dame paciencia para no bajar a patearlo…

Luego Turner le ordenó a House subir.

—Pero no me mires el culo —le advirtió el médico. Turner sólo rodó sus ojos y le miró más serio aún.

En acción coordinada de mano izquierda, pie izquierdo, pie derecho y bastón fue escalando hasta llegar arriba donde se afirmó de los sujetadores de los costados, regañándoles a los marinos cuando le jalaron de los brazos por ayudarle. Vio que Cuddy aguardaba al lado de un general militar, canoso y de gran prestancia.

—General McCullough —se presentó con firmeza y amabilidad.

—Doctor House —contestó secamente el médico.

Ante la actitud hostil, el militar pareció descolocado.

—Doctora Cuddy —dijo dirigiéndose a ella —¿tendrían la amabilidad, junto al doctor House, de seguirme?

—Para eso estamos aquí —contestó Cuddy tratando de, a última hora e infructíferamente, controlar el sarcasmo.

McCullough avanzó con su paso firme por los pasillos y escaleras, hasta subir unas dos plantas, donde condujo a los médicos hasta una compuerta que abrió con dificultad, dejando ver en su interior a seis personas, presuntamente médicos, dos de ellas mujeres. Pero de camino hasta allí y a unos cuantos pasos más atrás del general, House le comentaba a Cuddy:

—Que no te intimiden. Si te amedrentas por uno, terminarás lamiéndole el culo a todos. Sólo sé como eres conmigo.

—Mientras estés a mi lado no creas que lo olvidaré, House —le susurraba ella, tratando de no mover los labios y con cierta ironía. —Creo que me sería más fácil si les pusiéramos a todos una bolsa en la cabeza con tu foto. ¡Sería inspirador!

—Sé que te soy irresistible, pero contente.

—¡Nah…!

—¡Oh, jo¿A que te gustaría? —y le picó con el codo, guiñándole un ojo.

Cuddy no le contestó, sólo bufó y le hizo una mueca de que se callara, pronunciada con énfasis en labios y ojos.

Justo para cuando llegaban a la compuerta, vieron por la escotilla abierta de una escalera pasar a un jet y luego le oyeron aterrizar sobre la cubierta.

—¡Mami¡Cómprame uno de esos¿Sí, sí? —comenzó House a irritar a Cuddy, mientras le agitaba del brazo.

—¡Hey, hey! Sólo si te portas bien.

—¡Buh! Que eres injusta. Para ti nunca me porto bien —e hizo un pucherito.

Cuddy rodó sus ojos y dio un suspiro, mientras McCollough trataba de ignorar la escena convidándoles a pasar.

—¡Guau¡Qué fría estancia! —se mofó House mirando a su alrededor: los pisos altos en que estaban sentadas cinco de las seis personas, las paredes, techo y piso de metal, utensilios médicos y otros más bien de reparación y construcción y el modelo anatómico real muerto que estaba sobre una mesa, delante de la sexta persona.

Cuddy le tironeo del brazo para que se controlara.

El general McCollough había cerrado la compuerta, quedándose fuera.

—El doctor House y la doctora Cuddy de Nueva Jersey —presentó el hombre moreno, bajo y de cabello rizado que estaba frente al cadáver, a los otros cinco.

House notó que Cuddy abrió la boca, lo más probable para preguntar una estupidez del tipo "¿Cómo lo sabe?", por lo que le tiró disimuladamente el pelo por la espalda para captar su atención en una mirada de reproche y callarla así.

—Doctor House, doctora Cuddy, yo soy el doctor Udelhoffen, médico militar. Tomen asiento, por favor —señaló los pisos altos donde ya se hallaban los demás.

House le miró con una ceja enarcada y se acercó cojeando, Cuddy más atrás, tapándose la cara al oír a House:

—¿Y eso es todo? Nada de "con ustedes el graaaaan médico de Nueva Jersey y Estados Unidos, el doctor Gregory House". Sólo "El doctor House de Nueva Jersey", creía que serían más ceremoniosos. ¡Estoy en medio del ejército y no saben recibir a sus grandes ciudadanos!… ¡Hey! —exclamó, pues Cuddy lo estaba empujando para que se sentara de una vez. —No me…

—Mucho teatro por hoy, House —susurró cansinamente y lo sentó. Teniéndolo ya a una altura más cómoda para ella, aprovechó para reprenderle con una mirada gélida.

—Mamá. ¿No me comprarás mi jet? —le preguntó para descolocar su mirada y firmeza.

—No —contentó sin ninguna piedad. —Te has portado muy mal.

House hizo un pucherito y Cuddy negando con la cabeza ante el irremediable ex "subordinado" suyo, se sentó a su lado.

El doctor Udelhoffen no pareció ni inmutarse, en cambio, los demás los miraban como bichos raros, porque, a pesar de que habían oído hablar de cómo era Gregory House, era muy distinto tenerlo enfrente y ver todos esos dichos parlándose y realizándose por su creador. Por otra parte, la mujer que le respondía a todo tampoco dejaba de ser menos.

Volvió a abrirse la compuerta y entró McCollough con el último doctor.

—El doctor Stewart Brown de Kansas—presentó Udelhoffen al joven de cabello castaño y dócil, recién llegado. —Y el general McCollough que nos acompañará por ahora. Tome asiento, doctor Brown —convidó al desconocido para él. —Bien —suspiró, mientras McCollugh se quedaba de pie al lado de la puerta, sabiendo que lo que hablarían a él no le incumbía en demasía. —Doctores, acérquense, por favor —House rodó los ojos fastidiado, pero hizo caso. —Este es el cadáver de uno de los soldados muertos recientemente, de un total de cincuenta y tres, por uno de los suicidas palestinos…

—53 personas pueden morir por un ataque kamikaze, no 53 soldados provistos de armas y en zona resguardada —interrumpió House, en ese tono que resulta antipático para quien está siendo reprochado.

Udelhoffen le miró, luego al muerto, a McCollough y prosiguió:

—Los ataques suicidas palestinos se están incrementando y parecen estar mejor estudiados…

House observaba el cuerpo sobre la mesa: es cierto que la población estadounidense es bastante cosmopolita, pero estaba mucho mejor alimentada que este… ¿chiquillo?

—¿Están mandando a niños chicos a pelear¡Esto es un mocoso! —señaló House al cadáver casi raquítico.

—Cállese, por favor —gritó Udelhoffen, perdiendo la paciencia. —Concéntrese en lo que trato de explicar. Quiero que sepan a qué se van a tener que enfrentar allá para que la atención sea lo más rápido posible, ya que apenas lleguen van a comenzar…

—Somos médicos. Para cortaditas, cortadotas y primeros auxilios es que nos apremian en la facultad. Así mejor ni se preocupe de seguir con esto.

—Cállese. Si no nos tardaremos más de diez minutos. Si no quiere poner atención, allá usted, pero sólo espero que no se vaya a echar a ningún soldado por una negligencia estúpida.

Udelhoffen miró a House y viceversa: no había ni una pizca de cariño en esas miradas, pero sí de no dirigirse más la palabra por el momento. Los otros médicos estuvieron todo el rato pendientes de ellos, incluso McCollough les oía preocupado.

House estaba cabreado. El niño con suerte llegaba a los 17, pero estaba tan demacrado y herido que no se podía identificar su raza… ¿iraní¿Iraquí¡Hasta etíope podría ser!… Aunque en una de esas era un hombre de aspecto joven, pero no… no le convencía aquello… ¿Por qué siempre debía ser lo más sucio o falso lo correcto?… Bueno, el ser humano, cuando realmente desea hacer algo, es capaz de usar los métodos más aborrecibles para conseguirlo y esa teoría le resultaba mucho más convincente y cierta que un hombre de aspecto joven.

Udelhoffen explicó un par de cosas sobre quemaduras que House oyó a penas, porque notó que lo que alguna vez le habían dicho en la facultad había sido mucho más útil… o, tal vez, era lo mismo.

La mente de House era un hervidero. A su vez de todo esto: el niño, Udelhoffen, los militares, la guerra, la política… bla, bla, bla… estaba Cuddy que se prestaba para la burocracia y para todo el juego del cinismo, el interés hipócrita… y una cosa que aún no entendía y lo irritaba más que nada, dentro de los mismos factores¿qué diablos hacía ella ahí si era judía¿Iba a ayudar a los que estaban exterminando a su raza?… ¡Que vendida llegas a ser, Lisa Cuddy!

Terminadas todas las explicaciones de Udelhoffen, éste les hizo seguirle hasta la planta alta junto con McCollough, al lugar donde aterrizaban los aviones. Allí les condujo hasta un jet que estaba listo en la pista para despegar y que resultaba más grande que los otros en los que habían llegado los médicos de los demás estados. Subieron la escalera que daba al interior del jet, donde dos hileras de asientos, una frente a la otra, daban nombre al vacío espacio. House se sentó hacia la cola, lo más alejado posible de Udelhoffen, ni siquiera se sentó en la misma fila que él, y Cuddy, aprovechando la gran cantidad de asientos, tres butacas lejos del nefrólogo. Udelhoffen al lado de la cabina de pilotos y los demás doctores, frente a él o a su lado, pero, claramente, más cerca que House.

McColluogh se despidió con una seña ceremoniosa de los doctores y bajó del avión, cerrando la escotilla.

—Abróchense sus cinturones —advirtió Udelhoffen dando unos golpecitos al vidrio de la cabina de pilotos para anunciarles que ya podían partir, una vez verificado que todos le hubieran echo caso.

(House no le hizo caso precisamente, ya se había preparado apenas subió.)

El jet se puso en marcha y sintieron el típico escalofrío en el estómago ante las subidas bruscas.

El viaje se pasaba con Udelhoffen hablando con los otros seis médicos, además de aclarar sus dudas. Cuddy mirándoles sin prestar real atención, sin embargo, House que tenía más pinta de distraído que ella en ese momento, sí había oído con atención la conversación, pues le comentó, una vez que se cambió de silla, a la con la que podía quedar al lado de ella:

—¿Todavía crees que somos los "mejores doctores" del país?

Cuddy pegó un salto y se llevó la mano al pecho. Estaba ida y su voz, aunque susurrante, le causó un susto. Le miró, recomponiéndose, y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te pregunto¿todavía lo crees?

—No sé… Supongo —miró el suelo. Se quedó un rato pegada y volvió a verle a los ojos. —¿Por qué?

—¿No los has oído?

Cuddy negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, te haré un esquema: la regordeta rubia es Donna Walt, neuróloga, casada con un ex general que violó a lo menos media decena de derechos humanos por la década de los 80's.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dijo que su marido era Edwin Walt.

Cuddy al recibir la información, miró inmediatamente a la mujer: tenía aspecto de creída dama antigua con problemas para demostrar que ya no tenía dinero.

—Disimula —le murmuró House entre dientes, ante la reacción.

—Lo siento —masculló Cuddy, con los dientes apretados, abriendo mucho los ojos al mirarle.

—Mira. El jovencito que llegó al último es, bueno… Stewart Brown, como ya sabemos. Es kinesiólogo. Y trabaja en el hospital militar.

Cuddy pestañó repetidas veces, como descifrando el haber sido engañada, pero quería oír más, por lo que asintió con la cabeza, para que House continuara.

—El tipo con el parche en el ojo es Ralph Gordon, nefrólogo, igual que yo. Odia a los palestinos, óyelo y te darás cuenta. Supongo que le habrán hecho eso. Si es así, entiendo que los odie.

Cuddy le miró molesta, porque entendía que él quería hacer alusión al suceso de su pierna, a recordar a Stacy… y para eso sus oídos no estaban disponibles en estos momentos.

Cuando House comprendió que Cuddy no le diría nada para no seguir su juego, prosiguió con lo de antes.

—La lindura rubia… ¡auch! —Cuddy le había dado un codazo y le miraba asesinamente. —Déjame seguir. Además, te ves fea celosa.

Cuddy lo ignoró como se ignora a un caso perdido y lo dejó continuar.

—Bien. Como decía; la lindura rubia es una desabrida inglesa: Violet Goldsmith y egresó de la facultad hace un año. Es uróloga. Yo encantado me atendería con ella de no ser que me tiene que meter el dedo por el "tú-sabes" y eso duele.

Cuddy giró su cuello bruscamente para dejar su rostro frente al de él, en la mirada de ella se podía leer un perfecto "¿¡qué!?".

—En un año… nadie puede… —fue lo que farfulló Cuddy con la lengua atrofiada. House sólo alzó las cejas en señal de respuesta y prosiguió con la presentación:

—El negrazo-campeón-de-box es el doctor Michael Fisherman, ginecólogo. ¿No te ha atendido alguna vez, de casualidad? —miró a Cuddy, denotando su intención de burla sólo en sus ojos.

—Ojalá lo hubiese hecho —contestó Cuddy, dándole a entender que no tenía porqué tomarse sus burlas malintencionadas a mal y que podía hasta darlas vuelta.

—Mmm… Aunque con esas manazas habría encontrado todo pequeño en ti, yo soy de tamaño normal, te podría subir la autoestima, yo te lo encuentro todo grande —e intentó, infructuosamente, ver por el escaso escote del abrigo.

House lo había conseguido: la estaba fastidiando, aunque igual le daban unas pequeñas ganas de reír. Rodó los ojos al tiempo que le agarraba bruscamente por detrás de la barbilla, para voltearle la mirada curiosa hacia otro lado:

—¿Podrías continuar? —por el lado que se le mirase era una orden, no una petición.

—Eh… Bueno. Aunque si me sueltas podría respirar y tal vez module mejor —Cuddy lo soltó. —¡Veo que te gusta el cotilleo!… —Cuddy suspiró ante ese "sin remedio". —Fisherman parece haber participado en la Guerra del Golfo: preguntó si aún se usaban los F/A-18 Hornet y si esta guerra era parecida a las operaciones "Escudo del Desierto" y "Tormenta del Desierto"… —House suspiró, pues haría un comentario, pero se arrepintió a última hora. Udelhoffen le había echado una mirada muy atenta encima.

—O sea que él está aquí, porque… ¿le gustan las guerras? —sugirió Cuddy con un sonsonete de mofa.

—La razón que sea, menos que sea uno de los mejores doctores del país. No sé si te habías enterado, pero a mí me produjo curiosidad y los investigué lo que pude. Fisherman fue denunciado unas cinco veces por mujeres que se sintieron manoseadas más de la cuenta, el sucio tiene un muy buen abogado. —Se hizo un momento de silencio. House miró a Cuddy quien observaba al ginecólogo con molestia. —¿Aún te atenderías con él?

—Ni con él ni contigo. Es como lo mismo.

—Eso lo que dices, porque eres una amargada.

—Sí, claro… —Dio un suspiro. —Te falta uno para terminar de desencantarme¡vamos¿Quién es el último¿Qué hace? Y ¿qué maldita deuda tiene, que debe estar acá?

House sonrió imperceptiblemente, satisfecho de que Cuddy hubiese caído en la cuenta de cuál no era la razón de porqué estaban allí.

—El pelirrojo, pecoso es Jordan Watson, es cardiólogo. Ha publicado una serie de artículos controversiales. Ha estado callado casi todo el rato y parece tenso con Udelhoffen. Tiene cara de imbécil, pero es interesante. Me da la impresión que está obligado y hasta amenazado aquí.

—¿Y tú y yo en condición estaríamos¿Obligados y…? —preguntó Cuddy con sonsonete burlesco.

—Obligados ambos. Tú amenazada y seducida y yo extorsionado cobardemente.

Cuddy dio un respingo.

—Sin embargo, —comenzó la endocrinóloga —, todos ellos parecen tener cierto cariño por la rama castrense o una gran deuda con ella. Tú y yo ¿qué cuadro pintamos? El de ser un hijo de un ex marine y el de ser una pseudo-judía, pseudo-creyente y menos que pseudo-patriótica.

House se exaltó y la observó mientras ella veía sus rodillas. Ella estaba muy conciente de lo estaba haciendo: estaba conciente que, a pesar de ser médico y que su prioridad era "salvar vidas", era una traidora con su raza, pues al escupir con tanto dolor esos "pseudos", reconocía, aunque a duras penas, la falencia de sus actos. Ella no era la hija que Abraham hubiese deseado. Y así sentía la debilidad de Cuddy, que en esos momentos, con esas palabras, desnudaba, por presión, algunos de sus sentimientos más personales con esta campaña. House se volvió a su asiento por si explotaba en llanto o le ganaban porfiadas lágrimas, él no servía para consolar gente ni menos le gustaba, y aún peor si se trataba de una mujer incapaz de luchar por lo suyo, por lo que cree y que siempre antepone a los otros antes que a ella. ¿Qué importaban los demás si debías estar reprimiéndote de demostrar lo que sientes, de luchar por lo que crees y de hacer lo que quieres?

Cuddy apoyó su nuca en la cabecera del asiento y la rodó para mirar a House arrepentidamente y con insistencia pedía ver sus ojos, sólo con un picoso observar.

House, sintiéndose irritantemente observado, acabó por girar su cabeza hacia ella.

—Olvida todo lo que dije —pidió Cuddy, con algo así como vergüenza, pero sea lo que sea, mucha de ella.

—No lo tomaré en cuenta hasta cuando realmente quieras decirlo —contestó él sin un atisbo de sensibilidad, sólo sequedad y distancia apelativa.

Cuddy suspiró y volvió la mirada al frente. Perdió sus ojos en el vacío y… de pronto se halló saltando sobre su asiento, más bien, sus piernas y brazos elevándose sin su consentimiento, miró a los demás y todos parecían haberse agitado igual que ella. También House.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó alterada, directamente a Udelhoffen.

—¿No oyó? Aterrizamos… Bien violento, por cierto. Estamos llegando, doctores. Al Hospital-base Subterráneo Norteamericano.

—Guau. ¡Que nombre! —se mofó House, contándose el chiste a sí mismo, y ocultando una risita en un estornudo.

—_Aterrizaje exitoso, aunque forzoso. Pueden descender del avión, doctores._

Se oyó la voz de radio de uno de los pilotos.

Todos se pusieron de pie, pero Udelhoffen se movió primero y les entregó a cada uno una credencial para que se la pusieran de collar.

—Si no andan con ellas, les podrían disparar —les advirtió.

Todos se la colgaron menos House.

—No quiero parecer a la venta —se excusó ante la mirada asesina de Cuddy.

—Y yo no quiero perder mi tiempo testificando tu muerte, así que te la pones.

—No tienes porqué estar ahí.

Cuddy le quitó la identificación de las manos y se la pasó por la cabeza, para dejarla adornando su pecho, lugar donde ella posó su mano con firmeza.

—Ahí se ve bella —«a ver si apelando a su ego no se la quita por capricho», pensó.

—¡En realidad! Debo ser el que mejor se ve con ella —ironizó. —Este color azul eléctrico resalta mis ojos.

Cuddy rodó los ojos con una mueca divertida. Udelhoffen les observaba, como estudiándolos, algo que House notó por segunda vez ya en una sola noche y no le estaba gustando para nada.

—¿Van a bajar o necesitan una invitación especial? —les espetó, pues mientras ellos discutían, él había abierto la escotilla y los demás médicos bajado.

Cuddy desapareció de inmediato, sin embargo, House tardó cinco segundos más. Finalmente bajó, luego de una intensa hostigación entre su mirada y la del médico militar, que sólo se vio interrumpida cuando se notó necesitado de su vista para descender los últimos peldaños...

* * *

_Un review siempre será bienvenido._


	4. Correr, sanar, matar saber

_[REEDITADO, por una tontera menor...¬¬_

_Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero me distraje leyendo ff (gracias Satine! encontré la página!), además con un chasco que me pasó: me subieron a "los malos fics y sus autores" por mi fic "ojalá", en los reviews de ese ff están todas las explicaciones... XD, pero no es nada grave... hasta me hace gracia._

_Bueno, gracias por sus reviews en el chap anterior a rasaaabe, elena, NessylovesRoger (On&Off... XD), satine011288, Stefi Delacour, kmi17 (aunque está por el primero XD) y a Ak1sA (de quién aún aguardamos su próx. Chap)._

_Este capítulo, como toda la historia, tiene narrador, pero ahora, al final, tiene una cosa más bien extraña... no quiero adelantar nada, pero ahí se darán cuenta. Sólo les adelanto que soy una malvada y quise jugar con sus nervios ¡¡muajaja!! XD... omítanlo, creo que aún no soy tan mala..._

* * *

Capítulo 4

CORRER, SANAR, MATAR… SABER

Fueron dos días movidos. Primero, con unos desequilibrados vestidos de negro obligándoles, amenazándoles y extorsionándolos, todo para acabar atendiendo heridos de guerra. Una noche de mal dormir que tuvo por conclusión que no es bueno acostarse ni borracha ni preocupado. Después, una loca velada con su mejor amigo, que ni saben cómo definirla exactamente, tal vez "rara" sea un buen calificativo. Y, una de las razones fundamentales por las cuales no se supo qué había sido aquello último, fue que ya los estaban presionando para montarlos en un auto, llevarlos a una base NN donde, desde un portaaviones despegarían un avión que los traería a la cima de la vesania y la irresponsabilidad y donde, probablemente, sus vidas se tornarían algo diferentes.

Aunque si creían que la carrera se acababa ahora que ya habían aterrizado y podrían de una vez recuperar las horas de sueño perdido que la maldita ansiedad no había reclamado aún, estaban equivocados. Los demás ya lo sabían, sólo a Gregory House le faltaba enterarse.

—Doctor House. Venga por acá.

Fue el saludo que recibió el cojo nefrólogo una vez que sacó el pie del último peldaño.

House no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, pues el militar ya lo jalaba de un brazo, para hacerlo ingresar a través de una compuerta automática (luego de reconocer tus huellas dactilares), hasta un recinto blindado hasta el excusado.

Se soltó del rubio militar quejándose de que él podía sólo y lo siguió hasta la puerta enorme del fondo a la derecha que ya se encontraba abierta:

Era un caos o todos estaban demasiado histéricos. Le pasaron un delantal como los que llevaban todos los médicos, que obviamente no se puso y avanzó hasta donde Cuddy desinfectaba, con una ducha que escupía agua, a un soldado quemado.

El sueño reparador tendría que esperar para otro momento, por lo visto.

—¿Cómo le pasó eso? —preguntó House al herido, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la entregaba al militar rubio.

—House, no le hagas hablar —pidió Cuddy, dejando la manguera sujeta a un gancho para que le siguiera mojando y comenzando a desprender la tela pegada al cuerpo con sumo cuidado.

—Tiene quemado el cuerpo, la cara con suerte se salvó. Puede contestar una pregunta. Y tú ¿qué haces?

—Le enfrío, le retiro lo que no corresponde a piel, para luego desinfectar y vendar —contestó, sin despegar los ojos de su labor.

House echó una mirada a su alrededor: al parecer se habían quemado otros tres soldados junto con éste. A parte, de los nueve que venían en el avión, había por lo menos unos cincuenta médicos más, pero aún así parecían no dar a basto, pues la cantidad de heridos era abrumadora.

—Bueno, si quieres enfriarlo, deberías irte —sugirió House con segundos significados, mientras le ayudaba con la tarea. Cuddy le miró asesinamente, pero continuó en lo suyo. —¡Oiga! —quiso, House, llamar la atención del herido. —No se duerma, hable conmigo. ¿O quiere morir? Vamos. Dígame¿cómo pasó esto?

Cuddy miró a House, pero antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa, el hombre había abierto los ojos y comenzó a hablar a House con dificultad. Ante eso, Cuddy prefirió sólo suspirar condescendiente.

—Una granada —aseguró con dificultad. —No estoy muy seguro de qué pasó. Sólo sé que uno de mis compañeros la tenía en sus manos y luego… la explosión y… No sé —comenzó a llorar. —Ella me mojaba —señaló a Cuddy con la mirada.

—El estúpido que se puso a jugar con el arsenal, murió —aseguró una seca voz que hizo que House y Cuddy se giraran a ver quien estaba a los pies de la cama del muchacho, ahora con más ganas de llorar que antes, pero que intentaba contener.

Allí estaba Udelhoffen, con su aura nada agradable para House.

—Tranquilo… Va a… va a estar mejor —aseguró Cuddy, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo no era tan malo como se veía. Aunque ver al chico de no más de veintitrés años quemado allí, sin poder expresar su sentir con libertad por estar su superior presente y sin contar con el hecho de que el otro chico haya muerto, lo más probable, porque no debió haber tenido ni idea de cómo funcionaban las granadas, no hacían muy alentadores los ánimos ni los días.

—¿Él¡Claro! Muerto ya no tiene preocupaciones¿no, doctora Cuddy? Mejor dedíquese a hacer bien su trabajo y no a decir tonterías —le recriminó Udelhoffen. —Aquí, en la Tierra, tenemos cosas de las cuales preocuparnos. Esta es una noche movida y no precisamente por estos mocosos que sólo están ocupando doctores por andar jugando a los militares. Váyanse a atender a otros soldados que estuvieron sirviendo al país. De estos inútiles, yo me ocupo. Vayan.

House dio un respingo y se fue a buscar a algún herido interesante. La verdad, para él, Udelhoffen no merecía ni su atención ni que le dedicase sus originales frases. Cuddy, por su parte, abandonó parsimoniosamente al muchacho, le costaba hacerlo, notaba una intencionalidad extraña en las palabras de Udelhoffen. Finalmente, Cuddy le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta donde la doctora Goldsmith, que se veía en apuros tratando de atender a cuatro heridos a la vez.

¡Pum!…

—¡Aaaagh!

¡Pum!… ¡Pum!… ¡Pum!

¡Crash!

Antes de que a la doctora Goldsmith se le cayera el riñón metálico de las manos, antes del cuarto, del tercero y del segundo disparo, antes que algunas enfermeras y doctoras gritaran, antes de los murmullos que suscitaron luego, antes de que House encontrara al paciente interesante, antes de todo, Cuddy ya había volteado a ver el lugar que acababa de abandonar sin la completa convicción, con el primer disparo ya estuvo alerta, su tardanza en reaccionar se debió sólo a que habían muchas camillas desordenadas en su camino hasta el sitio de los sucesos.

—¿¡Qué ha hecho!? —gritó Cuddy, acercándose a Udelhoffen.

—Nada que no solamos hacer —respondió, guardándose el arma entre las ropas.

Y parece que era verdad, pues House, que se dedicó sólo a observar, "a estudiar", notó, que aunque impresionados, todos volvían a sus labores, menos los doctores acabados de llegar.

—¿Suelen matar a sus soldados? —le gritó ya sobre la cara. —¡Que inteligentes! Como disminuyen sus filas de manera tan estúpida.

—Más estúpido sería si los dejáramos vivos. ¿Sabe cuántas guerras se pueden perder por soldados ineptos como éstos¿Cuánto se puede reducir nuestro personal por soldados idiotas como éstos? No se meta en lo que no sabe, hay temas que no son de su incumbencia, doctora Cuddy. Usted sólo mejore a los que valen la pena, ya aprenderá a distinguir.

Y se volteó dispuesto a marcharse, pero Cuddy estaba tan ofuscada, que no midió sus actos y lo jaló por el brazo, para mirarle a los ojos cuando le dijo:

—¿Qué excusa le va a dar a las familias cuando sepan que sus hijos han sido asesinados por los que, se supone, eran sus compañeros?

—Nada. Porque no llegaré a esa parte. Antes les diremos que sus hijos han muerto sirviendo a la patria, en el frente de batalla. Y los ataúdes siempre van sellados. Les hacemos un favor —aseguró con toda la convicción del mundo.

Cuddy le soltó como con asco.

—¿Les mentirán a las familias¿¡Qué clase de ejército es este!?

—Del que no le gusta a todo el mundo. Donde eliminamos la basura y sólo dejamos lo que nos sirve. Y por si abre la boca una vez más —dijo en tono de advertencia, pues Cuddy en aquello estaba —, le cuento que aún me quedan dos balas en mi revólver —le miró fijamente. Cuddy cerró la boca, sus ojos reflejaban la lucha que tenía por no demostrar que estaba muy avergonzada de ella por callar. —Haga su trabajo —ordenó como si echara a un perro con tiña.

Cuddy, resignada, iba camino a ayudar a la doctora Goldsmith, pero Udelhoffen le detuvo antes de dar dos pasos.

—Doctora Cuddy. Las familias están más orgullosas así. ¿Se imagina si devolviéramos vivos a muchachos que han hecho este tipo de tonterías¡Que decepción se llevarían esos padres!

Cuddy (que había volteado sólo la cabeza) tenía la mirada nublada cuando dirigió sus ojos a Udelhoffen. No se atrevió a articular palabra, sólo suspiró y se marchó a "hacer su trabajo". Pero algo hizo que no pudiera, esta vez, avanzar ni medio paso.

—Pero tendrían a sus retoños vivos —la voz de House resonaba desde un rincón, tras una camilla donde yacía un herido quejándose por un dolor en su pierna. —Créame que esos bebés, arrancados del vientre de sus madres para venir hasta acá, no son en estos momentos, precisamente, una alegría para sus familias, más bien son una preocupación… Le doy un consejo —dijo, apoyando los puños en la camilla. Miró al soldado herido en ella y volvió a subirla para mirar al atento Udelhoffen y de pestañazo a Cuddy —: para evitarse esto, lo más sano es que deje que los niñitos crezcan, se desarrollen, formen criterio… así no perderá arsenal tan estúpidamente.

Cuddy estaba sorprendida¿de qué hablaba House? O más bien¿cómo era que estaba diciendo lo que recomendaba? Había oído un tono "¿paternal?" en su voz… No. No lo era: ahora hacía una mueca rara en sus labios, los torcía, miraba la pierna del tipo y parecía recodar viejas heridas… realmente viejas. Lo que debía estar pensando House sería en sus tiempos de niñez. Probablemente, lo que decía lo hacía como recordándose niño y queriendo oír aquello de boca de su padre… ¿Aún le importaba su padre?

House no tomó en cuenta más a Udelhoffen, si deseaba responderle o no, él ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Lo primero que hizo fue hablarle al soldado. Udelhoffen se marchaba y había hecho unas señas a unas enfermeras para que retiraran a los cadáveres.

—Le duele la pierna.

—¿Acaso hoy es el día de las preguntas obvias¡Ya cinco doctores me han preguntado la misma estupidez y ninguno ha hecho nada¿Qué no ven? —se le oía muy irascible.

House hizo una mueca divertida torciendo la piel de la mandíbula inferior.

—Upss. Disculpe. Es que la estupidez se pega. ¡Oye, Udelhoffen! —el tipo se volteó quisquilloso. —A este tipo hay que amputarle la pierna…

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó el marine.

—¡Shh! —le chistó House. —Dime —ahora dirigiéndose a Udelhoffen —¿qué hago? Es que va a quedar inútil después que haga la intervención. No creo que pueda ir a pelear paticojo.

—Él será un héroe de guerra, ha estado peleando por la causa que defiende el país. Tú revisa que realmente sea necesario amputarle esa pierna.

—Bueno, si te digo la verdad, no es necesario —el soldado suspiró aliviado. —Pero le da más propaganda que le cortemos la pierna, ahí sí tendrá una gran herida de guerra, una que valdrá la pena.

—Si no se la cortas podemos hacer que vuelva a pelear.

—Lo cojo no se lo vas a quitar en tan poco tiempo. ¿Con quién estudiaste¿Con el doctor Hibbert?

Udelhoffen dio un gruñido y se volteó a seguir andando, pero recordó algo de último segundo.

—Colóquese el delantal.

—No me lo ponía ni en el Princeton, donde realmente era médico, menos lo voy hacer aquí, donde sólo soy un enfermero de militares.

Udelhoffen le miró con odio, pero parece que decidió no discutir más con él, pues luego de esa mirada se marchó.

—¿Me va amputar la pierna? —preguntó el marine, preocupado.

—Si tú lo quieres…

—¡Por su puesto que no lo quiero!

—Pues bien. ¡Como el "general" Udelhoffen no me aclaró nada, voy a sanarle la pierna a este pobre tipo, pero le advierto que con el yeso de cuatro centímetros de espesor que le voy a poner NO VA A PODER LUCHAR¡Le doy por informado, JEFE! —gritó House, con ironía monótona y muy marcada cada palabra.

—¡HÁGALO! —rugió Udelhoffen desde la puerta.

—¡Guau¡Gracias, jefe¡Mi antigua jefa era mucho más difícil de convencer! —miró con la misma ironía que hablaba a Cuddy quien le hizo una mueca tonta, pero irascible. —¡JEFE¡Le aviso que va a requerir un kinesiólogo! No pretenderá que el ejército sea calificado de que no ayuda a sus compañeros¿o sí?

—¡CÁLLATE¡Él luchaba por su país! Todas las atenciones están garantizadas. ¡TRABAJA!

—¡ESO HAGO!

La respuesta de Udelhoffen fue un portazo feroz que dejó a todos murmurando aún más, aún cuando estaban muy ocupados.

House preguntó a una enfermera que parecía llevar varios años allí, pero que no tenía más edad que él ni tampoco había perdido su gentileza, dónde había yeso y una sala de operaciones, pues igual debía hacer unos "retoques".

Cuddy, por su parte, ayudaba a vendar a uno de los heridos a la doctora Goldsmith, que parecía bastante complicada.

—¿Hace cuánto saliste de la facultad? —le preguntó Cuddy, que lo notó, pero más que nada por asegurarse de que era verdad lo que le había dicho House.

—Hace un año y medio —contestó, escogiendo, media nerviosa, un ungüento entre tres.

—Si quieres ensuciarle la herida eso servirá, de lo contrario sólo deja correr agua y después usa algo de alcohol por las orillas, ni se te vaya ocurrir echarle al centro.

Goldsmith se giró sobre su cintura para echar un vistazo a la doctora que le hacía las recomendaciones, mirándola como sintiéndose tonta. Dejó los frascos sobre la mesita y fue a coger una manguera.

—Usted, si mal no lo recuerdo, es la doctora Lisa Cuddy, de Nueva Jersey¿cierto? —preguntó Goldsmith mientras rociaba al hombre que gemía de alivio doloroso.

—Sí —afirmó, vendando la pierna del soldado que atendía.

—¿Usted es la directora del Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro?

—Sí… Bueno, hasta ayer en legalidad—admitió Cuddy con tono de falsa modestia. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me pregunto qué tipo de deudas puede tener la administradora de un hospital o, más bien, de qué tamaño serán. Generalmente, la gente con poder tiene grandes secretos, yo soy sólo una recién egresada.

Cuddy la miró intrigada y molesta.

—Bueno. Lo lamento. No tengo deudas con el ejército ni secretos con los que me pudiera amenazar. No la institución castrense, al menos… —la última frase la susurró para sí más que para la otra doctora.

—Entonces¿por qué está aquí?

—No lo sé. Pero por lo que deduzco, parece que es para cuidar a un crío.

—Pero si no hay niños aquí. Sólo jovencitos.

—Los críos no lo son sólo por su edad.

Goldsmith la miró como si no comprendiera lo que le dijo. Cuddy sonrió ante su expresión y quiso explicarse:

—Bien. Te aviso, porque entre mujeres debemos ayudarnos. ¿Conoces al doctor Gregory House?

—¿El que la defendió?

—¡Él no me defendió!

—Sí, tiene razón… Él la apoyó.

—¡Tampoco me apoyó!

—Parecía como si le estuviese apoyando, como… "ayudando". Usted venía para acá casi llorando y el tipo se metió, como si quisiera defenderla. Debe quererla mucho —dijo con simplicidad, tomando uno de los paños que estaba esterilizando para ponerle al tipo.

Cuddy abrió los ojos como platos. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que oía. Además de ver las atrocidades del maniaco de Udelhoffen, de tener como único conocido a House como para hablar cosas más allá del clima que hace¿debía soportar a una mocosa que no comprendía la gran diferencia entre las palabras "querer" y "coincidir"? Mientras no le saliera confundiendo amor con odio… ¡Se volvería loca!

—Yo no venía llorando.

—Dije "casi" llorando"…

—¡No! —tajante negación, luego de un temblor de su cabeza. —Ni "casi".

—Bueno, doctora Cuddy, lo siento. No se ofusque así, yo sólo dije lo que vi.

—Pues tendrás que ir a ver a un oftalmólogo.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que Cuddy miraba furiosa concentrada en nada, pero haciendo que trabaja aplicando paños fríos al marine, aunque quien realmente los necesitara fuese ella. Por su parte, Goldsmith le aplicó una inyección anestésica al marine que ella atendía frente a Cuddy, para lograr zurcirle unos puntos sin que gritara formando escándalo. En esta última labor estaba, dando la segunda puntada, cuando quiso retomar la conversación:

—¿Qué me quería advertir sobre el doctor House?

Cuddy la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Oh!… —musitó dándose cuenta de su reacción estúpida. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarla. —Eh… Sólo ten cuidado. Eres bonita y tienes más de dieciocho, si le llegas a dar mucha confianza créeme que se la tomará muy a pecho —Cuddy pasó de ese paciente a otro, pero que estaba igual cerca de su interlocutora, aunque ahora también quedaba a poca distancia del doctor Watson.

Goldsmith la miró asustada por un momento.

—¿El doctor House… es así? —Goldsmith tenía cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

—Creo que no tengo palabras para explicarlo mejor. ¿Aquí no tienen un departamento para atender los casos de acoso sexual? —Goldsmith la miró con una ceja enarcada. —Tranquila, sólo para que te hagas amiga de ellos, no tienes para qué contestar. Mejor, resuélveme una intriga mucho más sencilla…

—¡Sí¡Eso me podrías resolver tú, Cuddy! —gritó House en su oído, dañándole el tímpano.

—¡Ay¡House! —rugió Cuddy, furiosa volteándose para tenerle enfrente. —¿Para qué gritas?

—¿¡Y tú!?… ¿Qué es eso de que soy un acosador sexual?

Cuddy realizó un gesto involuntario con el cuerpo que demostraba sorpresa. Se volteó hacia la doctora Goldsmith y le preguntó:

—¿Hace cuánto está detrás de mío?

—Eso yo no lo puedo saber… —tartamudeó la chica, con miedo ante tales personalidades.

—¡No me refiero a "eso", sino hace cuánto rato está PARADO detrás mío!

—Ahmmm… ¿Harán unos cinco minutos?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Él hizo un gesto para que me callara… —aseguró temerosa.

Ahora Cuddy se volteó hacia House, furiosa. Mientras él silbaba haciéndose el distraído.

—¿No ves, acaso, cómo la gente anda corriendo tratando de salvar a los heridos¡O es que estás ciego!

—¡Que repetitiva!

—¡House¿Te preocupa más lo que yo ando hablando mientras trabajo, que hacer TU TRABAJO!

—Ay. ¡Que desagradable! Ya te pareces a Udelhoffen.

Cuddy le miró asesinamente.

—Ahora vuelves a ser tú —admitió House, intimidado ante aquella mirada. —Debo admitirlo, eres mucho más convincente que ese tipo. Oye, pero… ¿¡Qué eso de estar desacreditándome con las futurasss…!?… ¡Candidatas a esposa¡Eso, eso!… ¿Quieres librarte de la competencia? Tranquila, guapa, llevas ventaja…

Cuddy rodó sus ojos y se dirigió a mirar a Goldsmith:

—¿Ves lo que te decía?

La chica asintió.

—¿Ves cómo eres una bruja celosa¡La pones contra mí! No le hagas caso, preciosa. Yo soy un caballero.

—Que blande su espada con la primera que se le cruza —le "completó" la frase, Cuddy.

—¡Hey¡Que traumas a la niña¡Hay menores! —señaló a los soldados.

Cuddy pinchó al que tenía frente a ella con anestésico. Esperó el poco rato que necesitaba para dormirse y le dijo:

—Ya no hay menores. ¡Eres insoportable¿Estás operando?… ¡Bien! Llévate a este tipo, tiene un dislocamiento severo de la clavícula.

—Eso puede esperar un rato. Oye, doctora Goldsmith —la joven doctora elevó los ojos miel, trémulos ante qué podría ser lo que quería el médico. —¿Por qué una niña como tú, que parece no tener idea de medicina, se hizo uróloga? Para contentar a papá pudiste perfeccionarte en pediatría, oncología, geriatría, cardiología… ¿Por qué urología¿Quería vernos "indefensos" acaso?

Cuddy se pegó con la mano el la frente: ella quería saber lo mismo, pero… ¡tan poco tacto para tratar con la gente tenía este hombre!

La mirada inocentona de Goldsmith cambió a una turbia al responder:

—Me iba mal con los chicos, soy muy tímida y quería "conocerlos".

Cuddy no podía creer lo que oía. ¡Dios!… Y ella que pensaba que sólo era House el que se aprovechaba de su trabajo para toquetear a las pacientes… Bueno, en realidad estaban House, Fisherman y ahora Goldsmith.

En los labios de House hubo un esbozo de sonrisa ante aquella respuesta, negó con la cabeza, aún divertido. Goldsmith volvió a lo suyo al ver que los había dejado callados.

—Me voy a operar, jefa —avisó House, echando a rodar la camilla del paciente hacia la sala. —¡Opss¡Digo! Cuddy. No vaya a ser que mi jefe me escuche —se encogió de hombros conjuntándolo con una mueca de gracioso temor. —Operar es lo más emocionante que se puede hacer por aquí.

Cuddy rodó los ojos y le observó marcharse hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la sala de operaciones. Por otra parte, ella tenía otra duda más y no sólo con respecto a Goldsmtih, era con todos los que venían en el avión. Lo pensó un momento, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar, justo para cuando trasladaban a un herido de una camilla a otra:

—¿Cuál es su deuda?

Goldsmith bajó la mirada y la concentró en el pie quebrado del soldado que acababan de trasladar.

—¿Puedo confiar en usted? —dijo a punto de llorar.

Cuddy no se esperaba eso, pero como ya había iniciado ella con todo, decidió por aceptar la confidencia.

—Sí. Dime —y pestañó, mirándola preocupada.

Goldsmith anestesió al marine, esperaron a que durmiera.

—Me enrolé con un paciente en la consulta en el hospital de Michigan, donde trabajo —confesó.

Cuddy no pudo evitar que su mente le recordara el apéndice del código ético que hablaba de aquello. Trató de pensar en algo conciliador y no en una crítica que era lo que tenía más a mano.

—Pero… ¿Dónde está la deuda con los militares?

—Me pillaron in fraganti. Hay evidencia en video que ellos tienen. Y me compraron así. Es… —miró a Cuddy como cerciorándose de que fuese confiable. —Es el hijo de Udelhoffen.

Cuddy la miró como sintiendo profundamente que tuviese tan mal gusto, porque si es de tal palo tal astilla… Aún así supo camuflar esa indiscreta apreciación con algo parecido a la preocupación.

—Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Es que… Sé que suena ridículo y que nadie me creerá, pero él me lo pidió… No le voy a decir más, eso sí. Sólo, tal vez… pueda entender que tuve una razón si le digo… Era minusválido.

A Cuddy se le cayó la mandíbula, pero trató de disimularlo: no era ya por la doctora Goldsmith, era por ella. Porque podía vislumbrar cierta… "¿semejanza?", muy pequeña, eso sí… ¡No¡Ninguna!… ¿Qué estaba pensando?… Dijo que ¿le excitaban los lisiados?… ¡Hey¿A qué quería llegar su mente dándole vueltas a eso?… «¡Dios¡Dame paz un segundo!».

La doctora Goldsmith se había ido a ayudar a unas enfermeras al otro lado de la sala para cuando Cuddy reaccionó. Mientras intentaba reacomodar los huesos del marine, le daba vueltas al hecho de que Goldsmith les debía su trabajo a los militares.

Lo que la distrajo fue un fuerte chirrido de ruedas, se giró y vio que la doctora Walt arrastraba una camilla hasta la sala de operaciones. Se acercó y le dijo:

—Yo la llevo. Usted preocúpese de ver si está bien ese —señaló al marine que ella estaba atendiendo, mientras se preparaba para empujar la camilla.

La doctora Walt sonrió.

—Gracias. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar yo?

—Con el soldado ese.

—Ese es mi trabajo.

—Esto igual. Aunque si insiste… —tenía la posibilidad de verificar cuán ciertas eran las palabras de House. —Podría contestarme¿por qué está aquí?

Toda el aura de simpatía de Walt desapareció.

—Tengo un marido militar, es obvio que esté aquí.

—Como es obvio que violó derechos humanos hace casi treinta años… —murmuró en tono de estudiada sugerencia.

Walt botó el paño al piso con rabia y se acercó a Cuddy apuntándola con un dedo acusador en el pecho:

—¡Eso es mentira! La justicia lo dijo. Sólo los **periodistas rojos** insisten con aquello. Y ¡déjeme! Que yo llevo eso —y empujó a Cuddy hacia un lado, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero no cayó. Ella se fue arrastrando, a duras penas, al pesado marine hasta la sala de operaciones.

Cuddy le miró pensativa marcharse. Se acercó al tipo que atendía, vio que estaba bien y se dirigió a otro. Mientras hacía lo que correspondía con aquel, ataba cabos en su mente:… "Tal vez ambos violaron derecho humanos. Ahora sólo están pagando el haber sido ayudados en ese entonces… El haber sido considerados inocentes…"

—¿Le ayudo, doctora Cuddy?

La endocrinóloga se exaltó al oír esa voz ronca que le soplaba en el oído y se volteó asustada: a un palmo de distancia quedó del rostro del doctor Fisherman, quien debía inclinarse para alcanzarle en altura… ¡Esta si que estaba buena! De trastornado en trastornado. Sin contar que tenía a un profesional de aquello en casa…

—Ah… No gracias. No es necesario —aseguró caminando hacia un lado para alejarse de él, resguardándose al otro lado de la cama.

—No sea tímida.

—No es timidez. Créame —aseguró comenzando a sacar con una pinza unas espinas que tenía el marine clavadas en su hombro.

Fisherman apoyó los puños en la cama mientras la observaba. A Cuddy le estaba molestando esa mirada tan irritante sobre su corinilla, tal vez en otro lado… ¡diablos!

—Yo creo que sí —afirmó en tono juguetón, con una sonrisa seductora que Cuddy, para su mala suerte, alcanzó a ver y si es que no estaba sonrojada, ahora sí que sentía sus mejillas calientes. —Está sonrojada.

¡Pedazo de patán¡Pedazo de maldito! Hace tiempo que dejó su exceso de hormonas¿por qué ahora no podía controlar el azorarse?… No era un galanete de cuarta como dijo House, era un Don Juan profesional. ¡Maldición! Los hombres se excusan en que no son de hierro… ¡ella tampoco!… Aún así se controló para mostrarse imperturbable, para ser la fría mujer que era en su hospital… ¡Qué diablos! No estaba en el hospital. No tenía ni su título en válido estado, ni sus pasillos, ni sus doctores, ni sus adornos, ni su toque personal, aún menos su oficina, ni ese escritorio que la transformaba y lograba recordarle todo lo que consiguió y era… Aquí no tenía nada de aquello, nada de lo que la hacía poderosa y racional, lo único que había traído consigo era lo más detestable de todo aquel hospital, lo más aborrecible, ese maldito chicle molesto pegado al zapato que no te deja caminar bien ni en paz: House, la única cosa que le recordaba al Princeton… ¿Por qué no pudo ser algo que le reafirmara su poder?… ¡No! El presupuesto sólo alcanzó para el mediquillo que le hacía la vida imposible, que le recordaba que era humana y que podía ser la jefa de todos, menos de él, pues, como fuese, acababa saliéndose con la suya, para bien o para mal, pero ahí él siempre… convenciéndola. Ganándole. Ya lo habían confirmado con el criador de puercos, aunque ella no lo reconocería, pero House… No era lo que le iba a hacer fortalecerse, más bien le hacía sentirse aún más vulnerable.

—Probablemente sea la falta de sueño, me sienta mal —se excusó sin levantar la vista de su labor, pero más concentrada en no perturbarse aún más.

Fisherman le obligó a mirarle a los ojos cogiéndole suavemente por la barbilla. Los ojos de Cuddy estaban temblorosos y brillantes.

—Tiene unos hermosos ojos.

Y él era muy guapo y seductor¡maldición! Un momento. ¿A quién quería serle fiel? Si mal no lo recordaba ella es soltera… tal vez demasiado soltera. ¿Acaso le asustaban las palabras que House le dijo sobre él?… ¡Qué va! Si la llegaba a conquistar, tal vez…

—Eh… ¿Podría soltarme?

"Eres una romántica, Lisa Cuddy", pensaba sarcásticamente.

—Lo siento, pero es que mi tacto no se puede resistir a tan delicada piel —ahora subió hasta la mejilla, donde su pulgar se posó en la comisura de su labio.

¡Qué era esto¿Competencia de empalagosidades?… Okay, punto para House.

—¿No tiene heridos que atender? —preguntó con acidez, quitando ella misma la mano con brusquedad, pero Fisherman se la retuvo en la suya y se la llevó a la boca para besársela.

Cuddy se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué pretendía?…

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —gritó, arrebatándole su mano. —Me gusta que me digan cosas "románticas" y que me las hagan también —¡Dios! Debía buscarse un diccionario que le enseñase a no hacer oraciones con "tantos" sentidos —, pero prefiero que sea cuando no estoy trabajando.

Fisherman sonrió con esa sonrisa encantadora que tenía. Cuddy le miró molesta.

—¿Qué¿He contado un chiste? —gruñó.

—¡Uy! Te sienta enojarte como te sienta el sueño, te ves hermosa. Ya hablaremos otro día, Cuddy —y se marchó un par de camillas más allá a atender a una militar.

¿Había oído bien?… Dijo¿Cuddy? No doctora Cuddy ni nada. Sólo Cuddy. ¿Quién le había dado las atribuciones?

—¿Tú le diste las atribuciones para tanta confianza? —oyó a sus espaldas a… «¡maldición, no!»… House.

Se volteó sorprendida, de verdad la asustó.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Porque eso de "Cuddy" a secas no es muy lindo para un primer encuentro entre colegas. Habla mal de ti —¡Ya estaba con los insultos encubiertos! —Me sorprende que la distinguida doctora, única ex directora aquí, no se haga respetar.

—Él se lo tomó por si sólo. Yo no accedí a nada.

—Tampoco te negaste a nada. Eres una descarada, Cuddy. Te vi como le coqueteabas, como te ruborizabas, como te dejabas tocar. ¡Si que eres fácil! Y a mí me la haces tan complicada… —eso último lo dijo para sí.

—¡Si quieres insultarme por qué no dice las palabras como son¡Lo que me quieres decir!

—La ironía es más divertida. Por cierto¿has visto la hora¡Son las seis un cuarto! Hora de que ya nos vayamos a la cama¿no crees? De hecho, todo aquí está controlado ya. Y ¡mira! La casualidad. Ahí viene papi a verificar todo.

Udelhoffen entraba y comenzó a revisar a los heridos. Todo en orden.

—¡Ya están todos curados! Doctores Fisherman, Goldsmith, Cuddy, Walt, House, Watson, Gordon y Brown, sírvanse a seguirme, por favor —ordenó Udelhoffen.

—¿Ves?

Cuddy le fulminó con la mirada.

Todos comenzaron a salir y Udelhoffen esperaba a los citados en la puerta. Aprovechando la masa de gente que salía en tropel en ese momento, House se valió para saciar una duda:

—Cuddy —ella lo miró molesta. Pero él estaba muy serio. —Cálmate. Es que tengo una… llamémosle duda, y no me ha parado de dar vueltas. ¿Te emborrachaste, porque eres judía y te sientes traicionado a tu pueblo?

Cuddy se estremeció entera y se puso a la defensiva. No se lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo me lo dices así?

—Te emborrachaste, porque te querías olvidar el haber aceptado algo con lo que no estabas de acuerdo y, a parte, para olvidar el estar sintiéndote una mierda¿sí o no?

Cuddy seguía con esos tiques temblorosos.

—Me emborraché, porque se me pasó la mano con… —House la miró como el padre que aguarda a que su hijo le diga la verdad —¡Sí¡Soy una basura! —hizo todo lo posible para contener el llanto, pero no puedo controlar su voz quebrada cuando espetó ante un confundido House: —Pero no me arrepiento de haber aceptado —y se fue al encuentro con Udelhoffen.

* * *

_**Periodistas rojos periodistas comunistas**. (sólo por si hay dudas)_

_El **"doctor Hibbert"** es el doctor de Los Simpson._

_¿Qué tal el capítulo?... Les espero en los reviews_


	5. Hay errores y errores

**_-o-REEDITADO-o- _**

**_(por culpa de Demian)_**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

_Se mencionan y SÓLO se mencionan hechos reales e importantes y que pueden afectar sensibilidades, por su implicancia en el mundo, contingencia y seriedad con la que deben ser tomados. Por ello recalco que sólo son MENCIONADOS. También subrayar que con su mención, debido a la fecha en el que es escrito este fanfiction, puede creerse en vaticinios malintecionados por parte de esta fanautora, pero en cuyo caso, sería una mala interpretación de sus intenciones._

_Por respeto a las personas muy sensibles, doy esta explicación._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**_Otras advertencias, imploraciones y vaticinios:_**

_Este capítulo contienen pasajes con los que aborreceréis con todo vuestro corazón, alma y mente a esta porbre fanautora, por lo que os ruego PIEDAD... Ok. No os puedo pedir tanto, pero les advierto que ya me he contratado a una bruja y un cura y a los plagicidas para evitar todas las maldiciones que me echéis, los diablos y las pestes y ya me hice de un médico, por si acaso, también. XD._

_Cortando el chiste... Huddys mías, no me odiéis..._

* * *

Capítulo 5

HAY ERRORES Y ERRORES

Afuera les esperaba no sólo Udelhoffen, sino también McCollough.

Se reunieron los ocho médicos, luego de esperar a que la doctora Walt acabara su operación. Subieron por una escalera que estaba al frente de la puerta por la cual salían, llegaron hasta un rellano donde otro tramo de escaleras les esperaba. Finalizado el tramo dieron con un interminable pasillo lleno de puertas a ambos lados señaladas con un número, las pares a la derecha y las impares a la izquierda, la primera de cada lado era diferente, adivinaron que serían los baños.

—Sus cosas están en sus habitaciones que ya han sido designadas —anunció McCollough.

—Me voy a ver a los médicos de turno —le avisó Udelhoffen a McCollough al oído y se marchó.

—Bien… —asintió McCollough, confundido por no darle tiempo para responder.

A diferencia de todos allí, el general McCollough era un tipo, al menos en apariencia, bonachón.

Fue entregándoles las llaves uno a uno.

—Doctor House, habitación número seis —cogió las llaves y se fue, notó que debía abrirla con ellas. —Doctor Fisherman, habitación número ocho. Doctora Cuddy, pieza trece…

Cuddy cogió la llave. Al pasar al lado de House se despidió:

—Buenas noches. Que duermas bien.

—Mmm… Buenas madrugadas sería mejor —gruñó, empujando la puerta para entrar. —Sueña conmigo —dijo en ese tono egocéntrico que él se conoce a la perfección.

Cuddy agachó la mirada y sonrió divertida. Se dirigió a su habitación, pero algo la hizo descolocarse, mientras la doctora Goldsmith la adelantaba: un beso en la mejilla. Miró hacia el lado: el doctor Fisherman sonreía suavemente hacia ella.

—Buenas noches, doctora Cuddy —dijo con voz dulce.

Cuddy estaba perpleja. Lo del beso… sinceramente no le molestó, sólo la pilló de sorpresa, lo siguiente lo encontró una formalidad educada. Aunque al vecino que cerró la puerta de un golpe ensordecedor, pareció molestarle.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros involuntariamente ante el golpe que House le propinó a la puerta para cerrarla. Se miraron, se sonrieron: Cuddy como pidiendo disculpas, él aceptándolas.

—Buenas noches, también, doctor Fisherman —más que la-Cuddy-ex-jefa-de-hospital, salió una especie de Cuddy-adolescente-torpe.

Cuddy fue y se encerró en su habitación.

Finalmente, Goldsmith quedó en la pieza diecinueve, Brown en la veintidós, Walt en la veintiséis, Watson en la veintinueve y Gordon en la treinta y ocho.

* * *

¿Había dicho ya que House estaba cabreado? Y ¿qué podría ser lo que ahora hace que lo repita? Ya había superado a Udelhoffen y su manía por hacer suyo el poder, hacer las cosas a su manera aborrecible, pero como a él le gustaban y creía que eran "mejor"; ya había superado el pensar que se cometían abusos, ya no le importaba, sabía que lo descubriría tarde o temprano y no por andar buscándolo; ya había superado su… esa cosa, especie "preocupación" que estuvo sintiendo por la borrachera de Cuddy, ya sabía qué lo había detonado: la traición, curiosidad saciada; … pero algo le daba vueltas y muchas. Sino no fuese por el sueño tremendo que tenía y que acabó venciéndolo, de seguro habría dado con su nueva preocupación… 

Y ahí se durmió, sobre la cama, sin siquiera hacerla, sólo se ocupó de tirar su bolso a un lado y soltar su bastón, un par de vicodinas y adiós preocupaciones, adiós pensamientos extraños, adiós orate de Udelhoffen, adiós Cuddy…

* * *

_4 de Julio de 2008, Nueva Jersey._

Celebraciones de la Independencia… ¡qué va!

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Cuddy y House se había marchado a hacer de médicos al Medio Oriente y había alguien que los extrañaba más que nadie: James Wilson.

Y es que su mente no había parado de recordarle la última velada que tuvieron juntos, los tres, como amigos¿tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que algo así ocurriera¿Por qué ellos dos tenían siempre que jugar a separarlos a los tres? Y ¿por qué él lo permitía? Estar con ambos, juntos, le había sentado de maravillas mirado desde un punto de vista, pero desde otro, era una tortura:

Se sentía bien recordando las locuras de aquella noche, las tonterías y las niñerías, pensando cuán infantiles podían llegar a ser, en el dulce gusto que le estaba dejando esa noche hasta que llegó la hora de marchase, apresurado, antes que llegaran los tipos que buscaban a sus dos grandes amigos para llevárselos y separarlos de él¡separarlos!, justo ahora que conoció una manera para lograr reunir a Cuddy y a House en un mismo cuarto sin que acabaran tirándose los trastos por la cabeza en son de lucha y herir.

Se habían burlado entre ellos y lo habían pasado bien, ahora era la guerra la que se burlaba de él y lo dejaba sin sus seres más queridos. Y es que House podía ser un idiota insoportable y Cuddy una histérica a pedido¡pero eran sus amigos!, los únicos con los que de alguna manera había logrado encajar, pues eran diferentes y lograba hacer que se complementaran: House con su sarcasmo, su genio y su egocentrismo, Cuddy con su honestidad, su carisma y su dulce frialdad (rara combinación, pero ella era así) y él con su lealtad, su confianza y su paciencia. En un pequeño cuadro sería algo así: House y su personalidad absorbente donde Cuddy le baja de su nube a costa de verdades y House le contesta con otras peores, donde Wilson se hace un esquema cotilleando con uno a la vez, pero en lugar de ir con el cuento trata de aconsejarles y acaban por descubrirle y todo vuelta a empezar…

¿¡Cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que vivir sólo de recuerdos!?

_Recuerdos que sólo le dolían ahora que estaba sin sus amigos_. Tres matrimonio fallidos donde House siempre ha estado presente, es como para pensar que ha hecho de su familia a House y que éste ha sido su real esposa. Cuddy, la amiga que intentó que fuese algo más, pero que no era más que otra guerra perdida visto desde aquel lugar; como amiga duraría para siempre, como "algo más" sería sólo otro error.

_El hombre que vive sólo de recuerdos es que está a las puertas de la muerte_. Él no quería ser grave, pero era como estarlo. Este par de obsesos le daba dinamismo a sus días y ahora que no estaban…

Alguien dijo alguna vez _"Dios nos da a los hermanos, pero somos nosotros quienes elegimos a nuestros amigos",_ o algo así. Este era un claro ejemplo de aquello.

Por otra parte, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Cuddy le dejó como director del hospital y no podía hacerlo mal. Ella depositó su confianza en él y no podía defraudarla, ella no querría volver y encontrar todo hecho un desastre, ella se fue dejándolo a él para que todo siguiera lo más parecido a cuando se marchó. Y así lo devolvería él.

En estos momentos estaba en el despacho de la directora… no se acostumbraba a decir "despacho del director del hospital", lo más cercano que había dicho a eso era "director suplente del hospital"¡pero es que se sentía como destronando a la reina diciéndolo de la otra forma!

Se encontraba firmando unos papeles en el su actual despacho, para cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj, sonido al que se había acostumbrado hace casi un mes a la misma hora: cerca de las dos de la tarde, hora de los noticiarios. Desde que sus amigos se habían marchado se obsesionó con ellos, si ellos no se dignaban a llamarle, al menos necesitaba saber que las bases estadounidenses no habían sido encontradas y bombardeadas y aunque era un panorama difícil para el "enemigo" no era imposible. En otras circunstancias le hubiese dado exactamente igual, ahora no, no con House y Cuddy allí.

Se paró y se dirigió a la cafetería a buscar alguna mesa con buena vista al televisor, además de unos tallarines con salsa.

Comía mientras miraba: un loco que mató a diez compañeros y a un profesor en una universidad en Minnesota, un violador que sería condenado a muerte en Oklahoma, el análisis de un nuevo discurso presidencial recargado en mentiras, la baja del dólar, como ya no compraban petróleo a cierto país latinoamericano, luego la guerra en Medio Oriente, dónde se hablaba de que los israelíes y los palestinos seguían peleando la "Tierra Santa", que en Londres y París habían habido ataques terroristas efectuados al mismo tiempo y se presumía de ataques palestinos, la ETA adjudicándose un ataque que había ocurrido hace unos dos días en Madrid, una separación fallida de unos siameses unidos por la cabeza en Bangladesh… ¿Alguien ha pensado que las noticias no son más que la ventana (media traslúcida) a las tragedias del mundo?… Luego, un niño pródigo capaz de resolver sudokus y puzzles, además de rompecabezas de mil piezas y jugar ajedrez con sólo seis años en Beijing; un perrito que sabe decir "te quiero" (sólo si tienes mucha imaginación) y recomendaciones de veraneo para ir a visitar la piscina más grande del mundo que estaba ubicada en algún balneario del norte de Chile… NADA. Una vez más, nada. Suspiró aliviado: al menos podía presumir de que sus amigos se encontraban vivos.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, como ya lo había transformado en hábito, luego se las pasó por la cara y dio un último trago a su jugo para marcharse. No había alcanzado ni a pararse cuando la voz de Kutner le habló por sorpresa:

—Doctor Wilson, necesitamos su autorización para hacer una biopsia de pulmón —dijo, entregándole una carpeta.

Wilson la tomó y la revisó.

—Bien —sacó un lápiz que prendía del bolsillo de su camisa y firmó. —Háganla —asintió entregándosela.

Kutner la recibió, con una mueca extraña en el rostro y se fue.

Wilson se encaminó hacia su despacho, pero los gritos de Cameron desde el ascensor le hicieron detenerse antes de traspasar la puerta de la clínica.

—¡Doctor Wilson! Hola.

—Hola Cameron. ¿Qué pasa? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¡Uy! —comenzó a sonreírse en plan de molestar. —Antes te la pasabas cotilleando con House en algún rato libre¿ahora ya no existen esos ratos libres?

—No. Y creo que ahora soy tu jefe —dijo en tono que sugería que se ubicara, pero con simpatía.

—Ah. Okay. Bueno… Yo quería saber si es que ¿ha tenido noticias de House?

—No, nada. Pero debe estar vivo. La mala hierba nunca muere.

—Mmm… En realidad, tiene razón. Bien… —sonrió nerviosa. —Eso era. Me voy a almorzar. Que esté bien, doctor Wilson.

Y se marchó hasta donde la esperaba Chase, quien, como siempre, le preguntaba si sabía algo y ella, nuevamente, le respondía que no.

Wilson les miró marcharse. Aquella ya era una escena familiar, como muchas costumbres que había adquirido desde la ida de sus amigos, sobretodo por House.

Pasaba la tarde entre papeleo y un nuevo benefactor, el primero que le tocaba atender a él. Luego iba a ir a atender un paciente, pero llegó Foreman a interrumpirle en su camino:

—¿Tú les permitiste realizar esa biopsia? —gruñó alcanzándole los pasos.

—Tú me la estabas pidiendo —respondió confundido, sin parar de andar.

—Te han engañado. Falsificaron mi firma. No sé quién habrá sido, pero habrá que despedirlo.

—Es relevante esa biopsia para comprobar si es tuberculosis.

—¿Ellos creen que es tuberculosis?

—Sí. Y yo creía que tú también…

Foreman se agarró la cabeza mientras Wilson cogía la perilla de la consulta.

—¿Te molesta si te dejo? Tengo un paciente. Si la cagan me avisas, sino, no despedirás al que haya sido. Deberías felicitarlo por llevarte la contraria y por no estar de acuerdo con lo que dices. ¿No eras así tú con House? —le miró con una ceja enarcada y entró haciendo una seña de aviso con la cabeza.

Foreman hizo un gesto de no admitir su resignación y partió él mismo a hacer los exámenes que realmente les había pedido.

A la mañana siguiente, Wilson entraba por la puerta de bienvenida al hospital con quince minutos de adelanto, sin embargo, alguien había madrugado mucho más.

—¿Qué pasa, Foreman? —fue el saludo matutino (que ya se haría costumbre).

—Esto —alzó unos papeles a la altura de su cara —es lo que pasa.

Wilson tomó los papeles con desconfianza y se dispuso a leer. Pero Foreman no parecía tener ganas de esperar a que se diera cuenta.

—El paciente no ha salido del estado en años, está vacunado y no tiene edad de riesgo para la tuberculosis.

—Aquí dice que encontraron tejido necrótico en el pulmón, además tiene los otros síntomas fiebre, cansancio, sudor nocturno…

—¿Podrías mirar un poco más allá? La fiebre puede ser por una gripe menor, además la tuvo hace una semana, en una semana se le pudo haber pasado ese virus menor, hasta un resfrío te podría dar algo de fiebre. El cansancio se debe a que es un perezoso, ha estado postrado en cama por el gusto de no hacer nada en años, los músculos pierden la memoria si no se les recuerda constantemente lo que hacen. El sudor nocturno… ¿dime que tú no has sudado en estas noches de calor infernal?

—Bueno…

—Además el tejido necrótico no está sólo en sus pulmones. Mira los otros papeles. Hay en el hígado…

—También puede ser afectado por la tuberculosis.

—Ya. Pero dime si también la tuberculosis te degrada los huesos. ¿No habíamos descartado ya la tuberculosis?

—¿Qué sugieres¿Radiación?

—¡Exacto!

—Pero¿no dices que el tipo no sale de casa¡perdón!, de la cama?

—Bueno. Tal vez exageré. Sale a comprar el pan y juega a conseguir basuras con sus amigos. Por ahí alguno trajo desechos nucleares y aquí estamos¡tres tontos irradiados!

—¿Sabes todo eso por un examen?

—Las malas costumbres no se olvidan. No he revisado sólo exámenes. Por cierto¿te enteraste que anoche entraron sus dos amigos? Los últimos papeles son los de ellos.

Wilson buscó los papeles.

—Ahí se confirma todo. Además, creo que la tuberculosis no provoca vómitos tan repugnantes como los que vi anoche.

Wilson le miró y le entregó los papeles.

—Haz lo que sea necesario.

Foreman se descruzó de brazos, satisfecho.

—Ya los aislamos. Y no despediré a Kutner —dijo Foreman.

—Ya lo sabía —afirmó Wilson, cogiendo su maletín.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te pareces a House. No serías capaz de despedir a quien te desafíe… aún menos si pierde.

—Y tú te pareces a Cuddy. No me despedirías aunque metiera la pata.

—¡Uy¡Que comparación! Pero, hay una gran diferencia entre "meter la pata" y "no ser bueno para esto". Y tú eres bueno para esto. ¡Por eso serás el elegido de House para ser su reemplazo!

Foreman sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Eso último sonó como Cuddy.

—¡Deja de hacerme sonrojar, House, que no te voy a besar!

—Tú te puedes parecer a Cuddy, pero el envase nunca será el mismo. Y ellos dos se podrían besar, aunque yo creo que ya lo hacen… pero tú y yo ¡jamás!

—Tranquilo. Me dan nauseas de sólo pensarlo —y rió.

La gente que venía entrando, no entendía nada y miraba muy consternada la escena.

Wilson no comprendía si era porque estaban en los lugares de House y Cuddy que se comportaban así, pero el podría casi jurar que muchas de sus respuestas no habían sido ni cernidas antes de salir de su boca. Estaba claro que Foreman era un aspirante a "House", pero ¿él a "Cuddy"? Como no acabaran liándose, o más bien, siendo el rumoreo de ligues del hospital, todo iba a estar muy bien. O al menos eso esperaba. ¡Despediría a la primera enfermera cotilla!… ¿No se estaba adelantando?… Mejor se marchaba a su despacho, antes de poner una cara más imbécil a la que pintaba en ese momento.

Saludó a la secretaria que recién llagaba, se hizo un café y comenzó con el día a día. Con los hábitos que se había interiorizado, cosas que hacía ya sin pensar, desde que House y Cuddy no hacían más que divagar en su mente como viejos fantasmas, como almas en pena flotando sobre su preocupación, y él era como un zombi, como si le hubieran quitado el alma y la conciencia cuando marcharon, su alma se había ido con ellos a tratar de cuidarles¿no vivía para otra cosa?…

Las lágrimas deseaba que fuesen para otro día… no pudo resistir…

* * *

_6 de julio de 2008, Base Hospitalaria estadounidense. Medio Oriente._

Había pasado un mes desde que House y Cuddy habían llegado aquí, un mes desde que a Cuddy se le había ocurrido dejarlo con una nueva duda, porque eso de _"pero no me arrepiento de haber aceptado"_ no le dejaba de parecer curioso. Es cierto que se había equivocado con lo de la borrachera, demasiado egocentrismo de su parte no le dejó darse cuenta de las reales motivaciones desde un comienzo, debía dejar de pensar en él de vez en cuando si quería conocer las verdades que él tanto buscaba.

Lo otro que llevaba un mes y no era ningún misterio, sin contar con que para House se había transformado en una carrera en busca de una bolsa para poder vomitar, eran los descarados coqueteos de Fisherman con Cuddy y ella tampoco lo hacía nada de mal. Trabajaban bien, pero a la hora de los ratitos libres que les quedaban o de aquellos días en que todo parecía controlado y sólo estaban los enfermeros trabajando, ambos se la pasaban conversando de cosas estúpidas y riendo como imbéciles, según House. «Como si hubiese algo de qué reír aquí», pensaba.

_Pero no me arrepiento de haber aceptado_. ¿Sería una manera de decirle que ese pseudo-galán de Fisherman era algo bueno¡No¡Por favor! Estaban hablando de algo serio y en serio, si hubiese querido decirle aquello, se lo habría dicho con todas sus letras y exclamaciones.

Por otra parte, Cuddy con su nuevo "amiguito" lo tenía bastante abandonado, de hecho los días se volvieron aburridos desde que comenzó a hablar con Fisherman, no sólo porque con Cuddy discutían nada y podía encaramarse por su escote sólo de vez en cuando, sino porque a Udelhoffen se le había ocurrido, además, llenarlo de trabajo a él exclusivamente.

Pero lo peor había sido el desatino que tuvo Cuddy precisamente para el día de su cumpleaños, no es que a él le importara mucho ese dato, pero le aseguraba darle más dramatismo al asunto:

_11 de junio de 2008._

_Estaban en los comedores y ella estaba hablando con Goldsmith mientras almorzaban. Entró House y fue a buscar su comida deshidratada y se sentó al frente de ambas en la misma mesa. La doctora Goldsmith se excusó con que empezaba su turno, pero su sonrisita decía que eran otras sus intenciones con pararse de allí._

—_Esta… ¿comida? es asquerosa —afirmó House, metiéndose un cucharón a la boca, una vez que Goldsmith se marchó._

—_Deberías comer las legumbres, saben mucho mejor que la cazuela que te trajiste._

—_Quería algo que me calentara el cuerpo… Olvidaba que podría encontrarme contigo._

—_Ya. ¡Con el calor que hace y tú queriéndote calentar el cuerpo!_

—_¡Hey! Hay muchas razones por las cuales podría querer estar caliente, no sólo para pasar el frío._

_Cuddy enarcó una ceja._

—_¿Te quieres llevar a la cama a Goldsmith? Es bonita, tiene más de dieciocho… sin considerar el hecho de que llevas más de cinco días sin sexo… _

—_¡Ja¿Y cómo andamos por casa¿O ya te tiraste al mastodonte negro? Mira que últimamente se les ve muy juntitos y como yo trabajo de sol a sombra y de sombra a sol, no puedo vigilarlos todo el tiempo, por lo que supongo que ya se han liado._

_Cuddy le miró molesta._

—_No me he liado con él. Que ¿acaso no puedo hacer amigos?…_

—_Tú no haces amigos…_

—_¡No! Cierto. Me olvidaba de que con Wilson practico el sexo duro en mi oficina mientras le descargo la rabia que me das tú—rugió con sarcasmo._

—_¡Guau! Eso yo no lo sabía. ¿Te estimulo? Interesante. ¿Por qué Jimmy no me lo habrá contado?_

—_Tal vez, porque no es verdad._

—_Sí… Y a mí me la pone dura Foreman._

—_¿Quién dice que no?_

—_¿Entendiste que era una indirecta por el negrazo ese, cierto?_

—_¿Por Michael¡Sí!_

—_¡Michael¡Avanzan rápido hoy en día!_

—_House¿por qué me fastidias¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Si se me ocurre enrolarme con ese tipo es cosa mía. Me gusta el sexo, creo que ya te lo dije alguna vez, y al igual que tú, no puedo estar a pan y agua el resto de mi vida. Pero por si te preocupa, a Fisherman sólo lo estoy conociendo, tanteando terreno aún, no ha pasado nada, lo estoy conociendo, como una "cita"…_

—_¿No eras de las que se acuesta con sus citas la primera noche?_

—_Sólo con las de demianbuscafigurapaternapuntocom. ¡Y ya me has jodido el almuerzo! —y se levantó._

—_¡Este almuerzo estaba jodido desde el principio! —le gritó en alusión al espeso plato._

_Miró por donde se marchaba y la siguió. Subió a duras penas las escaleras, se detuvo a sobarse la pierna en el rellano y cuando subía el otro tramo, escuchó la voz de Cuddy:_

—_Debemos ir a trabajar._

_Y luego una voz masculina:_

—_Pero¿estás mejor?_

—_Sí…Tranquilo._

_Y luego hubo silencio, pero le bastaba con sus ojos: Fisherman cogía a Cuddy con una mano en la cintura y otra en su cabeza apretándola en sí, ella se colgaba de su cuello y se paraba en puntas de pies y sus bocas estaban fundidas en un beso de tal envergadura, que House no halló mejor respuesta que el marcharse de allí a ver a algún nuevo cojo que pasaría a engrosar las listas._

Desde aquel día que House no le ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra a no ser que fuese para decirle que se quite de su camino, para lo cual utiliza su bastón. Desde ese día no había abierto la boca a Lisa Cuddy, ni para sacarle en cara la escena, ni para insultarla, si no lo había hecho en su momento, no lo haría ahora.

Cuddy había notado una actitud extraña en House desde que habían discutido en el almuerzo del su día de cumpleaños, no le hablaba, no le saludaba, hasta sus comentarios subidos de tono se habían esfumado. Lo último que le dijo fue algo que no entendió muy bien luego de que de esa discusión (en la que ella insistía que la ofendida debería ser ella) le saludara. Cuddy le dijo "feliz cumpleaños" a la hora que se iban a la cama, él sólo la miró como enojado y cerró la puerta de un gran estruendo, ella se quedó pasmada, pero desde adentro se oyó un gruñido: _"¡el regalo ya me lo has dado, así que descuida!"_. Esa fue la última vez que oyó la voz de Gregory House dirigida hacia ella (aunque haya sido a través de una puerta).

En fin… Ella tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, como "qué hacer cuándo te has mandado una embarrada en un momento de debilidad". Y es que ¡se había besado con Fisherman!… en realidad, él la beso, pero ella respondió, aunque no inmediatamente, pero al fin al cabo fue un beso que ella no evitó. Era un beso, _¡sólo un beso!_, pero estaba tan confundida… Recién había discutido con House, algo parecido a lo que en alguna otra ocasión sucedió, se lo quiso hacer notar con lo de demianpuntocom. Él nunca dejaría de decir que no era más que la curiosidad de un cabrón-pro-infelicidad-de-los-demás, ella estaba creída con que era más simple de decir: celos. ¿Para qué vamos a mentir? Siempre la ha jodido¡siempre! Lo más probable es que si ve que algo con Fisherman puede suceder o que _algo_ sucede, la ande sermoneando y metiéndose en su vida a costa de excusas para incordiarla y dejarla mal una vez más… Sumergida en la soledad como él¿es que no podía simplemente hacerse a un lado? Llevaba puntos en lo de que era un cabrón, pero uno inoportuno e insoportable. Si tanto le preocupaba ella, su útero, su descendencia y su infelicidad¿por qué no se apuntaba al plan hagamos-desgraciada-a-Cuddy-importunando-en-su-vida-y-haciéndonos-su-esposo-Cabronería-Personificada?…

Y volviendo a Fisherman¿realmente quería que pasara algo con él?… En fin, el tiempo lo diría… Mientras House no importunara una vez más estropeando como siempre sus citas, relaciones o como quiera llamárseles, las cosas irían… ¿bien?… ¿Por qué no era capaz de convencerse a sí misma?

Había pasado un mes del que había abandonado el PPTH y quería saber cómo iría todo. Así que buscó un horario en el que Wilson estuviese en su puesto de director. Sacando las cuentas, pasadas las siete de la mañana era un buen horario, pues allá sería alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Pidió a Udelhoffen que le dejara hacer la llamada una vez concluido el turno que le correspondía hacer esa noche. El médico accedió.

Cuddy y Goldsmih se quedaron de guardia esa noche junto con algunas enfermeras. Se pasearon entre camillas mientras conversaban.

—Usted no me ha señalado con el dedo después de lo que le conté —comentó la más joven con timidez.

—No tengo derecho a juzgarte. O ¿quieres que lo haga? Porque creo que se me da muy bien —ese último comentario lo pronunció con sarcasmo dirigido hacia ella misma.

—No. Está bien. Pero es extraño. La gente suele… alejarse, espantarse… Decepcionarse.

—No me podría decepcionar, no te conozco y es por lo mismo que no puedo juzgarte, no como persona. Puede que lo que hiciste sea reprochable, pero no quiere decir que lo harás de nuevo —y le sonrió.

Goldsmith entristeció la mirada como si le hubiese removido alguna herida, pero luego levantó la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa nublada por la pena.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Cuddy, guiándola hasta unos taburetes para que se sentaran.

—Nada. Cosas mías, soy un poco tonta. Me pongo sentimental… No es nada —aseguró, ahora firme, ante la mirada insistente de Cuddy.

Cuddy sonrió.

—Gracias por no prejuzgarme —reiteró Goldsmith.

—Tranquila. Estoy a prueba de balas. House es un crío sin remedio, molestoso, irritante y hasta maldito, pero es un buen médico. Si lo hubiese prejuzgado por su personalidad, no podría jactarme ahora de haber contratado a uno de los mejores diagnosticadores.

Goldsmith ocultó una risa en un estornudo:

—¿Por qué siempre que hablamos acaba él saliendo como uno de sus temas?

—Bueno… —farfulló Cuddy nerviosa, lo que le hizo contestar un tanto a la defensiva: —Me da tema. Lo ubicas, yo lo conozco… Te podría hablar de Wilson, pero tendría que explicarte quién es y sería aburrido, porque sería mi apreciación y es mejor que cada uno se haga una idea propia de la persona que se habla…

—Se da muchas vueltas para dar una respuesta. ¿Y quién es Wilson?

—Un amigo —dio un chasquido con la lengua, molesto por lo que tendría que decir —común entre House y yo. House y yo no nos llevamos y él…

—Yo no diría eso. Más bien pensaría que se gustan, pero son tan tozudos que no son capaces de decirlo —y sonrió picarona.

Cuddy quedó con la boca abierta antes de decir nada.

—¡No¿¡Qué dices!? —exclamó.

—Yo digo lo que veo.

—Pues ve usando lentes.

—¿Por qué no sigue hablando de Wilson?

—Se acabó la sección de mi vida privada. Toca la tuya.

—Oh… Ya no sería vida privada. Además creo que sabe suficiente —se puso de pie, frente a ella. —Como mucho le puedo decir que me atrae el doctor Brown, es guapo. Y le hablo de él porque lo ubicamos las dos.

—Okay… —dijo Cuddy extendiendo la última sílaba, notando que era una indirecta hacia ella.

Goldsmith se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos. Miró hacia donde un tipo despertaba quejándose de dolor.

—Upsss… Las enfermeras se fueron de merienda. Usted y el doctor House hacen bonita pareja, al menos si me hacen escoger entre él y Fisherman para usted… No soy racista, pero como que habría mucho contraste… Mmm… ¡bien! Me voy a ver a ese enfermito. Después hablamos.

—No —dijo Cuddy rotundamente, poniéndose de pie. —No es necesario que esperemos para después las explicaciones de aquello que me acabas de decir. Puedo seguirte.

En una de las camas cercanas a la puerta un marine despertó dando un gran grito. Amabas lo miraron y luego entre ellas.

—Okay —admitió Cuddy su derrota. —Lo dejamos para otro día. Pero no te escapas¿eh?

—Creo que este piso y el de arriba son los únicos lugares por donde podemos movernos —comentó ella con sutil ironía viendo al herido, mientras Cuddy se iba a ver al marine que provocaba tanto alboroto.

—¿Qué le pasa? —gruñó Cuddy.

—¡Me duele la pierna¡Ahgth! —y se la sobaba revolcándose en la cama.

Cuddy partió a la bodega donde guardaban lo remedios, al lado de la sala de operaciones, y buscó entre las cajas y cajones alguno que dijera "morfina". Finalmente, dentro de una caja rotulada halló varios frascos, sacó uno para tenerlo a mano y se acercó al tipo. Sacó una jeringa del cajón de un mueble de metal al lado de la puerta y con la aguja la llenó para luego clavársela al militar y acabara de una vez con su insufrible berrinche. Al cabo de unos minutos el tipo de sosegó.

—¿Cómo está ahora?

—B-bien —murmuró.

—Ya. Para la otra procure no hacer tanto escándalo, por favor —suplicó con exasperación.

—Sí, doctora.

Cuddy alzó la vista buscando a la doctora Goldsmith, pero no la encontró. Supuso que habría ido al baño. Pero pasaban los minutos y no llegaba. Pensó en que sería irresponsable ir a ver dónde podría estar, pues que una de las dos se ausentase pasaba, pero no las dos. Así que mejor se quedó haciendo su guardia.

A la hora después llegó la doctora Goldsmith algo nerviosa, alisándose el pelo con las manos.

—¿Te atrapó el inodoro? —le preguntó Cuddy apenas entró.

—No. Es que… —miró hacia todos lados como buscando algo.

—¿Buscas una excusa? —le inquirió Cuddy con ironía. —Si querías acostarte con alguien, pudiste darme los pretextos antes. Así no estaría preocupada.

Goldsmith se enojó.

—Y yo que creía que era de las que no prejuzgaban.

—Pero ¿qué he dicho? Es sólo una ironía. No sabía que eras tan sensible. No te conozco.

—Por lo mismo podría ahorrarse sus comentarios sarcásticos que se los soportan sólo entre usted y el doctor House.

—¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

—¡No estoy alterada!

—Ya. Como tú digas… —y no le habló más.

Llegó la madrugada y con ello la hora de hablar con Wilson.

—_¡Hola Cuddy¡Que alegría escucharte¿Cómo estás?_

—Conectada a un marcapasos.

—_Uh… ¿Debo entender que no eres libre?_

—Un futuro paciente está a punto de ponerme un estetoscopio en mi garganta.

—_Un militar…_

—Los exámenes los entendemos tú y yo, no es necesario que me traduzcas los resultados.

—_Ahmmm… Bien… ¿Y cómo están tú y House?_

—House no sé y yo volviéndome loca, pero bien por lo demás, gracias. ¿Y tú¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—_Tu hospital está bien, funciona como siempre. El que tiene un problema soy yo…_

—¿Algún problema administrativo que Delia no te pudo ayudar a solucionar¿Los del Consejo ya te están presionando?

—_No. Eso lo tengo todo bajo control. El trabajo tuyo lo hago mejor que el mío._

—¿Pasó algo con algún paciente tuyo?

—_Eh… Sí. He vuelto a errar en un diagnóstico. Aunque la vez anterior fue un falso positivo, ahora fue verdad, pero me equivoqué con los tiempos. Le di tres meses, sólo tenía uno. Murió anoche._

Cuddy suspiró.

—Errar es humano…

—_Y echarle la culpa a otro es más humano._

—Wilson, todos nos equivocamos algunas veces.

—_No tan seguido._

—¿No vas a empezar a dudar de tus capacidades por eso?

—_Es que ¡ya es mucho, Cuddy!_

—Wilson. Escúchame. Tenía cáncer, se iba a morir. No te puedes sentir culpable porque no aprovechó su tiempo, porque es eso¿verdad? Mira, si todos tuviéramos la suerte de los leucémicos, de saber cuándo moriremos, podríamos hacer las cosas que no nos atrevemos y disfrutar de la vida como ellos hacen una vez que se les avisa. No tenemos esa suerte de que alguien nos diga cuando moriremos. Si no hubiese tenido cáncer, de otra cosa se hubiese muerto y tal vez antes. ¡Deja de llorar!

Al otro lado del teléfono se oían los sollozos de Wilson tratando de ser controlados. Cuddy los escuchó un momento y luego le habló:

—James, no te hubiese puesto a cargo si no confiara en tus capacidades.

—_¡Lo imagino! —exclamó con sarcasmo._

—¡Oye! Estás muy sensible. Esto no es sólo el paciente. ¿Extrañas a House?

—_El cabrón es tan cabrón que no te deja vivir con ni sin él._

Cuddy rió.

—Me parecía ya extraño. Constantemente se mueren pacientes y te sensibilizas, pero no lloras. Esto no es sólo por eso. Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. ¡Como son amigos los dos!

—_A ti también te echo de menos._

—Sí. Pero no como a él. Con él hablarás de las maneras de cómo deshacerse de esta bruja, conmigo de que no le trate tan mal cuando soy sólo yo la de la idea de atormentarlo.

—_Bien. Estoy sensible. Ya se me pasará. Y cuéntame¿por qué no hablas con House¿Qué te hizo?_

—Me dijo una tontería como las de siempre la última vez que me habló. Pero no soy yo la que ha cortado la comunicación, es él.

—_Oh. Con lo que debo suponer que la que hizo algo fuiste tú._

—¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—_House no te dejaría de hablar porque sí. ¡Vamos! Cuéntame, qué hiciste. No puedo creer que hayan cambiado de papeles._

—Wilson. Los estetoscopios. No sé qué puede dar negativo ni qué positivo.

—_Oh. Muy bien. Te escuchan el corazón. Bien. Averiguaré qué pasa en "casa", pero tú igual podrías preocuparte y preguntar, me dejas hablando solo._

—Bueno. Perdón por no preocuparme por la "casa", pero tengo unas carpetas de donantes pendientes que necesitan revisión. Trataré de ver qué puede ser lo que haya provocado esa fuga de gas en la "casa", pero no creo que lo tenga claro. Te tengo que dejar.

—_Bien. Como tú digas. Sólo preocúpate de saber qué es lo que puede estar fallando en su "casa"._

—Ajá. Cómo ordenes. Adiós.

Y colgó.

—¿Tiene algún problema con el doctor House? —le preguntó Udelhoffen.

—No. Nada que no hayamos ya discutido alguna vez —aseguró, aunque ella tenía muy claro que era una evasiva al fisgoneo de Udelhoffen.

Udelhoffen la miró marcharse no muy convencido de su respuesta.

Cuddy no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con House, por la actitud hosca que había adoptado con ella, pero si Wilson lo pedía… Por lo menos trataría de decirle que llamara a su amigo para que tuviera noticias de él.

Subió las escaleras y se le encontró entrando al baño de hombres. Ella lo siguió. No hubo comentarios sarcásticos, aunque ella estaba segura de que se moría de ganas por soltarle algo. Las cosas no mejoraban con seguir en silencio, así que habló antes de que llegara alguien.

—Podrías llamar a Wilson. Desea saber de ti —se quedó un momento en silencio a ver si había alguna réplica, pero nada. Prosiguió: —Como no me has hablado en todo este tiempo y no sé por qué, no le he podido responder yo misma. Aunque si quisieras decirme, te evitarías la molestia de madrugar y yo lo haría por ti.

House, que orinaba mientras ella le hablaba, se subió la cremallera y se volteó con una sonrisa no muy amigable.

—Como te gusta hacerte la buena y la mártir. Te gusta creerte la heroína que no eres. Sólo eres tonta y nada perceptiva.

—¡Ay! House. Si al menos supiera qué te pasa podría ayudarte o remediarlo, pero como no me lo digas, no me queda más que parecer tonta. Lo de heroína será para otro día.

Cuddy trató de no sonreír, para no parecer estúpida, porque la situación no lo ameritaba, pero es que ¡había conseguido al fin que House le volviera a dirigir la palabra!

House se acercó al lavabo y comenzó a lavarse las manos.

—Sí. Eres tonta, porque no eres capaz de hilar las cosas que pasan en tu vida. Como detective das asco.

—Holmes aquí eres tú. No me doy por aludida. Y, además¿qué tendría que hilar¿Que he entrado al baño de hombres, por lo que debo ser transexual? —no se pudo resistir a seguir esperando el comentario que ella estaba segura soltaría si no estuviera tan raro.

—También. Pero me refería a los sucesos de que puedes ser más fácil que Cameron y más tonta que Cuddy. ¡Oh¿Qué digo¿Esa no eres tú? —se sacudió las manos, salpicándola. Ella hizo un gesto molesto por las gotas que la mojaban. —Estás ciega, por eso entraste aquí. Tu baño es el del frente, señora Fisherman. Sal.

Cuddy no entendió, en un comienzo, qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso último, pero cuando iba a replicar, él ya la correteaba con el bastón para que saliera, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió dando paso al doctor Gordon.

—¡Hola Gordon! —saludó House con cordialidad, aún empujando a Cuddy. —Discúlpala, está loca por mí, no se abstiene de verme ni para dejarme mear tranquilo.

Cuddy dio un rugido de furia, le quitó el bastón, iba a gritarle algo, pero no pudo articular las palabras, así que tiró al suelo el apoyo de House, al tiempo que se iba.

—¿Qué he dicho? —preguntó House inocente por fuera, enojado por dentro, agachándose para recoger su bastón.

—Tal vez le molestó que te burlases de sus sentimientos —sugirió Gordon, dirigiéndose al retrete.

—Ella no tiene sentimientos. La idea era dejarla en vergüenza.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Gordon desde el urinario.

—¡Como las manzanas con gusanos! —gritó y salió.

* * *

Cuddy estaba furiosa, pero poniendo la cabeza fría pensaba que era culpa del "viaje" que se hubiesen puesto todos tan sensibles, pues sentía que hasta a House le había tocado. En fin… Mejor iba a hacer "su trabajo". 

Dos días después de la conversación con Cuddy, House llamó a su amigo:

—_¡Vaya, hombre! Escuchaste a Cuddy._

—Andas gracioso, Jimmy. Si querías saber de mí, ya me has escuchado: estoy vivo. Adiós.

—_¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! —le detuvo. —No me vayas a cortar que no creo que sea muy fácil que les dejen comunicarse. Vamos. Cuéntame¿qué te ha pasado?_

—De malo estar aquí. De bueno, que ya me he tirado como a seis enfermeras y tres doctoras.

—_Ni siquiera llevas bien las cuentas._

—Sí. Bueno. Ya sabes. Las matemáticas no son mi fuerte.

—_Bueno —suspiró. —¿Y qué ha pasado con Cuddy?_

—Ya te fue con el cuento la cotilla esa —masculló, dando paso a un momento de silencio.

—_¿Pasa algo malo?_

—No te hagas el que no entiende, Jimmy. Te apuesto a que me pintó como el malo de la película.

—_Mmm… La vedad es que no. Me dijo que discutieron, pero como siempre. Y que después tú le dejaste de hablar y ella no entiende por qué._

—¿¡No entiende!? —House se tomó la cabeza, como dándose paciencia.

—_Eh… No. Oye. Dime una cosa¿Cuddy encontró… ehmmm… pareja por allá?_

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—_Es que… —se arrepintió de dar el las explicaciones primero. —¿Por qué te molestaste con ella?_

—No me he molestado con ella. Y ya, dime. Si ya lo soltaste, cagó la confidencialidad. Habla.

—_Eh… Cuddy… me comentó algo sobre "revisar carpetas de donantes". ¿Qué significa eso? Que yo sepa la idea de tener un hijo se la sacó hace tiempo de la cabeza. ¿O no?_

—Sí. Pero ahora busca candidatos para que la rompan. Y no me refiero a polvos, aunque igual podría ser…

—_Te refieres a… ¿su corazón¿Su alma¿Estás preocupado¿Tiene un ligue?_

—No tiene corazón, así que no. Su alma, metafísicamente sí, por algo estará viva. No estoy preocupado. Y sí tiene un ligue. Un negrazo tres veces más grande que Foreman y con una personalidad más empalagosa que la tuya. Y ella, tan desvalida la pobre, ha caído redondita en su brazos o en su boca para que la poesía sea más exacta.

—_Bueno… Es un beso. Le gustará el tipo._

—¡No me digas sandeces! El tipo la podría romper con un abrazo.

—_Ya… Y a ti te preocupa que Cuddy acabe lastimada._

—¡No me preocupa! Es sólo…

—_¡Ah! —exclamó comprendiendo._

—¿Qué?

—_Lo he entendido todo. Estás celoso, pero muy celoso, porque Cuddy se besó con el tío ese y parece que le gustó._

—¡No me hables bobadas! Y papi me tienta con una jeringuilla de morfina, así que me marcho.

—_¡Oye¡No! Pero es… _

House cortó.

—Lo siento. No puedo contarle de qué hablábamos. Es personal —dijo sarcásticamente, levantándose con dificultad y ayuda de su bastón. Sobre la cara de Udelhoffen le escupió: —Muy personal —y alzó las cejas, para luego irse cojeando ante la mirada molesta y extraña de Udelhoffen.

Pero éste lo siguió.

—¿Tiene algún problema con la doctora Cuddy?

—Ehmmm… No.

—¿Está seguro?

—Ehmmm… No.

Udelhoffen empezó a enojarse.

—¿No sabe decir otra cosa¡Le estoy hablando en serio!

—No y no.

Entraron a la sala de atenciones. Udelhoffen iba a decir algo más, pero House le preguntó a uno de los heridos:

—A usted¿qué le pasa?

—Me duele la pierna.

—Todos dicen eso.

Udelhoffen parecía una tetera hirviendo al momento que se marchó de allí, ante la cara de falsa sorpresa de House.

Cuddy se enteró algunos días después y por una conversación en la bodega de sala de atenciones que House mantenía con Gordon, de el que primero había hablado con Wilson:

Ella estaba buscando unas vendas en la bodega y de pronto entraron los dos nefrólogos, ya conversando.

—No sé quién sea ese Wilson, pero estoy de acuerdo con él. Por cierto¿cómo te pudiste comunicar?

—Por teléfono.

—¿Se puede?

—Sí. Hay que comentarle a papá Udelhoffen y que te lleve. Yo me salté ese paso, pero ¡bah!

—Mmm… Volviendo al tema. Para que no te importe esa mujer, te preocupas demasiado por ella. ¡Me tienes hinchada la cabeza! —y se la tomó.

—Perdón —se excusó falsamente, mientras revolvía un cajón. —¿Dónde estarán las vendas?

¡Maldición!, pensó Cuddy para sí. Ahora le diría que es una chismosa que anda escuchando conversaciones ajenas por estar ahí. De todas formas tenía que salir de allí. Le miró entre los estantes y cajas y vio que avanzaba por las orillas con Gordon más atrás. Cuando notó que doblaban el recodo, salió, pero caminando naturalmente con sus vendas en la mano. Había pensado en escapar como una adolescente que no quiere que los chicos la descubran espiándolos en los camarines, pero se arrepintió y prefirió madurar.

Se cruzaron en el tercer pasillo a lo lejos, él en un extremo con Gordon, ella en el otro. House la quedó mirando extrañado. Ella ya pensaba en que la interrogaría de por qué estaba allí, pero la pregunta fue otra:

—¿Dónde encontraste esas vendas?

Cuddy dio un suspiro.

—En el último pasillo. En el estante. Justo al centro. En un caja.

House hizo un gesto ambiguo.

—Gracias —y partió a buscarlas, mientras que Gordon se quedó un rato rezago mirándola con cara interrogante, ella le sonrió y se marchó.

—Tiene lo suyo tu doncella —le comentó Gordon, alcanzándolo, en tono pensativo.

—¡Ea, pirata! No blasfemes, le rendimos tributo al capitán Udelhoffen. No lo olvides.

—Sí. Pero dentro de un año volverás a su embarcación y tendrás que rendirle tributo nuevamente.

—¡Ya encontré las vendas! —anunció House, cortando bruscamente la conversación y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Cuddy no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo había recibido una palabra "agradable" por parte de House. "Gracias", eso no era algo que se escuchara todos los días de boca del médico, así que era para sorprenderse y darle un poco más de vueltas en la cabeza antes de que algo cortara la emoción.

Era ya de noche, la luz del pasillo de los dormitorios estaba apagada y sólo algunas linternas que venían desde las habitaciones más profundas se acercaban hacia los baños. Cuddy también hizo el recorrido. Cuando salió del baño alguien la estaba esperando afuera.

—Doctor Fisherman. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. —¿Una persecución?

—No, doctora Cuddy. Sólo la estaba esperando. Eso es: un hombre esperando —y la cogió de una mano.

Ahora no sólo la sonrisa de Cuddy era nerviosa, sino su cuerpo entero. Algo se batía a lucha dentro de ella, pero no estaba muy segura de qué era.

—Tengo algo que darle. ¿Me permite?

Cuddy se lo pensó un momento, sin embargo, Fisherman ya la arrastraba hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Cuddy lo comprendió todo desde un comienzo, ahora no hacía más que aclarársele todo. Pero no quería ser mal pensada, no ahora, no hoy, porque hacerlo le valdría interrogarse por si de verdad era tan puro ese "gracias". Entró.

Fisherman, con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta. Se acercó a Cuddy que estaba de pie junto a la cama.

—Siéntate —le convidó él.

Ella lo pensó dos segundos más de lo que debería, pero hizo caso.

Realmente estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. El corazón se le empezó a agitar haciendo físicos sus nervios. Sintió que Fisherman se sentó a su lado y luego que le tomaba por la barbilla delicadamente… No sintió nada. De pronto fue como si un balde de agua fría la despertara y se dio cuenta de la cercanía de la cara del ginecólogo a ella. Levantó una mano le dio vuelta la cara, no en una cachetada, sino que simplemente le cambio su rumbo a uno por allá por la pared; se puso de pie y se marchó, aunque dudando. Estaba aterrada…

"¿Qué rayos me pasa?", se cuestionó una vez afuera, apoyada en la pared que separaba las piezas de House y Fisherman. Agitó la cabeza y se fue a dar una vuelta a la sala de atenciones. Tal vez ayudar un poco a House y Gordon en su turno no le vendría mal.

Llegó hasta la sala y los halló conversando en las mismas butacas que habían estado Goldsmith y ella noches anteriores. Se les acercó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue el "cordial" saludo de House.

Gordon rodó su ojo.

—¿Busca algo, doctora Cuddy? —preguntó el tuerto amablemente, mirando de soslayo a House para reprocharle.

Cuddy, que ya se había desencantado del "gracias", se dirigió a Gordon, dando un suspiro de resignación:

—Quería ver si necesitaban alguna ayuda.

El doctor Gordon abrió la boca para decir algo, pero House habló, lo que lo llevó a, irónicamente, hacer un gesto de cómo si le cediera la palabra.

—No. Ninguna. Como vez aquí está todo muy tranquilo. Así que ya te puedes marchar.

Cuddy miró indignada a House, pero antes de que pudiera espetarle nada, Gordon volvió a salvar la situación:

—No le haga caso. Si quiere puede quedarse. Pero sí es cierto que no hay mucho que hacer.

House se dirigió especialmente a Gordon:

—¿Por qué eres tan amable con ella¿Te gusta? Mira, si quieres un consejo, a ella le gustan los chicos malos, que trapeen el piso con ella…

—¡Ah! Por eso tú eres como eres con ella —cuestionó Gordon, aunque seguro de que fuese cierto por el pequeño sonsonete de ironía en su voz.

—Eso es diferente. Ella es mi jefa. Suele pasar que los empleados odiamos a nuestros jefes y les deseamos todo el mal del mundo. Es la ley natural.

A Cuddy comenzaron temblarle las aletas de la nariz. Dio un brusco suspiro y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Pero también es ley natural que el empleador siempre sale ganado.

—Es cierto. Pero ahora no eres mi jefa, es el llavero peludo y negro que mata a gente a su gusto. Y como ya no eres mi jefa, puedo mandarte a freír espárragos sin temor a que me despidas.

—Volveremos algún día y todo lo que digas lo puedo usar en tu contra¿sabes?

—Si es que volvemos. Mejor dicho, si es que vuelves tú, porque te ves tan liada con ese galanete, que se me hace que querrás quedarte más del tiempo presupuestado.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó indignada.

—Eso sé.

—¿Te gusto, House?

Gordon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba muy sorprendido. La pregunta se salía de contexto, era como para esperar que se gritaran un poco más antes de soltarla tan escuetamente.

House sonrió socarronamente, ya se conocía esa pregunta. Negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, sin quitarse la sonrisa, luego la subió posando los ojos en los de ella. Con la misma mueca, abrió la boca, diría algo, pero dos segundos más…

—No —dijo fijamente en ella.

Gordon nuevamente estaba impresionado, pero ahora de la frialdad de House.

Cuddy pestañó un par de veces involuntarias, tomó aire por la nariz apretando sus labios y soltó en un suspiro:

—Bien.

"Bien". Sólo "bien". No era un bien de "estoy bien", ni uno de "bien hecho", era un doloroso canto antiguo que se remontaba de los años de las sufridas ninfas greco-romanas, un bien de aquellos que sueltan las enamoradas Penélopes a la espera de su Odiseo, resignadas a aguardar y ser siempre pacientes, un "bien" que costó trabajo articular y no porque no supiera juntar las letras, se le hubiera olvidado modular o no supiera qué significado darle, simplemente no podía, no quería creer que todo lo que algún día creyó no era más que su imaginación, que todo era ceniza y ahora un viento que se asomó en el soplo de un "no", hubiera acabado por destrozarla. No estaba conciente ni preparada, no quería creer que esas ilusiones fuesen tan importantes para ella, pero lo eran. Tan difícil fue vocalizar ese "bien" de "como tú digas", sin ironías, puro y limpio como el dolor de una roca que ha sido lavada por el mar, pero que antes ha sido brutalmente agredida. Los ojos de él eran ese agresivo mar, los de ella, en la semipenumbra, eran del color de esas rocas y como ellas, estaba estoica, ahí de pie, firme como siempre, sin atisbo de que el asunto le importase… Tal vez sólo sus ojos le delataban.

Cuddy tomó un último respiro para darse el valor que necesitaba para mover las piernas sin que le temblaran y salir de allí.

—Eres un perro maldito —le dijo Gordon aún asombrado, una vez que hasta la sombra de Cuddy se desapareció escaleras arriba.

—Mmm… Sí. ¿Trabajemos —se puso de pie —o vas a pasar todo el rato criticándome por ser tan "perro"?

—Podemos hacer ambas cosas —dijo Gordon, también parándose. —Un perro tiene más decencia que tú, de todas formas —eso último se lo dijo mirándole directamente.

—Mmm… —hizo como si lo meditase. —Puede ser. ¿Trabajemos?

Gordon negó con la cabeza ante tanta frialdad. Se fue al extremo contrario de la sala al que se dirigió House.

House chequeaba uno a uno a los pacientes dormidos, pero en realidad estaba más preocupado en pensar:

"No". Tan seco y cortante como suena, como se lee. "No". Le había dicho tantas cosas durante su vida, tantas, verdaderas crueldades, pero sólo por un "no" se quebró entera, se rompió como una muñeca de porcelana. Él juraba de rodillas que eso le pasaría con Fisherman, que él le haría trizas el corazón y que acabaría volviendo al muelle del cual se había escapado, que entraría más allá del lugar en donde contemplaba el mar y que subiría a un bote y remaría hasta el horizonte del océano… inacabable… Pero no¡no! Él creó un tifón, un maremoto con lo que expulsó todo su interior, la contaminación de la que era víctima, todo se fue en una gran ola asesina que cuando las crestas rompían en la orilla y en todos los lugares que pudiera hacer daño, coreaban un "no". Un duro y frío "no", como las olas que querían dañar más allá de la simple costa y avanzaban lo más que podían hacia tierra, dando en el centro de la ciudad, justo en el corazón, para un vez echo el daño devolverse lenta y tortuosamente para el que ha logrado sobrevivir; y sólo en el último repicar, ese con el que acababan por volver a su sitio, parecía asomarse un tímido… "Lo siento". No quería hacer daño, pero es algo dentro de él más fuerte que sus propios impulsos por controlarlo. El mar necesita desahogarse de que lo hagan sufrir tanto y hace sufrir para ello, Gregory House también…

Cuddy caminó rápido escaleras arriba. Luchaba contra las lágrimas "no merece que derrames una gota por él" se decía una y otra vez. Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación contando las puertas que pasaban con el tacto de su mano deslizándose por la pared. Pero allí se quedó, de pie. Una lágrima le ganó¡una sola! Quiso golpear la pared, pero se arrepintió, secó sus lágrimas, tomó una bocanada de aire, como esperando encontrar coraje en ella y se dio la media vuelta para llamar a la puerta número ocho que estaba iluminada en la ranura de abajo.

La puerta se abrió. Fisherman salió y la miró perplejo. Luego como si dudara de estar feliz o enojado por aquello. Decidió ser cortés en su tono.

—Creía que no querías saber nada de mí, por como te fuiste…

—¿Sí? Bueno… —farfulló ella mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a sus ojos, moviendo muy nerviosa las manos. —Es que… —se decidió por mirarle a los ojos o al menos aparentarlo, pero para él se veía muy segura —Tenía una duda, pero ya la he solucionado.

Y acto seguido se encaramó por sus hombros para besarle, por la diferencia de altura, él la ayudó agachándose y recibiéndola por fin en su boca.

Ella lo empujó para que entraran, él cerró la puerta con su espalda par no privarse ni por un segundo del contacto de su cuerpo, de tenerla entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, tenía una curiosidad que necesitaba ser saciada, por la que la tomó por los hombros para mirarle la cara:

—¿Por qué?

Ella se separó mientras sonreía y le tomaba de las manos.

—No hagas que me arrepienta —fue toda la respuesta y apagó la luz, llevándolo de la mano hasta la cama.

—¿Arrepentirte de qué? —preguntó de camino.

—No lo eches a perder —y le abrazó para caer juntos en la cama, besándose.

Para él parece que fue suficiente respuesta, porque empezó a desesperarse de que le estorbasen tanto las segundas pieles, aquellas que cambias todo los días a cómo se te da en el gusto. Y le desprendió de todo desde la coleta, pasando por la blusa y más abajo, hasta la poca dignidad que la tenía en pie.

Fue una noche que hicieron de la primavera el otoño en un segundo. Una noche en que el corazón sólo se recogía a pedacitos ensangrentados al terminar. Una noche que resecó las flores amarillas que quiso entregar. Una noche en que la rosa roja más podía lastimarse a sí misma con sus espinas que seducir. Una noche en el que el mar resonaba con más fuerza… Todo por un "no" y por un "bien".

Cuddy abrió los ojos, la luz del velador estaba encendida y tenía la mano de Fisherman sobre su boca, le miró: su sonrisa perlada le permitía saber dónde exactamente dirigir su vista. Ella sacó la mano de su boca sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con hilo de voz temblorosa.

—Gritaste. Tuve que hacerlo, por si acaso, ya sabes. Lo siento si fui muy violento.

Se acercó hasta besarla, pero ella no respondió. Estaba con expresión vacía mirando nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —esta vez fue él.

—¿Qué grité?

—Mmm… —preció pensarlo, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama. Él contempló su espalda. —Nada en especial, sólo un grito.

Cuddy buscó su ropa hasta que la encontró y comenzó vestirse con mucho pudor.

—¡Ya te conozco¿Para qué tanto cuidado? —rió él.

Ella no respondió. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea de vestirse que no quería prestar atención a nada más. Tenía algo en mente o mejor dicho en el corazón. Palpitaba extraño y necesitaba deshacerse de esa sensación, cualquier distracción la haría dudar y no quería dudar.

Se sentía mal, miraba cada prenda de ropa de la que fue despojada con culpabilidad, como implorándoles perdón. Estaba incómoda, sentía vergüenza, no estaba a gusto. Se sentó con las piernas abajo para encajarse la falda, luego se paró para abrochársela al tiempo que se calzaba los zapatos bajos ante la mirada extrañada de Fisherman.

—¿Eso era todo¿Un poco de sexo y ya? —Cuddy no respondía, lista ya se dispuso a irse. —¿A dónde vas? —espetó sin levantarse de la cama debido a sus condiciones.

Ella se detuvo un momento, se volteó para no huir una vez más y le afrontó con algo que, más que para él, era para ella misma:

—No te cuestiones ni te arrepientas de lo que no evitaste. No vale la pena. Ya lo hiciste. No pierdas el tiempo —y se marchó dejándolo aún más consternado y ofendido que antes.

Pensó en pasar al baño, pero no. Fue directamente a donde deseaba: a la sala de atenciones.

Entró, pero no halló lo que buscaba, sólo vio a Gordon al fondo, sentado en una butaca con cara de sueño.

—¿Ya desentrañaste el mito? —oyó la pregunta a sus espaldas, haciéndola asustarse. Se volteó, nada. Miró hacia abajo: allí estaba House, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la puerta, sobándose la pierna.

—¿Qué mito? —inquirió ella parándose frente a él.

—El de que los negros son más "dotados" —hizo comillas con los dedos, sin mirarla —que los blancos.

Cuddy bufó. No estaba de humor para sus perversiones.

—No sé ni para qué vine —respingó.

—Yo creo que sí —afirmó él, poniéndose de pie, con ayuda de la camilla.

Ella, a pesar de todo, tuvo la intención de ayudarlo, pero se resistió. Se quedó estoica de pie, esperando el balde de mofas. Pero no fue capaz de resistir, ya no más, la dignidad se le murió como una flor marchita y no le quedaba fuerza de la cual aferrarse para evitar lo que no quería soltar. ¿Por qué quiso bajar a verlo? Las lágrimas caían solas, fluían como los ríos, no podía detenerlas. No quería que la siguiera viendo así de débil, pero no lo podía controlar, ni siquiera era capaz de dar el rumbo a sus pies de marchar. Deseaba que la destrozara de una vez o la abrazara para consolarla. Y es que ¡era la única persona de confianza que tenía allí!

—Cuddy, no… —se quejó él, ante el espectáculo de dolor inevitado. Y es que le daba rabia verla débil, verla resquebrajada y derrotada. No era algo que él supiera ni deseara entender. Y volteó¿cobarde o no?, que lo cuestione Dios. Él no podía ver la escena de la musa quebrada… aún más quebrada.

Cuddy pareció más dolida, pues se oyó un gimoteo cuando House le dio la espalda. Luego silencio. Él se volteó y ella se secaba las lágrimas para acabar todo de una vez.

—No puedo seguir aquí —aseguró con timidez.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él era cobarde, sí, por tantos años de silencio y por todo lo demás, pero… ¿ella?

—Cometí un error —confesó, doblándose las manos con voz trémula tratando de ser firme.

—¿Un error¿Qué clase de error? —cuestionó, acercándose un paso.

Ella lo miró. Le dedicó una sonrisa vacía que ni siquiera estaba pensando en dársela y se volvió para subir por las escaleras. Alcanzó a subir sólo al primer peldaño cuando House le habló desde el umbral, apoyado cansinamente sobre su bastón y el marco.

—Los errores, Cuddy, son fallas. No medir las consecuencias que podrán tener tus actos, sobre todo si son las consecuencias que te darán a ti misma, es ser estúpido. Espero que no estés confundiendo error con estupidez —su tono de voz fue amable, pero sus palabras duras. No tenía otra manera de hacerlo.

Ella nuevamente le sonrió vacía, pero se podía leer en sus labios un "gracias", antes de desaparecer hasta su sombra por la escalera.

La rosa se clavaba a sí misma sus propias espinas mientras la deshojan, llevándose uno a uno sus pétalos rojos que le ocultan, cruelmente, la esperanza de volver a ser íntegra y única, al implorar, secretamente, que no le corten _su_ raíz.

En tanto, el mar estaba en su última fase del recogerse y volver a su foso tras el maremoto, cuando en el último repicar decía tímidamente _"lo siento"._

* * *

_Gracias por su reviews a rasaaabe, kmi17 y NessylovesRoger._

_Ahora, como sé que me querréis ahorcar, el botoncito GO de reviews está preparado para todo. Ya he recibido, y muy agradecida por ello, muchas palabras bonitas de ustedes, pero por este Chap lo dudo y como soy media masoca... XD... _

_Preparada a prueba de todo! Disparen el arsenal, no más:S _

_PD: tuve que escribir "punto" porque FF no permite poner pags web... o ... es la segunda cosa con la que me jode!! primero los signos que borra y ahora esto ... bien, sobreviviré... XD _


	6. Escapar

_Hola!! Ok. Aquí estoy para que me maten por atrasarme tanto, pero déjenme decir mis últimas palabras antes "¡¡esta historia aún no termina!!"... (así que esperen hasta el último capítulo... por allá por el número 15... No, en realidad no sé cuántos serán, pero le falta bastante aún XD)_

_Ahora hablando en serio. Quedé totalemnte anonadada con los reviews que me escribieron, de verdad pensé que me querrían matar, pero... ¡gracias! c: ... De verdad sus palabras me dejaron muy contenta, pero ¡cuidado!, se me pueden subir los humos y empiezo a descuidar mi escritura XD... nah! _

_Uf... Parece que por más que intente hacer que me coscorroneen algo¡no lo logro! ... Eso me tiene frustrada u.u... En fin._

_Hablando del capi actual. No me convence del todo, pero espero que no esté tan mal. Está medio raro. Ya me dirán ustedes. Me costó hacer a House "House" y creo que eso es lo que me tiene media insegura con el chap, además de la redacción-descripción... ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Basta de disculpas. ¡A apechugar no más! XD _

* * *

Capítulo 6

ESCAPAR

_El mar repicaba tímidamente "lo siento"._

_Espero que no estés confundiendo error con estupidez_. Su mensaje fue duro, frío, insensible, directo, pero con su tono de voz trató de suavizarlo para ser realmente escuchado, pero no esperaba tanto, no esperaba que ella le diera las gracias impresas en su trémula y martirizada sonrisa.

Gregory House miró su reloj cuando vio que llegaba una dotación recargada de enfermeras, además del doctor Watson: las seis y media, su turno había acabado y ya podía irse a la cama. Picó con el bastón a Gordon quien dio un gruñido e hizo como si espantara moscas y siguió durmiendo sobre la butaca. House sonrió de medio lado y lo dejó roncar. Se dirigió hasta su habitación.

En el pasillo de las habitaciones, más doctores corrían entre el baño y sus piezas para luego bajar a atender a los heridos. Se fijó en las puertas de Cuddy y Fisherman: ambas estaban cerradas, podían o estar ambos en el baño o ambos aún encerrados durmiendo, dudaba que estuvieran juntos en alguna de las dos. Como fuese, no se iba a inyectar coraje en ese momento para hacer nada, así que mejor lo dejaba. Abrió su puerta, pero tampoco se atrevió a entrar. Dio un suspiro de derrota soltando la perilla y quedándose un rato mirando la puerta de la habitación de Cuddy; inconscientemente se llevó el frasco de vicodinas a la boca y se tragó todas la que le quedaban, que no eran menos de nueve. Cogió su bastón con más fuerza y volvió a compensar el peso de su cuerpo en ambos miembros, miró de reojo la pieza de Fisherman y acabó por entrar y cerrar tras de sí la puerta.

* * *

Lisa Cudy entendía, pero no compartía la posición de House. No soportaba esa ambigüedad que le mostraba a veces. Prefería al House que le dañaba certeramente o al juguetón que le decía lo que pensaba y sentía en sus ironías divertidas. Pero ese House que parecía aconsejarle no era de su agrado, de su gusto… la descolocaba. Ese House que hablaba serio y en serio no era House, era un ser "intermedio" que trataba de humanizarse para consolarla, para levantarle el ánimo y ¡así no es él! Sin embargo, no es la primera vez: cuando tuvieron que cortarle la mano a Alfredo, el muchacho que cayó desde su tejado, y la culpabilidad que sintió creyendo que no pudo haber previsto antes lo que tenía (siendo que simplemente no se podía haber presupuestado nada) y mientras ella hablaba con Stacy, aparece House a decir un par de cosas, la ex mujer creyendo que se desubicaría, y no, le lanzó un sermón "humano"… Pero House no es así, no es de términos medios, o si no¿cómo se explicaría que odiara y dañara a todo cuanto aquel algo haya tenido que ver con su desprendimiento de su músculo? Él quería salvar su pierna, ese fue el extremo que escogió, el otro: amputarla, pero no la ambigüedad, no despojarle de su músculo… Tal vez haberlo sometido a un término medio es lo que ahora hace que su personalidad también pueda optar por ellos en casos extremos… ¿Sus lágrimas eran un caso extremo para House?

Se durmió llorando, con el maquillaje manchándole la cara, con el rostro fruncido, en posición fetal y agarrando firmemente las sábanas beige, como un preso de guerra que aguarda botado en el suelo que le den el tiro de gracia para no despertar jamás y estar en paz de una vez. Pero mientras espera se recoge en sí, desesperado, mar de lágrimas, bebé enfermo, desgarrada, pero el tiro no llega… Tensión. Llegó.

—_Sabe a harina de matzá —decía Cuddy, arrodillada, a House, comiendo arena._

—_¿Te gusta? —le preguntaba él con delicadeza, apoyando ambas manos en un bastón con joyas incrustadas, y observándola desde arriba._

_Ella voltea para mirarlo hacia arriba con ojos muy brillantes, parecían de agua._

—_Sí —asiente con voz de niña, y con la cabeza completa el gesto._

_Él sonríe de medio lado sin despegar su vista de ella. Cuddy mira hacia delante y abajo, separando su mirada de la de House para comenzar a coger arena entre sus manos y echársela por entremedio de los pechos descubiertos por el escote de un sweeter rosa. House se hinca a su lado, pasa su brazo derecho por sus hombros, dejando el bastón tirado entre ambos y le busca la cara moviendo su cabeza hasta el lugar y la altura en que ella la tiene. Con la mano izquierda le toma violentamente ambas muñecas, Cuddy grita sin gritar, tiene un brazalete de oro colgando de la bocamanga derecha, se le hincha una vena en el cuello, House le está torciendo los brazos, a ella se le desorbitan los ojos, House la empuja por la espalda sin soltarle las muñecas que duelen, comienza a remover la arena con su cuerpo, le pone la rodilla derecha sobre la espalda a la altura de la cintura y con ambas manos le hunde la cabeza en la dócil arena. Sin más, resultó que de caderas abajo ya estaba enterrada y en posición vertical, pero ya no era House quien intentaba ahogarla en la arena, era Fisherman y alguien de brazos cruzados, observando con una sonrisa insana la escena, estaba detrás de él. De House sólo se veían sus pies y sus tobillos sobresalir de la arena, además de su cabeza con un tajo sangrante entre la sien y la mejilla, tirada un poco más allá… _

Unos ojos azules, ahora tirados hacia gris, se abrieron asustados y de golpe. Sintió su corazón latir a mil. Tenía sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Volvió a cerrarlos, a fruncirlos. Tenía miedo de volver a abrirlos y encontrarse con algún monstruo, sabía que no existían, pero no podía evitarlo.

Un brazo abrazaba una almohada que protegía una cara. A tientas una mano buscaba por sobre el velador el interruptor de la lámpara… lo encontró. Se encendió la luz y poco a poco los ojos gris azulado tomaron confianza del terreno, pero con mucha cautela, hasta que se decidieron.

La iluminación permitió develar que la dueña de aquellos ojos trémulos, muertos de miedo, pavorosos era Lisa Cuddy.

Inspeccionó su alrededor para darse confianza, pero no lo consiguió del todo. No volvió a cubrir su cara, ni a cerrar sus ojos, pero se quedó con la vista fija en la ampolleta de la lámpara, mientras, inconscientemente, su mano jugaba con su reloj metálico sobre el velador.

De pronto volvió la lucidez junto a una seguidilla de parpadeos para lavar sus ojos brillantes. Miró la hora: casi eran las siete, si no estaba abajo en cinco minutos, Udelhoffen la mataría y ese sí que era un monstruo de temer.

Se sentó en la cama frotándose la cara que tenía toda pegajosa. Miró hacia un lado y otro y se puso de pie para dirigirse al pequeño pasillo que hay para llegar a la puerta y encender la luz alta. Se vistió, sacó un pañuelo del cajón del velador y una crema para quitarse las ojeras falsas, se agarró el pelo en una cola y salió hasta el baño tras apagar las luces.

Allí se encontró en el lavabo con la doctora Goldsmith que parecía de muy buen humor. Cuddy, que ya puerta afuera de su pieza se había pegado todos sus trocitos para mostrarse entera ante el mundo, le preguntó con cierta ironía y como si fuese la jefa que reprende a algún empleado, mientras frotaba sus manos bajo el agua:

—¿Parece que pasaste una buena noche¿Eh? —comenzó a sacudirse las manos mientras se giraba para mirarla.

Goldsmith enarcó una ceja extrañada, abrió la boca, se arrepintió, se giró para mirarla a los ojos y le contestó algo molesta, finalmente:

—Parece que usted no — y se puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra se afirmó al lavamanos.

Cuddy se incomodó, pero luchó por no quebrarse, y lo único que podría ayudarle a disimular mejor era una cara de disgusto, finiquitada con una sonrisilla irónica.

—Sí. Su cara me dice que no tuvo buena noche, doctora Cuddy. Tranquilícese —posó una de sus manos en uno de los brazos de Cuddy, quien lo miró exaltada —: a nadie le falta Dios —y se dispuso a marchar.

—¡Perdón! —exclamó ella sintiéndose profundamente ofendida, pero Goldsmith ya salía.

Pero en realidad no estaba tan ofendida. Los ojos que parecían firmes y furiosos, se tornaron trémulos. Aguantó el llanto con esfuerzos: tuvo que tomar aire por la nariz profundamente, pestañar reiteradamente para ponerle barrera a las lágrimas y mirar el cielo raso.

La puerta se abrió y se volteó al instante hacia la llave de agua para lavarse el rostro y disimular. Se secó con una pequeña toalla que llevaba en el bolsillo del delantal y dejo a la enfermera sola, sin olvidar darle los buenos días con una sonrisa.

Bajó por las escaleras y chocó con el doctor Watson, ese pelirrojo, de anteojos gruesos y negros, pecoso, desgarbado y nervioso, quien cayó al suelo del rellano.

—Perdón, señora, perdón —se disculpaba frenéticamente, poniendo las manos como si fuese a rezar y haciendo inclinaciones de cabeza.

—Tra- tranquilo —asintió Cuddy, algo insegura. Le quedó mirando y parecía estar llorando —¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué llora?

Watson la miró y la abrazó por la cintura con vehemencia, llorando aún más sobre su vientre. Ella trató de empujarlo suavemente por los hombros, pero como no cedía, prefirió dejarlo allí, dándole unas palmaditas sobre los mismos.

—El-el-el… —tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

—¿El qué?

—El doctor Udelhoffen… m-mató…

—¿Mató a otros soldados?

—N-no.

—Entonces ¿qué? No te entiendo. ¿A quién mató?

Watson la soltó y se sentó en un rincón del rellano y se puso a llorar recogido de piernas, histérico.

Cuddy no supo qué hacer, sólo le recomendó que se tranquilizara, le miró una última vez y dio rumbo a sus pies para averiguar qué nueva barbaridad había cometido Udelhoffen.

(Más tarde se daría cuenta que agradecería esa situación, porque le había hecho olvidar su problema personal.)

Entró de golpe a la sala de atenciones, andando a paso firme y se encontró con la segunda parte del espectáculo: unos enfermeros cargaban un gordo cuerpo sobre una camilla, mientras goteaba sangre de alguna parte: era el doctor Gordon.

—¿Qué hizo? —aulló a Udelhoffen, pero corriendo hacia la camilla donde los enfermeros ponían a Gordon.

—Ni se le ocurra acercarse, doctora Cuddy —le advirtió poniendo su mano en el lugar donde debía haber guardado su arma.

Cuddy le miró con desprecio. Es cierto que lo pensó dos veces, pues se detuvo al lado del doctor tuerto, pero respirando hondamente, le tomó la muñeca para comprobar si realmente estaba muerto.

—A usted no le afecta si sólo quiero comprobar su deceso, Udelhoffen¿cierto?

—En realidad, si quiere se lo hace con el muertito —se acercó —, me da igual —le escupió sobre la cara y se fue.

Cuddy esperó un momento observando su marchar y cuando se podía adivinar que estaría lejos, Cuddy le soltó la muñeca a Gordon y comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

—Doctora Goldsmith, vaya a buscar al doctor House, por favor —pidió a la chica, en tanto se acercaba a la mesita de uno de los soldados para quitarle el frasco de morfina que tenía sobre la mesa y sacar una jeringuilla del cajón e insertó la aguja en el líquido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la joven doctora, sin comprender.

Los enfermeros miraban como Cuddy le inyectaba con morfina a Gordon y como ahora se ponía a arrastrar sola la camilla. Se pusieron a murmurar. Eso más la pregunta innecesaria de Goldsmith le hicieron responder con vehemencia.

—¡Muévete¡Muévanse ya! Está vivo. Ve a buscarlo. ¡Ya¡Cállense ustedes! Trabajen o ayúdenme. Si se pone difícil, dile que es por Gordon.

Goldsmith estaba impresionada, pero cuando Cuddy le gritó "¡ya!" se despabiló y salió corriendo de allí.

Fisherman miraba desde el rincón donde vendaba a un herido, analíticamente la escena.

* * *

House había intentado dormir, pero no lo conseguía. Ya a la media hora se desesperó, es que ¡había trasnochado¿Cómo era que no podía dormir con tanto sueño acumulado?… Acabó por sentarse sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas, posando los codos sobre las rodillas y con las manos cogiéndose la cabeza por el cuello.

Sí… Lo admitiría. ¡Está bien, genios!, han descubierto a Gregory House. Frío, duro, hosco, sarcástico, sincero a filo de cuchillo, pero incapaz de dormir… ¿Y era por eso que se agarraba la cabeza? No. No se iba a mentir a ti mismo, "todos mienten… Sí, pero a los demás, a sí mismos es ser idiota"… Bien, Gregory House había descubierto que cabía dentro de la definición de idiota. ¿Era el dolor de su pierna? Sé que ya lo saben, pero quiero contradecirlos¿qué gracia tendría si sólo les doy la razón de buenas a primeras? A ver¿qué es?… ¿Qué has dicho?… "¡No me jodas¡Jamás! Hey, hey, hey… Es verdad, está buena, muy buena, ya lo sé, lo comprobé una vez, pero fue sólo esa vez, nada más… ¿Dices que es más es que por estar sólo "buena"¿Y qué más podría ser?… Ya, sí. Que gracioso. Veo que insistes con joderme. ¡Que no estoy enamorado de Lisa Cuddy¡Entiende¡Deja de insistir¡Eres un cabrón!… ¡Oh! Sí. Enamorado, si supiera el significado de esa palabreja tal vez… ¿Por qué quieres obligarme a creer que la amo? Yo no la amo¡por favor¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga¿Francés, italiano, griego, chino, cantonés?… _Fisherman_, pedazo de patán. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? La hizo sufrir. Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que fue él. Aunque no me lo haya dicho ella. Ese imbécil la dañó, por él está así… Tal vez por mí… No puedo ser tan egocéntrico…". Aceptación.

Toc, toc, toc.

Fueron tres golpes. Tres llamados de atención. Tres despertares. Tres "tierra llamando a House". Tres sustos.

Se frotó la cara con las manos y miró hacia la puerta. Los golpes volvieron a insistir, pero más fuertes y acompañados por una voz femenina:

—Doctor House. Por favor, salga. La doctora Cuddy le necesita…

_Cuddy._ ¿Le habrá pasado algo?… Si era culpa del imbécil de Fisherman…

—…es por el doctor Gordon…

¿Gordon¿Qué tenía que ver él?

—…El doctor Udelhoffen le ha disparado.

¿Qué?

House cogió su bastón afirmado en el velador y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, Goldsmith abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la ignoró tomando el rumbo correspondiente a la sala de atenciones. Ella le siguió detrás. Mientras bajaban, a House le llamó la atención el doctor Watson que lloraba en el rincón del rellano, pero la prisa por saber qué diablos pasaba, le apremiaba.

Goldsmith, notando que House sabía perfectamente dónde debía ir, se quedó rezagada, observándole y luego a trabajar.

House entró de golpe a la sala de operaciones y buscó a Cuddy, luego a Gordon, pero no los encontraba. Iba a dirigirse a la bodega, pero cuando dio la media vuelta una voz le habló.

—House.

Era la voz de la mujer en que su apellido se transformaba en un poema. Odio, amor, alegría, tristeza, enojo, jugueteo, regaño, dulzura… todo a la vez.

House se volteó y notó que Cuddy tenía las manos ensangrentadas, igual que parte del delantal.

—Ven, por favor —pidió volteándose y emprendiendo rumbo.

House la siguió, con curiosidad por saber dónde se había metido para no verla cuando entró: era en un pasillo corto que daba a la puerta del laboratorio… Y no se acordó de su existencia¡si ya lo sabía!

Apenas cabía la camilla y a ellos les quedaba un muy estrecho espacio para desplazarse.

—Le inyecté morfina para evitarle el dolor, por si despertaba mientras intentaba retirarle la bala con un cuchillo… —explicó mecánicamente, sin mirarlo, sólo sus ojos puestos en el abdomen perforado y desnudo.

—¿Con un cuchillo?

—¿¡Con qué más querías que lo hiciera!? —se exaltó. Y el primer contacto visual se hizo presente. Un segundo extra para leerse. Cuddy lo rompió. —No he logrado sacarle la bala —admitió acongojada.

House colgó su bastón en la camilla e hizo a Cuddy a un lado, o más bien, pasó por delante prepotentemente y ella quedó entre la pared y su cuerpo, pegada a su espalda incomodísima porque estaba trabada. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de House, manchándolo de sangre, como intentando separarse, pero no podía. No quería estar así, ahí…

House se sintió como un estúpido al no prever que eso sucedería. El pasillo era estrechísimo… Y Cuddy tan pegado a él, sea cual sea su sentimiento, su situación, lo que los rodee y los dañe, no era algo que a él le disgustase, pero ella parecía incómoda y Gordon necesitaba ayuda, así que puso de su parte para acabar con la embarazosa situación.

Lograron separarse. Y lo ignoraron para sus exteriores, pero sus interiores eran un hervidero. Se concentraron en Gordon.

House le pidió a Cuddy que lo mantuviera despierto mientras él iba a intentar sacarle la bala del abdomen con otros instrumentos que él se conocía de la sala. Cuddy cogió un estetoscopio y trajo rodando un tanque de oxígeno que conectó a una mascarilla y se la puso.

—¿Estás segura de que se puede extraer? —quiso saber antes de introducirle un largo tubo.

—Ha sangrado mares, pero no debe haberle dañado nada vital, nada que le impidiese seguir con vida.

—Ya. Pero esa es una evasiva. No me sirve.

—Bueno. Debió haber sido que sí en el momento que lo intenté, ahora no estoy muy segura.

—Soy de la opinión que nos ocupemos de la hemorragia. No tenemos el suficiente aparataje para saber dónde exactamente se alojo la bala. En una de esas más lo dañamos que sanamos.

Cuddy lo miró asintiendo lentamente.

—Bien. Dime.

House dejó el tubo a un lado.

—Ve a buscar hilo, aguja: hay en los cajones. También agua y gasa; esas están en la bodega.

Cuddy asintió, se acercó a un cajón a sacar un par de guantes quirúrgicos para ponérselos y así ocultar la sangre de sus manos y partió corriendo a la bodega.

House se quedó un momento pensando mientras intentaba parar la sangre con la toalla que Cuddy dejó cerca del tipo.

Ella era tan profesional, dejaba de lado los problemas personales cuando de salvar vidas se trataba. ¿Acaso él no? Bueno, abría que ver si su dolor físico contaba como problema personal.

* * *

Cuddy salió con el delantal volándole por detrás. Los que se dieron cuenta la quedaron mirando como pasaba de la sala de operaciones a la bodega y cómo luego salía con dos bidones de agua cargándolos a penas y gasa atiborrándole los bolsillos y volvía a ingresar a operaciones.

Allí dentro, House le lanzó su bastón, que ella agarró con agilidad dejando los bidones en el suelo y le ordenó trabar la puerta y ella hizo caso. Cogió los bidones y se acercó, mientras House sacaba al moribundo del estrecho pasillo y lo llevaba al amplio espacio.

House, cojeando, se acercó y le arrebató uno de los bidones y le volteó al menos dos litros de agua encima haciendo que la sangre escurriera. Cuddy, en tanto, hizo un torniquete entre el corazón y la herida con la gasa y House secó con otra poca los costados de la herida. Él mismo sacó el hilo y la aguja y se inició a coser, mientras Cuddy se preocupaba de sus signos vitales y preparó otra jeringa con morfina, pero House se la quitó y se la inyectó él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me duele. No trabajo bien si me duele.

Cuddy, aunque seria, sólo suspiró se dirigió a buscar otra jeringuilla para hacer lo que pensaba. Cuando iba a inyectarle notó que algo le faltaba a House para operar bien, por lo que acercó una lámpara de pie y la apuntó hacia la herida, sobre la cual House intentaba coser.

El levantó la vista, sorprendido, pero sólo unos segundos para darse cuenta que ella no esperaba nada de él, pues se dispuso a sus tareas anteriores, sin embargo, igual se las dio:

—Gracias —y retornó a lo suyo.

Cuddy no contestó nada y sólo se preocupó de inyectar a Gordon y comprobar sus signos vitales.

House, cautivado por su silencio, no permitió que le desconcentrase de su labor.

—Quítale eso —le ordenó a Cuddy, en referencia al tanque de oxígeno, mientras daba los últimos puntos

—¿Por qué?

House se impacientó y él mismo se lo quitó con vehemencia.

—¿Qué haces? —Cuddy sonó molesta.

—Está durmiendo. Con la morfina bastará. ¿No se te ocurrió verificar todos sus signos vitales antes de dejarlo por las nubes? —espetó irónico.

Cuddy abrió la boca para responder, pero se arrepintió y frunció los labios y no hizo más que coger el tanque y tirarlo a un lado. En eso estaba cuando aporrearon la puerta y Gordon despertó.

—¡Oh! Sirenas con barbas. Pase de los sueños a las pesadillas —exclamó ante su primera visión: House.

—Cállate y no te muevas —le reprochó éste.

La puerta la seguían aporreando, Cuddy pensó en ir a abrirla, pero considerando que House le había exigido trancarla con el bastón sería por algo, así que se afirmó en la camilla y le quedó mirando al nefrólogo cojo quien le devolvió una mirada de que se tranquilizara.

—¡Abran! —se oía rugir a Udelhoffen desde afuera.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Gordon que no entendía nada.

—¿Estás bien¿Cómo te sientes? —quiso saber Cuddy mientras los aporreaos en la puerta seguían.

—Sí… sí. Un poco mareado. Pero ¿qué pasa?

—Te secuestramos para jugar al médico sepulturero y ahora papá nos quiere palmar el culo—contestó House con voz mofosa para cuando unos balazos resonaron atravesando la puerta. —¡Mierda!

Él y Cuddy se agacharon quedando a la altura de Gordon y empujaron corriendo, al pasillo, la camilla para resguardar a Gordon y de paso ellos.

—Gordon¿estás muy mareado? —inquirió House, mientras a Cuddy le tenían histérica los aporreos y los balazos.

—Más o menos, pero creo que me puedo mover —aseguró sentándose.

—Has perdido mucha sangre —hizo notar Cuddy.

—Pero se puede mover —le contradijo House mirándole fijamente, con ese tono, que aunque no tan en serio, parecía querer demostrarle que ella era inferior a él.

Gordon les miró mientras se bajaba y rodó el ojo.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —les interrumpió antes de que alguno de los dos también quedara tuerto o peor.

Ambos lo miraron y luego Cuddy se volteó hacia House con esa actitud de "¿no eres tan magnífico? Sácanos de esto". House notando lo insistente en la mirada de Cuddy se acercó a la puerta de laboratorio y la abrió:

—Mi bastón acaba de caer así que les recomiendo que entren. De todas formas necesitamos un inyección de tétano para ti, por si las dudas —ambos entraron y luego House, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —Ya sabes, quizás de qué sean las balas de Udelhoffen —y se encogió de hombros con una mueca graciosa.

Cuddy y Gordon no lo tomaron más en cuenta y se pusieron a buscar en los gabinetes cuál digiera "suero antitetánico".

—Y se la creen —suspiró House resbalando por la puerta, justo cuando un golpazo la aporreó.

—¡Abran!

—¡Aguarda papi! Que estoy escondiendo a la puta —le gritó House haciendo esfuerzos por ponerse de pie.

Gordon y Cuddy le miraron con una ceja enarcada y un pequeño rictus asomándose, pero continuaron la búsqueda, preocupados porque ya entraría Udelhoffen. Aunque ya no era el "suero antitetánico", sino que algunos antibióticos.

¡Paff!

Un sólo estruendo que les hizo estar atentos, House frente a la puerta, Cuddy preparándole un trago a Gordon quien le aguardaba con unas píldoras en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —rugió Udelhoffen apuntando a House con la pistola a la cabeza, quien levantó las manos a los costados de ésta.

—Te lo confieso, si dejas de apuntarme.

Udelhoffen le miró incrédulo, pero bajó el arma, echando de paso una mirada a Cuddy y a Gordon.

—¿No estabas muerto? —inquirió, olvidando que aguardaba por la confesión de House.

—Sí. Está vivo. Es que las técnicas de resucitación que esta mujer sabe son infalibles —terció House con tono y gesticulación graciosos.

Cuddy le echó una mirada asesina y Gordon rodó el ojo.

Udelhoffen parecía confundido. Acto reflejo levantó el revólver para señalar a Gordon, pero House le bajó el arma con delicadeza, hasta intentar quitársela, pero ahí el tipo despertó.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó a House.

—Impido que haga una estupidez. El tipo está vivo. Ya déjelo.

Fue tan consistente, tan convencido, fue como si supiera cuál era el tono y el timbre que debía usar con Udelhoffen, pues el tipo pareció convencerse.

Luego de haber molestado un montón con su persecución, simplemente se limitó a mirarlos como si los quisiera grabar a fuego en su retina, respirar hondamente y acabó por salir hecho un energúmeno. Pero no les había dicho ni hecho nada más. Hasta House quedó impresionado con la reacción, aunque tenía más que claro que esa última mirada era de las menos amistosas que le había echado a cualquiera.

House sacudió su cabeza para quitarse la impresión y se dirigió a Gordon:

—¿Aún sigues mareado?

—Algo. ¿Necesito transfusiones?

—Un poquito. Tú eres médico. Tú sabrás que tan mareado estás, aunque para estar sólo "algo" mareado luego del disparo… Después de todo Udelhoffen no tiene tan buena puntería.

—Yo creo que perdí una cantidad normal de sangre. ¡Hay tanta grasa interponiéndose que dudo que me haya afectado tanto! —y rió de buena de gana, viendo sus puntos.

Cuddy lo notó y le informó:

—La bala quedó alojada en tus tejidos.

—¡Guau! Otra historia interesante que contar.

Cuddy se lo pensó antes de consultar:

—Disculpa, pero… ¿cuál es la de tu ojo?

Él sonrió y le posó una mano en el hombro y con tono paternal, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

—No creo que te guste saberla.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno. House me ha dicho que tienes algo de judía. Insisto. No creo que quieras saberlo.

Cuddy se sorprendió, no esperaba que House hablara de ella con Gordon o con cualquiera, no de ese tipo de cosas. Si le hubiese respondido "House me ha dicho que alucina contigo en la ducha" no le habría prestado mayor importancia, pero esto otro era algo importante, que no tenía porqué andar comentando.

Gordon la dejó y comenzó avanzar hacia la puerta por la que House ya había salido. Cuddy se volteó e insistió, pero con otra pregunta:

—¡Gordon¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre? Para conseguirte y…

—A positivo, pero descuida. Estoy bien. Yo creo que el oxígeno me tiene atontado. Lo de la sangre se pasará comiendo. ¡Y eso no se me da mal¿Eh? —y salió riendo.

Ella sonrió. Quiso ser amable, pero en fin. De todas formas sacó de uno de los gabinetes una bolsa y salió del laboratorio para entregársela.

—Toma. De verdad. Déjame ponértela.

Gordon sonrió.

—Eres un amor. Todo lo contrario a lo que dice House "por su boca". Pero no, Cuddy. Guárdalo para otro que la pueda necesitar.

Cuddy agachó la mirada. Otro nefrólogo más que hacía lo que quería, sobretodo en cuanto a sí mismo, sin importar las recomendaciones de otros doctores.

—Bien —aceptó. —¿Oye¿Sabes por qué te disparó?

—No. Pero supongo que será porque estaba durmiendo en el lugar de trabajo, en lugar de trabajar o irme a la cama. House tiene rezón, ese tipo es un hormonal.

Cuddy sonrió con timidez y como pidiendo permiso volvió al laboratorio a dejar la bolsa de sangre.

—¿Y House? —gritó Gordon al notar que el médico no estaba.

Cuddy, mientras cerraba la puerta del laboratorio y avanzaba por el pasillo para dar de lleno con la sala de operaciones, le contestó:

—Lo más probable es que se haya ido a dormir. Él es así. Descubre el diagnóstico y ya no le interesa —en ese momento pasaba junto a él y le miró a los ojos.

—Lo conoces bien —apuntó, mirándole extraño, pero logrando que ella quisiera justificarse.

—Es… ¿o era? Disculpa, pero desde esto —refiriéndose al estar en la base militar —tengo problemas con los tiempos verbales —sonrió nerviosa. —Bien. Como fui su jefa y él mi empleado más obcecado, la verdad es que no pasaba inadvertido y tenía que aguantarle todas sus locuras y ocurrencias. Eso me permitió conocer qué es lo que realmente le interesa de su trabajo y lo lleva a la vida diaria también.

—Muchas vueltas para una simple respuesta, que ni siquiera fue pedida, doctora Cuddy.

Ella se limitó a hacer una mueca que podría ser una sonrisa irónica.

En ese momento ambos salían de la sala de operaciones y los médicos y enfermeras miraban a Gordon asombrados, como si fuese un fantasma.

—¡Hey¡Soy una persona! —les gritó. —Doctora Cuddy, me voy a dormir a mi habitación mejor, antes de que me maten de verdad. Gracias por todo y por salvarme.

—No es nada. Cuando guste, doctor Gordon —contestó ella asintiendo.

Cada uno se fue por su camino: él al segundo piso y ella a atender a los heridos nuevos.

Estaba cambiándole vendas a una marine, cuando una sombra se interpuso en su labor. Era una sombra desagradable, una sombra por la que prefirió hacerse la concentrada en el hombro y pechos que debía atender con cuidado.

La sombra, entonces, se hizo de carne y un peso de manos negras presionó la camilla y una respiración pesada le agitó los cortos mechones de la frente.

—¿No me vas a hablar?

Cuddy no respondió. Se preocupó de acomodar a la paciente.

—¿No me vas a dar explicaciones por lo de anoche?

—No —respondió Cuddy tajante, mientras estiraba las piernas de la mujer.

Fisherman comenzó a perder la paciencia. Quitó sus manos de la camilla y le observó un momento como lavaba la cara de la soldado con un trapito.

—¿Siempre haces lo mismo? Te calienta un tipo, te lo tiras y adiós.

—¿Tú no? —dijo ella como respuesta, en tanto, le quitaba unos mechones castaños de la cara a la herida que había perdido sus manos también. Pero jamás se ocupó en mirar a Fisherman, siempre a la paciente.

Cuddy cubría a la mujer con las sábanas hasta las caderas y Fisherman pareció enervarse y enojarse porque le fuera tan indiferente.

De pronto, Cuddy se encontró con su barbilla asida bruscamente hacia la dirección del rostro de Fisherman. Él quería que le mirase a la cara y para ello la obligó con violencia.

—¡Mírame a los ojos!

—¿Qué te pasa? —rugió Cuddy, intentando liberarse de esas manos con las suyas propias, jalándolas hacia abajo, pero sin éxito.

—¡Nada! —comenzó a arrastrarla a los pies de la cama para que no hubiese interponiéndose nada entre ellos. —Sólo quiero que me digas las cosas a la cara. Ayer te fuiste¡me humillaste!

—¡No te humillé¡Y suéltame!

Él, en lugar de soltarla, le apretó más fuerte la mandíbula con lo que a ella comenzaron a dolerle los interiores al punto de quejarse. Recién allí los compañeros de trabajo se dieron cuanta y un par de enfermeros se abalanzaron a ayudarle agarrando a Fisherman, en tanto, Goldsmith se acercó a ella.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí —afirmó sobándose la mandíbula.

—¡Suéltenme! —Fisherman los echó hacia atrás con los brazos, cual gorila.

Se acercó amenazante a Cuddy, pero ésta ni se movió de su sitio, aunque Goldsmith la tironeaba hacia atrás.

—Ya hablaremos, Lisa Cuddy —le susurró, mientras ella le miraba inmutable y él se dispuso a marcharse

—Bien —respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia. —Doctora Goldsmith, va a tener que ayudarme a conseguir un casco —ironizó.

Fisherman se molestó. Sin embargo, al salir un pequeño rictus se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

House ha vuelto a su habitación, esta vez con una dosis adicional de tribulaciones.

Ya estaba harto de este lugar. De no poder ejercer la medicina como a él le gustaba, de estar a merced de un loco que trató de matar a la única persona que no le pareció tan estúpida como para hablar con ella. Está cansado, demasiado cansado. Sin contar con que parece que se seguía preocupando por Cuudy, cosa que a su vez le hacía preocuparse de estarse inquietando por ella. No era muy alentadora la estancia ni las jornadas venideras. Ya no más.

No soportaba tener que levantarse a sanar a un montón de heridos de guerra, con cortes, amputaciones, sangre, puntos, pero todo previsible. Necesitaba la acción de sus diagnósticos de vuelta, necesitaba el tener su cerebro en constante trabajo y no en inercia, necesitaba no tener la obligación de ver a sus pacientes. Quería volver a gritar, a jugar, a fastidiar, a escaquearse las consultas (¡hasta eso echaba de menos!), a pelear con Cuddy, a convencerle de sus ideas y obligarla a transar¡hasta echaba de menos a "la jefa"! Esto no pintaba para bueno… ¡Tenía que escapar antes de volverse loco!

_Escapar_. Fue la palabra que quedó dando vueltas en su mente, que resonó como una copa de cristal golpeada con una cuchara, que quedó rodando como un plato que da vueltas sobre su eje. _Escapar_. La palabra clave¿por qué no? Ser libre, poder ejercer la medicina que a él le gusta. _Escapar_, ya vería la manera de cómo regresar al Princeton. _Escapar_ y ser el diagnosticador médico y no el enfermero de urgencias. _Escapar, escapar, escapar._ Y ser libre de toda esta mierda. _Escapar…_

Sólo había un detalle. De escapar sin Cuddy y de lograr volver, significaba seguir echando de menos a "la jefa", por lo que tendría que sugerirle la opción a ella y obligarla, porque convencerla era más difícil.

Sí. Eso haría. Escapar…

Y durmió al fin.

* * *

House apareció para la hora de la última comida del día en la cafetería. Se sentó en un rincón solo y comenzó a buscar a Cuddy con la mirada, pero no la encontró a quien sí vio fue a Fisherman, cosa buena, pues así se aseguraba de que Cuddy no se estaba atormentando… Ahí estaba de nuevo el bichito de la preocupación, extraño sentimiento en él, y que ya le estaba hartando.

—Doctor House.

La infantil voz femenina le sobresaltó, miró hacia el frente: era Goldsmith quien se sentaba con él a comer.

—¿Qué pasa¿Qué quieres? —preguntó medio molesto, medio indiferente.

—No se preocupe, no vengo a comer con usted, esto sólo es un tapado —señaló el plato.

House le miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Entonces? —le azuzó para que siguiera.

—Es que… supongo que usted no sabe. Pasa que el doctor Fishermna… eh… zamarreó a la doctora Cuddy.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Fue después de lo del doctor Gordon. Ella se puso a hacer su trabajo y Fisherman la empezó a cuestionar y acabó por maltratarla un poco, más allá de las palabras.

House estaba serio por fuera, impresionado por dentro. ¿Tan cobarde podía ser ese tipo?

Goldsmith estaba esperando alguna reacción, pero no veía nada. Aunque luego se fijó en que el ceño de su interlocutor estaba exageradamente fruncido y en _crescendo_. Pero como no le respondía nada, se puso de pie diciéndole:

—Cumplo con informarle. Espero que hable con ella antes que el doctor Fisherman —y se fue dejando a House sumido en sus conjeturas.

¿Zamarreo¿Maltrato? Y Cuddy ¿no se defendió? Aquí faltaba algo. Y ese Fisherman… ¡Maldito! Cuddy fue dañada por él, ella volvió al muelle, pero no se atrevió a entrar en el mar tan bravo que tenía en frente y decidió ir a vagar por los bosques, sola, donde cada adefesio podría atacarla sin más. Pero no es ese el punto, es el de que "se deje atacar", esa no era Cuddy. Algo faltaba aquí.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de atenciones. Allí encontró a Cuddy sentada en una de las butacas jugando con una jeringuilla llena de algún líquido. Se acercó.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? —le preguntó Cuddy mirándole desde abajo, agitando irritantemente la jeringa.

House sujetó el bastón con más firmeza y le miró extrañado. Se suponía que el iba a hablar con ella, él era el que debiese estar preguntando.

—Mmm… Bien. Tú¿cómo estás? —preguntó sin quitarse la cara de extrañeza.

—Bien —siguió jugando con la jeringa, pero ahora prestándole una atención confundida.

Mentirosa. Fue el pensamiento de House.

—¿Segura? —insistió, acercándose un paso.

Ella lo miró asintió y siguió jugando, pero ahora poniéndola con el émbolo hacia abajo y hacia arriba.

House, irritado, se adelantó y se la quitó. Ella le miró como si le hubiesen arrebatado su juguete.

—Ahora en serio. ¿Estás bien? —parecía algo ofuscado.

—Sí —le quedó mirando. —¡Ah! —exclamó comprendiendo. —Te contaron lo de Fisherman. Si quieres enterarte de algo House, sólo debes preguntar claramente.

—Yo quiero saber si estás bien. Eso _no_ lo sabía.

—Sí, claro. House —se puso de pie para igualarle en algo la altura —, si quieres saber algo de mí no tienes más que preguntármelo. No tengo a nadie más —ahora bajó la mirada y atenuó su voz —de confianza aquí.

House la miraba hacia abajo todo lo cerca que la tenía. Levantó su mano con lentitud para alcanzar su barbilla y alzarle la mirada hasta él, pero apenas posó sus dedos e hizo una leve presión, ella se dio un gemido de dolor.

—¿Qué pasó, Cuddy? —bajó la mano como disculpándose.

Ella no quería elevar la mirada y se había puesto a llorar sin que House lo notara aún. Pero ya lo notó: ella se aferró de su abrigo a la altura de su pecho para esconder la cabeza y llorar apoyada en alguien de carne y no de algodón, espuma y lana; sacudiendo sus hombros.

La única persona de confianza. El único olor conocido. La única voz sincera. El único que realmente la conocía para su gusto o no, era él. Era House. Y si ya había matado su dignidad, su orgullo no era más que una espina molesta, que merecía ser ya enterrada, pero en tierra, no es su cuerpo.

Sólo un tacto y Cuddy ya se había quebrado. Se aferraba a su pecho, le mojaba con sus lágrimas. La muñeca de trapo había develado su expresión vacía. Lloraba desconsolada y él se quedó allí estoico, de pie.

—No aguanto más, House —lloriqueó ahogada en su camisa azul.

—¿Qué no aguantas, Cuddy? —preguntó él sin moverse, mirando el cielo raso, sin tocarla, sólo dejando que ella le tocara el pecho.

—Me acosté con Fisherman —soltó de una vez, sorbiéndose las narices.

House dio un suspiro. Él lo intuía. Algo se quebró en él también. No pudo resistir. Su mano se elevó y se posó en la nuca de Lisa que masajeó un poco con la yema de sus dedos para darle algo de "calma". Se mantuvo ahí, pero más no se movió.

Ella levantó la vista ante el gesto de House. Le miró con los ojos brillantes, anegados de lágrimas. House le miraba hacia abajo un poco incómodo por la altura.

—Fue una estupidez —gimoteó ella. Dio un suspiro. —Gracias —y sonrió.

No era una sonrisa alegre, pero tampoco dolorida. Era algo triste, pero bella. Era simplemente un tímido "gracias".

Se separó de él dejando sus manos en su pecho y él bajando la suya hasta su hombro. Se quedaron mirando un rato, él aún con el ceño fruncido, ella con su dulce sonrisa en su aguada mirada. Ella completó la separación: bajó las manos, se iría a cambiar algunos vendajes.

—Cuddy —le detuvo House antes de que se hiciera a su labor.

Ella se giró diciéndole con los ojos "dime".

—Ehmmm… Fisherman…

—Me agarró con violencia de la barbilla, por eso me duele —y como que sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te vengue? —preguntó en tono jocoso. —Le puedo meter mi súper bastón con punta de lanza por el culo.

Cuddy se sonrió ampliamente, divirtiéndose, cosa que agradó a House. Al fin había logrado una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

—Cuddy —ahora se puso algo serio. —No era eso —ella lo miró extrañada, como diciendo "¿entonces?". —Quiero proponerte una cosa… ¡No es nada indecente! Aunque si quieres lo podemos agregar al paquete.

Cuddy le miró escéptica.

—Perdón —alargó mucho la "n". —Bueno. Mira —se acercó a ella tanto como para ponerla alerta. —Tranquila, si no te voy a comer. Mira Cuddy, sé que estás mal y yo también. Y tú para mí eres la única persona con cierto valor aquí dentro. Gordon no me cae mal, pero queda en eso. También confío en ti.

—Lo sé. Lo de la ketamina me lo dejó claro. Puede que nos odiemos, pero siempre nos respetaremos y nos seremos de confianza.

—¡Ay, Cuddy! No seas cursi.

Ella le miró molesta, con el labio inferior sobre saliendo. House la molestó pasándole el dedo por ahí, provocando que su labio sonara. Ella había querido impedir que su dedo tocara su boca, pero él ganó.

—Quiero escaparme y quiero invitarte —soltó sin más.

Cuddy le miró alerta y se separó de lo cerca que estaba su cara.

—¿Qué dices?

—Voy a irme de aquí y espero que no abras la bocota. Con o sin ti, pero porque estás tan mal quise proponértelo.

Cuddy bajó la mirada con una sonrisa pestañando reiteradas veces, luego la elevó y le miró con un rictus como si le fuese a hablar a un lindo crío.

—No. Ve. Me quedo.

A House se le quitó todo su plan de simpatía y frunció el ceño enojado, alejándose de ella y le espetó con sarcasmo afilado:

—¿Sufriendo?

Ella abrió la boca para justificarse con ojos brillantes, pero él no le permitió expresarse, mientras cojeaba un par de pasos atrás.

—¿Tan masoquista eres? Bien. Yo sólo quería proponerte algo mejor que esta mierda, pero allá tú —y se marchó sin darle derecho a réplica.

Cuddy quedó con los "pero" articulados en la lengua, mientras le seguía con la boca abierta el camino que trazaba con sus pasos.

Tras este episodio, House no hablaba con Cuddy más que de lo profesional y aunque ella trataba de saber algo más de su aventura, él no le daba ni señales de nada, no quería que estuviera enterada de ninguna cosa.

Pasaron diez días en que House se dedicó a investigar sus alrededores. Cuando podía se escapaba de la sala de atenciones o sino en la noche, cuando había menos médicos y un par más de militares de guardia en el primer piso. Los escapes no eran mera jugarreta, él deseaba averiguar qué pasadizos o caminos podría guardar este recinto.

Pasaron diez días en los Cuddy estuvo alerta y llenándose de dudas por la actitud de House y sus repentinas desapariciones. Quiso enterarse, pero él se ponía hablar de lo importante que era el vendaje limpio.

Y House averiguó y estudió en diez días…

El primer día indagó qué había al final del pasillo lúgubre de las habitaciones y se encontró con un gran vidrio negro protegido por dos militares armados que le apuntaron inmediatamente al verlo, por lo que prefirió dar media vuelta y marcharse.

El segundo día subió por la escala que había al lado del baño de hombres y llegó hasta el techo donde había una puerta sellada.

El tercer, cuarto y quinto día los ocupó para intentar ver un agujero tras un estante en la sala de atenciones, que cuando lo pudo recorrer, notó que sólo se trataba de una sala de estar antigua, llena de polvo y que por más que hurgó, no encontró otra salida ni nada más interesante que telas de araña. Pero si no le resultaba su plan, estaba seguro que la usaría para perderse de Udelhoffen varias veces al día.

El sexto día revisó la cocina. Siguió al tipo de la basura, pero ya estaban los guardias para corretearlo. Se llevó un sermón de Udelhoffen. Y luego fue a intrusear al laboratorio. Allí encontró una compuerta pequeña en el piso, bajo una mesa, pero que no pudo revisar, porque llegaban más médicos a hacer pruebas.

El séptimo día logró entrar. Una escala que tuvo que descender y luego un estrecho y oscuro pasillo que tenía un recodo. Llegando al recodo se podía ver una luz al final. ¡Al fin! Dio con lo que buscaba: una salida. Era una pieza metálica que lograba una forma semicircular gracias al techo y que tenía unos controles para dirigir un gran cañón que daba hacia el exterior. ¡Fantástico! Pero para salir existía un problema: había que hacerlo por la boca del cañón, quizás a cuanta altura estarían. ¡Alto! Ahí se veían algunos militares cargándole munición, que oprimían un botón y luego salían arrancando a esconderse a un lugar mucho más allá de su visual. Luego una detonación que le hizo cubrirse la cabeza.

—¿Quién es usted? —gruñó una voz a sus espaldas.

Aprovechando la oscuridad House usó su ingenio. Apellido común…

—El coronel Miller. Solicito que se identifique.

—¡Oh! Coronel Miller. Lo siento. Soy el doctor Udelhoffen. Venía a ver cómo va todo con El Arma.

—Mmm… ¿En vez de estar haciendo su trabajo vigilando a esos mediquillos? —tono antipático.

—¡Oh, señor! Lo siento. Ya me voy. ¿Usted…?

—No. Yo me quedo un rato más. Y váyase ya.

House aguzó el oído para verificar que Udelhoffen se marchaba y no se movió para regresar hasta que oyó que la puerta-trampa se cerraba.

El octavo, noveno y décimo día los dedicó a estudiar quiénes y qué tantas secretas veces entraban por ahí. Pero al único que vio fue a Udelhoffen.

El décimo día en la noche estaba en su habitación preparándose con algunas cosas como zapatillas y ropa cómodas, además de guardarse vicodinas por donde pudiese. Todo lo dejaría allí, sólo se llevaría lo esencial.

En esta tarea estaba cuando golpearon a la puerta. Salió a abrir con normalidad: era Cuddy y parecía nerviosa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro —le dio paso, extrañado. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Cuddy dio un suspiro. Observó las cosas tiradas de House y se volteó tomando aire:

—¿Cuándo te vas?

House parpadeó y le señaló con su oreja, como no entendiendo bien a dónde quería llegar.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Cuddy iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió, al parecer quería alegarle. Cambió sus palabras:

—Quiero irme contigo.

Ahora sí que House estaba anonadado. No entendía nada.

—¿Por qué?

Cuddy torció sus manos con más nerviosismo, miró sus pies, abrió la boca, la cerró y luego volvió a levar la vista:

—No soporto este lugar. Estoy desesperada. Y a nadie más le tengo confianza aquí. Y si te vas me terminaré de volver loca. Prefiero irme contigo corriendo el riesgo de morir que estar sin… nadie de confianza a quien acudir como real amigo. A pesar de todo, sabes que me importas…

House se adelantó un par de pasos. Y le separó las manos con el bastón, pues le tenían nervioso a él.

—Ve y busca tus cosas —le dijo con el mismo tono que alguna vez le dijo "date la vuelta". —Sólo lo esencial. Nada de bolsos. Y ponte tu delantal.

Cuddy asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Eh¡Cuddy! —le llamó.

Ella volteó.

—¿Hay alguna otra razón?

Cuddy dio un suspiro y le miró.

—Fisherman me tiene amenazada con que si no me acuesto con él "de verdad", me va a violar. Entenderás que no ande muy tranquila —acabó con un sonsonete irónico.

Salió.

¿Así que era eso? Al tipo no le gustó la noche que pasaron y quiere la revancha y Cuddy acabó por asustarse. ¿Que no hay hombres de verdad en este mundo? Aterrada. Es que aquí no hay dónde escapar…

Hasta ahora.

Cuddy llegó a la media hora. House le dijo que bajara sola y se pusiera a atender heridos.

Luego bajó él a comportarse normalmente. Hizo un par de operaciones y luego ayudó a Gordon con el vendaje. Después muchos salieron a comer y pidió a Cuddy que le ayudase a llevar algunas bolsas de sangre. Llegaron al laboratorio y tomaron un par cada uno. House dijo:

—Vamos a ir a dejarlas. A la vuelta tú te metes por ahí —señaló la puerta-trampa —y me esperas con la puerta cerrada abajo, yo iré y volveré nuevamente.

Cuddy asintió e hizo su parte. Sin embargo, House tuvo un inconveniente. Cuando hacía su segunda vuelta, Udelhoffen entró al laboratorio por lo que tuvo que correr a él.

—Udelhoffen. Oiga, necesito una mano. Ayúdeme.

—Pídale a una enfermera.

—Lo haría pero están almorzando.

—Bueno, se aguanta.

—Hay muchos heridos nuevos y hay que atenderlos. ¿Piensa dejar acaso a sus héroes morir?

Udelhoffen le miró enojado y gruñó:

—Voy a ir a buscar a los otros a la cafetería —y se dirigió hacia allá.

Qué ganas de decirle "apuesto a que no es médico y por eso manda a los demás", pero podría quedarse allí y lo que le ofrecía era mejor, así que calló.

Cuando notó que Udelhoffen entró a la cafetería, corrió al laboratorio y se metió por la trampilla donde Cuddy le esperaba un poco asustada y le aventó a correr hasta el lugar que les deparaba la libertad.

* * *

Udelhoffen fue a buscarlos a todos y volvió, pero no vio a House,

—¿Dónde está House? —preguntó a uno de los enfermeros.

—Se metió a la sala de operaciones.

Udelhoffen entró raudo, pero por más que miró no lo vio. Fue a revisar el laboratorio y nada. Volvió a la sala de atenciones.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió al tipo

—Sí… Lo juro.

Entonces un rayo atravesó su mente: la trampilla. Pero ¿cómo había logrado conocerla? Pensó. Se decidió. ¡Eso debe ser!

Partió corriendo y se metió por ella justo para ver que House y alguien más entraban por la parte trasera del cañón donde cabían perfectamente de pie.

—¡Vengan acá!

Ambos siguieron corriendo, pero Cuddy volteó a ver si les seguía, pero Udelhoffen se había quedado en el orificio.

—¡Doctora Cuddy! Se supone que usted tendría que controlar a este tipo.

—¡Por eso voy con él!

House la azuzó para que se callara y siguiera avanzando.

—¿¡Con que con esas estamos!? Bien —y desapareció.

—¿Qué va hacer? —preguntó Cuddy a House.

—Va a cargar de munición para matarnos de un tirazo. Así que sigue corriendo.

Cuddy notó la gravedad del asunto, por lo que obedeció.

—Esto es interminable —se quejó.

En ese momento Udelhoffen llenaba la caja de munición.

Llegaron hasta la boca del cañón donde pararon en seco y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, mirando su horizonte y hacia abajo. Todo un esplendor de áridos y rocas, de cielo rojo y ahumado. A la derecha el desierto de Negev. Hacia atrás una enorme base sellada. A la izquierda cultivos a lo lejos y aún más allá algo azul. Al frente sólo rojo y gris y leve verde oscurecido más abajo. Hacia abajo una larga caída a un cerro de ceniza y arena árida.

—Por lo menos son ocho metros —gritó Cuddy desesperada.

—¡Cálmate! —le gruñó House con violencia, agarrándola por los hombros.

—No vamos a poder.

—Cállate. Cuddy, ya estamos aquí —la sacudió un poco para que se calamara.

—¡Son ocho metros!

—Quedaremos maltrechos si caemos mal, moreteados si bien, negros por tanto hollín. ¡Vamos! La otra opción es quedarnos aquí y…

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta metálica cerrarse como fauces.

—…morir de seguro.

Cuddy estaba temblando, pero tomó la mano que le posaba sobre el hombro con firmeza.

—Sí. Ya estamos aquí. Vamos —aseguró, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

House asintió y ambos pegaron un salto para caer a lo largo de esos ocho metros.

Cayeron. Desendieron. Volaron. Gritaron. Al suelo.

House cayó de espaldas y le dolía, había caído sobre el árido. Cuddy boca abajo, unos metros más allá de él, pasó a comer algo de la dócil arena. La munición se disparaba lejos, a los campos enemigos y les llovió ceniza que les tiñó la piel. House se volteó boca abajo tapándose los oídos en acto instintivo de protección. Cuddy hacía lo mismo, junto con escupir arena.

Él se acercó a ella cuando todo pasó. Ella tosía y tosía. Tosía arena y saliva…

Luz solar, debía indicar algo… ¿Libertad? Tal vez. Pero es que medios sordos, algo maltrechos, sucios, comiendo arena, cubiertos de ceniza, a la deriva y todo lo malo que se le pueda ver a la situación, no habría precio ni punto de comparación con la libertad de dejar de estar preso de aquellas cuatro paredes, celados por un loco. Eran libres… Sí, al fin: libertad, felicidad, aire, luz… ¡Eran libres!

* * *

_¿Me revindiqué "levemente" con lo Huddy? (palabras clave, entre comillas)_

_Un adelanto pequeño para disculparme por mi atraso (maldita culpabilidad! maldita consciencia!)¡cha-cha.chán! (ok, perdón :P)... El capi 7 se llama "Déjà Vú". Saquen sus conclusiones... :)_

_Gracias por sus reviews: _

_kmi17 (¿cómo están los matones?), _

_Natalia -NatY- (yo igual quiero que se amiguen! Y por lo demás no es para tanto, me hiciste sonrojar...), _

_satine (te quité los números, está mal?... perdóname! y no me refiero a los números XD), _

_Stefi Delacour (me pedirás q t devuelva ahora los lingotes? las rosas ya se marchitaron, viste que ha pasado el tiempo? XD), _

_meryy!! (creo que aún no puedo dar la recompensa suficiente...), _

_rasaabe (qué comes q adivinas, niña! Me obligaste a cambiar un aspecto de la trama! XD), _

_Ak1sA (lo del hacha es patológico, comprobé que hay más de alguien que ha sido amenazada con ella XD) _

_Hasta el prox. chap!_

_PD: Nessy, me lo quedaste debiendo!! XD.. (nah! calma. Ojalá se t arregle la cuenta)_


	7. Déjà vú

_**Mis queridas y queridos Huddy's, quisiera hacer un llamado: **_

_**estuve revisando la cantidad de fics Huddy's y Hameron's y me di cuenta que sólo les llevamos una ventaja de 11 fics y creo que ahora 10. Esto NO ES un llamado a "pelearnos" entre parings (lo escribí mal, cierto? ¬¬), SÍ ES un llamado a que nos "pongamos las pilas" y nos coloquemos a trabajar en hacer crecer el fandom huddy, no por competir, sino porque debemos demostrarle al tío Shore que es lo que deseamos.**_

**_Espero que nos unamos y nos apoyemos en este llamado, para hacer historias huddy's en beneficio de nuestras psiquis. Historias de calidad, cortas largas, da igual, sólo que sigan las instrucciones básicas y que sean Huddy's. c:_**

**_Aportemos con nuestro grano de arena._**

**_¡Luchemos por lo que creemos y por lo que amamos!_**

**_¡Huddy Rules!_**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_Al fin!!! Perdónenme la vida!! Por favooor!!! Sé que no lo merezco, pero... ay..._

_Bueno, éste será el panorama de ahora en adelante, probablemente. Quizás me demore más con las actualizaciones, es que el lunes empecé con mis clases de derecho y wow!, primera guía: 129 pags oh! que gran recibimiento y más encima el profe es un sarcástico a full xD, pero cuando me diga algo a mí... xD_

_Bueno. En cuanto al chap anterior le encontré un calificativo: surrealista... xD_

_En cuanto a actual: creo que es débil hasta antes de llegar al final, donde, si no fuese porque estoy seca, me hubiese puesto a llorar en cierto párrafo... es que me dio penita TT... Lo siento!! Creo que a veces puedo ser mala TT..._

_Aquí va el déjà vú!_

* * *

Capítulo 7

DÉJÀ VÚ

—¡Cof, cof, cof!

Cuddy tosía y escupía entre arcadas con las que su garganta se rasgaba y resonaba una ronquera.

House se acercó a ella de cuclillas tratando de protegerse del polvo y la ceniza que caía. Al fin alcanzó su espalda y le pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Cuddy al instante, pues aquel gesto le había recordado _una vivencia pasada y que no acabó bien_.

House pegó un salto asustado y quedó sentado en sus glúteos, con la pierna doliéndole más de lo debido ante la acción realizada. Comenzó a frotársela con la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda buscaba uno de los frascos de vicodina que se había pegado al cuerpo con cinta adhesiva, para llevarse un par de pastillas a la boca, en tanto, reñía a Cuddy:

—¿Qué te pasa?… ¡Ay! —el dolor de la pierna no le deja articular bien las palabras.

—Nada. Sólo que… —una tos de perro no le dejó proseguir. Cuando logró controlarla con inhalaciones como de asmático, agregó: —Esto ya pasó —controlando su respiración y sacándose el delantal para limpiarse la boca salivada, fue como le encontró la impresión de darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño —antes —prefirió no dar más explicaciones y miró al cielo que se oscurecía en su copa, mientras la nube de humo se disipaba.

—¿Sí? —espetó House con sarcasmo y con una mueca de dolor póstuma por su pierna. —Dime¿cuántas veces has estado en un desierto y conmigo a la vez?

Cuddy no supo porqué eligió la segunda opción de contestación. Había barajado dos sentada en sus cuartos traseros, con los ojos llorosos de tanto toser aferrando el delantal a su boca. Primera opción: contestarle con voz tenue "no, no ha sido nada. Lo soñé". Segunda opción…

—¡Tú creas los desiertos a tu alrededor! —gritó ofuscada, sin tener muy claro por qué estaba enojada. —¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó luego, para suavizar su reacción anterior, señalando su pierna con la cabeza.

House la miró medio extrañado medio molesto.

—¿Preguntarme eso te ayuda a no sentirte tan culpable por el tonito de lo anterior? Pues no te contesto —y a duras penas intentaba ponerse de pie.

—¡Ay! No seas crío —se colocó en pie y se acercó a él el par de pasos que les distanciaban. —Déjame que te ayude —dijo a la vez que se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros, pero él lo rechazó botándola al suelo.

—No —rugió fuerte y claro.

Cuddy lo miró desde el suelo sin entender nada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Nada! —no pudo mantener su postura desafiante, pues la pierna volvía a dolerle horrores y tuvo que sobarse, pero puso una cara de maldiciones…

Cuddy enarcó una ceja.

—Ya —articuló conjunto de una mueca irónica. —Y ¿te podrás mover solo? Mira que tu bastón está roto —el tono fue el antónimo de simpático.

House la miró desde su posición inclinada mientras seguía frotándose.

—¿A qué bastón haces alusión, miss simpatía?

—Al que te ayuda a no cojear. El otro, no lo sé.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un crío? —espetó Cuddy, ya exasperada.

House tomó aire y miró hacia el horizonte que tenía en frente. Se irguió como pudo, dio un paso cojo, se echó otro par de vicodinas a la boca y le dijo:

—El Quijote va en busca de su aventura. ¿Vas o esperas a los molinos?

Cuddy ni se inmutó ante el repentino cambio de actitud de House, pues sus metáforas daban por hecho que seguía siendo el mismo.

—Creo que Sancho le siguió… Vamos.

Y comenzó el rumbo.

House arrastró los pies todo lo rápido que pudo sin su bastón. Cuddy le echaba miradas vigilantes de vez en cuando, preocupada.

Sí, estaba preocupada, pero no se lo iba a demostrar si él no quería.

Avanzaron así los próximos veinte minutos, donde ya se veía la base algo más pequeña y desde donde ya se podía notar un cerco de alambre de púas a unos cinco metros con un letrero que daba hacia el otro lado.

Cuddy comenzó a cavilar: alambres de púas y un letrero, debía significar "campo minado", de ser así tenían una suerte macabra.

Un tumbo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró asustada, puesto que si sus suposiciones eran correctas… House yacía en el suelo, con el rostro reflejando todo su dolor, las manos en puños, tenso por completo… Nada detonó.

Cuddy se acercó mientras él trataba de llevarse unas vicodinas a la boca, pero ella se las quitó.

—¡Dámelas!

—¡Te has tomado ya cuatro pastillas en menos de cuarenta minutos!

—¿Ah, sí? Pues díselo a mi pierna, las pide a gritos —rebatió mientras se despegaba otro frasco del pecho.

Cuddy observó lo que hacía enojada, pero algo impresionada. Volvió a quitárselas.

—¿Qué te pasa? —bramó. —¿No te doy lástima¿Eh?

—No. Porque eres un adicto. Estás abusando. Y, a ver —le tomó firme y rápido para intentar sentarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —espetó, cuando ella le sacó la casaca.

—¡Cállate! —moduló cada sílaba, justo cuando se había agachado para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Ahora sí que House estaba sorprendido, pero aún así no se le quitaba el enojo. El dolor había menguado levemente, pero no lo suficiente.

—¿Qué haces? Me asustas —House usó un tono y una expresión burlescas.

—Te reviso —contestó sin mirarle, pero rodando los ojos al sentir que algo parecido a aquello ya les había sucedido en alguna otra ocasión.

—Y ¿me revisas como doctora o como aduanera?

Cuddy le echó una mirada asesina justo cuando desabrochaba el último botón y bajaba las manos para tirarle la camiseta hacia arriba. House le sujetó firmemente la mano a la altura baja del vientre, ella levantó la vista sorprendida y el par de ojos azules se encontró.

—Usa la imaginación —le dijo House retirando la mano de Cuddy sin mucho cuidado.

La endocrinóloga rodó los ojos, miró hacia un lado tratando de canelar la molestia y el hecho que la situación no podría ser más ridículamente familiar.

—¡House! —le gritó en tono de reproche, abriendo muchos los ojos y con los dientes apretados.

Realmente estaba furiosa. Ella sólo trataba de ayudarle por su bien, pero él no hacía más que dificultar las cosas. Dio un respingo, abrió el frasco de vicodianas que ella tenía y extrajo una de las píldoras.

—Toma —dijo extendiéndole la pastilla en la punta de los dedos.

Él la observó un segundo, como asegurándose de que no le hubiese echado alguna maldición. Estiró la mano bajo la de ella y Cuddy dejó caer la píldora sobre su palma. House miró como la pastillita dio una par de botes imperceptibles y como rodó un tanto, cerró el puño guardándola, atesorándola. Echó un leve vistazo a Cuddy, quien le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación. Llevó la pastilla a sus dedos y la rodó, la devolvió a la palma y se la tragó alzando la cabeza para estirar el cuello. Se mojó el labio inferior cuando saboreaba el rastro dejado por el fármaco. Le dio unos segundos antes de mirar poco a poco, tímidamente, como el niño que se siente culposo, a Cuddy cuyos ojos pudo notar anegados de preocupación. Bajó la mirada.

—House —susurró buscándole la mirada. Él la evitaba. —House, mírame —ordenó firme, pero suave. House comenzó a bailar los irises, alternando entre ella y el suelo. —House, quiero ayudarte… —La miró. —¿Qué pasa? —inquirió observándole con los ojos entre cerrados y él notando que era por su reciente actitud.

—La culpabilidad es contagiosa —fue lo único que dijo en tono semi-sincero. Lo de a continuación fue la ironía de siempre: —¡Oh¡Te he dejado distraerme!

—¿De qué hablas?

—No me refiero a ti, sino a mi pierna. De ti puedo pasar.

Cuddy abrió la boca indignada, pero al no saber con qué rebatir la cerró. House se puso en pie y quiso acomodarse sus ropas, pero Cuddy igual se paró y se lo impidió:

—¡Espérate! —rugió, dejándole apenas abrocharse el tercer botón de la camisa. Se acercó lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal.

Él la miraba hacia abajo, mentón en cuello como sin mover la camiseta de su lugar comenzaba a tironear todos los frascos que tenía adheridos.

—¡Auch! Soy un pobre lisiado indefenso. ¡Ten piedad! Y déjalas donde estaban —exclamó irritado.

Cuddy puso su mejor cara de "¡me exasperas!". Contó hasta diez saltándose los ocho números de en medio y le levantó la camiseta dejando caer todos los frascos que había desprendido.

—¡Claro! Yo tuve que usar la imaginación y tú me haces… ¡Auch! Soy delicadito —le agarró de las muñecas antes de que continuara despegándole los frascos de vicodina que no había logrado sacar.

Cuddy le miró a los ojos.

—Te has tomado al menos cinco vocodinas desde que nos lanzamos del cañón… —iba a decir algo más, pero House la interrumpió.

—¿El cañón? Eso me recuerda que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Está oscureciendo y papi va a mandar a que revisen que realmente estemos durmiendo. Movámonos de aquí.

Mientras decía eso, primero la soltó, luego se puso a recoger los potes y echárselos por los bolsillos mirando a Cuddy intermitentemente: recogía, miraba mientras le hablaba. Luego se levantó, sus ojos fijos en los de ella para dar la orden y darse a caminar hacia la verja.

Cuddy, de pura rabia, tiró el frasco que tenía en la mano dando un rugido y le siguió:

—¡Que nos va a seguir¡Debe dar por hecho que somos historia!

—¡Oh, sí! Como tú lo conoces tanto.

—Tal vez no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero creo que me basta para saber que es un imbécil.

—¡Oh! —suspiró con falsa lamentación. —¡Qué lástima que Fisherman no hiciera algo bueno por ti!

—¿De qué hablas? —le gritó tomándole del brazo para detenerlo, pero él se zafó y siguió andando abrochándose la camisa a duras penas. —House¿qué sabes que yo no sé?

—¡Oh! Muchas cosas. Como ser médico, por ejemplo.

House mientras andaba hacía muecas de dolor, la pierna le tenía demasiado mal, pero no quería parar, no iba a parar, tenían que salir de allí.

Cuddy detuvo su marcha. Se rezagó. Ya estaba ahí de nuevo con viejos argumentos infantiles, tal vez no tanto. Suspiró y retomó la andanza.

House jamás paró y ya estaba sobre la cerca de unos diez metros del letrero.

—Yo sólo quiero cuidarte —susurró avergonzada, mirando al suelo. Se dio valor y algo de enojo para volver a pronunciar las palabras en un ladrido: —¡Yo sólo quiero cuidarte! —volvió a caminar.

House, que analizaba los cables del enrejado de púas, se volteó y vio cómo venía acercándose a él a todo el tranco que sus piernas le permitían. Él asomó un rictus que se podría interpretar como burlesco, pero en realidad era la arrogancia del "ya lo sabía". Avanzó hasta el letrero dejándola con el camino hecho, pero sin muelle donde atracar. Cuddy se quedó de pie mirándole por unos segundos hacia donde se marchaba como exigiéndole una explicación. Luego le siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

—¡Oye! —gruñó. —Es cierto. De hecho yo estoy acá por eso.

House se detuvo ante su insistencia, pero no en son amigable.

—Ya¿y desde cuándo obedeces órdenes¡Oh! Cierto. Me olvidaba de tu pasado de administradora de Hospital. Y, por cierto¿no eras tú la que nos mandabas?… ¡Ah, no! De veras que igual tienes un consejo al cual obedecer. Y ¿por qué no lo hiciste con Jimmy¡Oh¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo: haces lo que quieres que no irrumpa con tu código ético, pero ahora haces caso de un pelafustán sin más, que te dijo que venías a cuidarme. ¿Sabes qué es aún más interesante¡Tu ingenuidad¡Dios! Tan grandota y tan niña. Por cierto también deduje que está de noche y que Hitler debe de haber mandado ya a sus tropas a coger a los judíos y encerrarlos en las cámaras de gas; y cuando digo "judíos" me refiero a "Zhivago" y a "Lara", o sea a "House y "Cuddy" o sea, tú y yo… o ¿yo y tú?… ¡Upss! Eso nos indica que deberíamos haber obedecido al toque de queda cuando dije que debíamos irnos YA de aquí —y comenzó a analizar la verja.

Cuddy se quedó sin palabras, los ojos le temblaban, pero se controló y quiso no darle más vueltas al asunto. No por el momento.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó suavemente, queriendo cambiar el tema.

—Observó la cerca —espetó House en pleno desarrollo de la acción, jamás tocándolo.

—Ya. Pero ¿para qué?

—Quiero ver si en alguna parte sale el nombre del dueño, tal vez la compre. A ver —alzó la mano hasta el letrero —, veamos qué dice esto —lo giró con un dedo.

Cuddy lo miraba algo preocupada.

—Yo creía que era un campo minado.

—Pues no. Pero debería, sería lo más inteligente. Pero es sólo esta cerca eléctrica y con púas. ¡Guau! "Peligro". Mmm… Creo que las conozco. De echo una se hizo muy amiga de mi entrepierna en mi vida pasada —Cuddy lo miró extrañada. —Buscaba unos perritos manchados —le aclaró haciendo una mueca.

Ella enarcó las cejas haciéndole creer que entendía, pero luego, cuando House se volteó a analizar el alrededor, hizo una gesticulación de no comprender nada.

Cuddy quiso dar a relucir una solución:

—Bueno, podríamos tratar de buscar una parte más baja o alguna cosa sobre la cual subirnos y saltar.

—Ya. Y ¿achicharrarnos nuestros órganos sexuales?

—¡Dije saltar! No pasar una pierna después de la otra.

—¡Oh¡Genial idea! —soltó sarcástico.

Cuddy le miró asesina.

—¡Ah! —House se llevó una mano a la cabeza entre cerrando los ojos. Cayó al suelo ya no pudiendo resistir más el dolor.

—¡House! —gritó Cuddy apenas cayó y se acercó para, tomándolo por los hombros, dejarlo boca arriba y revisar su pulso y respiración: se había desmayado. Le rompió la camiseta a la altura del cuello para liberarle la respiración.

Cuddy estaba asustada. Ya había caído la noche y no se podía ver muy bien la cerca. Alejó a la arrastra el cuerpo de House un par de metros de la verja y se sentó a su lado, sobre sus propias piernas. Le contempló con la luz de la luna iluminándole levemente: su rostro estaba tenso y trató de relajarlo acariciándolo, aunque no notó que lo hacía hasta que la expresión de House cambió: se relajó. Cuddy posó sus manos en puño sobre sus rodillas y le contempló unos segundos con una suave sonrisa: se veía tan bello así sereno…

_¿¡Qué rayos estoy pensando!? Pero… es verdad. Tan cierto como…_

Los ojos de Cuddy temblaron…

_¿Por qué quiero llorar? No puedo¡no debo!…_

Exprimió sus párpados y tomó una honda respiración. Alzó la vista hacia la luna creciente…

_Ay… ¿Cuánto más debo esperar?_

Al fin una lágrima se desahogó.

Algo estaba pasando. El cielo del horizonte morado, lila y rosa, el medio azul marino y el que estaba sobre su cabeza era un bóveda sin final; la fría noche, el viento que se asomaba levantando polvo que se clavaban como agujas que le obligaron a acurrucarse a su lado, la tristeza, la melancolía, la desolación, el dolor, las heridas, múltiples heridas… Tres centímetros, dos…

¡PUM! Y una gran acústica que amplió el ruido del balazo.

Cuddy ahogó un grito al tiempo que erguía su tronco y miró hacia donde se encontraría la base: sólo una sombra se asomaba por el cercano horizonte. Observó que unas luces de alto alcance se iluminaron desde la altura que debería estar el cañón. Se recostó al lado de House con miedo de ser encontrada, aunque por muy de larga distancia que fueran las linternas sería difícil que llegaran hasta ellos. Se apagaron.

—¿Qué me pasó? —la voz de House.

Cuddy se asustó, pero notó que él se llevaría la mano a la cabeza y se la cogió para bajársela y se quedara quieto. House la quedó mirando extrañado.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Siempre he estado aquí.

Cuddy se sentó sobre sus piernas. House trataba de omitir el hecho de que todo le pareciera un déjà vú.

—No.

—¡House! —trató de controlar su molestia. House cerró los ojos como si aquel grito le diera dolor de cabeza. —Nos están buscando —le informó.

—Entonces nos tenemos que alejar de aquí —hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

—¡Quédate ahí! —moduló cada palabra en la orden recostándolo por los hombros.

House dio un quejido.

—¡Ay! Mami.

—Yo me encargo. Descansa unos minutos. Eres médico, supongo que los sabes: te desmayaste.

—Sí. Okay mami. Me quedo aquí —y se echó a mirar el cielo plagado de estrellas conjugadas en galaxias, tal y cual como no se veían los cielos de Nueva Jersey.

Cuddy se sacó el abrigo y lo amuñó para levantarle los pies a House. Él la observó con el ceño fruncido, mentón en cuello.

—¡Quédate quieto! —le mandó en susurro, acomodando sus pies con cuidado sobre el chaquetón.

House le hizo caso inmediatamente, siguió contando estrellas y luego de que Cuddy acomodara delicadamente sus pies sobre el abrigo y sus manos se alejaron mientras ella se ponía de pie, soltó un "¿gracias?".

Cuddy trató de atravesar la oscuridad para ver la expresión de su cara, pero le fue imposible. Dirigió sus ojos hasta donde estaría y le susurró un incómodo "de nada" y se acercó a la verja.

Se hincó y comenzó a cavar en la arena, para lograr hacer una rampa para deslizarse bajo los alambres sin correr mayores riesgos. En esta tarea estaba, de mangas de un chaleco rosa recogidas, con los vellos erizados por el frío, los pezones encogidos y adormeciéndose; cuando sintió un peso liviano, pero violento sobre sus hombros.

—Ya han pasado los quince minutos. Te lo devuelvo.

House le devolvía su abrigo ya de pie. ¿Trataba de ser amable? Siempre sería él. Cuddy sonrió aunque no lo notara y siguió en lo suyo, dejando el abrigo a un lado. House se hincó a su lado y notó que sus brazos estaban semidesnudos.

—¿No te lo has puesto? —le reprochó él, que tenía su casaca térmica abrochada hasta el tope, mirándola fijamente.

Cuddy sintió que una mirada le picaba y acabó por dejar su labor y girar su cabeza, la luna les iluminaba lo suficiente para verse al metro de distancia que estaban sus caras.

—No. Me incomoda para trabajar.

—¿Y tú eres tonta? No podrás seguir trabajando si te mueres de una hipotermia —House se pasó por detrás de Cuddy para coger el chaquetón, pero al quedar la cara en su cadera notó un olor extraño. Se reincorporó y la miró.

—¿Estás en celo?

Cuddy puso cara de indignación.

—¿De qué hablas?

Le entregó el abrigo y ella lo tomó sin quitarle la mirada.

—Bueno, no. Pero hueles a… ¿cómo decirlo? Mmm… ¿Sangre?

Cuddy se puso colorada y se vio contrariada. House se puso a cavar sin darle tiempo a responder.

—¿Sangre? —Cuddy hizo una mueca y se puso a pensar, sacar cuentas. —¿No me estás leseando, cierto?

—No —contestó tajante mientras, cuidadosamente, despaja ya la parte bajo los cables.

Cuddy se agachó a ayudarle. House notó que seguía sin ponerse el abrigo.

—¡Colócate el abrigo! No tengo un botiquín ni agüitas termales para cuidarte de una hipotermia, así que ¿podrías hacer caso?

Cuddy se exaltó por el tono brusco y volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse al creer que impregnadas en esas palabras secas había preocupación. Hizo caso y se aferró a la lana.

—Espero que no se me enrede en las púas —comentó volviendo a ayudarle, con una sonrisita.

House dio un gruñido, pero no la tomó en cuenta y cambió el tema, sin parar de cavar.

—¿Estarás menstruando?

—Probablemente. Debo haberme manchado.

—¿No andas con los súper tampones¡Vaya!

—Según mi calendario no ovulo hasta dentro de una semana. ¿No lo notaste?

—Cuatro días más según el mío.

—Mmm… Ese debe ser más preciso.

—¿No presupuestaste que este no era un paseo de noche por las arenillas del desierto, sino una escapada?

—¡Perdóname! Pudiste haberme avisado que no nos encontrarían tan luego y que tendríamos que seguir ocultándonos en el castillo de arena.

—Los castillos de arena son frágiles, se pueden derrumbar —se puso de pie. —Quiero mear.

Cuddy se detuvo un par de segundos para ver su silueta alejarse un poco más allá, pero continuó trabajando luego. El viento cesó y el frío aumentó. Se oyó un chorro golpear la arena. Cuddy dio un suspiro, una pequeña sonrisa. Él volvió.

—¿Te preocupaste de tapar el meado? —le preguntó sin parar, ya habiendo logrado unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros de profundidad, pero que aún faltaba del cerco hacia allá.

—Upss. No. —y regresó.

Ya de vuelta, Cuddy estaba recostada boca abajo en el suelo, despejando la arena de la otra mitad. House hizo lo mismo. Cuddy dio un gemido y se llevó la mano al vientre.

—¿Te llegó una descarga?

—Síndrome premenstrual, así que no me molestes.

—¡Ah¿Ese es el que te dura quince días antes y quince días después?

Cuddy le miró asesina.

Continuaron trabajando. Ella ya estaba cansada, él tampoco estaba mejor. Casi veinte minutos.

—Ya Cuddy. Pasa tú primero —ordenó House sacudiéndose.

Cuddy le miró, se puso de pie, se sacó el abrigo y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado. Se volvió a agachar y se dispuso a arrastrarse por el agujero que habían fabricado. House la detuvo del hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —consultó asustada y a la defensiva, otra vez esa sensación más surrealista que de situación familiar.

House se arrepintió. Podría asustarla con cualquiera de las opciones que tenía en mente. Optó por otra:

—Yo voy primero.

_Gracias por apoyarme, por confiar…_

—¿Por qué?

—No preguntes estupideces y hazte a un lado.

Cuddy obedeció sin dejar de quitar su cara de extrañeza, pero sin darle mayor importancia, volvió a llevarse la mano al vientre bajo. House se recostó.

—El desmayo te quitó el dolor de la pierna —comentó Cuddy con tono inocente.

—Así parece —contestó medio ahogado por el esfuerzo de arrastrarse por el suelo.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¡Cállate y espera tranquila! Me desconcentras, nena.

Cuddy suspiró y aguardó.

House atravesó hacia el otro lado, a unos cuatro centímetros del alambre. Pasó.

—No hay nada de púas o electricidad acá abajo. Puedes pasar —y cogió el abrigo de Cuddy poniéndose de pie.

Cuddy sintió que alguno de sus pequeños trocitos desparramados se unía con otro y la recomponía y reconfortaba. Pero fue más de un trocito, fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo. House en sus ironías podría ser el pirata bellaco más vil e inhumano, pero a veces se transformaba en un caballero inglés de dulces gestos simples, pero llenadores.

—¿Vas a pasar o no?

—Eh… ¡Sí!

Cuddy se despejó la mente como reprehendiéndose e hizo lo que debía, pero tuvo un inconveniente.

—House, ayúdame, por favor —pidió con tono avergonzado y débil.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Frío… —susurró con voz tenue.

—¡Ay, porfiada! —gruñó House.

Se agachó, le cogió por las manos y la arrastró por el suelo. Cuddy sintió como la arena se colaba por su pequeño escote.

—¡Suéltame! Yo sigo —gritó asustada.

—¡Cállate! No me hiciste caso. Ahora no alegues —y siguió arrastrándola hasta que logró pasarla por completo. La colocó en pie. Ella lloraba, pero intentaba que él no lo notara. —¿Qué diablos te ocurre¡Ah¿Es el premenstrual?

—Debe ser eso —condescendió apagada.

House la tomó firmemente por los hombros. Cuddy lo miró a los ojos.

—Aprende a mentir. Todos mienten¿por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? Con talento¡claro!

—No me siento bien.

House la soltó, le alcanzó el abrigo y comenzó a avanzar.

El hilo que unió los pedazos antaño no tenía un nudo firme y se deshilvanó.

¡La tenían loca las sensaciones de déjà vú!

Se oía viento agitarse, Cuddy se abrigó. Era demasiada la agitación. Miraron hacia atrás: la atmósfera estaba cortada, arremolinada, ya estaba encima. No había qué hacer.

Volar.

* * *

Cuando Cuddy abrió los ojos se encontró con una pared de adobe y un calor infernal. Se levantó usando sus brazos como palancas quedando de las caderas hacia abajo apoyada en el suelo. Se deshizo de las frazadas que le abrigaban y se sentó. Su ropa era la misma, sólo estaba sin zapatos ni su abrigo. Estaba muy acolchada en el suelo y sola.

_¿House?_

Se frotó el rostro tratando de recordar. Tenía mucho frío, se sentía mal, estaba asustada, malestar con House, un torbellino, un golpe, pies en el aire, más frío… Pared de adobe.

Se levantó y se dirigió al agujero de la puerta por el cual se asomaba el sol que debía venir de otra puerta o ventanas.

Allí estaba House tomando una sopa y una señora de piel morena y arrugada sentada a su lado, cardando lana.

—Buenos… ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Cuddy acercándose a la señora, pero dirigiéndose a House.

—Más de las dos de la tarde, según el reloj de sol que hay afuera —contestó House sin dejar de tomar de su sopa.

La mujer le dijo algo que supuso sería un saludo, por lo que respondió con lo más parecido a las sílabas pronunciadas por ella.

La mujer se puso de pie y le ofreció una silla. Cuddy se sentó dándole las gracias.

—_ḥ__asan, __ḥ__asan_ —dijo House como adulando a la mujer.

La israelí hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Se acercó con un plato de sopa hasta Cuddy y se lo puso sobre la mesa.

—_ḥ__asan_ —ahora House se dirigió a Cuddy como queriendo persuadirla.

Cuddy lo miró molesta y se dirigió a la mujer.

—_šukran_ —moduló Cuddy haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

La mujer pareció honrada y se devolvió a su labor.

Comieron en silencio, uno frente al otro, ella algo incómoda, él para nada.

Llegó un muchacho moreno cargando unas hortalizas. Por el tono pareció preguntar algo a la mujer y ella le contestó, pero luego se puso en pie y se lo llevó a fuera.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —preguntó Cuddy en un susurro, cuando se encontraron solos.

—No sé. Me golpee en la cabeza y no me acuerdo que nada más que de ver adobe y vigas de madera. Luego el alba. ¿Qué te parece estar en la casita de Hansel y Gretel?

—Cállate. ¿Dónde estaremos?

—En una casita de chocolate no comestible, Gretel.

—Ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es dónde está ubicada la casita, Dorothy.

—No estamos muy lejos de la base, ni tampoco tan cerca, se ve en el horizonte. Si te hubieras levantado temprano lo sabrías Bella Durmiente.

—¿Nos iremos, Cuasimodo?

—Sí, Ana Frank. No quiero que el tío Adolfo te vaya a coger.

—Gracias por querer llevarme al país de Nunca Jamás, Peter Pan.

—Descuida Pulgarcita, yo te cuido.

Cuddy le iría a contestar algo más, pero sabía que si se le ocurría continuarle el juego no acabaría nunca. Se puso a comer.

—Necesito un baño —comentó Cuddy incómoda.

—Pues hay un poso negro como a quinientos metros de la casa¿te sirve?

—Es lo que hay —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

Volvió a entrar la mujer sola y con una kippa en las manos y se le entregó a House, le dijo unas palabras que no entendió, pero cuando ella se señaló la cabeza y luego le quitó el sombrero de las manos para ella misma realizar la acción: ponérselo en la cabeza. Ahí a House ya no le cupieron dudas de qué quería decir. Cuddy sólo miraba la escena.

—Pasas por israelí —le comentó Cuddy.

House hizo un gesto de "qué graciosa, no me molestes".

Ahora la israelí le hizo gestos a Cuddy para que comiera, quien hizo caso y ella se volteó a guardar en unos canastos de mimbre diferentes la lana cardada y la que no estaba lista. Cogió uno y se lo llevó a fuera.

De nuevo solos.

—Mujer pecadora: cúbrete con un velo blanco —quiso molestar House a Cuddy.

—Eso es en Irán. Estamos Israel.

—¿Cómo lo sabes¿Hueles la sangre?

—Es la kippa —explicó desganada.

—Y ¿conseguiste mega tampones? —consultó House, cambiando de tema.

—¿Mega tampones?

—Sí. Después de Fisherman dudo que los "súper" te sirvan.

Cuddy se controló para sujetar bien la cuchara y no dejarla caer estruendosamente sobre el plato casi vacío. No le contestó, se de dedicó a comer.

Le dolió esa frase, no porque le molestara, sino porque le hizo recordar el error, la estupidez en que incurrió por sentirse insegura, por desechar en un segundo todo sentimiento virtuoso hacia el ente que siempre fue inspiración para ellos, porque cada vez que volvían a llenarla lentamente, él mismo se los arrebataba nuevamente con alguna palabra desazonada de dulzura y condimentada sólo de café. Él era el Todo y la Nada. Un ser aborrecible y atractivo. Su corazón y su cruz. Su alegría y su tristeza. Su ángel y su verdugo… Era como si la quisiera hundir en la arena, sin querer o no, ni idea.

_Déjà vú._

—¿Cómo se llamará esta sopa? —preguntó por olvidar sus pensamientos y sensaciones, cuando la mujer entró a buscar el otro canasto y volver a salir.

—Kneidlaj de harina de matzá —contestó el muchacho que volvía a entrar cargando un canasto con una gallina que parecía recién muerta para dejarla sobre una mesita al lado del fogón.

—¿Hablas español? —le preguntó House.

—Más o menos —y salió.

Cuddy había quedado helada. Ya era demasiado. Tragar arena, arenilla metiéndosele por los pechos, House "preocupándose", lastimándola luego, la harina de matzá.

La mujer agarró un gran cuchillo y a la gallina por las patas, posándola sobre la mesa y le voló la cabeza.

* * *

Se marcharon al siguiente día con las indicaciones para llegar a Eilat. Cuddy se consiguió unas faldas para cambiarse y ambos unos pañuelos para cubrirse la cara del sol. Tendrían un largo trecho por delante.

…O eso creían.

Cuando pasaban por uno de los pueblos áridos bajo el cielo abrasador un dardo dio bajo la clavícula de House.

—¡Idiotas! —gritó con el odio reflejado en la cara, sacándose el dardo de ese lugar con dificultad, soltándolo y cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

—¡House! —Cuddy se hincó a su lado e iba a revisarlo, pero —¡Ah! —un dardo le dio con fuerza en la parte baja de atrás del cuello.

Se sintió mareada, le dolió el piquete, quiso sacárselo, pero no alcanzó para cuando ya se había desparramado sobre el suelo, sobre House.

Y un viento trajo a un grupo de hombres que cargaron los cuerpos en la dirección abandonada.

* * *

Cuddy abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba adolorida, extrañamente sudada… Hizo una mueca antes de parpadear para lavar sus córneas y poder mirar a su alrededor, pero lo primero que vio…

—¿Fisherman?

Ahí, sentado frente a ella, estaba el hombre que le había ayudado a caer en la desolación, en el dolor, todo por un "no" y por un "bien".

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó a Cuddy tratando de alcanzar su rostro con su mano, pero ella la esquivó.

—No me toques —escupió entre dientes.

Trató de moverse, pero tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda y luego notó que los tobillos también eran aprisionados por grilletes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —consultó Cuddy intentando sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas.

—Te acompaño.

—Ya… —claro tono de no creerle. —¿Dónde está House?

Fisherman puso cara de pocos amigos y se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta metálica.

Recién en ese momento Cuddy comenzó a analizar su alrededor: metal, metal y más metal. Cuatro paredes de metal y una cama de madera sujeta por unas cadenas, ninguna ventana, sólo una pequeña ventanilla con rejillas a la altura del rostro, pero para ella se notaba era alta.

—Sólo te preocupa ese cojito.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —gruñó Cuddy cambiando radicalmente el tema, pues recién notó a cabalidad que ya no tenía puestas todas las faldas que llevaba cuando salió de la casa de adobe.

Fisherman se volteó y miró como ella se levantaba a duras penas, ayudándose con la pared.

—Tú me amenazaste… —el labio comenzó a temblarle demasiado a Cuddy, los ojos se le aguaron al ver la reacción del negro.

Él se giró hacia ella y la observó altivo.

—Yo no amenazo. Digo y hago —se giró, abrió la puerta y una sombra se vislumbró por ella.

Cuddy quiso ir a golpearle, pero no podía moverse, las heridas eran profundas, las lágrimas quemaban y afloraban sin cesar y los gritos y gemidos no eran suficientes para desahogar su dolor. Gritar, sollozar… Se resbalaba por la pared, sufría, no quería caer, no tanto, no por eso…

La sombra movió el brazo y Fisherman salió, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, Cuddy volvió a la Tierra.

—¡Maldito¿Dónde está House? —gritó con voz temblorosa dando un par de pasos que se detuvieron al ser cerrada la puerta en sus narices.

—Vamos —oyó ordenar a la voz que debía ser del dueño de la sombra… reconoció a Udelhoffen.

Cuddy comenzó a aporrear la puerta con su cuerpo, a dañarse. Nada le importaba. Estaba dolida, quebrada, sola…

Se asomó por la ventanilla como pudo:

—¿¡A dónde van!? —aulló con la garganta agarrotada. —¡Malditos¿Dónde está House¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ HOUSE!?

Gritos, sollozos, lágrimas, resbalar, caer, dolor… heridas, grandes heridas. Alma quebrada, alma ida, alma vuelve…

—House…

_Sin más, resultó que de caderas abajo ya estaba enterrada y en posición vertical, pero ya no era House quien intentaba ahogarla en la arena, era Fisherman y alguien de brazos cruzados, observando con una sonrisa insana la escena, estaba detrás de él. De House sólo se veían sus pies y sus tobillos sobresalir de la arena, además de su cabeza con un tajo sangrante entre la sien y la mejilla, tirada un poco más allá… _

_Déjà vú._

* * *

_Del árabe _

_**hasan**: bueno_

_**sukran**: gracias_

_**kippa**: sombrero israelí para cubrirse la nuca -como el solideo- (ver google para más info xD)_

_Gracias por sus reviews a: kmi17, aCaae, rasaaabe, Ireth Isilra, dKmps (usa los PM que me haces creer que tengo más reviews xD), Stefi Delacour, NessylovesRoger, oO Capitán Jack Sparrow Oo (tenemos un hombre huddy entre nosotras!!xD), Ak1sA, mery! y Natalia. Siempre estaré muy agradecida de "oírles" y recibir todas sus palabras, así como a quien se anime a dejarme un review :D_

_Próximo capítulo: "El muro de los lamentos" (espero no cambiarlo :)...)_


	8. El muro de los Lamentos

_Hey! Al fin! Ya me debéis haber olvidado, pues bien, les recuerdo que soy Rowen de la H, para efectos de simplificación Rowen, para los amigos Row, para cierta niña con gran imaginación ni se le ocurra decirme como le tengo prohibido XD... ok... ya empecé a dar pena._

_En el chap anterior quería hacer una referencia, lo olvidé, lo hago aquí: sólo por si no lo habían notado la parte de la cerca eláctrica es para destacar la actuación de Hugh Laurie en la película 101 dálamatas de Disney (R) y esa escena en particular... mmm... yap... Eso._

_Actualmente me encuentro estudiando esclvizada y todas esas quejas típicas q hacen q suene chistosa la tortura a la q he escapado olímpicmente, pero ya me las quiero ver con un certamen al frente._

_Chap 8! No tiene mayores comentarios irónicos, porque puede q echen de menos un "esto es de la época de los trogloditas", pero ya vendrán..._

_Ok, me marcho, que me matarán si no, es tarde y me tengo q dormir ya si no quiero parecer zombi en clases y no entender ni un rábano._

_Ya... acá va:_

* * *

Capítulo 8

EL MURO DE LOS LAMENTOS

Cuddy resbalaba sollozando por la fría puerta. Se recogía de tal manera que sus rodillas acabaron por ocultar su cabeza, sus brazos las abrazaron y su pelo se convirtió en cortina para sus ojos anegados. Sus manos se fueron a enredar a él, a los gimoteos los obligó a ahogarlos en la garganta y al sudor a enfriarse al intentar calmarse.

_Ten fortaleza, Cuddy. Calma. Respira…_

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estiró las piernas sobre el suelo. Miraba el cielo raso oscuro, apenas nada iluminado, con esa mirada vacía que la caracterizaba desde que cometió La Estupidez.

Y ahora otra. 

Es cierto que ésta no era SU culpa, tampoco se le podía calificar de error, ni siquiera sabía si realmente le había ocurrido lo que pensaba, pero el dolor en su entrepierna, el sudor, el mal olor y cierta sustancia viscosa que halló desparramada por sus pechos ahora que había metido la mano entre su chaleco rosa para calmarse el corazón, no hacían más que confirmarle su hipótesis. 

¿Cómo calificar este nuevo hecho? No iba a sufrir por ello. Tampoco se arriesgó; de hecho, escapar con House era parte del plan anti-amenaza-de-Fisherman… no creía que fuera tan cierta.

Esto no era su culpa.

¿Cómo llamarlo¿Cómo nombrarlo? No tenía nada que ver con ella esta vez. Ni siquiera se arriesgó¡escapó¿Habrá errado en eso¿Sería su culpa por cobardía? Quería cuidarse… ¡No, no, no! No era culpa suya. Pero ¿por qué la insistencia de su mente en encontrarle el punto donde ella fuese responsable? No era su culpa, no lo era… 

No era una estupidez, menos un error, entonces no había más que llamarlo… violación.

No. Ella no tenía la culpa. 

Suspiro. Mente en blanco. Siguiente tema:

_House¿dónde estás¿A dónde te han mandado¿Qué han hecho contigo? Me dejas sola de nuevo, sé que no acudiría a ti a llorarte mis heridas, porque siempre temo que te burles, pero acudo a otros. Acá no, estoy sola, sólo contigo y parece que ahora ya te has ido, te han sacado de en medio o qué diablos. ¡House! _

Una lágrima rodó por su pegajosa mejilla. La vista pegada al cielo raso ahora se hacía cortinas con los párpados. La cabeza se ladea parsimoniosamente hacia su hombro, para acabar de medio lado abriendo los ojos enrojecidos acentuado el azul pigmento de los irises. Las pestañas de techo para carámbanos acuosos y redondos sosteniendo el aluvión que enviaban los lagrimales.

Dolía el poco respeto de Fisherman al haberla _usado y desusado_, pero era una herida mucho más física que emocional. No había sido despojada de su virginidad, sólo no se le respetó su libre albedrío, su espacio personal, su patrimonio corporal y mental, no fue consultada, ni siquiera fue consciente como para, a ciencia cierta, dar por consumado el hecho. Dolía… sí. Pero que la despojaran de la compañía de su única "familia", por llamarlo de alguna forma, era algo que la tenía desolada. 

House era la única persona que en algo la conocía (_yo sé que es más que sólo "algo"_) y si estaba destrozada en ese lugar, lejos de su hogar, de Nueva Jersey, de sus amigos, de todo, y si alguna vez se le ocurrió decir aquella frasecita de "aunque fueses la última persona en el planeta, jamás…", pediría perdón a Dios o quien tuviese que pedírselo, porque ahora House era lo único que le quedaba, que le recordaba que debía ser fuerte y más aún: qué es lo que era antes de "esto". Pero si de desahogarse se trataba, patética o no, y como sola no lo haría, acudiría a él, aunque la ignorase y se sintiese fastidiado, ella se mostraría vulnerable ante él si tuviera oportunidad, porque ya no aguantaba más el suplicio de guardar sus dolores, de ocultar sus heridas, de rasgar las cicatrices prematuras. Necesitaba un hombro confiable si se diera el caso. Sólo estaba House. La última opción de su vida en Occidente, la primera en Oriente donde no existía mejor "sanador", aunque fuese con sus antipatías. Ella lo necesitaba.

_No te olvides de mí…_

Frase abierta. Tómela Dios, tómela House. Sólo quiere antes de que le gane el sueño sentirse algo consolada. Acompañada…

* * *

Abrió los ojos, con un brinco el corazón asustado despertó. Se había oído como un abrir de fauces. Unos aporreos. ¿Por qué se había quedado dormida en tan incómoda posición? Su cuello era víctima de una tortícolis que daban ganas de maldecir. ¡Ay¡Cómo dolía!

¡Pum! Un tumbo seco al suelo. Un ruido como de palmas chocando. Un gemido. Un grito.

—¡Perros!

—¡Cállate!

Un chasquido eléctrico. 

Un grito. Un gran grito. Silencio.

—¿Lo mataste? —una voz sorprendida.

Pasos.

—No. El corazón a un late. Está inconsciente.

Y una mujer suspirando aliviada.

Cuddy se levantó y se asomó por la ventanilla agarrándose de los barrotes para dar con la altura necesaria. Dos sombras. El lugar apenas contaba con iluminación, pero sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba.

—Fisherman, Udelhoffen ¡déjenlo en paz!

—No es House —la voz de Udelhoffen.

—No me importa. ¿Quién les da el derecho para maltratar a otros?

—Cállate —voz cabreada.

—¿Por qué Fisherman¿Me vas a golpear para callarme? Porque al menos no te haces un poquito hombre y me confirmas una cosa¿me violaste?

—No sé si contará si en alguna otra ocasión ya me has consentido.

A Cuddy le embargó la rabia y la impotencia de nuevo. Las lágrimas cayeron solas, no tuvo tiempo ni de pensarlas ni de detenerlas, escapaban de sus ojos con miedo de lo que les pudiese ocurrir si se quedaban allí aguardando a que ella decidiera. Pero… ¡no podía quedarse así! Lloraba sin parar, sin consuelo, su mente no recordaba otra cosa: gritar, golpear, caminar, nada, sólo llorar. Debía decirle algo, pero su condición no la ayudaba. 

Oyó un cerrar se fauces. 

_Llorar sin consuelo, sola…_

—¿A dónde se han llevado a House? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Había vuelto a Tierra. Lograba canalizar impulsos mentales en parar de llorar.

Se oyó el chasquido de una cerradura.

—A ninguna parte —contestó Udelhoffen.

—¿Qué le han hecho? —insistió.

—Nada que no se mereciera —esta vez habló Fisherman con los dientes apretados.

—Nada de lo que ustedes dos le hagan es algo que se merezca.

—¿Y lo que tú le hagas sí?

Cuddy se quedó callada. El tono de esa pregunta no le gustó, le sonó a que traía una treta oculta bajo la manga.

—Probablemente.

La cerradura presionada a abrirse se escuchó ahora en su puerta. Abrir de fauces. Udelhoffen estaba frente a ella y Fisherman detrás de él.

—Sígueme —ordenó el médico militar.

Ella no se movió.

—¡Que te muevas! —Fisherman la agarró violentamente por el antebrazo y la sacó de la celda.

Cuddy gimió, resistió, pero no duró más de dos segundos su lucha ante la clara desventaja, dio el par de zancadas para no caer y avanzó otro par de pasos ayudada de un empujón hasta el frente de la celda del lado, que Udelhoffen volvía a abrir. 

Y el abrir de fauces que dio paso a una penumbra al otro lado de la puerta que sólo distinguía un bulto quieto. Un bulto que, a medida que el portón se iba hacia atrás, permitía ser vislumbrado con la tenue y mezquina luz de la ampolleta frente a ella por el pasillo.

—¡House! —gritó Cuddy dispuesta a socorrerle, pero Fisherman la sujetó por la cintura.

House estaba tendido en el suelo de costado, inconsciente por lo visto. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue que la ropa estaba algo raída, sucia y que andaba descalzo, pero lo más triste y preocupante fue ver un chorro de sangre que le bañaba la cara desde un tajo en su sien. 

Un déjà vú más fuerte que los demás la recorrió, uno que llegó a dolerle, todo porque era casi literal; por sí sólo se explicaba casi a la perfección, tan sólo bastaba algo de interpretación, muy poca…

—¡Suéltame!

Fisherman la abrazó más a sí, pero ahora aprisionando sus brazos. Ella no paró de luchar. Observó su alrededor buscando respuestas para House. Observó su interior tratando de hallar respuestas para ella.

Notó que Udelhoffen sujetaba un bastón de descargas eléctricas. Demasiado tarde para preguntar si lo había usado con House. Ya lo utilizaban con ella.

_Oscuridad._

* * *

—¡Eh¡House¡Despierta!

Las palabras resonaban como cantos infernales de las mañanas en que las madres levantan a sus hijos para que vayan al colegio. 

—Ya sé que me oyes. Abre los ojos.

Órdenes. Madre llamando. Querrá castigarle. No… Positivamente: vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado dormido? O tal vez cabía preguntar ¿cuánto tiempo habrá estado muerto antes de resucitar?… Abrió los ojos lentamente. ¡Oh¡Maldición! Se vio obligado a cerrarlos. Mamá molestaba para que se levantara de una vez. Luz directa.

—¡Apaga eso! —sus primeras palabras luego de tiempo inestimable de no oír su voz.

Y se apagó la luz. Abrió los ojos. Había un reflejo hacia sus pies. No se había apagado, la habían cambiado de lugar. Miró a su alrededor.

—¿Gordon?

—¡Hasta que despertaste, hombre!

—Somos dos milagros de la vida —comentó sarcástico. Intentó levantarse. —¡Au!

Gordon dejó la linterna en el suelo y le ayudó a volver a la posición horizontal de manera más cómoda.

—¿Qué es lo que me duele a la altura de la sexta costilla izquierda? —preguntó House sobándose el tórax.

—Te han pegado una descarga eléctrica. Además tienes signos de maltrato físico¿intentaron sacarte información a la fuerza?

—Si lo hicieron, no me acuerdo —contestó House llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Luego las empuñó y las bajó a los costados apretando los dientes quejándose de dolor.

—¿Qué te duele?

—La pierna, la espalda y… —House jugó con los dedos de su mano derecha y notó algo viscoso entre ellos. —¿Podrías iluminarme la mano? —pidió al tiempo que se la llevaba frente a los ojos. —Sangre. ¿Qué me han hecho en la cabeza?

—No estoy seguro. Acabo de llegar y no te he visto bien. Uhmmm… Tienes un corte. ¿Dijiste que te dolía la espalda?

—Sí.

—A ver —hizo un esfuerzo al tratar de sentarlo. House se quejó de dolor. —Perdona. Uy —Gordon frunció el ceño preocupado por lo que veía. —Te dieron un par de azotes. ¿Qué fue lo que no quisiste decirles?

—¡No lo sé¡Ay! —exprimió el rostro. Se llevó las manos al pecho —Y ¿mis vicodinas?

—Si Udelhoffen tiene que ver con esto, no creo que las haya querido pasar por alto.

—¡Mejor deja de hacer chistes y dame algo para quitarme el dolor!

Gordon frunció el ceño. Sabía que le dolía y por eso se ponía antipático, pero tampoco lo justificaba con eso. Agarró una jeringuilla que tenía guardada y se la pinchó en la espalda.

—Morfina —informó.

—Estará bien. ¿Tendrás una dosis especial para mi pierna?

Gordon lo miró escéptico y le pasó una jeringa más pequeña para que él mismo se la suministrara. House lo hizo aliviado de que podría olvidar el dolor un rato.

—Lo de la cabeza pudo haber sido un azote mal dado.

—O bien dado. Y hablando de otra cosa¿dónde estoy?

—En una celda, encarcelado.

—¿Esto es obra de Udelhoffen, cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué me odiará tanto? No le he puesto un termómetro por el recto ni nada.

—Tal vez porque haces lo que quieres —Gordon se ganó frente a él.

House lo observó un momento.

—Tú me estás ayudando —notó. —¿Cómo es que has podido llegar hasta aquí? Porque no creo que Udelhoffen te haya mandado a sanarme.

—La verdad es que no. No sé cómo sucedió, pero la doctora Goldsmith se consiguió las llaves y me pidió que la acompañara a buscarlos y ayudarlos.

—No creo que se haya "conseguido" las llaves, precisamente. Y por cierto, "¿buscarlos?".

—Sí, debíamos averiguar dónde est…

—No. ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

—Tú y Cuddy están acá.

—¿Cuddy?

—¿Tan fuerte fue el sopetón que no te acuerdas de ella?

—No… es que… ¿También la han encerrado?

—Y la han golpeado. Goldsmith está con ella.

* * *

—¿Doctora Cuddy?

—¿Sí? —ella abrió los ojos lentamente, con expresión cansina.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Algo maltratada. ¡Au! —se llevó una mano al vientre.

Goldsmith le inyectó algo de morfina.

—No exageres.

—Tranquilícese, le daré dosis que no la hagan adicta.

_Adicta._ Adicción. _Adicto._

—¿Sabes algo de House?

—Está en la celda del lado. Está muy mal. Por poco y no la cuenta. El doctor Gordon lo está viendo.

—Gordon. ¿Él está bien?

Goldsmith se quedó quieta mirándola fijamente con clara expresión de "está hecha añicos y ¿se preocupa cómo está otro?".

—Sí. Bien —le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Cuddy que ya estaba incómoda con su mirada.

La uróloga dio un suspiro.

—¿Qué más le duele? —hubo una clara evasión.

—Nada. Y dime¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Nada. Ya me olvidé —se puso de pie.

La verdad es que Cuddy no tenía muchas ganas de seguir insistiendo y como ella parecía no querer hablar del tema, lo dejó. Tenía sus propios problemas como para llenarse con los de otros.

—¿Cuántos días he estado aquí?

—Dos y algunas horas.

—¡Incosciente?

—No. Desde que supimos que los habían traído.

_Gordon había oído llegar a Udelhoffen rabiando hasta la sala de atenciones desde el laboratorio. Le observó detenidamente los gestos de ira, le oyó mascullar irascible, escuchó los nombres "House" y "Cuddy" entremedio. Se fue de la sala y le siguió. Le vio dirigirse hasta los guardias de la entrada quienes le dieron salida. Gordon se acercó y les dijo "Udelhoffen quería hablar conmigo¿tienen idea de qué podría tratarse?", ellos le respondieron que "no" y que se marchara luego, si no quería que lo fusilaran en medio del pasillo._

_Luego me lo contó y supusimos que no se trataría de nada bueno. Bien, estuvimos alerta. Era de noche cuando oímos ruidos, más bien él y me fue a buscar. Se nos perdieron. Vimos guardias y nos volvimos a las habitaciones. Al otro día Udelhoffen había vuelto con Fisherman. Yo me encargué de Udelhoffen y Gordon de Fisherman para sonsacarles información. Nos preocupamos montones. Gordon pudo, a base de peleas, saber que habían llegado. Yo me encargué de conseguir la llave y aquí estamos._

Cuddy le oía en silencio. Se sentía algo nauseabunda. No quería ser insolente, pero tenía otra preocupación en este momento.

—Violet… Gracias.

La joven sonrió.

—De nada.

Cuddy torció el rostro y agachó la cabeza incómoda.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Sabes dónde puedo ir al baño?

Goldsmith la miró un momento. Se puso de pie y salió. Volvió al minuto y entró con una chata metálica entre las manos. Cuddy la miró interrogante.

—¿Es sólo pipí? —preguntó la joven.

—Sí, pero…

—No me alegue —dejó el urinal en el suelo al lado de ella. —Es lo que hay. No se preocupe que soy médico, he visto miles de orinas, además soy uróloga, no me va a sorprender.

—Pero…

—Sí está menstruando no tengo algo con que… ¡ah, no! Sí, sí tengo —le alcanzó una gasa. —Puede usar una parte para secarse y la otra para dejársela de toalla.

—¿Tan simple lo ves?

—Es simple si ve la funcionalidad básica. Será orina con sangre, algo más olorosa. Nada terrible. Tengo experiencia en olores fuertes y no tengo tiempo, porque ya me debo marchar. Voy a estar afuera, me avisa cuando esté lista —y salió.

Cuddy vio el orinal a su lado, lo tomó con una mano. Las piernas apretadas. 

_Tú ganas._

Ninguna otra opción. La única. Sólo coger bien el orinal y ponerlo donde debía y hacer lo que correspondía.

—Puedes entrar —dijo, abriéndole la puerta con la chata en las manos. Estaba algo avergonzada.

Goldsmith la cogió mientras le decía:

—Los médicos encontramos todo natural hasta que nos toca a nosotros estar en la otra vereda. 

Cuddy miró al suelo. Elevó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes más morfina?

—Sí.

—¿Me la puedes dar?

Goldsmith miró a ambos lados y se la entregó.

—Se la doy, pero cuídela. ¿Para qué la quiere?

—¿Puedo ver a House?

La uróloga sonrió.

—No lo creo. Gordon ya ha salido y debemos irnos. Nos pueden encontrar y no podremos ayudarles más. Ya veremos como sacarlos de aquí. Adiós —y cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo obtuviste las llaves?

La única respuesta fue la de un golpe metálico al fondo del algún pasillo y luego pasos que se marchaban a la semilibertad.

Cuddy se encaminó hasta la banca de madera a sentarse cuando una voz familiar se hizo presente.

—¿Cuddy?

El corazón le saltó. Volvía a sentir la vida rápida. La sangre que corría y le devolvía los colores. La garganta apretada y los ojos acuosos. Sí, estaba sensible, pero ya no era por ella, ni era dolor, era… ¿felicidad¿Cómo se podía ser feliz en un momento así¿Cómo podía ser el rayito de esperanza la voz de aquel hombre? Estaba loca. Esta situación la estaba volviendo loca, pero era todo lo que tenía de su antigua vida, de aquella en que todo era perfecto, o aquella en que al menos poseía cierto control. Nada más abrir la boca para recuperarla en algo.

—¿House?

—Sí.

Momento de silencio. De largo silencio. De catar el reecuentro.

Ella estaba viva. Se le oía excitada, como si tras arrebatarle el alma se la hubiesen devuelto y hubiese olvidado cómo manejarla. La voz le temblaba y parecía querer llorar. O al menos eso le dio la impresión a Gregory House.

Él le hablaba. Sobrevivió. Se le oía frágil, un hilo de voz. Algo apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para saber que se encontraba allí, que no era una ilusión, que era real, cierto, verídico, tangible… Si Lisa Cuddy pudiera tocarlo sería tranquilidad absoluta.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Ella demasiado impresionada, emocionada… Él demasiado dolido, lastimado… tal vez, consternado.

—Cuddy.

—Dime.

Él se afirmó en la puerta y con la mano derecha se agarró de uno de los barrotes de la ventanilla para no caer por la debilidad. Quería estar seguro de que sus palabras fueran oídas por la mujer en la que tiene que haber estado pensando cuando firmó aquel papel que lo comprometió a esto; deseaba tener certeza de que sus palabras llegaran a su destinataria y que las que vendrían de vuelta, para formar aquello que muchos llaman "conversación", él las escucharía con la menor contaminación atmosférica posible.

Ella se pegó a la puerta, alzando la vista hacia la ventanilla, pero sin hacer esfuerzos por mirar a través ella, sólo quería mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de sus recuerdos, de su pasado, de su voluntad y de su firmeza.

—Ah… ¿Qué te hicieron?

_¿Qué¿Serían sus últimos minutos? Por favor ¡no¿Por qué le preocupaba si le habían hecho algo?_ No es que le molestara, al contrario, si no fuese porque eran tan dolorosas las palabras que debía pronunciar, aquellas que le dirían certeramente qué fue lo que le pasó; no quería recordarlas, no quería tener memoria de ellas, quería que se fueran en algún tornado del desierto, que las barriera el mar.

_Que el mar barra con sus dolores_. Que una fuerte ola desprenda un par de rocas y que se las lleve consigo, eso significaría desprenderle de algo y dañarla el propio mar. El mar debía ser un amigo, un confidente, la esperanza última entre tanta tormenta de arena. Humanos imprudentes que rayan la piedra, que apresuran su erosión, que le quiebran y maltratan y luego los pedazos desperdigados, muertos, los patean un rato para luego el mar, en su piadoso vaivén, acabe introduciéndolos en sí para descontaminar la playa, esa a la que todos asisten, que todos ven, esa que es de uso público o de visita general. Y el mar puede hacer suyos esos pedazos y llevarlos a su centro a su fondo, pero la roca de la orilla seguirá herida, y no habrá cura futura, ni recomposición, ni nada, sólo una herida abierta, al rojo vivo, mostrando todas sus riquezas minerales, de tenerlas, o su fosilación a través de los tiempos, de la historia, de la erosión y de las crecidas del mar, toda una historia entre ella y el azul océano, ese que ahora le daba caricias en suaves oleajes para tratar en algún modo reparar un daño que él no hizo, pero del cual se sentía culpable al llevarse a su interior los pedazos quebrados de la roca que algún humano insensible desperdigó.

—N- nada.

_Pero temía al mar._

¿Por qué era tan difícil hacer que la roca fuese blanda¿Cuántas marejadas tendría que mandarle encima para lograrlo? Aunque si se lo pensaba dos segundos más, con eso no lograría otra cosa más que erosionarla, _dañarla_. Jamás que reblandeciera, sólo romperla, lo que significaba destrozarla, desparramarla, botarla, abandonarla… No podía. No ahora, no hoy. No cuando él mismo necesitaba una cueva de rocas que le cobijara y calmara antes de pensar en bajar su marea a niveles declinantes, _mortíferos._

—Eres la peor mentirosa que he conocido. Gordon me dijo que te golpearon.

—No me golpearon.

—Entonces¿qué te hicieron?

—Encerrarme aquí.

—¡Oh! Pues mira que yo estoy en unas termas con prostitutas a mi alrededor.

—¿Sí¿Y qué tal es?

Voz vacía. No hay real interés, real sarcasmo. Es fingido sarcasmo, fingida preocupación de seguir la conversación. Lograr hilar frases de dos líneas¿se podrá¿Cómo lo haría el mar para entrar en la roca¿Erosionándola y dañándola directamente o buscando las cavernas subterráneas y de manera indirecta dar a relucir aquellos secretos?

Lisa Cuddy estaba lastimada, eso se notaba aún cuanto un muro les separaba y no les permitía verse a los ojos. House era conocedor de reacciones y ella no era la excepción, con la diferencia que se ha dedicado tanto a su estudio, que puede reconocer el más mínimo quiebre en su voz o el más leve timbre desafinado que le aseguraba que su cabeza estaba embriagada con amargos recuerdos o sentimientos.

—A mí me golpearon. Me dieron shocks eléctricos. Querían matarme, no me importó…

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Que no te importa.

House esbozó un rictus que pudo haber sido más grande de no ser por la pierna que le estaba demandando atención a desgarradores gritos. Se quejó.

—House¿estás bien? —silencio. —House. ¡House! —se alzó por la ventanilla.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. 

—¿Es por la pierna?

—¡Sí! —bramó. —¿Lo tuyo es por Fisherman?

Silencio. House sacó la oreja por entre los barrotes para ver si así podía oír qué sucedía en su vecina celda. Pero nada.

—El silencio otorga —dijo.

Silencio. Cuddy trataba de contener los impulsos por volver a matar su fortaleza que había logrado montar de manera poco eficiente. Cinco segundos.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? 

_Pierna_. Lo único que le importaba. _Mentira_. A ella lo que le importaba era eludir el tema trascendental… tal cual él alguna… muchas… la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Puedes estirar tu brazo por los barrotes? Tengo morfina.

_Morfina_. Tentación. Quería información. ¡Maldita por tentarlo¡Maldita por eludir! Su pierna lloraba en el sufrimiento que le supuso la erosión forzada alguna vez hecha. Odio, rencor. No ahora, no hoy. _Cuddy, me abres heridas, me recuerdas heridas. Un muslo mutilado me condena a no olvidar, tus evasivas me ayudan a enojar¿por qué la gente pretende ocultar la verdad?_ No, no era por la gente, que todos le mintiesen como quisiesen, él lo sabía; pero que lo hiciera Cuddy y más encima tan mal, le hacían creer que la morfina era mejor amiga que la súplica de una información reservada. Pero Gregory House era droga y sonsacar verdades. Lisa Cuddy jamás sería la excepción. Menos con aquel ingenuo carácter que le facilitaba para con él la tarea.

—Dámela —dijo con el brazo ya estirado hacia fuera, todo lo posible hasta su celda. Cuddy hizo lo mismo con una de las jeringas en su mano.

—No te alcanzo.

—Lánzamela.

Cuddy trató de mirar por la ventanita, algo, casi nada vislumbró.

—No te veo.

—Yo tampoco. Sólo lánzamela.

—Esto será cuestión de suerte.

—Será cuestión de mis reflejos. Dale.

Cuddy asintió. Contó hasta tres y lo lanzó.

Se oyó un sonido metálico fuerte, como si hubiesen aporreado la puerta: House la había cogido, pero para asegurarse de que la jeringuilla no escapara de su mano fue que tuvo que dar ese golpe seco. La rodó hasta cogerla con seguridad y volvió su brazo al interior para llevarse el líquido a donde debía ir. Un momento de paz. Suspiró.

—¿Qué te hizo Fisherman? —preguntó, tirando la jeringuilla lejos.

—¿Por qué te maltrataron tanto?

—Por cabrón. Te toca.

—Eso es mentira. 

—¡Oye! Más de alguien quisiera ahorcarme por ser como soy.

—Aquí no o te hubieran hecho como a Gordon cuando le dispararon: frente a todos.

—Te olvidas de que nos escapamos, tal vez estaba en sus planes.

—Fue diez días después de eso.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. Pero te contesto si tú me dices qué te pasó a ti.

—No… no es impor… —titubeó.

—¡Cállate! Cuddy, eres mala mintiendo y aún peor en esta condición, así que si te importa, ya sé que el tiempo nos sobra ahora y podríamos tener una absurda discusión de "sí" y "no" eterna, pero lo que quiero saber, lo quiera saber ya.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—¡Porque eres lo único importante que tengo!… Aquí —gritó cabreado.

House se quería golpear. ¿Cómo no controlar sus palabras? La morfina debió habérsela

inyectado en la lengua y no en la pierna.

Cuddy estaba de piedra. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa declaración. Si bien era algo que le hacía ilusión haber oído, no era el momento ni el lugar, menos el motivo por lo que le hubiese gustado escuchar esas palabras. Sin embargo, fuera de sus prejuicios, eran los símbolos que necesitaba articulados en alguna lengua querida.

—Fisherman me… No estoy muy segura, porque estaba inconsciente, pero… él… ¡Ay! 

Cuddy quedó con las dos palabras cruciales en la boca, no pudo pronunciarlas. No era su culpa. ¡No era su culpa! Pero sentía sucia la saliva. Tenía asco. Las lágrimas quisieron lavarle la inconsciente incomprensión de que ella era víctima y no parte activa de lo que sucedió. Ni si quiera tenía la certeza… Tal vez por eso el medio de decirlo y mentir una vez más, pero Fisherman ya se lo había confirmado…

House no quiso forzarla. Ya no le iba a suplicar más. Si quería hablar, pues bien, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que escucharla, así que estaba disponible. Pero, probablemente, la táctica de la confesión diera resultado.

—A mí me golpearon —Cuddy lo oía entre sollozos —, porque Udelhoffen me tiene sangre en el ojo. Cuando tú aún estabas inconsciente y Fisherman te vino a dejar acá, yo desperté y traté de recuperar mis vicodinas…

—Eso… ¿es cierto?

—Sí, pero no es la razón por la que me golpearon. Fue para saber si había logrado contar a alguien sobre su "gran arma" y cómo lo había descubierto y todo eso. Y si tú habías hablado… Fisherman volvió, me pegaron un rato de gusto, ya verás como son valientes con un tullido más tullido que de costumbre y atado más encima y luego Udelhoffen dijo algo de "ve una manera de castigar a la otra" refiriéndose a ti y después no supe más, porque caí inconsciente. 

—Yo desperté sudada, cansada, Fisherman frente a mí. Me… había violado —y se puso a llorar sin consuelo.

Cuddy pegó un brinco de susto: un ruido metálico, madera, quién sabe qué, pero algo fue aporreado en la celda a su lado.

—¡House¿Estás bien?

_La violaron_. ¡La violaron! Podría deshacerse en insultos y no sabe porqué, destrozó todo cuanto tenía cerca, todo, hasta a él mismo. No tenía idea de qué era lo que le embargaba al punto de querer asesinar a mano limpia, sin ningún cuidado y de manera tan imprudente, sería capaz de ir a buscar a Fisherman y degollarlo usando como cuchillos sus uñas y sin preocuparse de si hubiese público o no. En serio le hervía la sangre, en serio quería ser animal y trocar su racionalidad por un momento para poder ser una bestia integral.

—House…

—¡SÍ¡Estoy bien! —rugió a todo lo que su pulmón le dio.

Sabía que la había dañado, lo sabía, pues ella no tenía idea de los motivos de su cólera, lo más probable es que pensase que se trataba de su pierna o de cualquier otra cosa, menos de eso que él no comprendía, de aquello que le hacía preocuparse, enfurecerse, desear ser bestia íntegra, todo por un maldito que la había tocado más allá del límite de lo decente y permitido, sin si quiera dejarle defenderse… Dúo de cobardes. Al menos él estaba despierto, pero Cuddy no tenía idea de que podía usar sus músculos para rechazar los manoseos imprudentes de _un negro de mierda._

Cuddy se deshizo una vez más. El corazón ya era polvo entre tantas emociones dolorosas. Los ojos tenían fugas de agua y la boca no respondía a cerrarse entre tanto dolorido grito acuoso. Y entre cada cristal derramando, entre tanta sangre mal usada, entre tanto dolor, amargura y desesperanza, encerrada entre tanto mal al alma desaparecida, es que la encuentra vulnerable el sentido grito de House, que no es más que apoyo, que aunque un muro se lo impida saber, ya lo entenderá.

Hubo silencio. Sólo las tripas lo irrumpían y sus dueños las ignoraban cruelmente. Hambre¿qué importaba? Parecía que había llegado una hora del atardecer en la que a House le gustaba hablar, porque le legua se le soltó:

—Cuddy —dijo adormilado, pero procurando ser claro y que se le entendiese. 

Ella no contestó.

—Sé que estás dolida, pero… —House se sentía como un idiota¿sería el sueño el que le hacía disparar palabras que luego querría negar? Cabeza fría. Hace sueño. —Quiero que sepas que… yo te vengaré.

Ninguna respuesta, Ni una risita. Nada.

House suspiró. Le estaba desesperando su silencio.

—¡Cuddy…! —iba a gritar de nuevo, considerando la reacción actual: gran error. Cambió el tono: —No tengo nada mejor que ha… Cuddy cuenta conmigo.

Qué difícil… ¡Qué difícil! Dos palabras: "cuanta conmigo", pero que gran suplicio había sido intentar pronunciarlas. Y ahora se sentía comprometido. Ese silencio de Cuddy valía por todas las veces que le había perdonado y que él no… no había sabido aprovechar. Ahora era su oportunidad.

Si Gregory House hubiese sido un poco más persistente, habría logrado percatarse que el silencio de Cuddy no era de orgullosa, era de _vencida_…

Le tenía terror, un miedo inaguantable, pero lo necesitaba, era una de las cosas que le permitían seguir funcionando y que se acentuaban con el hambre; era lo que la había dejado vulnerable a un aprovechado; era lo que hacía que House hablara a través de un muro que les separaba físicamente, pero que les unía aún más que un lazo con un nudo ciego; era el muro que derribó las grandes murallas que auto-construyeron dejando un foso en medio de ellas, que permitió que terceros entraran y les destruyeran el alma y la esencia de sus seres; era la barrera de los sueños que hacían a House hablarle al viento o a la muralla que guardaría su promesa, sus dolores, sus heridas y sus secretos. Secretos como aquel de que la ira irracional desencadenada por un sentimiento que no entendía o no deseaba entender, le hiciera ser bestia.

Lisa Cuddy no hacía más que arroparse por el manto de Morfeo mientras Hosue se comprometía a apoyarla en el destello de alma dulce que se apoderó de él. Todo gracias a un muro que le permitió expresar sus sentire, sus lamentos.

* * *

_Próx Chap: "El porqué de House y Cuddy"... diría algo, pero le quito la intriga..._

_Y mil disculpas por la demora, ya avisé que sría así, pero el sentimiento de culpa es más fuerte._

_Gracias a las muchísimas personas que me dejaron review en el cahp anterior, disculpen q no las mencionen, pero si mi madre me encuantra muero... xD :S_

_Gracias por seguir tan fielmente la lectura!_


	9. El por qué de House y Cuddy

_saben? les había contado muchas cosas, quería decirle muchas, pero como estoy con el notebook sin mouse, pues pasé a apretar mal y se me cerró la ventana con todas las historias que les quería decir. Y como es tarde y me enfurecí, sólo porq sé q no puedo hacerlos esperar más voy a subir, pero no diré más que lo escencial:_

_1)Gracias a todos quienes me dejaron un review así como a cada uno d los q lee._

_2)Gracias a Akisa que me ha acompañado en las noches x el msn xD y a Stefi Delacour por la charla y aventarme a actualizar pronto._

_3)Prox actualización esperanzas después del 16 de abril, tengo exámenes TT._

_4)Chap raro, pero me agrada (oh si! aunq no lo crean)_

_5)Mi 'asesor' dice q le cambie el título al fic, porq es muy poco poético, yo le digo q fría espárragos_

_6) les quería contar la historia de cómo nación y por qué está aquí "delantales", (el por qué de delantales militares"), pero el PC me odia, no tengo mucho tiempo así q lo dejaremos para la prox actualización... Es q este fic tiene una triste historia xD._

_7) un personaje q a pesar q lo debería odiar, le encuentro una sabiduría oculta a favor de nos xDDD_

_8)... a leer!!_

Capítulo 9

EL PORQUÉ DE HOUSE Y CUDDY

_31 de Mayo de 2008. Boston._

_Lisa Cuddy despertó aquella mañana en un cuarto de hotel. Por entre el cortinaje se colaba un pequeño resplandor de sol con un brillo de amanecer gélido. Ya era primavera, pero eso no quitaba que aún le costara despertar al día. Y Cuddy tampoco tenía ganas de levantarse. _

_El despertador ya era silenciado de un golpe y las sábanas eran como un mar rebelde, ¡que ganas de seguir durmiendo en la conformidad de ese abrigo acolchado! Pero el deber llamaba y ser directora de hospital acarreaba el ser muy responsable, eso si se quería surgir y mantener de pie una institución que se valía principalmente de contribuciones._

_Se estiró y partió a la ducha. Contaba con tan sólo una hora por habérselas dado de perezosa. La reunión era a las ocho y necesitaba de al menos media hora para llegar preciso, puntal._

_Se puso un traje rojo oscuro con falda y blusa de cuello alto y sus altos tacones negros, esos que sólo ella sabe dominar. Se amarró el pelo con un elástico para controlar el esponjamiento que sufriría cuando se secara y echó a la rápida los papeles que necesitaba en un maletín, lo cerró y salió de la habitación tomando la tarjeta que cerraba la puerta. _

_Corrió por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y si no fura porque estaba en el piso nueve, habría bajado por las escaleras ante la lentitud del aparato. Al fin aparcó en su piso y entró junto con otras dos personas a rellenar el elevador._

_Y al fin, luego de cinco minutos en la máquina, otros diez en la ducha y otros veinte entre vestirse y encontrar papeles, ya estaba presionando al taxista para que se apurara hasta su destino, que le pagaría de más, y él accedió. Cinco minutos para correr hasta el interior de la sala de conferencias del hospital de Boston, justo lo que necesitaba con un paso apurado; aliviada si pensaba en que creía que no tendría tiempo ni de dar excusas._

_Se sentó en la mesa que le señalaron aguardando su turno para dar cuenta de las hazañas, derrotas y benefactores del hospital, todo recargado de ridícula diplomacia y sobreexagerada educación. Llegó su turno y tuvo una impecable presentación, pulcra y perfecta, demasiado ordinaria para no ser aplaudida, demasiado correcta para no ser bañada con el cinismo del "todo bien" de los empresarios y directores diplomáticos, temerosos de promulgar los vicios del sistema. Nada fuera de lo común que creara comentarios sobresaltados de gente insulsamente ofendida. Omitió hasta el nombre de "Gregory House" en su discurso para evitar preguntas caseosas o malas caras. _

_Acabada la primera tanda de presentaciones, se dedicó a conversar con sus compañeros de mesa, los directores de los hospitales de Nueva Hampshire, Pensilvania y Ohio, mientras aguardaban al otro tiempo. Los tres le llenaban de preguntas sobre su mejor médico: Gregory House, y ella creía que se había librado de ellas. Y ¡que mentira sería decir que sólo preguntaban por sus casos médicos!, todos estaban muy consternados y curiosos de cómo ella lograba sobrellevar la convivencia. Sin embargo a su desagrado al tema, Cuddy se limitaba a sonreír diciendo que las vidas que salvaba valían por los malos ratos. Y precisamente bajaba la mirada que ya no podía sostener de manera tan falsa, cuando una voz conocida, pero lejana ya de sus recuerdos, le habló por la espalda:_

—_Doctora Cuddy. ¿Cómo está?_

_Cuddy se volteó sobresaltada._

—_¡S- señor Vogler! —se quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta la alta y gruesa figura._

—_Tanto tiempo, ¿no cree?_

—_S- sí…_

_Cuddy se puso de pie de manera torpe, no quería ni verse tan pequeña ni parecer asustada y el estar sentada no le ayudaba._

—_Por lo que escuché veo que el doctor House aún trabaja con usted. O es que ha cambiado o le sigue queriendo mucho. Entre leyendo su respuesta, pues creo que es la segunda. _

_Cuddy abrió la boca algo nerviosa y miró a sus acompañantes que prestaban demasiada atención a su conversación con Vogler. Miró a su actual interlocutor y le pidió:_

—_¿Podríamos seguir teniendo esta charla tan amena en otro lado? _

_No es que realmente quisiera hablar con Vogler, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Supuso que el sarcasmo que pintaba su tono de voz era suficiente para darse una excusa a sí misma. El hombre no tenía aspecto de querer dejarla en paz en un rato hasta fastidiarla lo suficiente con el temita ese y bueno, si quería hacerlo, que fuese lejos de directores cotillas._

_Vogler observó a los otros médicos y al ver que Cuddy les pedía permiso y se alejaba, él hizo lo mismo._

—_¿Tiene miedo que todo el mundo se entere que tiene a un médico trabajándole por consolarle?_

—_Siempre tan humorista usted, señor Vogler._

—_No se ofenda. No es la primera ni la última, tampoco primero o último si prefiere que no discrimine por sexo. Por cierto, ¿no eran tres directoras médicas? Yo sólo he visto dos._

—_Pues no estoy enterada. Tal vez no podía venir._

—_O tal vez la destituyeron._

—_¿Qué sabe usted? —preguntó en tono de "qué sabes que no sepa yo"._

—_Pues, verá… Hay una pequeña… ¿cómo decirlo? —salieron por la puerta trasera para dirigirse al hall. —Digamos que hay una especie de "limpieza de directiva"…_

—_¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¡No me diga! ¿Y quién está a cargo de remover a las mujeres? ¿Usted, señor Vogler? ¿Aún sigue creyendo que este puesto lo ganamos sólo por tretas femeninas? O ¿tiene miedo a que demos mala suerte a la embarcación? Pues déjeme decirle que el Princeton-Plainsboro ha funcionado muy bien conmigo a cargo._

—_No me cabe duda que usted confía en su gestión, como tampoco de que estará errada su visión si de lo que hablamos es un albergue caritativo y no de un hospital._

—_¡Pues eso! El hospital está para brindar cuidados para la salud y para salvar vidas, no para hacer negocios._

—_No ha aprendido nada en estos últimos tres años._

—_Usted es el empresario, yo soy la médica, no se meta en lo que no le atañe._

—_Por lo mismo, usted a salvar a sus moribundos y yo me ocupo de que no se pierda dinero por enfermitos-caso-perdido._

—_Mire, ¿por qué mejor no se compra una empresa de seguros, una funeraria o una compra y venta de autos fallados? ¡O mejor! ¿Por qué no se inventa un producto, qué sé yo, tal vez logre crear un alma altruista y la comercializa en lugar de estarnos amargando a los médicos que sólo queremos hacer nuestro trabajo y a los directores que queremos facilitar lo que conocemos, porque también somos médicos?_

—_Muy inspirada. ¿A ver? Quién podría ser mi primer cliente de esa "alma caritativa", ¿el doctor House?_

—_Dedíquese a su farmacéutica —y se volteó dispuesta a marcharse._

_Pero Vogler la detuvo, sólo con su voz pausada._

—_Doctora Cuddy. Estar enamorada…_

—_¡No estoy enamorada de… House! —comenzó gritando, pero bajó el tono al notar que el portero le quedó mirando, volteándose hacia Vogler. Además se sintió tonta al dar un nombre, tal vez él quería referirse a otra cosa, pero sólo era "tal vez"._

—_Pues nunca pude ver lo contrario, pero no es algo malo ni pecaminoso, sólo lo es cuando afecta al negocio o cuando se entregan facultades excesivas a un subordinado. Tal vez debería pasarse un tiempo por el ejército, no sé, para aprender un poco de disciplina._

—_House es un buen médico, por eso le permito que haga lo que quiera siempre que me dé una buena explicación. ¿No habíamos hablado ya de esto en alguna otra ocasión?_

—_Sí, pero siempre llegamos a este mismo punto: yo diciéndole que todas sus debilidades se deben a que está enamorada de House, usted negándolo y yo no creyéndole._

_Cuddy lo miró incómoda, pero para su alivio recordó una pregunta que hace rato quería formular:_

—_¿A qué hospital está representando usted?_

—_Al de Mercy de Nueva York._

—_¿Ese no es el hospital en el que era directora la doctora Shaffer?_

—_Sí, era el hospital de la doctora Shaffer._

—_¡Ah! O sea que es cierto que está usted a la cabeza de esa "limpieza" —hizo comillas con los dedos._

—_¡Oh! Por favor. Me toma como si fuera un mafioso._

—_En la práctica lo parece._

—_Y ¿cómo está su mejor médico?_

—_Ya hemos terminado el tema de mi mejor médico._

—_Usted sí, pero yo no. Supe que su equipo renunció._

—_No todos. Y da igual, ya tiene uno nuevo._

—_Y que usted estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo sin equipo, a que trabajara solo. ¡Ahí si que el dios House habría brillado!, ¿no? —acabó con sonsonete burlón y una risita._

—_¡Por dónde se filtran esas informaciones falsas!_

—_Hay pacientes, hay amigos, hay médicos disconformes con su política…No sé. Hay tantas fuentes posibles…_

—_¿Ve que es un mafioso?_

—_¿Ve que no soy el único que cree que House es más que un simple "buen médico"?_

—_¡Pero, por favor! ¿¡Qué tiene que ver House!? Ya abandonamos ese tema._

—_House no es un tema, es el germen de todos los temas. En su hospital, House corre con ventaja y eso no es agradable para otros, ni es bueno para la libre competencia._

—_Ya. Sí. Estoy locamente enamorada de House. ¿Eso quería escuchar? Pues conténtese, porque hace rato que comenzaron las conferencias y quiero ir a oírlas._

_Y esta vez sí se fue dejando a Edward Vogler solo en medio del hall, con una pequeña sonrisita divertida._

_Cuddy dio las excusas pertinentes al encargado y entró yendo a ubicarse a su puesto. Vio que a los cinco minutos Vogler ya había tomado su posición de antaño. De vez en cuando le echaba miradas lacónicas que sólo le hacían notar que entre prestar atención a las presentaciones, también cruzaba un par de palabras con el tipo al lado suyo._

_Luego vino una recepción con un cóctel donde los distintos directores comenzaron a acercarse a otros para compartir experiencias y dar "palmaditas en la espalda". Cuddy se acercó al director organizador, pero a su vez, Vogler también lo hizo. Comenzaron hablando cosas triviales de hospital, algunas tonterías y algunas anécdotas médicas o empresariales dependiendo de quien viniera. No estaba tan mal, aunque Cuddy aún no se relajaba del todo, tal influían una que otra talla machista a las que ella sólo sonreía falsamente cuando le parecían estúpidas o rebatía cuando le sonaban ofensivas. Pero la pseudo-calma acabó cuando el director del hospital de Boston debía irse a hablar con otros doctores y Cuddy y Vogler se quedaron solos en un tenso ambiente._

_En el silencio, Cuddy se disponía a marcharse, pero un hombre canoso, muy bien conservado se acercó a ellos y Vogler habló:_

—_¡Doctora Cuddy! Permítame presentarle a mi amigo. Él es el doctor Nisbett, es el director de uno de los hospitales militares más importantes de los Estados Unidos._

_Cuddy pegó un trago rápido a su copa de champaña y se volteó muy segura._

—_Un gusto doctor Nisbett —y le tendió la mano._

_El hombre la cogió y la estrechó con suavidad, mientras la miraba con una cordial sonrisa, tal vez un poco burlona…_

—_Igualmente, doctora Cuddy. _

_Un incómodo silencio._

—_Y… —trató de interrumpirlo Cuddy que no quería estar callada con ellos, pues sentía que la miraban con rayos X cuando se quedaba en mutis, como tratando de analizar el porqué de sus posturas o como si quisieran leerle la mente. —¿Qué tiene de diferente el ser el director de un hospital militar al ser el de uno de civiles?_

—_Pues… No he estado en el otro lado como para hacer la comparación —y rió. De hecho tenía una sonrisa muy agradable y espontánea, tal vez demasiado para ser de las rectas filas del ejército médico. —Quizás el uniforme —volvió a reír —, delantales militares en lugar de delantales blancos —y de nuevo sonrió._

_Cuddy también sonrió._

—_¿En serio usan delantales militares? —pregunta más siguiéndole el juego que por real duda._

—_No. Usamos el típico delantal blanco, pero nuestro espíritu está uniformado con el camuflaje siempre._

_Cuddy no entendía muy bien porqué desde ese momento el doctor Nisbett comenzó a darle mala espina. Era como si con aquella frase pretendiera prevenirla de alguna cosa que en realidad no quería prevenir._

—_Y ¿qué se siente ser una de las pocas directoras mujeres de hospital?_

—_Un desafío. Estamos constantemente siendo sometidas a juicios discriminatorios —y miró de reojo a Vogler._

_Cuddy se concentró en las ondas que comenzó a formar en el juego de agitar su copa. Tan ida estaba en esto que no se dio cuenta de cierta mirada lacónica que se dirigieron ambos hombres._

—_Bueno. También sé que es la única que ha logrado controlar al doctor House._

—_Ella no lo controla —alegó Vogler, interrumpiendo._

—_Tal vez no lo controlo como en el ejército, señor Vogler, pero le he dejado ser marcándole sus límites._

—_Que siempre sobrepasa._

—_Pues el hombre le dará razones de peso. Su estadística de vidas salvadas es bastante buena. No creo que la doctora Cuddy sea tan irresponsable, de hecho, si lo fuera, ya la habrían destituido —acotó Nisbett._

—_¡Claro! Es que la doctora Cuddy tiene gran tacto para esas cosas, por lo que se ha visto a lo largo de su carrera, por algo ha durado._

_El tono de mofa era indiscutible, pero la sonrisita fue la que la exasperó._

—_¡Yo he hecho bien mi trabajo! Y si le molesta, pues viva con ello, porque yo no estoy aquí por haberme encamado con nadie, estoy aquí por mi trabajo, por mis facultades, por mis conocimientos y porque en un mundo tan machista, por mucho cuerpo y tretas a usar y desusar, no regalan los puestos superiores a mujeres como sí a los hombres. Así que si quiere seguir con su estupidez, pues lo invito a que le cuente de sus frustraciones a su reflejo, porque yo ya me cansé en estas pocas horas de usted mucho más que lo que hicieron los meses donde usted se adueñó de mi hospital, comprándonos con su sucio dinero. ¡Que suerte que estaba House! ¡Sí, House, para abrirme los ojos y darme cuenta a tiempo de que aún podía hablar, para lanzar la soga que sujetaría al Princeton de caer en el agujero negro que usted llevó con su codicia y su "genio empresarial" y así salvarlo de perder el alma que debe tener un hospital: salud y vida!_

_Los dos hombres se quedaron estupefactos tanto por lo rápido que había logrado articular esa idea, como en decirla, como en expresarla, como también en ese carácter aprehensivo, celoso, hasta de amor por lo suyo o por lo que hacía suyo. Y les dejó ahí, de impresionados a extrañados a inquietados. Posó la copa en la mesa con cierta violencia, se despidió del anfitrión y demandó su rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba, para volver lo más pronto posible a su hospital a reencontrarse con aquel lugar tan suyo, al suplente de aquel bebé que no ha podido tener, pues todo su tiempo y cuidados los ha invertido en aquel… Y pensar que estuvo a punto de venderlo por cien millones de dólares._

* * *

_1º de Septiembre de 2008. Nueva Jersey._

James Wilson veía los noticiarios rutinariamente, todos y cada uno de los días desde que estaba a la cabeza del PPTH… desde que House y Cuddy se habían marchado. La sección de noticias internacionales era la parte que lograba que la comida que justo ingería en esos momentos se le agriara de los nervios de obtener alguna mala nueva. El periódico era otro medio de prensa recurrente por el oncólogo, ya no tomaba tanto en cuenta la sección de ciencia, más bien la pasaba de largo derecho a la sección internacional. Pero para su alivio nunca halló buenas ni malas noticias, sólo no se encontraba con nada, lo que lograba hacerle respirar algo más calmado. Las malas noticias siempre viajan rápido. Pero no hay regla sin excepción que la confirme: el matutino de esa mañana del primer día de septiembre adjuntaba un listado de muertos confirmados con fecha del veinte de julio… Y los halló, por primera vez y última y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada más que llorar si es que quería hacer algo, pero su estupefacción era mayor y mezclada con incredulidad impedía que gota alguna fabricaran sus lagrimales.

Cuddy y House muertos. Era algo que realmente no podía comprender, que no podía creer o tal vez que no quería creer ni comprender. El hecho de pensar en no volver a verlos jamás le hacía temblar, mirar al vacío y aumentar el flujo sanguíneo al punto de agitarse, colorarse y querer dar una vuelta al patio tras su actual despacho… Recordar que era el que fue alguna vez de Cuddy le hizo angustiarse y pausar su marcha. Llegó hasta aquel patio, pero de la manera más parsimoniosa que sus pies sabían y se dedicó a mirar con vista perdida hacia cualquier punto que sus ojos quisieran dirigirse sin prestarle real atención a la información traducida posteriormente en su cerebro.

Hacía movimientos torpes e inconscientes con sus dedos sentado en una banca en posición derrotada. Se sobó los muslos, suspiró, miró al cielo.

Observó cómo estaba azul y despejado e inevitablemente los recuerdos le azotaron como ráfagas de viento helado, melancolía lloraba angustiada en su interior y trataba de absorber en la tierra de sus ojos la humedad que florecía de su subsuelo. Absorto en fotografías en sepia que reproducía la proyectora en su mente estaba, cuando alguien interrumpió su pena intempestivamente.

—¡Wilson! —una voz agarrotada de llanto —¿sabes si es verdad?

Pero Wilson aún estaba ido.

—¡Wilson, por favor, respóndeme! ¿Es verdad que House ha muerto?

Wilson se giró a ver a Cameron, quien sostenía un ejemplar del mismo periódico que él había leído hace un rato. La escudriñó, vio sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, el párpado inferior ennegrecido por la leve pintura, marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas sonrosadas de tantos esfuerzos de pena.

—Eso es lo que dice el diario al menos.

Wilson volvió a mirar al suelo.

Cameron se sintió desolada y necesitó presto de la puerta para no caer. Dos segundos miró a Wilson antes de deshacerse en llanto de nuevo con la frente afirmada en el borde de la que era su apoyo físico en estos momentos de desvanecimiento.

—Pero yo no creo que sea verdad.

Esas palabras hicieron que Cameron se calmara unos instantes.

—¿Por qué crees que no?

—No sé… ¿Intuición?

Cameron sonrió vacía:

—House no cree en esas cosas.

—¿Cree? ¿Tú igual piensas lo mismo que yo?

—¿Que está vivo? Es lo que quiero creer.

—Pero… es que parecías tan convencida de que estuviera muerto.

—Yo… sólo… me asusté.

—Debe ser difícil enviudar —Wilson no se dio cuenta cuando ya había soltado ese comentario sarcástico, pues lo había dicho sin ninguna emoción.

Cameron frunció la expresión.

—Yo estoy con Chase.

—De pronto lo olvidas —otro comentario dicho antes de ser procesado.

—No lo olvido. Que para ti signifique el hecho de que lloro por House, porque está muerto, que estaría enamorada de él, pues tienes un concepto muy pequeño de amor. Él era mi jefe y le tenía cariño…

—Un cariño bastante grande para ser para alguien tan desagradable —¿Qué acaso no podía controlar su lengua? _James Wilson, ¿qué te pasa? Tu lengua es más suave_…

Ahora sí que Cameron se molestó y ahora fue su turno de soltar algo inapropiado:

—¡Parece que tanto tiempo haciendo de Cuddy te ha transformado en ella! ¡Que pena que se haya muerto!: me caías bien, pero ahora como tendrás que hacer permanentemente de ella, creo que ya no.

Y se fue empujando la puerta para pasar.

Wilson no se dio cuenta cuando Cameron salió, sólo sabía que le había gritado algo, ¿qué? Mejor no saberlo, tiene que haber sido algo derivado de la angustia y del dolor y tanto él, como ella no eran seres racionales con dolor en el alma, no como House que sí estaba muy conciente de lo que quería decir con o sin dolor. Tanto él como ella tienen que haber dicho, lo que haya sido, en el aletargamiento de la pena, la consternación y, al menos él, la incredulidad.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para cuando Cameron regresó tan dócil como siempre.

—Wilson…

—¿Qué pasa, Cameron? —preguntó afablemente, acercándosele.

Pero la respuesta audible quedó en labios de Cameron, pues la reproducción en vivo y a todo color estaba imponiéndose tras ella. Una alta, negra y gruesa figura hacía de fondo a la delgada, insípida y blanca de la doctora. Y ahora ese ser hablaba con la voz de Edward Vogler… Es que aún no asimilaba que fuese aquel que quiso despedirlo por ser amigo de House, prácticamente, aquel que tuvo a Cuddy con los nervios tomados por meses y que casi la despide también, aquel que jugó con el hospital completo hoy estaba de vuelta, ahí frente suyo ahora que Cameron se había quitado agazapándose en un rincón. Su mente aún hacía esfuerzos por urdir el punto en el que Vogler encajaba en esta historia, en el retorno al Princeton.

—Doctor Wilson. Tanto tiempo…

_3 de Junio de 2008._

—_¿Cómo te fue en tu congreso? —había preguntado Wilson cuando fue a pedirle autorización a Cuddy para usar el quirófano._

—_¿En cuál de los dos? —le preguntó ella prestando más atención a la firma que debía estampar, mientras le hablaba y entregándole la carpeta posteriormente, en tanto, leía otro papel._

—_En el de ayer… Pero si quieres igual me puedes contar cómo te fue en Boston —tomó asiento al tiempo que cogía la carpeta que sostenía la mano con el brazo en suspenso._

—_Fue una experiencia desagradable. La de ayer era como endocrinóloga, estaban viendo que votáramos por un fármaco de la farmacia de un antiguo conocido de nosotros, para darle prioridad a la hora de recetar. Por supuesto que voté en contra._

—_Eh… No sé a quién te refieres._

—_Piensa un poco Wilson, quien nos quiso joder hace tres años. ¿Quién, muy amablemente, te dejó a las puertas del desempleo por un día?, ¿quién casi me destituye y todo por salvar el trasero del "mejor médico" de este hospital?_

—_¿Te refieres a la farmacéutica de Vogler?_

—_Sí. A su farmacéutica y a su persona._

—_¿Se presentó en el congreso en Nueva York?_

—_Le quedaba cerca, pero se presentó en Boston._

—_¿En Boston? Que se apareciera en Nueva York tiene sentido, estaban cuestionando su fármaco, pero ¿en Boston? ¿Qué hacía allí si era una reunión de directores?_

—_La razón por la cual Vogler podría haber estado en el congreso en Nueva York tiene que ver más con aspectos geográficos que empresariales, aunque no lo creas._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Vogler es el director del hospital Mercy de Nueva York._

—_¿Vogler? Y la doctora Shaffer… —hizo un sonido que acompaña muy bien al gesto de pasarse el dedo por la garganta a lo ancho._

—_No sé que tan… —Cuddy sólo hizo el sonido, pues estaba emparejando unos papeles que ya tenía listos para hacerlos a un lado y continuar en lo suyo —, pero de que ya no está, no está, y de que la estadística de directoras mujeres bajó, bajó. Y de que Vogler es un nuevo colega en estos rings, pues… sí, quitando la palabra "colega", claro._

—_¿Rings? ¿Bajó la estadística de directoras? ¿Qué pasó en Boston, Cuddy?_

—_Nada. Sólo es que Vogler aún no se quita de la cabeza… Una idea tonta que circundaba su mente en cuanto a mí. En realidad, dos ideas._

—_No sé cuál podrá ser la segunda, pero la primera ¿no tendrá que ver con cierto doctorcillo al que él quería despedir y que tú no?_

_Cuddy le miró asesinamente y Wilson, asustado, prefirió retirarse con un mueca que bien podría dar risa, pero que demostraba su profundo sentimiento de "mejor me voy antes de seguir metiendo la pata"._

—Vogler. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues me enteré de que House murió. Por la prensa. Tenía ganas de darle el pésame a la doctora Cuddy, pero también la leí en la lista, así que quise dirigirme la hasta quien fuese el nuevo encargado o el reemplazante.

—Cameron, vete, por favor.

Cameron asintió, tapándose la boca para ocultar los gemidos que daría al volver a llorar con el comentario de Vogler, que le hizo recordar por qué andaba por esos lados. Y se fue a acunar por los brazos de Chase, quien se resignaba a pensar en lo mucho que Cameron aún tenía en cuenta a su ex jefe, ya fuese por amor o por obsesión, sólo ella sabe el mal que se hace o que no. Pero él la apoyó, y es que igual estaba triste, como Foreman, quien no lo creía, como Taub, Trece y Kutner que aún no asimilaban la información y tampoco parecían entenderla bien.

Vogler se hizo a un lado para darle paso a la chica.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro de que eso sea cierto.

—¿Ah, no? Pues aparece en la prensa.

—La prensa no es de los organismos más serios y objetivos.

—¿Ah? Bueno. Pero no me importa lo que usted piense. Veo que sigue trabajando en este hospital, su amiga se preocupa mucho de no hacer crecer la tasa de cesantía… Creo que debí haber dicho se "preocupaba" —Wilson lo miró como un toro furioso. —Por cierto, ¿qué hace hoy por hoy?

—Estoy a cargo del hospital Princeton-Plainsboro.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues tenemos que hablar, director.

_31 de Mayo de 2008. Conferencia de directores de Hospital. Boston._

_Nisbett y Vogler miraron a la mujer de traje rojo marcharse._

—_Tiene un gran carácter esa mujer —comentó Nisbett llevándose una galleta a la boca._

_Vogler hizo una mueca y miró a su interlocutor:_

—_Quiero que me hagas un favor._

—_Cuesta encontrar mujeres así, ¿sabes si…?_

—_No. Y ahora tómame en cuenta._

—_Pero ¿no qué?_

—_Necesito que me hagas un favor. Y olvídate de la doctora Cuddy, ya tiene a su hombre, animal o como quieras llamarlo. Necesito deshacerme de ella, al menos como directora del Hospital Técnico Princeton-Plainsboro._

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo me ofrezco a llevármela a una isla desierta, pero dame una razón._

—_Eso no servirá. Apela a su ego, a su sentimiento de amor o como quiera llamarlo. Es blanda, es mujer, es débil, cederá si algo no le cuadra en un su "mundo perfecto", ¿qué le vamos a hacer?: es la ingenuidad personificada. Es todo lo que viste y piensas, o sea, es mujer, por lo tanto, si le hablas a su corazoncito cualquier acto racional se verá afectado de mala manera para ella._

—_Yo no vi que fuera de esas._

—_Las mujeres, por muy fuertes que parezcan, acaban cediendo a sus ideales femeninos, a los sentimientos y a todas esas cosas. Ella no es diferente. ¿Por qué crees que ese hospital tiene tantos benefactores? Pues, porque ella se ha preocupado de darle "lo mejor", y ¿por qué crees que necesita de tantos benefactores? Pues, porque le pone sentimiento, y donde hay sentimiento no hay negocio._

—_No me hables de tu genio empresarial que me mareo. ¿Qué quieres que haga y por qué?_

—_Quiero que veas una manera de sacarla de la dirección del Princeton, como sea, ojalá lejos, ojalá que no vuelva. _

—_¿Por qué? —insistió consternado._

—_Porque quiero hacer una cadena de hospitales a lo largo y ancho del país, pero necesito instituciones de prestigio; ya tengo tres, espero que el cuarto sea el Princeton Plainsboro._

_Nisbett lo meditó un momento, cerró los ojos como para ayudarse a procesar la información y preguntó sin abrirlos:_

—_¿Cómo se llama el susodicho? _

—_Gregory House. Es su médico más rebelde, es la oveja negra, si se digna a dejar los juguetes de su despacho te será muy fácil reconocerlo y no lo digo por el bastón._

—_Gregory House__, hospital Princeton Plainsboro. __¿__Eso__está__ en Nueva Jersey, cierto?_

—_Sí. ¿Qué tiene pensado? Le veo cara de tener una idea._

—_Sí. Pero no puedo decirle. Sólo que cumpliré su deseo._

—_Si puedes mandar a House a desaparecer, te lo agradecería._

—_Tranquilo. Va primero en el plan._

—Quiero tener la titularidad de este hospital.

—¿Y usted cree que es así de sencillo? ¿Llegar y llevar?

—La directora que figura en los papeles está muerta. Debe haber un cambio de dirección y me quiero ofrecer.

—No crea que lo voy a dejar. Cuddy no estará aquí, pero yo sí.

—¿Y qué hará? No tiene ni la suficiente convicción ni los dominios para asegurar que con su sola presencia logre algo a beneficio del altruismo que caracteriza tan erradamente a esta institución.

—Usted es el único que ve la salud como un negocio.

—Usted es el único que está aquí para defender esa tesis y créame que la doctora Cuddy era mucho más imponente que usted.

—Puede que no sea imponente, pero el consejo no lo aceptará.

—Pero no es el consejo de este hospital es que escoge al nuevo director.

Wilson se tambaleó. Eso era cierto y no olía bien.

—Yo poseo información privilegiada, ¿lo sabía? Esta noticia llegó hace dos días a las instituciones y ya se hizo la votación. Vengo a destituirlo doctor Wilson. Salude al nuevo director de la cadena de hospitales Edward Vogler. Con instalaciones en Albania, Nueva York, Filadelfia y ahora Nueva Jersey, hasta ahora.

—¡Ha transformado hospitales en farmacéuticas con clínica! —gritó Wilson sin poder unir muy bien las palabras. Estaba anonadado, así como abatido y frustrado y muy deprimido por _haber fallado_.

—Le doy la tarde completa para que saque sus cosas y las de la doctora Cuddy si quiere, que vi varias cosas de ella. El resto lo botaré, como a todo lo que no me sirva para el funcionamiento de mi proyecto que prontamente instalaré aquí.

—Esto… es… ¡Esto es ridículo! —y lo miró más consternado y preocupado que enojado.

—¿El que usted siga insistiendo? Pues sí, lo es. Retírese doctor Wilson y vaya a tirar currículos por los sanatorios u otros hospitales de caridad.

—¡Usted compró este hospital! ¡Cuddy jamás lo hubiese aceptado!

—Pero ella está muerta.

—¡Ella no está muerta!

—¿Y qué sabe usted?

—Yo sé que los periodistas son sensacionalistas y que son seres humanos y pueden comprarse como a cualquier otro con algo de dinero.

—Y, usted, ¿cuál es su precio?

Wilson se erizó por completo tratando de olvidar la imagen del tiempo en que fue un traidor a una amistad de tantos años, de lo que alcanzó a retractarse. Dio un suspiró. Recordó a Cuddy y pensó en los cuidados y el tiempo que su amiga, esa mujer, le había puesto a este hospital que perdía ahora por su "presunta" muerte; y preguntó:

—Pueden haber otras razones para esa información… ¿Por cuánto compró a este hospital? —su voz sonó acongojada, derrotada, de despedida.

—Unos trescientos cincuenta millones de dólares repartidos entre todos los votantes.

—Y ¿valió la pena?

—Cuando usted se vaya de aquí lo sabré.

Wilson bajó la mirada y avanzó hasta atravesar la puerta del patio. Vogler le seguía en silencio y Wilson desde aquella puerta, la otra, esa por la cual House o él muchas veces se paseaban para hablar no sólo de medicina, sino de cosas personales, pelambres, tonterías… tantas risas, llantos, gritos y confesiones guardaban esas paredes y hoy se acababan, le echarían una capa de pintura que ocultarían todas esas vivencias y que haría que los recuerdos de la relación de confianza y cariño de un grupo de amigos bastante especial, se atenuara hasta extinguirse y se perdiera en alguna combinación negra y blanca empresarial, reemplazando a ese hogareño mostaza y muebles versátiles cambiando las maderas lustradas y los sillones acolchados de utilidad, comodidad y el toque femenino de su directora, de Cuddy, de su amiga.

—Vendré un poco más tarde con algunas personas a llevarme todo, para que se acomode.

—Tiene todo el día. Tranquilo.

Wilson salió con la expresión más desolada, triste y furiosa a la vez que jamás se le hubiese visto.

* * *

_Base hospitalaria estadounidense._

Udelhoffen y Fisherman bajaban hasta las mazmorras a repartir los insípidos platos de comida que les daban a los prisioneros. Algunos raquíticos muchachos morenos, un par de viejos y en las últimas celdas un par de debilitados médicos. Un nefrólogo y una endocrinóloga demasiado hediondos y sucios como para creer que hubiesen ido a la universidad y que se hayan titulado. Difícil creer hasta que fuesen civilizados.

Cuddy se abrazaba a sus rodillas en un rincón de la celda. Estaba más flaca, se le marcaban un tanto más los huesos de las articulaciones y lo andrajos le colgaban algo pegajosos. Estaba inundándose en preocupaciones como se le había hecho hábito, no tenía nada más que hacer y el ambiente, la falta de ducha desde que estaba allí y la falta de nuevas emociones y vivencias, conviviendo sólo con las últimas que le afectaron, no le hacían más que ser una melancólica muñeca rota que mira el vacío, ya no llora y ya no ríe. Siempre dándole vuelta a las tristezas y agonías y las preocupaciones vacías ahora que nada podía hacer. Ningún sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos ni en su boca ni en su rostro en general, sólo sopor.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, un plato de comida se asomó y volvió a cerrarse.

House estaba tirado de espaldas sobre el suelo, tenía una mueca de dolor pintada en el rostro, un brazo pasaba por sobre su cabeza y que remataba en una mano muy herida con algunas astillas de madera clavadas sin intención, no por lo menos con la que sí fue dado ese golpe con un trozo de madera mal quebrado. ¡Y es que le dolía tanto la pierna! El dolor ya era inhumano, demasiado tiempo sin poder atenuarlo. "Tortura" era su compañía, pues aunque Cuddy estaba en la celda del lado, estaba ausente, no le hablaba, no le respondía la única pregunta que le hacía todos los días y que sólo le servía para enterarse si seguía viva, si es que en realidad vivía "¿cómo está tu celda?", no podía preguntarle "¿cómo estás?", sería ridículo no suponerlo, pero sabía que ella podría dar alguna respuesta si algún día quisiese volver a abrir la boca, a gritarle. Lo único que lo mantenía enterado, pero no confirmado, era que todos lo días se oía abrir y cerrar la puerta de celda contigua y era lo que le hacía insistir día a día en obtener una contestación.

La puerta se abrió para tirar un plato de comida y se cerró de golpe.

El eco de un candado cayendo con estrépito sobre una puerta metálica llenó el ambiente y Udelhoffen se dispuso a marcharse del lugar junto con Fisherman, quien se había puesto la bandeja, donde llevaban los platos, bajo el brazo.

_1º de Junio. Algún lugar._

_Cierto. Una habitación pequeña y estrecha en algún lugar del mundo. Oscura, sólo una lámpara de no más de quince volteos iluminaba la estancia donde tres hombres ordenaban sus planes._

—_La próxima ida de médicos no serán de los nuestros. Se nos han pedido varios "favores" y no somos quiénes para negarlos. La idea es que los enviemos este viernes. Tengo tres listos —hablaba el que respondía al nombre de Nisbett._

—_Y, ¿cuáles serían? —preguntó quien se llamaba Kevin Turner._

—_Pues Donna Walt…_

—_No. Los favores._

—_Pues eso. Llevarnos a estos tipos lejos de aquí. Bueno, Donna Walt, en realidad, ella es por nosotros, dio unas declaraciones indebidas en un reportaje sobre el ejército, mi superior se fastidió y dijo que como "nos debía un gran favor" la lleváramos. Es la esposa de Edwin Walt. _

_Los otros dos lo miraron como comprendiendo a lo que entonces se debía._

—_El otro es Jordan Watson, un cardiólogo que habla sobre "las verdades del sistema médico" en varios de sus artículos, así que los médicos más radicales se hartaron y nos pidieron que le "quitáramos el bolígrafo"._

—_La otra que está lista, es Violet Goldshmith —interrumpió un tal Udelhoffen. —Tiene el mal de putas y el de ser una subordinada, además de ser muy temerosa… Entre quedarse sin empleo para siempre, con una reputación con la que los padres la desheredarían e ir a atender militares y todos con la boca cerrada, pues ha preferido la segunda._

—_Bueno. También está Stewart Brown. Pero a él no le hacemos un "favor", sino que un favor. Quiere ir a ayudar a sus compatriotas —aclaró Nisbett._

—_Y ¿quiénes faltan, entonces? —consultó Turner._

—_Pues Lisa Cuddy, que un magnate me ha pedido sacarla para hacer una "cadena de hospitales". Parece que es la única directora médica que no se vendería por los millones que nos ha dado este hombre para "convencernos". Dice que podríamos usar a un tal Gregory House para ello, no sé porqué, yo conocí a la mujer y no me pareció tan débil como él la pinta. La cosa es que igual estaría feliz si él "desapareciera". Turner, vamos a necesitar que te encargues de convencerlos para que todo parezca legal._

—_No te preocupes, yo me encargo._

—_También nos pidieron el "favor" con Ralph Gordon. Se le ocurrió transplantar el hígado de la hija de su jefe, que acababa de fallecer por un atropello, a una joven vagabunda que era paciente suya. Eso, más cosas que le molestaron al jefe durante años, equivalente a pedirle un "favor" a su viejo amigo Nisbett. También hay que "convencerlo"._

—_Sí —aseguró Turner. —Ese es mi trabajo._

_Los hombres se miraron y los otros dos quedaron observando a Udelhoffen que tenía cara de querer decir algo._

—_¿Qué pasa, hombre? —azuzó Nisbett._

—_Dijiste que uno de ellos no va porque quieran cobrarle un "favor", ¿cierto?_

—_Sí. El doctor Brown._

—_No sé si conocen al doctor Fisherman._

—_¿Ese no es el que da "atenciones especiales"? —preguntó Turner con un sonsonete burlón._

—_O al menos eso insinúa la prensa, pues nunca lo han encarcelado. Bien. Pues, resulta que es amigo mío y me comentó si podría llevarlo a atender heridos de guerra, porque estaba asustado de que lo pillaran, pues se está seguro de que se le abrirá un nuevo sumario. Dice que si lo protegemos, él hace lo que sea por retribuirnos el favor._

—_Pues tú te encargas, Udelhoffen —dijo a modo de consentimiento Nisbett._

* * *

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde que a House se le había ocurrido lastimarse la mano para mitigar el dolor, hoy fue el turno del antebrazo. Uno, dos, tres quejidos de dolor nuevo y reconfortante, pues no se concentraba en ese cuadriceps fantasma, sino en un lugar mucho más arriba. Ocultar los gritos en gemidos suaves, los ojos brillantes por el dolor, pero algo más por el hambre.

Ya horas más tarde, más calmado, luego de que le llevaran ese plato de comida que se le asemejaba a un manjar, tomó de nuevo las palabras de todos los días para articularlas una vez más sin ninguna verdadera esperanza de oír más que silencio.

—Cuddy, ¿cómo está tu celda?

Nada.

Habrán transcurrido unos cinco minutos, tal vez más, tal vez menos, no lo sabía, había perdido la cuenta ¡y cómo no iba a ser si había escuchado la voz de Cuddy! Era un hilillo, con letargo y balbuceo, algo que sonó como "gris" fue lo que le hizo perder la noción de largo tiempo que ya había perdido tratándose de corto tiempo y ella le había recordado ahora esta sensación psicológica de que el tiempo va deprisa.

—¡Cuddy…!

Pero se calló. No sabía de qué hablar. No tenía tema de conversación. No le iba a preguntar cómo estaba ni iba a decirle algún sarcasmo, más que por no molestarla, porque se le habían olvidado. Había perdido la práctica, había perdido el estilo y había perdido el carisma, todo porque ni él ni Cuddy estaban en condiciones de jugar, de pelear, de "odiarse" libremente como antes.

Y una música comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. No era la versión íntegra, sólo fragmentos que en algún momento escuchó.

"_Ayer; todos mis problemas parecían tan lejos; ahora es como si ellos permanecieran aquí; oh, creo en el ayer…"_

Todos y cada uno de sus problemas se habían convertido en fantasmas, en sombras que inundaban aquella pequeña celda, aprisionándolo, matándolo lentamente. Antes simplemente pasaba de ellos o los omitía con algún método fácil, o también podía pensar en lo perfecto que era él, en lo inquebrantable; ahora no. Ahora, hoy, sólo se daba cuenta de cuán cerrados tenía los ojos para no mirar que algún día añoraría el ayer.

"…_De pronto; no soy ni la mitad del hombre que era; una sombra se cierne sobre mí…"_

Sólo era un alma vencida, derrotada que sobrevivía por puro instinto, por puro orgullo. Era un alma que no aceptaba que la asesinara cualquiera, aunque de aquel que fue antes, que no quiere arrancarse de sí, pero que si es objetivo no queda mucho de ese hombre, tan sólo es ahora un nombre y lo es aún porque sigue respondiendo con un "¿qué?" cuando llaman a un tal "Gregory House" en las pesadillas que lo acompañan cuando cierra los ojos a la inconsciencia.

Ya debía ser otro día, pues oyó la voz de Cuddy cuando sintió más real el frío y también porque vio un plato de comida al lado de su puerta. Oír la voz de Cuddy habría sido un sueño de no ser por ese plato tan insípido que le hacía recordar dónde estaba. En sus sueños o pesadillas las comidas podían ser calificadas de tales.

—Quiero bañarme —fue la frase que oyó salir de la irreconocible voz de Cuddy.

Bueno, él sabía que era ella, pero su voz no la hubiese reconocido. Ahora se le oía demasiado ronca, demasiado afónica, demasiado agarrotada, bastante nasal, esto último porque ni fuerzas para decir "sí" le debían quedar.

—No puedo ni voy a dejarte —reconoció la voz de Fisherman.

—Por favor…

¿Qué? Eso no era un rebatimiento del estilo de Cuddy, no con ese tono tan de súplica. De pronto recordó que de ella _tampoco debía de quedarle más que un nombre _que diera cuenta de que existiría una tal Lisa Cuddy.

Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba de golpe y que ahora Fisherman intentaba ponerle candado.

Lo que House no podía ver era que Cuddy, en su debilitamiento y todo, se había puesto de pie para acercarse a la puerta, agarrarse torpemente de los barrotes y decir con la voz tenue que él sí escuchó:

—Limpia…, sucia… ¿afecta?

Tampoco podía ver cómo es que estaba echada sobre la puerta, con la cara pegada flojamente, lo más cerca de los barrotes que podía y que tenía los ojos cerrados, porque hacer un esfuerzo le conllevaba limitarse en otro.

—Si es por mí, yo ya me acostumbré a tu nuevo perfume —le respondió Fisherman.

House quería hablar, pero notó que la voz que tenía en ese momento se veía obstruida aún más que de costumbre, por un desconocido nudo en su garganta.

—Cállate —fue casi una súplica la que dijo ella.

—¿Sabes por qué no puedo? —escupió acercándose mucho, tanto como los barrotes se lo permitían. Cuddy alzó las cejas como asentimiento junto a un quejido y balanceándose aferrada a los fierros. —Porque tendría que llevarte arriba y allí están muertos, tanto tú como el cojito.

—¿Por qué no nos matan de verdad? —balbuceó Cuddy con una mueca como de querer llorar.

—¡Lo estamos haciendo! —rió, alejándose. —Lo que sucede es que no lo notas, porque aún respiras.

Y se oyó cerrar el candado y alejarse unos pasos y una lejana puerta sellarse para evitar que molécula alguna pudiera transferirse de un medio a otro. Había que esperar que llegara el momento adecuado para la necrosis.

En lenguaje coloquial, House quería matar a Fisherman, en lenguaje formal, House… quería matar a Fisherman… No había gran diferencia. Daba igual. Los sentires no tenían muchas formas de expresarse cuando eran directos y claros.

—House…

A House lo abatió un remezón de pies a cabeza. Cuddy, con su nueva voz, le hablaba, decía su nombre, aún lo reconocía como "House"… y ella tenía ganas de hablar, pero él no podía callar.

—Cuddy, Fisherman es un imbécil…

—House… Perdóname.

—¿¡Por qué!? —él no entendía nada.

—Por mentirte…

—¡Tú no sabes mentir!

—House… Es mi culpa que estemos aquí.

—Bueno, ya te reconozco ahora. Y no es tu culpa. Cuddy, el único que puede tener enemigos que le deseen tanto mal soy yo. A ti no podrían odiarte para desearte esto.

—No es necesario que te odien, ni que quieran hacerte mal para estar acá. La ambición a veces da para muchas cosas…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Udelhoffen conoce…

Cuddy se calló.

—¿Qué conoce? O ¿a quién?

A Cuddy le dio un ataque de ronca y raspada tos. Luego se oyó una arcada. House sabía que el ruido que musicalizó el ambiente después era el del vómito.

"…_Ella no me lo dijo; yo dije algo que no debía; ahora anhelo el ayer…"_

El ayer que le permita enmendar aquello que desde aquí se ve como un error…

—Cuddy… —no quiso darle vueltas al asunto del vómito, quiso hablar de él, no insistirle ni en eso ni con que no le quiso decir. Aún la oía toser y quejarse. —Cuddy. Yo vine porque… —a House los ojos se le inundaron de un líquido olvidado en años de inocencia, no quería, pero el ser sólo un nombre no le daba derecho a réplica —, porque… —House oyó como la mano de Cuddy dio un fuerte golpe en el metal y como su respiración se volvió rápida. —No… no podía dejar que te hicieran daño.

Y le resbaló uno de esos cristales que le llenaron las cuencas ópticas que se alzaban al cielo raso con angustia.

¡Qué irónicas y tontas sonaban esas palabras! Por primera vez podía decirle algo que sentía desgarrarle en serio los sentimientos, pero… ¡era ridículo! ¡Ya le habían hecho daño! ¡Y mucho! Realmente su intención era protegerla de estos bárbaros, pero la descuidó, la dejó a la deriva por orgullo, por la soberbia de ser siempre el Gregory House de ayer. _Perdóname_ le había dicho Cuddy por una razón que no supo. Que ella le…

—Lo siento.

Ya no necesitaba de dolor físico para olvidar el de su muslo, este dolor era nuevo, no lo había experimentado y sí que dolía, tanto que podrían operarlo y no sentiría ni cosquillas con esta anestesia tan efectiva.

Cuddy gimoteó y aspiró por la nariz moquillenta.

—Bebí porque Vogler me dijo unas cosas que no quiero aceptar y me da rabia que tenga razón. Lo que yo te di antes como razón de haberlo hecho, fue sólo la gota colmó el vaso, me sentí vulnerable y quería olvidar —ese olvidar salió demasiado ronco de sus cuerdas vocales. —Te mentí.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir con los secretos? Y ¿qué tiene que ver Vogler?

Pero Cuddy no respondió.

"…_Ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme lejos; oh, creo en el ayer; Por qué ella tuvo que irse, no lo sé…"_

Declararle tantas cosas a Cuddy en un momento y lugar tan desoladores, tan deprimentes; hacer suyos sentimientos que el House de ayer no habría aceptado…; ella le mintió y no se dio cuenta, podría estar haciéndolo ahora también… No, ¿para qué? Ella se alejaba así del buen sitio que contaba en su panteón, le había engañado y él no lo notó, había aprendido cosas que él no sabía que ella sabía y las había usado contra él… No la perdonaría… el House de ayer… El de hoy, no lo sabe…

"… _Ayer; el amor era un juego tan fácil…"_

Sí… _Jugar_ a amar habría sido fácil… ayer.

**DERECHOS RESERVADOS DE "THE BEATLES" DE CANCIÓN "YESTERDAY" EN VERSIÓN TRADUCIDA.**

_Prox chap "Las llaves de Barba Azul"... lean el cuento barba azul si quieren xD_


	10. Las llaves de Barba Azul

_Oh! Milagro! He vuelto! Creo q este es el fantasma de yo... Ya saben la Univ me tiene atrapada, tiene garras poderosas. Bueno, disculpas por la demora, creo q este es mi récord... tendré que pedir tantas disculpas como días haya tardado multiplicadas por cien... Aki me dice que la última publicación fue el 9 de abril... OO... q horror!! SORRY ME!! _

_Bueno, respetando vuestra espera, me callo y les dejo con el fic q creo q les interesa más q mis excusas xD._

_Sólo diré q espero sus reviews, q debo confesar q eché de menos, tan mal estuve? o me están castigando? xD_

_Ya! Besos y millones de disculpas por mi récord de demora._

* * *

Capítulo 10

LAS LLAVES DE BARBA AZUL

Cuddy miraba hacia el rincón donde había vomitado. Por primera vez su mirada perdida reflejaba algo de concentración. De pie, desde la esquina opuesta, pensaba; no en el dolor, en el daño, en el pasado… Su mirada se volvió despierta, atenta, escudriñante, poco a poco, hasta lograr una hipótesis que le volvió la mirada trémula, volvía a sentir, volvía a tener preocupaciones, nuevas preocupaciones. Volvía a estar en el presente.

—¡House! —gritó agarrándose de los barrotes.

El hombre saltó en su lugar y se puso alerta en la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Cuddy?

Cuddy comenzó a toser.

—El vómito… —se veía interrumpida por su tos.

—Cuddy… ¿Te cayó mal la… comida? —House tenía otras sospechas, pero no quería que fuera real, así que la evitó.

—Probablemente. Pero… Me he sentido mal, con malestares…

—Debe ser el mal olor. Nos estamos pudriendo… Mi barba ya mide unos cinco centímetros.

Cuddy miró sus piernas, levantando sus faldas y comprobó que sus vellos igual habían crecido. Soltó las telas y se llevó las manos a la frente que alzaba hacia lo alto.

House oyó el pesado suspiro que exhaló Cuddy. Dio él uno pequeño ahora, no podía evitar lo que no quería todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué temes?

_¿Qué temo?_

—¿Estar embarazada? —logró sacar a penas la voz, tratando de tragarse el pesado nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Cuddy echó a llorar.

—No House… —dijo con voz raspada.

—¿No qué? Cuddy, ¡no me vas a decir que no te importa haber quedado embarazada de Fisherman! ¡Y más encima por una violación!

—No es eso, House. No es que no me importe. Al contrario, eso me atemoriza. No querría estar embarazada de Fisherman, pero… —se detuvo en su discurso, llevando las manos a su vientre y acariciándolo, lo contempló y luego lo abrazó con el rostro fruncido, bañándose con lágrimas las mejillas. —Pero sí quiero estar embarazada.

Lo último lo gritó con voz temblorosa y sollozante. Se quedó en esa posición, semisentada, con sus caderas de apoyo en la pared y el tronco hacia delante, abrazada a su vientre y la vista desesperada clavada en algún punto de la pared en el que su mirada acabó turnia. Bajó la cabeza y se resbaló por la muralla, aunque no alcanzó más de unos diez centímetros cuando un sonoro "¡¿qué?!" hizo eco en sus oídos.

—¡Cuddy, por favor, escúchate! Pareces una loca desesperada por tener un hijo, tal cual hace algunos años donde no te importaba quién fuese el adefesio que te ayudara a procrear por un tubito. ¿Ahora, qué? ¿No te importan los medios? In Vitro, desde algún otro útero generoso, de la manera convencional o una violación, ¿todo cuenta con tal de estar embarazada? ¿No tienes dignidad?

—Esa la perdí cuando me metí con Fisherman…

—¿¡Y qué!? Cómprate otra. Esta es la manera: no permitas que el fruto de una violación sea tu esperanza…

—House… —trató de pararlo Cuddy con voz quebrada, temblorosa y muy ronca.

—¿Qué? ¿Me haces callar? ¿No quieres escuchar acaso? Pues, ¿no crees que es algo tarde? Ya has cometido demasiadas tonterías frente a mis ojos y no voy a ser testigo de una más…

—No voy a hacer lo que tú me digas…

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro! Aún te queda orgullo.

—¡Nada que ver! Ese se me fue al momento de confesarte todo… casi todo —esas últimas dos palabras las susurró.

—¡Ah, ya! Entonces, ¿por qué razón no seguirás mi consejo? ¿Acaso eres tan fuerte o te encanta tanto sufrir y hacerte la mártir que tendrás a ese hijo y lo cuidarás y le darás todo tu amor y reirás cuando el negrito, que con suerte tendrá tus bucles, diga "papá" y luego, "dónde está papá"? —esas dos últimas frases las dijo imitando burlonamente la voz de un bebé.

Cuddy, en su celda, se secó las lágrimas, que habían marcado surcos en sus sucias mejillas, con el dorso de la mano y el pulgar. Luego se acercó a la puerta y se afirmó de los barrotes.

—House.

La voz de Cuddy le llegó más clara que nunca hace mucho tiempo. Estaba furioso tratando de romper un pedazo de madera de la banca que ya había destrozado una vez, para calmar su ira y de paso concentrar sus dolores, con suerte, en otro lugar que no fuese su muslo.

—¿Qué? —escupió aplicando más fuerza al duro madero.

—No voy a tenerlo…

¿Qué? ¡Dios! Se le producían una suma de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba feliz porque Cuddy hubiera optado por ella una vez en su vida, pero sentía culpa si es que lo hacía por él, que desechara su anhelo por sus palabras…

—…porque estaba menstruando cuando me violó, y la vez anterior tampoco pudo haber sido —Cuddy hizo una mueca de asco y luego un escalofrío la recorrió.

En el rostro de House se dibujó un claro "qué".

—Cierto… —se respondió a sí mismo, recordando.

¡Qué imbécil había sido! Se descubrió ante Cuddy por no escuchar un poco más, por interrumpirle y no permitirle acabar de confesar ese ápice de orgullo que le quedaba. Ahora era él el desnudado, y no precisamente por la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, aunque de verdad sentía cada una de las palabras que le había dicho.

—Cuddy…

—¿Qué?

Se arrepintió.

—¿Qué pasa, House? —insistió.

—No, nada…

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Nunca has sido de los que se arrepiente de hablar, aunque hirieras a tu madre sueles soltar todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza.

—Pero esta vez quiero callar —gritó enrabiado.

—A no ser que sea algo bonito y enternecedor, cosa que no sería novedad que callaras.

—Cuddy, ¿qué te pasa? —inquirió realmente extrañado.

—Nada, House. Sólo me molesta que ni a través de un muro seas capaz de decirme nada que no sea una conversación sobre sucesos.

—¿Y qué más es interesante? ¿Quieres que te hable de mis sentimientos? ¿De cómo me siento ahora? Pues te cuento si quieres oír una dramática historia: me siento como una mierda, no sé si te habías percatado, pero llevamos una buena cantidad de tiempo aquí encerrados, tal vez meses, según mi ábaco de piedra tallada dice que dos meses y una semana, pero no sé si habré olvidado sumar en este tiempo. ¡Me siento pésimo, Cuddy! Así que si quieres oír sobre mis sentimientos, pues endurece tu corazoncito, porque no voy a hablar blando.

—¡Ya! ¡Como quieras! ¡Vete a tu rincón a lamerte la patita, perrito llorón!

—¡Sí! ¡Me la voy a lamer, porque no sabes cómo me duele este muslo al que le quitaste el cuadriceps que tienes como trofeo en tu sala!

Cuddy se pegó un remezón al oír eso. Ambos se habían ofuscado de tozudos que eran por naturaleza, pero además por lo idiotas que les tenía la situación, más ahora que ella al fin había despertado de su largo letargo. House trató de ayudarla en su momento, a su manera, ¿y ella le retribuía el favor así? ¿Haciéndole recordar viejas heridas cuando él intentó sanar las suyas? Dolió. Se tranquilizó. Se calló.

House no le habló más tampoco. Estaba dolido por su actitud y aún sensible por haberle dicho lo que le dijo poniéndose en el supuesto, que no era tal, de que Cuddy habría quedado embarazada de Fisherman. ¡Que patéticamente trágico hubiese sido eso! Por suerte no sucedió, pues sería el colmo. Al parecer sólo estaba enferma, tal vez no estaba comiendo y hoy se le ocurrió comer y la pérdida de la costumbre le hizo tener una reacción de defensa de su organismo.

Durante los siguiente treinta días, según el rudimentario sistema de contabilidad de House, Gordon y Goldsmith les hicieron unas cinco visitas, donde la morfina era la principal protagonista a falta, hace ya tanto tiempo, de vicodín. Lo otro que era prácticamente un simbolismo, era una toalla de manos húmeda que llevaban a cada uno para que se limpiaran la cara.

Nunca había mucho tiempo. Gordon le preguntaba a House cómo estaba, mientras este se pinchaba la morfina y siempre acababa disculpándose por no poder sacarlo de allí. Goldsmith secaba las lágrimas de desesperanza de Cuddy.

—Cálmese —pedía cada vez, posando una mano en su hombro. —Veremos la manera de sacarlos de aquí —repetía rendida ante la desolación de Cuddy, aunque más era su certeza de no cumplir que la de cumplir.

Pero a pesar de que la desesperanza era la protagonista, de que las riñas con House se habían pronunciado, porque no se soportaban escuchándose más de dos frases; sabían que sólo se tenían a ellos y entre ellos, pero aunque las murallas de la dignidad y el orgullo hallan caído destrozándose en el suelo en mil millones y uno de pedazos, quedaba un vestigio de pie, un pequeño pilar que no se derribó y que se alimenta de las rabias, de la desolación, de la angustia, de la decepción, de los dolores y de las heridas que se rasgaban y se abrían y reabrían por no tener otra cosa que hacer; cuando Cuddy se daba cuenta a dónde habían llegado y callaba, pensaba que era mucho mejor todo cuando estas heridas la tenían derrotada, incapaz de entenderlas o de querer entenderlas, ahora era un animal herido, al igual que hace muchos años House, ambos estaban lastimados. Aún y todo, con la ayuda de ese muro de piedra resistente, real, podían tener seguridad de que vivían, porque, de lo contrario, hace rato que alguno habría matado al otro del sólo impulso de cólera que les embargaba en el instante de las peleas, que les hacía patear todo cuanto se cruzara en su camino.

Cuddy no lo soportó más y recordó a alguien que tenía abandonado hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de esto, tal vez porque estaba muy ocupada con su cargo de directora, porque no lo vio necesario o porque se vio tan alto sin la ayuda de nadie; sin embargo, ahora estaba tan abajo por la intervención de unos pocos; estaba tan abajo, sintiéndose abandonada, no por este ente al que recordó, si no por el mundo, por la confianza, por la amistad… y rezó, oró, imploró, pidió, prometió y juró, todo en medio de lágrimas, retorciéndose por un dolor interno, en el pecho, en el cuerpo… y rezó por salir de allí, oró por recuperar su felicidad, imploró, porque acabaran las peleas sinsentido que sólo servían para dañar, con House, pidió por volver a ver a sus amigos, a Wilson, y prometió no olvidar y juró ese tan cliché "hacer lo que sea" por ver cumplidos sus deseos, que realmente sentía en el alma y corazón, porque ya había conocido el fondo, y era oscuro, y era triste y no valía la pena estar allí.

Esa noche, Goldsmith y Gordon llegaron con un manojo de llaves.

Se oían unos pasos leves acercarse. Una joven de pelo rubio se aproximaba con saltitos ligeros, observando con cautela a su alrededor, empuñando un manojo de llaves en sus manos que intentaban que no sonaran. Un hombre gordo, con parche en el ojo, la seguía de más atrás a paso lento y sin tanta alerta como ella.

House estaba sentado en una ruma de tablas que se había fabricado con el asiento que rompió. Con uno de los maderos se hería la rodilla izquierda. Escuchó gente acercarse y se quedó quieto, atento.

Cuddy estaba casi dormida. Era muy entrada la noche y las deplorables condiciones en que estaban le tenían el organismo deteriorado y cansado, a pesar de hacer prácticamente nada. Hacía frío, se había resfriado, más bien agripado, tenía romadizo. Se limpiaba la nariz con sus ropas, adormilada, cuando unos pasos hicieron tumbos en sus sueños.

Una llave hizo ruido al abrir un candado; luego un hombre corrió la traba y entró. Otra llave hizo lo mismo con otro candado; y una mujer hizo lo mismo que ese hombre para entrar.

—House.

El nefrólogo levantó la cabeza, el hombre frente suyo le extendía una jeringa con morfina. House la tomó y se inyectó ante la severa mirada de Gordon, fija en su rodilla.

—Otra vez te estás haciendo daño.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Pensar en parajes paradisíacos? Lo siento, conmigo no funciona. No puedo pensar cosas alegres para aliviarme —le devolvió el objeto vacío. Gordon lo escondió entre sus ropas.

—No es que pienses cosas alegres, pero aprende a vivir con tu dolor.

House lo miró furioso.

—¡Oh, sí! Es muy fácil decirlo, ¿no? Dile a la médica de la celda del lado que te saque tu cuadriceps a ver qué opinas luego.

Gordon se enfureció con aquella respuesta y estuvo a punto de coger el madero, que ahora reposaba en el suelo, y darle con él en la cabeza hasta la inconsciencia, sin embargo, se controló y muy calmadamente le tendió un pañuelo azul que extrajo de su bolsillo, House lo miró analíticamente, y resignado lo cogió y se lo llevó a la herida.

—No extirparás el dolor con más dolor, sólo te haces más daño. Busca algo que te haga olvidar el dolor, aunque sea por un rato.

—Bueno, con una pistola sería fácil —se echó hacia atrás con postura cansina.

Gordon rodó el ojo.

—Creí que eras más inteligente.

—Lo soy —alzó las cejas con los ojos a medio cerrar, más calmado.

—Das soluciones estúpidas.

—Sí, bueno. No sé si quiero ponerme al nivel de los demás o será que estar en esta situación no es muy agradable para el cerebro.

Gordon miró hacia otro lado dando un bufido: intentaba calmarse. Ahora preguntó serio:

—¿Cómo está Cuddy?

—No sé. Viva supongo.

Gordon se llevó con violencia la mano a la cara.

—¡No puedes ser así de frío!

—Bueno, ¡no sé! Me separa una muralla. No sé si le faltará una pierna, un brazo, estará calva, más vieja, más flaca, si le habrán salido canas… ¡Oh! Pero tal vez tú podrías ir a verla y contarme —recién en la última oración abrió bien los ojos para mirarlo, antes estuvo igual de relajado que antes y ahora.

Gordon rechinó los dientes, dio un profundo respiro y acercó su mano a la cara de House para tronar los dedos, muy fuerte, y así llamar atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió con los dientes apretados y abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Quieres ir a verla?

House cambió su expresión dura a una consternada, que se decoraba con un brillo especial e indescifrable en sus ojos.

—Eh… —pestañó y lavó ese brillo. —¿Me vas a dejar salir? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, Udelhoffen no está, se fue a Estados Unidos a buscar a más médicos incautos.

—¿No está? ¿Y Fisherman?

—Él sí está, pero no es lo mismo. El que piensa es Udelhoffen.

House sonrió, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo serio. Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, una idea como aquellas que hace tanto tiempo no lograba vivir, esas que sucedían con sus casos al momento de lograr encajar las piezas del puzzle y tener por fin la solución; ahora volvía, no había muerto, seguía aquí y su mente no había olvidado pensar, sólo resultaba que no había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Seguía siendo él, no por forzosos mandatos de su conciencia, sino porque su esencia resolutiva no se había esfumado.

—Fisherman y Udelhoffen están juntos tras esto.

—Sí, pero… yo creí que ya lo habías notado.

House se puso de pie, arrebatándole la linterna encendida a Gordon; utilizando el muro como bastón.

—No es eso…

—No, gracias. Puedo solo.

Siguió desplazándose como pudo, arrastrando la pierna adormilada. Gordon le acompañó de cerca por si caía.

—Lo de Cuddy fue planeado.

Gordon lo miró muy impresionado.

—N… no lo sé.

House lo miró muy serio, aferrado de la puerta.

—No te lo estaba consultando. Es así —y salió.

—Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó saliendo tras él.

—Udelhoffen mandó a Fisherman acá cuando me torturaron. Sonó como si fuera parte de un plan del origen que más te guste, pero el muy perro lo sabía. Lo acordaron.

Y empujó la puerta semiabierta de la celda en que yacía la mujer con la que había estado, hablando, discutiendo, consolando y sobreviviendo sólo de sentimientos que empaparon el muro que los separaba, por el cual corría el sudor de tantas desesperanzas y agonías, tantas tristezas, decepciones y heridas y ahora ya no era obstáculo, pues la llave prohibida le daba la gloria de entrar a esa guarida y de una vez, tras un largo letargo, devolverse el alma, recuperar las palabras, la mente, la vida… a Cuddy.

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia que colgaba desde una nuca que miraba hacia la pared del fondo, pero al sentir el leve chirrido de la puerta se volteó permitiéndole reconocer a Goldsmith. Pero su atención no tardó en evadir esa concentración a otra: Cuddy había inclinado la cabeza para mirar quién había entrado y permanecían en sus ojos vestigios de haber estado sonriendo hace algunos segundos.

_Acabo de ver un rostro; no podré olvidar el momento y lugar donde nos conocimos; ella es la chica para mí…_

Pero, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué le había pasado a Cuddy? De las partes de piel que se asomaban a su vista podía notar tantas cosas que antes jamás había visto, no lo notó a la distancia que se encontraban, lo notó cuando ella se le acercó sonriente a decirle la frase que haría que él se olvidara de su análisis. Lo que vio de lejos fue la poca higiene reflejada en la piel gris, de olores no sabía, él debía estar tan maloliente que debía de haber acostumbrado a su nariz a la hediondez, por lo que no notó nada; el cabello opaco y pegajoso, ¿cuándo vería de nuevo a Lisa Cuddy en tan tristes condiciones?… Y, sin embargo, no había olvidado sonreír, aunque no era esa antaño limpia, blanca y perfecta sonrisa, pero era hermosa y era sincera… era ella. Aunque la cubierta de este libro no era como la recordaba… sucedió por haberlo abandonado en un rincón de un lúgubre sótano, ¿por qué? Si era un libro de mucho contenido y su cubierta era bella… En la segunda Guerra Mundial se quemaron los libros "peligrosos" y en tantas otras ocasiones que se quería desinformar a la población… La población era él.

* * *

Cuddy había oído los pasos y optó por abrir los ojos. No creía que fuera Fisherman o Udelhoffen, pero prefirió estar alerta. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta a escudriñar por la ventanilla. Notó una linterna encendida por un resplandor que se notaba a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba la celda de House.

—¡Ilumíname bien! Se me perdió la llave. Y después espera a que encuentre la otra.

Una voz de mujer. Suspiró. Era Goldsmith y debía de venir con Gordon, pero… ¿por qué a estas horas? No estaba segura de qué hora sería, pero presentía que era tarde.

Se escuchó el estruendo del candado, de la tranca y el leve chirriar de la puerta, pero luego, todo fue silencio.

En seguida oyó ruidos en su puerta.

—Violet —susurró.

Goldsmith soltó una gruesa palabrota.

—¡Violet! —exclamó Cuddy.

—Lo siento. Me asustó —se excusó.

—Lo siento —intentó observar cómo abría el candado, pero como le fue imposible con la oscuridad, prefirió oír el "crac" que le indicaría que se abría la puerta. —¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las dos de la madrugada.

Escuchó el anunciante ruido y el otro y el otro. Luego sintió la mano de Goldsmiht sobre su brazo y que la conducía hacia el interior de la celda buscando la banca para sentarse.

—¿Por qué viniste a estas horas?

Goldsmith la sentó y luego ella, ahora la pregunta de Cuddy cambió.

—¿¡Cómo no he podido quedarme aún completamente dormida!?

—Tal vez lo hizo, pero su corazón presentía que algo sucedería y quería tenerla alerta. Algo bueno.

—¿Algo bueno? —trató de buscar su mirada en la oscuridad, aunque sentía la picazón de tener la mirada de Goldsmith fija en ella.

Sintió un tintineo proveniente de algún objeto que se sacudía frente a su nariz, pero que no podía distinguir.

—¿Qué es?

—Adivine.

Cuddy intentó hacer memoria, sabía que ese sonido le había acompañado muchas veces, pero no lo recordaba con claridad. De pronto, en su mente se dibujó el objeto, pero no creía estar segura.

—¿Llaves?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Goldsmith, con timbre emocionado.

—Pero… siempre nos han abiertos las celdas, el problema es que nos han dicho que si ponemos un pie fuera, los guardias nos cogerán y nos matarán.

—Sí, pero Udelhoffen se fue por unas semanas, así que los guardias están dándose un banquete aquí fuera y están más preocupados de que no se coma un trozo de carne de más un compañero, que de quién entra y quién sale. Y de todas formas, Udelhoffen, me dejó a cargo de sus llaves, puedo entrar a verlos, pero sólo a eso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…? ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que Udelhoffen te dejó a cargo de sus llaves? Y eso, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, se las pedí, quería saber de ustedes…

—Sí, no dudo que hayas querido saber de nosotros, pero me resulta curioso de que de un día a otro la imagen de maldito que tengo de Udelhoffen me la cambies por la de un hombre bueno. Violet, ¿qué pasó?

—¡Nada! —se puso de pie y se paseó por la pieza. Cuddy suponía que miraba en la dirección correcta. —¿Por qué no es capaz de contentarse con que va a salir de aquí? Yo vengo a darle esa noticia. De la forma que haya conseguido esto no tiene importancia.

—La tiene, porque nos sentiremos comprometidos a compensarte.

—No creo que el doctor House se sienta comprometido.

—¡Pero yo sí!

—Yo no quiero su compensación —volvió a sentarse, ya más calmada. —¿Por qué no deja de preocuparse por los demás, como lo hace el doctor House, y se empieza a preocupar por usted? Sea feliz. El primer paso es la libertad cuando no se tiene.

—No podría aceptarla si…

—¿Si debo arriesgarme? ¿Qué importa? Todos los días hay gente que sube escalones en la sociedad a costa de otros; todas las horas un amigo es traicionado por la ambición de otro; a cada minuto alguien mata a otro para conseguir sus objetivos; y a cada segundo alguien debe ser ayudado para conseguir lo que quiere. Yo la estoy ayudando, no haga que mi esfuerzo sea en vano y movámonos de aquí luego. Tampoco hay tanto tiempo. Tengo una llave de una compuerta prohibida, le pedí a Udelhoffen que se llevara la llave, pero no quiso. Si está en mi poder, no la voy a desperdiciar. Ya investigamos con Gordon qué abría.

—Se están arriesgando demasiado.

Goldsmith buscó su muñeca a tientas, hasta que la halló y la apretó.

—Podríamos no haberlo hecho.

Cuddy se lo pensó un momento, no quería que Gordon y Goldsmith se arriesgaran por ellos, por ella. Pero también, si todo salía como era esperado, estaría tan agradecida… Probablemente, sería bueno, al menos una vez, dejar de estar preocupándose de los demás, como tanto se lo habían criticado, y pronunciar palabras que sí querían ser oídas y convencerse de ello.

—Gracias por ayudarnos.

Un gemido le indicó que Goldsmith sonreía, lo que le hizo sonreír también. La muchacha le agarró fuertemente las manos.

—Saldrá de aquí —exclamó emocionada, en un susurro.

Cuddy también sonrió, contagiada por su voz más que por sus palabras.

—Sí… Espero que sea mejor que lo que hay aquí.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que aquí —aseguró Goldsmith.

La puerta se abrió y una vez que Goldsmith se volteó para ver quien era, echándose hacia atrás, Cuddy se vio enceguecida por la luz de una linterna.

—¡Gordon! Baja la linterna —regañó Goldsmith.

—No soy Gordon.

—Yo soy —dijo una sombra que venía entrando.

—¿House? —esta vez fue Cuddy, quien se puso de pie y se acercó.

—Sí.

A Cuddy la garganta se le hizo estrecha. Los ojos se le aguaron.

—Goldsmith dice que podremos salir de aquí.

¿Por qué no bajaba la linterna para verlo?

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento bajó la luz y pudo ver, gracias al reflejo, las ropas raídas de House y con manchones de sangre: sus tristes condiciones. Y subió la mirada para encontrarse con una larga barba con la que, tal vez, no lo hubiese reconocido a una primera vista de no saber que era él, vio su cabello largo, recogiéndose en leves crespos, su piel sucia, gris, algo entre sudor y frío le pegaba el polvo a sí mismo y un olor algo nauseabundo, tenía razón cuando dijo que se estaban pudriendo, ella no debía de estar mejor. Pero también vio sus ojos, eso ojos azules que resaltaban entre tanta suciedad, estaban limpios, como antes, reflejo de sentimientos amargos y heridas rasgadas, con un odio, como principal protagonista, que jamás había visto, sin embargo, seguían vivos y alertas, inspectivos e inquisitivos, desnudándola entera, leyéndole sus pensamientos como si se tratara de un libro que hojea como y cuando se le da la gana. Era él, era House.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro, mirándose, inspeccionándose. Cuddy tenía el impulso a flor de piel de estrecharse por sus brazos y empaparle la espalda de lágrimas de emoción y muy dentro de ella, de colmarlo a besos. House tenía el impulso de decirle que le prohibía alejarse de su lado y de abandonar la rutina que sin premeditarlo, les hacía felices cuando estuvieron en el hospital, y mucho más en su interior, que la quería a su lado para siempre.

Pero nadie hizo nada.

Goldsmith miraba con cara de querer ir a meterse en medio y obligarlos a hablarse. Gordon estaba con una sonrisilla apoyado en la pared al costado de la puerta.

—Dices que Goldsmith dice que saldremos de aquí.

—Sí —Cuddy asintió aún con ojos soñadores, pero contenidos, sin moverse de su lugar, demasiado tiesa.

—¿Cómo?

—No estoy muy segura. Habló algo de una compuerta, pero que te explique ella. Violet —y se volteó para llamarla, algo nerviosa.

Goldsmith se llevó las manos a la cabeza, había guardado la esperanza hasta el último segundo, pero no sucedió. A pesar de cualquier cosa que haya pasado, que esté pasando o que pueda pasar, era una chica romántica y estas situaciones jugaban con sus nervios, y es que como, según ella, a la distancia se veía y olía que House y Cuddy no conformaban sólo una buena dupla médica, sino también algo más cerca de un tonto corazoncito relleno y rosa y que algunos flechan, que al conformado de válvulas y ventrículos.

Gordon, por su parte, tuvo que esconder su risa en un estornudo.

—Bueno —Violet se acercó, haciéndose la que tenía jaqueca, para disimular el que la hayan visto con las manos en la cabeza —, cuento corto: tengo una llave que abre una compuerta que está por aquí, así que nadie verá que salen de la celda. Avanzan hasta el final del pasillo, tendrán que subir y avanzar, pero cuando tengan que bajar, quédense ahí y esperen hasta que uno de los dos vaya. En serio, esperen y no se muevan.

—Pero, ¿sería cambiar una celda, por otra? Quiero libertad, doctora Goldsmith —dijo House.

—¿Cómo conoces el camino? ¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado ahí? —preguntó Cuddy, al mismo tiempo que House, preocupada.

_¡Que reflejo de sus personalidades!_, pensó Gordon y se acercó.

—Doctora Cuddy, Udelhoffen me encerró ahí a atender unos marines que se intoxicaron con unos venenos que no debería tener. Como yo me enteré, y nadie más sabía, me dijo que yo los curara y ni una palabra a nadie. No ponga esa cara, me importa poco si Udelhoffen se desprestigia, ojalá alguien pueda contarlo. Bueno, el asunto es que empecé a explorar y llegué al otro lado de la compuerta. Cuando Goldsmith consiguió la llave —con el resplandor de la linterna, pudieron ver la mirada de soslayo y entre resignada y reprochante que le pegó a la rubia —, abrimos donde Udelhoffen le dijo que no, até cabos y descubrimos un pequeño escape que puedan tener. No es la gran cosa, como dice House es escapar de una celda a otra, pero hay más esperanza de que no los sigan matando. Esas sobras que les dan no son sólo sobras.

—Me imagino —murmuró Cuddy bajando la mirada y ruborizándose levemente al recordar el vómito y pegó una mirada al rincón donde debería estar.

—Muchas explicaciones. Tenemos dos minutos antes de que nos vengan a echar. Vamos —ordenó Goldsmith.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, pero un "no" detuvo a tres en la puerta. La cuarta figura rezagada tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos tomadas: era Cuddy.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Gordon.

—Nos puede pasar algo. Les puede pasar algo. Los pueden estar esperando para matarlos. Nos pueden matar. Escapamos sin esperanzas de nada a un lugar que es nada para hacer nada y… No puedo. No quiero morir —y se echó a llorar; con ruidosas lágrimas que ya caían.

Goldsmith empujó a ambos hombres para que la dejaran pasar e hizo un ademán de abrazarla.

—Ya sé que estoy asquerosa —sollozó Cuddy.

—No es eso. Si la abrazo, me ensuciaré y se darán cuenta de que pasó algo raro —le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le buscó la mirada: —Vamos.

—No… Tengo en los genes impresa la prisión injusta, el cautiverio, las torturas, no los viví en carne propia, pero… —levantó la mirada, pero no para mirar a Goldsmith, sino buscando la de House —Yo puedo sobrellevarlo.

House frunció el ceño y se adelantó hasta ella. Gordon había intentado detenerlo posando su mano en su antebrazo, pero House no lo tomó en cuenta y él tampoco quiso hacer más.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí? ¿Por tu afán de mártir o porque te sientes culpable de los judíos muertos en cámaras de gas antes de que tú nacieras?

—House…

Goldsmith se volteó furiosa.

—¡No la trate así!

—¿Quieres que salga? Déjamela a mí.

Goldsmith se hizo hacia atrás, le tembló la mirada y retrocedió sumisa.

—House, nos podemos morir y… no estoy preparada. Estaba segura de salir, pero…

—Recordaste a tus antepasados, ¡ja! Y ¿qué es eso de no estar preparada para morir? Te estás muriendo en vida, no sé si lo has notado.

—House —lo miró con desesperación —, no quiero.

—Sí, ¡sí quieres! Sólo que sufres de culpa crónica. Si te quedas, morirás podrida sin haber hecho nada por, al menos, darle alguna última emoción, un último sentido a tu vida; si te vas, aunque te maten, habrás hecho algo. No sacas nada con esperar a que te liberen por las buenas, no lo harán, como ese pueblo: estás condenada. Esto tendría que acabar para que te liberen por las buenas, cosa que no va a pasar o te escapas, cogiendo la única opción activa que tienes.

Cuddy bajó la mirada, pensativa, secándose las lágrimas.

—Pero… Muchos, esperanzados en que acabara, lograron al fin salir.

—Esta no es una guerra con un objetivo ideológico de extirpar una raza, de dominar el mundo; es una guerra con fines económicos. ¿Sabes cuál es la principal fuente de ingresos de nuestro querido país?: ¡Las armas, Cuddy! Seguirán habiendo guerras sin fin, Cuddy, el dinero nos hace bestias. Aquí no hay esperanzas de un fin, hay esperanzas de libertad, de escapar de esta mierda, olvidarla y seguir con nuestras normales vidas que olvidan que esto sucede y seamos tan vacíos como antes. ¡De eso hay esperanza! De volver a ser un ciego más, no de que esto acabe. Es por el dinero, no por un ideal. Cuando consigues el ideal, llegas a tu cima, cuando consigues más dinero, más dinero quieres. No esperes imposibles y sé realista. No seas una tonta ilusionada, sé astuta. No eres sólo un alma, eres cuerpo y eso es lo que yo veo: veo la carne, si tu alma se salva no me importa, me interesa que tu cuerpo viva, porque eso es lo visible.

—House…

—Por último, y si no quieres venir te dejo en paz, eres Ana Frank.

Cuddy bajó la mirada. Recordó que Ana Frank murió a dos meses de que Holanda fuera liberada.

—Vamos, Otto Frank.

—¿En serio?

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No. Pero me hubiera gustado ser Peter Van Daan.

Cuddy sonrió espontáneamente, agachó la cabeza, negando. Volvió a subirla para mirarlo.

—Cuando te pases un cepillo de dientes por la boca veremos.

—Pidámosle a Kraler y Koophius que nos traigan pastillas de menta mientras tanto.

Gordon estaba resistiendo las ganas de reír a carcajadas: uno, por lo rápido que cambiaban de tema y tono, y dos, por lo que hablaban. Goldsmith estaba irritada, demasiados nervios, no alcanzarían a escapar, ya habían pasado dos minutos.

—¡Nos podemos mover ya! —gritó exasperada.

House miró a Cuddy y ella a él.

—Vamos —afirmó ella. En sus ojos le daba las gracias a House.

Avanzaron. House con una muy notada cojera. Cuddy lo miraba preocupada, pasos más adelante. House más que cara de dolor tenía una mueca de preocupación. Cuddy lo ignoró, no quería meterse con su orgullo aunque se hiciera la sorda con el suyo.

Gordon cerró los candados de ambas celdas y se aproximó al lugar, en un rincón, donde Goldsmith intentaba abrir la cerradura de la compuerta redonda en el piso.

Era una llave pequeña la que les daría una ventana a una pseudolibertad, del tamaño de la esperanza posible, pero suficiente para sentirse diferente, tal vez libre.

—Gordon, ayúdame —pidió cuando se oyó el "crac" y entregó la linterna a Cuddy. —Yo te aviso —se acercó a la puerta, que estaba muy cerca de donde estaban, miró por la ranura de abajo y sólo vio y escuchó que seguían las risotadas, nada raro. —Dale.

Gordon giró la rueda y luego tiró de ella para levantar la compuerta.

—Entren y sigan el camino. No se detengan hasta el lugar que tengan que bajar y no bajen.

Cuddy asintió a Gordon.

—No te preocupes —afirmó House. —Gracias.

Cuddy miró a House, no tan extrañada como Gordon.

—De nada —dijo consternado.

—Pueden apurar la despedida romántica. Veo sombras que se acercan —advirtió Goldsmith.

—Muchas gracias Gordon, por todo —dijo Cuddy tomándole las manos y sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón.

—Sí, Ralph. Gracias.

Gordon le dio una palmada en el brazo a House, una vez que soltó las manos de Cuddy.

—Váyanse.

—Gracias Violet.

—De nada, doctora Cuddy, ¡pero váyase!

Saltaron rápidamente, pues Goldsmith se puso de pie a azuzarlos. Gordon cerró la tapa una vez dentro y la joven metió la llave para cerrar.

La puerta se oyó en ademanes de abrirse. Goldsmith se puso histérica.

—Gordon, ¡no puedo sacar la llave! —tironeaba del manojo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tranca la puerta!

Gordon dio dos pasos, pero la puerta se abrió.

Goldsmith logró sacar la llave, pero sólo la mitad: la había roto.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —gritó una voz conocida para Goldsmith, que con el cuerpo de Gordon no podía mirar, mientras se escondía las llaves entre las ropas.

—¿Volvió tan lue… go?

Un tumbo seco dio como respuesta la muerte.

—¿Qué ha hecho Udelhoffen? —gritó Goldsmith acercándose al cuerpo inerte de Gordon, del cual chorreaba sangre del centro de su frente.

—Revisen las celdas —ordenó a los guardias. —Tú, ven conmigo —ordenó a Goldsmith.

—¡No!

Udelhoffen se acercó, la agarró por un brazo y la sacó a la arrastra de allí.

—¡No! ¡Suélteme!

—¡Ven por las buenas o te mato!

—¡Máteme! —rugió con rabia, con los ojos atestados de lágrimas.

—¡Como quieras! —bramó Udelhoffen.

La agarró del cabello y le dio un duro golpe en la nuca con la parte trasera de revólver. Se la llevó hasta su cuarto a esperar que despertara para interrogarla, buscaría una manera de matar el tiempo mientras tanto. Mientras el cadáver de Gordon era desaparecido, mandado a algún lugar donde no despertara sospechas, a algún lugar donde nadie lo reconociera.

* * *

House y Cuddy avanzaban iluminados por la linterna, por el estrecho pasillo.

Cuddy no resistió más ese caminar complicado de House.

—Vamos, yo te ayudo. Tú lleva la linterna —se la tendió.

—No, Cuddy.

—Vamos, a penas debes sentir esa pierna. Además ya hiciste algo por mí, déjame hacer algo por ti.

House la miró a los ojos, pero no pudo dejar de notar la suave sonrisa pintada en su rostro. No quería que desapareciera, no estaba muy seguro por qué, pero le hacía sentir vivo. Por él Cuddy había optado por vivir, él no podía fallar; lo necesitaba, la necesitaba. Aceptó. Cogió la lámpara y Cuddy pasó sus manos por su pecho y espalda y se apegó a él, pasando su brazo por sobre sus finos hombros. La sonrisa de Cuddy se amplió al momento que se pusieron a andar. Es sonrisa le dio más vida, pero su cuerpo apegado, brindándole calor en esa fría noche, fue algo que nunca le había parecido más lleno de significado: no estaba solo, había alguien a su lado, apoyándole.

Cuddy no cabía en sí de felicidad. Era tanto lo que un pequeño detalle podía hacer. Su sonrisa quería no ser cómplice de lágrimas que contuvo. Poder volver a tocar un cuerpo, sentir que hay más gente, volver a sentir a House, recordar el alto de esa espalda sólo con un tacto… todo era demasiado tras tanta penuria. Pensar que el hombre que le sacaba de sus casillas, era quien le daba también la sensación de felicidad jamás experimentada. Y es que tal vez influía que… no es que no lo quiera reconocer, pero no quiere hacerlo mientras que él se burle… lo ama. Sólo tres letras acompañadas por un pronombre y era más complicado que decir esternocleidomastoídeo; tal vez tanto como decir paz en lugar de radioactividad.

Llegaron hasta una larga escalera que House subió a duras penas. Cuddy iba atrás de él por si se cansaba, para sostenerlo unos segundos, tarea complicada por la diferencia anatómica. Finalmente, llegaron a la cima, cansados, pero se obligaron a recomponer la respiración en menos de un minuto y continuaron avanzando. Se encontraron con una puerta de la que debieron jalar sin mayores complicaciones, para seguir, y devolverla a su lugar.

Cuddy seguía haciendo de bastón de House y House continuaba sujeto a ella. No estaban dispuestos a detenerse hasta llegar a destino.

Y llegaron, gracias a la linterna no cayeron a la zanja que presentaba una escalera. Prefirieron obedecer y no bajar por ella. Se sentaron como a tres metros de la orilla. House apagó la lámpara. Permanecieron en silencio.

Cuddy estaba apoyada en la pared, a las puertas de quedarse dormida, sin embargo, aún consciente y comentó a House.

—Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí —le dijo en un susurro, girando la cabeza hacia él, con una tenue sonrisa.

House se sobresaltó y la miró fijo.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada que…

—Has hecho mucho, House, aunque no lo notes. Dejarme ayudarte a andar a falta de tu bastón fue algo que me hizo bien, pude sentirme útil, pude sentir que aún sirvo.

—Cuddy… Yo no me siento mucho más útil que tú.

Ambos se miraban fijamente en la oscuridad, sabían que lo estaban haciendo.

—Perdóname —soltó House desviando la mirada con ayuda de su cabeza, hacia el lado contrario al que estaba Cuddy.

Cuddy frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Por qué?

Había tantas actitudes de House que no estaba entendiendo últimamente. Sabía que era House, pero muchas palabras no eran del antiguo, sino de uno nuevo, pero que seguía siendo House, lo sabía.

—Yo…

Cuddy estaba tan herida como él, había sufrido tanto o más que él, sentía dolor y agonía, había sido despojada de su felicidad por terceros, de una parte suya sin su consentimiento. Él lo intuyó, pero no lo supo, había venido hasta acá para protegerla, en su interior algo le dictó eso al momento de firmar ese papel; iba a cuidar a Cuddy de bestialidades, pero nunca midió hasta qué nivel llegarían, sin contar que su soberbia pudo más. Ahora estaba en una disputa interna por amarrar a su soberbia y confesarle una parte de su dolor, pero recordaba que entre sus dolores había una diferencia: a él lo lastimó quien amaba en aquellos años y hoy… Si supiera que todo comenzó por una mala respuesta suya, sabría que "la estupidez" de Cuddy, y que derivó luego en abusos, no era más que la consecuencia a ese error suyo. Una estupidez por un error o por otra idiotez. El dolor de ella también comenzó por el mal procedimiento, por el error de quien amó… de quien ama.

—… se supone que te cuidaría.

—¿Y con quién pactaste eso?

—Con mi consciencia.

—¿La tienes?

—Mmm… ¡Ahí está! Eso explica porqué no cumplí.

Cuddy bajó la mirada, ya estaba más despierta, se abrazó a sus rodillas.

—No lo sabías.

—Lo intuí.

—No crees en la intuición.

—Como tú no crees en los procedimientos arriesgados.

—¡Sí creo en…!

Cuddy se interrumpió a sí misma y buscó la linterna que reposaba entre ambos y la encendió: vio que House se sobaba la pierna: ¡así que para allá iba esta conversación!

—¡Te salvé la pierna!

—¡Oh, gracias! No lo había notado. De hecho nunca había tenido una operación tan orgullosa de recordarme que existe. ¿Por qué no me salvaste la pierna? En el peor de los casos me hubiese muerto y en el mejor no tendría este dolor infernal.

—Stacy escogió esta opción, yo no…

—¡Tú se la diste!

—¡Porque debo informar de todos los procedimientos posibles!

—¡Pudiste haberme hecho el favor y callarte! ¿Tan poco confías en ti?

Cuddy se calló, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la boca del túnel, dejó la linterna encendida y tirada en el suelo. Una de sus manos reposaba en su cadera y la otra en su frente. Trató de contener la tristeza todo lo que pudo, pero las lágrimas eran sentidas y pesadas y cayeron sin aviso. ¿Por qué House tenía que llevar todas sus conversaciones a discusiones así? ¿Y por qué ella andaba tan sensible que acababa llorando? Se secó las lágrimas y regresó. Sólo quería que estuviera vivo.

House ya se recriminaba por lo que había hecho, pero acaso ¿tan jodido era el dolor que, tratando de controlarlo, no podía cerrar su boca? Gracias a la lámpara encendida pudo mirar a Cuddy y vio que estaba dolida, estaba herida y él no hacía más que profundizarle las heridas, pero ella no había sido lastimada por quien amaba… para él eso era suficiente excusa. Sin embargo, al verla darse vuelta, frotándose los brazos de frío, le dieron unas ganas irrefrenables de disculparse, pero ella se sentó de vuelta a su lado, sin mirarlo, y no fue capaz de decirlo.

—Buenas noches, House —dijo ella y cuando iba a tomar la linterna para apagarla e intentar dormir, notó la rodilla rota de House. —¿Qué te has hecho? —inquirió reprendiéndolo, levantando los harapos sobre ella.

—Me dolía la pierna.

Se miraron a los ojos. House intentando parecer víctima, Cuddy no estaba dispuesta a victimizarlo: lo miró muy seria.

—No lograrás dejar el dolor de lado con eso.

—No. Lo haría si tuviera vicodina o morfina, más seguido.

Cuddy lo ignoró y apagó la linterna y se ovilló, sentada, afirmada en la pared para dormir y dijo finalmente, al cabo de unos momentos, cuando ya el sueño la vencía de nuevo:

—Tendrás que buscar otra manera.

—Sí. Gordon me dijo lo mismo.

Cuddy dio un gemido de asentimiento, sin embargo, ya estaba casi inconsciente.

House se echó hacia atrás y estiró sus piernas dispuesto a dormir, mientras pensaba en las palabras que Gordon le había dicho: _no extirparás el dolor con más dolor, sólo te haces más daño. Busca algo que te haga olvidar el dolor, aunque sea por un rato._ Notó que él y Cuddy habían coincidido en esta afirmación, pero no sabría dónde hallar esa solución, menos ahora que el efecto de la morfina se estaba perdiendo.

Estaba casi dormido cuando sintió un peso sobre su hombro, subió su mano para ver de qué se trataba y reconoció una espalda y cabellos: era Cuddy que se había caído hacia su lado.

La dejó allí. Debía estar cansada y tanto daño debía tenerla afectada. Había abrazado a la fuerza a tanto familiar de pacientes que se le habían colgado al cuello, que permitirle a Cuddy su hombro no debía significar más esfuerzos que aquellos. Aunque la verdad había algo más, debía haber algo en ese brazo que sin darse cuenta le envolvía su fina espalda, en su mentón que se había acomodado en su coronilla para que ella se cobijara en su cuello y en su pecho y su otro brazo reposaba en sus propias caderas sin tensión.

Y sintió paz en medio de la guerra, lo inundó la tranquilidad, había vuelto a despertar, pero ya volvía a apaciguarse. El letargo volvía. El brazo sobre sus caderas se aproximó al otro extremo del cuerpo que envolvía, como una necesidad de que al menos en sus sueños la protegiera, ya que en la realidad se le había escapado de las manos; tal vez un "lo siento" fue esa caricia en su brazo y un "perdóname" ese pequeño apretón hacia él. También un suspiro fue un "gracias" en el más profundo sueño, y es que halló una contestación al método contra el dolor, desde que su cabeza cayó a reposar a su hombro.

* * *

**I'VE JUST SEEN A FACE (VERSIÓN TRADUCIDA) PERTENECE A 'THE BEATLES'.**

_Siguiente capítulo: La Tregua._

_**Delantales Militares** es un fic que estuvo a punto de no ver la luz, de hecho se me ocurrió junto con Ojalá, pero lo estuve madurando y meditando, al principio estuve muy segura, pero a la semana siguiente me dio entre cosa y flojera, fue más 'cosa' de todas formas, creía que no gustaría o que podría no sé... al final pensé que daba igual y lo subí. La historia en un comienzo tenía otra estructura, pasarían otros acontecimintos, pero en el camino se fue puliendo y creo que está mucho mejor que la historia original, los únicos capítulos que no me convencen mucho con el 6 y el 7 y tal vez el 8... Este chap creo que vuelve al alma de la historia abandonada en el chap 5. El otro drama es el T y M xD._


	11. La Tregua

_Sólo espero no producir un coma diabético a nadie, pero me avisan antes de que les dé, por favor, en caso de que sientan el patatús..._

_Uhmm... hace tiempo quería hacer el comentario que si alguien tiene reviews de una tal 'ArteMisa' de las primeras semanas de enero hacia atrás, era yo, en mi fase de anónima xD_

_Tal vez desaparezca en un bue...en tiempo._

_besos, Row.-_

* * *

Capítulo 11

LA TREGUA

—Doctora Cuddy… Doctor House.

Los aludidos sentían estas palabras retumbar en sus cabezas.

Cuddy sintió que el cuello se le quebraba. Comenzó a despertarse con quejidos, girando el cuello, pero sin quitar la cabeza del lugar que usó de almohada. Se llevó la mano hasta el costado del pescuezo para masajearse. Se le ocurrió elevar la mirada y se encontró con una espesa barba. Se irguió entre asustada y sorprendida.

House había despertado con esa voz que pronunciaba su nombre. Estrujó los ojos para abrirlos de golpe, sintió que algo se movía sobre su hombro derecho, quiso verlo, pero sea lo que haya sido, ya se había quitado. Vio frente suyo a Goldsmith que, con una pequeña sonrisa, le indicaba disimuladamente hacia el lado que tenía que mirar. House rotó la cabeza hacia su diestra y vio que Cuddy lo observaba fijamente, con la mirada trémula y ligeramente sonrojada. House comenzó a sentir tacto en sus propias manos y buscó dónde estarían: se encontró con una torcida sobre el frío piso y la otra al costado de la cadera de Cuddy, la retiró con cierta parsimonia y se alejó de ella.

—No tienen porqué hacer eso. A mi me agrada verles así.

House y Cuddy miraron a Goldsmith con una ceja enarcada, con ganas de zurcirle los labios. La chica borró su sonrisa, incómoda por sus miradas.

—Eh… Bueno. Yo venía a traerles comida, no es mucho, pero creo que estará bien.

Por esas ironías de la vida, justo cuando la rubia dijo esto, las tripas de los otros dos comenzaron a componer una melodía. Ella les tendió las bolsas plateadas calientes que parecían contener algo líquido, lo más probable es que fuese sopa, siempre supieron que era mala, pero no podían regodearse, menos cuando los jugos gástricos eran su alimento en estos momentos.

—Sobró sopa, como siempre. Es lo que pude sacar a escondidas sin que lo notara nadie.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Cuddy.

—Nunca esta porquería me había parecido tan buena —comentó House, chorreándose levemente, provocando que ambas mujeres pudieran sonreír, sobretodo Cuddy.

Goldsmith se abrazó a sus piernas mientras les miraba beber la sopa desde la bolsa. House sintió la picazón de esa mirada antes que Cuddy, por lo que preguntó:

—¿Me estoy chorreando?

—Ahora no… —respondió ella con voz suave.

Cuddy les puso atención.

—Sólo pensaba si… No.

—¿Qué?

—No. Nada.

—¿Qué Violet? —esta vez fue Cuddy, pero mucho más suave que House.

—Es que… Ustedes dos pareciera que se conocen de hace mucho y mucho más de lo que quieren aparentar.

Ambos se miraron extrañados, tras haberla escudriñado a ella antes.

—¿No estarán casados de casualidad?

House casi se atora y Cuddy lo habría hecho de no ser porque la bolsa estaba lejos de su boca.

—¡NO! —rugieron al unísono, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Goldsmith se cayó sobre sus cuartos traseros con aquel grito. Se asustó en serio.

—Bien. Lo siento. No quise molestar a nadie.

—Pero lo has hecho —soltó House.

—¿Dónde está Gordon? —interrumpió Cuddy, antes de que Goldsmith hiciera caso a la antipatía de House.

Pero parece que hizo peor, porque la chica se largó a llorar desconsoladamente, aún cuando hizo todo lo posible por no hacerlo.

—¿Qué…? Ay, no —Cuddy creyó entender por qué lloraba.

House se acercó a Goldsmith dejando la bolsa vacía a un lado. Con la mano le apretó el hombro después de pensarlo un segundo.

—¿Gordon murió? —preguntó preocupado, mirándola fijamente.

Goldsmith levantó la mirada acuosa y lo abrazó, no pudiendo contenerse ya más tiempo sin consolación.

—¡Lo mataron! —gritó a su tiempo, mientras el hedor de House le llegaba a la nariz, pero estaba tan necesitada de alivio, que prefirió quedarse allí, aunque sus ganas de alejarse también eran fuertes.

House hizo ademán de echarse hacia atrás, ¿por qué la gente tenía la manía de invadir su espacio personal? En fin, esta era una situación especial, la chiquilla les había ayudado un montón, Gordon fue una de las pocas personas de valor en la base que conoció y, a parte, no cualquiera lo abrazaría en ese estado: le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo no debería hacer esto —dijo alejándose de él, pasándose la manga por la nariz. —Podrían encontrarlos por este descuido mío.

—No te preocupes, House quiere que lo abracen —molestó Cuddy, en estado de letargo, aún aferrada a la pared.

—No me interpretes —House le miró asesino, de soslayo.

—Cállate House —pidió Cuddy, como si se tratara de una molesta mosca.

House se sentó donde estaba antes, afirmado en la pared, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados.

—Goldsmith, ¿qué hicieron con Gordon?

—No lo sé —respondió con voz acongojada. —Supongo que lo habrán hecho… "desaparecer".

Cuddy miró a House con preocupación, pero este se veía muy concentrado, como en viejos tiempos, pensando, atando cabos, o tal vez sólo meditando alguna pregunta:

—¿Todavía no te descubren, Goldsmith? —la miró fijamente. Ella igual, aunque parecía no ser capaz de aguantarlo mucho rato más.

Primero negó con la cabeza y la boca abierta, el "no" no quería salir, pero luego de tragar, finalmente, salió.

—¿Segura?

—¡House! ¡Déjala! —ordenó Cuddy con voz raspada, a penas pronunciada. Se veía enferma así, afirmada en la pared, de lado y completamente recogida, con esa mirada como si fuera, sino a desmayarse, a quedarse dormida.

—¡Pero es que no creo que sea tan fácil ocultarnos! —gritó House, al tiempo que se volteaba a mirar a Cuddy. —¿Te pasa algo? —se interrumpió a sí mismo, al verla tan enfermiza.

—No. Estoy bien —aseguró con voz tenue, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí, y yo huelo a perfume de Paco Rabanne.

—¿Ah, sí? —alzó las cejas, pero no abrió los ojos. —Pues no lo compraré nunca para obsequiar.

—Oye. ¡Oye! —House la sacudió por un hombro. —¡No te mueras! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

—No me estoy muriendo, sólo… sólo tengo frío.

—¿Cómo? Si la sopa estaba caliente, de hecho, a mí me repuso; a parte que dormiste a mi lado: dos razones para no tener frío.

Cuddy esbozó una sonrisa que se extinguió de inmediato.

Goldsmith se acercó y le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre.

House también le tocó la cabeza, pero retiró al instante la mano.

—¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¿No tendrás apósitos congelados? Esto le está friendo el cerebro.

—Tendría que ir a buscar.

—Eso será peligroso. Mira, el piso está helado. Cuddy, ponte en el piso boca abajo —Cuddy no reaccionó. —¡Eh! Cuddy, hazme caso —de nuevo ninguna respuesta. —¡Cuddy! —le zarandeó un brazo flácido. Buscó su pulso, pues estaba creyendo lo peor. —Está inconsciente.

Goldsmith la miró.

—Sólo está dormida. Mecanismo de defensa para no sentir las molestias.

—¡Perfecto! —soltó con sarcasmo.

Dio un bufido y se puso de pie, para hacer el espacio suficiente para acomodar a Cuddy en la posición deseada en el suelo.

Goldsmith lo miraba desde la boca del túnel, preparada para bajar la escala, con ojos melancólicos, pero intentando calmar, tal vez para concentrarse en el presente:

—Usted la quiere —afirmó.

House retiró las manos de la espalda de Cuddy como si le quemara; hasta ese momento la masajeaba para entregarle calor.

—En vez de dártelas de doctora corazón, ve si te puedes conseguir mantas, pero si es muy peligroso, olvídalo.

Goldsmith lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Cuídela —dijo, mientras bajaba la escala.

House comenzó a refunfuñar entre dientes, pero no fue hasta que sintió que la rubia ya no bajaba escalones, cuando volvió a hacer entrar en calor las partes heladas del cuerpo de Cuddy. Las piernas, primero, hasta encontrarse con los pies, que parecían haber sido sumergidos en una batea con hielo.

Estuvo largo tiempo frotando los pies de Cuddy, dispuesto a no parar hasta lograr una temperatura adecuada. Pero la ira que le embargaba saber que hayan matado a Gordon, que, obviamente, debió ser Udelhoffen, le hizo llegar a una temperatura un poco más elevada.

Cuando posó de nuevo los pies de Cuddy sobre el piso y se sacó la raída camisa para envolvérselos y así impedir que su trabajo no se evaporara, volvió a sentarse a su lado, abrazándose a sí mismo. Ahora comenzó a sentir frío a través de la camiseta con la que quedó.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando notó que la estaba observando, quizás hace cuánto rato, por suerte estaban solos y no se debía explicaciones más que a sí mismo. Y ahora que notó que la miraba, comenzó a escudriñarla, a fijarse en la mueca casi imperceptible de dolor que se pintaba en su rostro, ensuciado por el deterioro de los días malditos, pasados. Aún así, sabía que era ella, que aunque hubiesen pasado por muchas cosas, sobretodo ella, tenía que ser Cuddy, ¡tenía que serlo! No soportaría la idea de que Cuddy cambiara, de que ya no fuera la misma, aquella jodida directora con la que llegó aquí, porque sabía que esa antipática administrativa, era a quien le debía su trabajo y además era la mujer que lo salvó en muchas ocasiones y en muchos sentidos, en uno de esos sentidos fue la mujer y no la jefa, ni la doctora la que lo salvó. Le debía la vida, el trabajo, la libertad, la reputación… y de nuevo la vida. Una y mil veces agradecido. Jamás una mujer había dado tanto por él; cuando amó fue recíproco, después sólo le pedían y ella sólo le da, le da demasiado, y aunque sabe lo que ella siente por él, no se lo ha pedido, no se atreve, siente que no quiere obligarlo y se lo agradece. Mil y una veces por la libertad…

—¿Hace cuánto rato me estás mirando?

Esas palabras lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. ¡Oh, diablos! Lo había pillado.

—Desde que te afiebraste, a ver si a tus pómulos palidecían de una vez.

Cuddy se estiró mientras se volteaba para quedar boca arriba.

—Ya me siento mejor. No sé que me… —quería sentarse, pero algo aprisionaba sus pies, miró qué sería —pasó… ¿Es tu camisa? —lo miró, apoyada en su codo.

—No, es de Goldsmith, se la quité en una pequeña pelea.

Cuddy rodó los ojos y se estiró para alcanzarla y quitársela de los pies y, así, llevarla hasta su nariz sin cuidado.

—Tiene tu olor a perfume de Paco Rabanne —bromeó Cuddy, asomando su rostro por entre la tela sucia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

House la miró resignado:

—¡Está bien! Me has pillado —dio un bufido y miró al frente, con los brazos cruzados.

—Gracias —se la devolvió, con una pequeña sonrisa al ver su infantil reacción.

House dio un gruñido y no la recibió.

—Toma.

—Has hecho que mi trabajo se esfumara.

—¿Qué trabajo?

House la miró un instante, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, en expresión meditativa: ella no se había dado cuenta, ni lo había deducido…

—Ninguno —House se acomodó a su lado a mirar el techo.

Cuddy le vio posicionarse a su lado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mirando al suelo y también elevó los ojos al cielo raso. Estuvieron un largo momento en silencio.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Cuddy a House, pues ya se había distraído de imaginar el cielo y sus estrellas y se había puesto a mirar de reojo al hombre que parecía muy concentrado en un punto en el infinito.

House no quitó la vista del lugar en el vacío que miraba, mientras respondía lentamente:

—No lo sé. Creo que mi mente transforma esta oscuridad en cielo —se agarró la cabeza. Miró a Cuddy con los ojos embargados de desazón, ella apenó su mirada, tratando de no ser muy obvia. House volvió a mirar al cielo raso oscuro, con tristeza. —Quiero salir de esto o morirme de una vez si no voy a salir jamás…

—House… —Cuddy no sabía cómo comenzar, tanto por aquel impertinente nudo en la garganta, como por el evitar no parecer impulsada por la lástima —, no hables así. Vamos a salir de esto. Confía, ya verás —cogió su mano.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —rezongó él, arrebatándosela.

Cuddy recogió sus dedos, ahora vacíos, y los llevó hasta su pecho, desconsolada. Tenía razón, ¿qué sabía ella? Sólo quiso ocupar las palabras clichés que suele utilizar la gente para tranquilizar al resto, porque parecía que surtían efecto, pero comprobó que no, ni ella las creyó. Pero había otras palabras que le escocían la lengua por soltar, pero no estaba segura de que fueran las mejores, creía que incluso eran peores que aquellas ya dichas, pero todo iba tan triste, que a lo mejor valía la pena intentar, aunque no acabaran de lo mejor. Miró hacia otro lado como buscando valor, sin embargo, al momento de hablarle, le miró a la cara, aunque él no la mirase en un comienzo.

—House… No me puedes dejar sola —House la miró interrogante, ella se puso algo nerviosa y desvió la mirada: —House, yo… yo salí de allí por ti, porque tú me lo pediste… porque tú me convenciste… —tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos con súplica pintada en ellos: —Ahora yo te pido que te quedes conmigo.

House estaba consternado, tenía la boca entreabierta de la sola extrañeza que le producían las palabras de Cuddy, de que le cobrara favores, de que se atreviera a pedirle algo.

Cuddy volvió a desviar la mirada y House la observó suspicaz.

—Me hiciste recordar mi temor a la muerte… Pero si al morirme no estaré consciente, no será igual a si me quedo sola. Temo muchísimo a ambas —volvió a mirarle a los ojos al decir eso último —, no me dejes sola, por favor —los ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que aguantaba, pero entre la oscuridad tendría la suerte de que House no la viese.

Pero la vio… o al menos la sintió gimotear, o al menos eso le hacía pensar el hecho de sentir los pulgares de House sobre sus párpados inferiores y con el resto de sus dedos cogiéndola por las mejillas, para que se girara hacia él.

—Me quedaré contigo —dijo, limpiándole las lágrimas que, ante ese gesto, comenzaron a resbalar —, pero, por favor, no llores.

Cuddy volteó el rostro, separándose de las frías manos del hombre, que en su cara, igual de fría, parecían cálidas. Se limpió ella mismas sus lágrimas, tratando de calmarse.

—Sí… Lo siento —se ovilló en sí misma.

House, al sentirla más calmada, volvió a la posición de antes; a mirar el cielo o a donde estaría, al menos.

—¿Y tú, en qué piensas? —preguntó House, observándola entre la oscuridad, con tranquila curiosidad, pero, en un comienzo, con cierta duda a preguntar.

Cuddy giró su cuello hacia él con una mezcla de extrañeza y suspicacia, que House presintió:

—¡Oh, vamos, mujer! ¿Acaso sólo tú puedes ser amable?

—No… Es sólo que… Nada.

—No te preocupes, ya imagino lo que ibas a decirme. ¡El prejuicio del mundo!

—Ay, no te pongas trágico, hombre —sin querer posó una mano en su pierna, específicamente sobre el muslo, donde estaba la cicatriz del cuadriceps. House dio un gemido de dolor. —¡Lo siento! —saltó Cuddy, llevándose las manos a la boca.

House comenzó a sobarse el muslo, su respiración rápida atravesaba el ambiente. Cuddy buscó la linterna para iluminarle, pero cuando justo oía un quejido parecido a un "no", ya estaba viendo a House, su cara, sus ojos… aguados.

—House… —no pudo evitar que su voz sonara apenada.

—No has visto nada.

Cuddy apagó la linterna y la dejó a un lado.

—Perdón.

—No… Lo de la pierna no es tu culpa.

Cuddy creyó que se pondría violento, pero suavizó la voz al especificar eso último. Pero hubiese preferido que le gritara, porque la invadió una pena tremenda al verle así, al escucharle así: vulnerable.

—Necesitas vicodín —dijo Cuddy, como reemplazo al abrazo que quería darle.

—Pero no tengo.

Volvió a sentarse al lado de Cuddy, tratando de calmar su dolor. Cuddy igual se acomodó a su lado con las piernas estiradas y las manos entre ellas, pero guardando una pequeña distancia.

—Lo siento —repitió Cuddy, con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Que no es tu culpa! —rugió House. Le dieron ganas de disculparse por haber actuado así de agresivo con ella, pero no lo hizo, miró hacia su izquierda, donde el túnel se volvía aún más oscuro, desde donde llegaron.

—Quiero ver cielo y estrellas —dijo Cuddy, tratando de cambiar de tema, respondiendo a la pregunta anterior de House.

—¿En eso piensas?

—Al menos cuando miro el cielo raso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando logramos escapar fue lo que más llamó mi atención en medio del desierto. Ni la arena en kilómetros ni nada. Ese cielo no se ve en Nueva Jersey. Era hermoso.

—Te ha puesto cursi este lugar —atravesó su mirada por la penumbra hasta ella.

Ella también lo miró, con una sonrisita pícara, intentada de disimular.

—Y a ti sensible. Jamás habías escatimado en tonos de voz.

Ambos volvieron a mirar al frente.

—Andas graciosa.

—Y tú cambiante.

—Tengo sueño.

—Yo también.

Cuddy dio un suspiro y House la miró:

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—Mentirosa.

—¿Tú tienes?

—Sí, pero está bien, me alivia el dolor de la pierna. ¡No pongas esa cara de culpabilidad!

—¡No estoy poniendo…!

—¡Oh, sí! Como si no te conociera.

Cuddy sonrió y parece que dio un pequeño gemido que no notó.

—Así me gusta, ¿o era "me gustas"?

Cuddy rió.

—Andas raro. ¿Qué te pasa House?

—Nada. No lo sé. El duende bondadoso de Santa se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Dentro de poco terminaré dándote un regalo.

—Duérmete —le ordenó Cuddy, con esbozos de felicidad, dando un bostezo.

—Sí, ama.

Cuddy se acurrucó en sí hacia el lado contrario al que estaba House y él se quedó en la misma posición, pero con el rostro volteado hacia ella, imaginándola en la oscuridad.

Así pasaron varios días, Cuddy ovillada en el suelo y House a su lado, sentado, pero sin tocarse a la hora de dormir. En las horas de despertar, andaban un poco por el túnel, pero era incómodo por lo bajo del techo, hablaban con Goldsmith cuando iba y trataban de sonsacarle cómo había logrado que no los encontraran, pero la chica evadía o daba respuestas a las que no creían, por la poca seguridad con las que las decía. Entre ellos había una rutina de recuerdos, de conversaciones entre risas y retos, charlas del pasado, de lo que hicieron y de lo que no… y así hicieron más amenos los días.

El baño sería un problema si Goldsmith no hubiera presupuestado las necesidades biológicas como esa y el hambre, en cuanto a la ducha, no podía hacer nada. Pero las enfermedades comunes debían sobrellevarlas en limpio: House bromeó un día, en que Cuddy parecía más acatarrada que de costumbre, con que ya debían de haber creado una buena cantidad de anticuerpos para resfríos comunes y otro tanto para virus mutantes. De hecho, la morfina era la única cosa que Goldsmith podía sacar de los gabinetes sin que se notara tanto, pero tampoco podía exagerar.

—Cuddy, inyéctamelo en la médula, por favor —pidió House un día.

Cuddy le miró, podría haber dicho que no, pero ya se hallaba con House ovillado de lado, en el suelo, en posición fetal, y ella intentando meterle la aguja por entre las vértebras.

Un día, de un mes, que tal vez fuese del mismo año del que estaban allí, llegó Goldsmith con cara de preocupación, mientras ellos recordaban viejos tiempos.

—Tus celos eran un humo que se veía a cien kilómetros cuando esa chiquilla se fijó en mí —reía House.

—¡Hey! No te creas tan interesante —rezongó Cuddy, cambiando las risas por una mueca ofendida, pero ver a House retorciéndose de la risa, le contagiaba. —Yo no me pondría celosa… por ti —replicó, arrugando la nariz —menos por una… niña.

—Hasta hoy no se te quita —molestó.

—¡Cállate!

—Y cuando las dos cruzaron esas miraditas de fuego, peleándose por mí en el estacionamiento…

—No era por ti, ¿no te había dicho que fue a mi casa a acosarme?

—Eso era lo que tú hubieses querido.

—Eso es lo que tú hubieses querido.

—Sí… Y esa sonrisita que me dio. Las muchachitas me quieren como soy, podría no haber sido ilegal…

—Bueno, ve ahora. Ya tendrá dieciocho.

—¡Los celos te corroen, mujer!

—No juegues. Mira que si es por celos, tú me arruinaste citas a tu antojo.

—¡Deberías agradecérmelo! Yo te estaba cuidando. ¿Qué iban a pensar las mentes de los empleados de la decana? No podías acostarte con un tipo que recién venías conociendo.

—No debías fantasear con una menor de edad. Yo y él ya éramos grandes, todo iba bien hasta que tú llegaste.

—Sí, con tu sostén tirado quizás donde y probablemente ni tu tanga estuviera en su lugar.

—House, ¿por qué me trataste como una niña que la vigila su padre de que no se encierre en la pieza con su novio?

—Porque… ¿eres una niña?

—Pero viendo que no eres ni mi padre ni tienes una diferencia de edad conmigo para serlo, tus celos eran de hombre…

—Bueno, soy hombre… ¿Por qué hablamos de celos? ¿Por qué mejor no de cielos?

—Porque los celos tuyos son inexplicables. Eres como el perro famélico que no come ni deja comer.

—Yo te como, ¡no sabes cómo! Lo otro es que sea suicida.

Cuddy le miró molesta, pero no enojada, sino como queriendo decir "eres un crío".

—¡Oh, mujer! No te pongas así, me habría acostado contigo si me hubieras emborrachado el día que te estaba invitando al teatro, pero preferiste a Wilson.

—Tú me hubiese emborrachado primero. Y con Wilson ya estaba comprometida.

—Tú te lo perdiste.

—Sí, claro. Como si tú no hubieses sufrido mi ausencia. ¡Hola Violet! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Para acabar la conversación llegó Goldsmith, iluminándose con la linterna y portando un rostro afligido.

—Hoy saldrán de aquí —fue lo único que dijo.

House y Cuddy se pusieron en pie rápidamente, con las miradas extrañadas e inquisitivas. Era cierto que aquello resultaba ser todo lo que querían: salir de allí, bañarse, comer como la gente, ver luz… y ahí es cuando caían en la cuenta de que salir de allí, tan sólo significaba trasladarse a una prisión más amplia. Pero la curiosidad y la suspicacia pasaban de eso, éstas estaban preguntándose, ¿cómo demonios había conseguido tal determinación Goldsmith?

—¿C-cómo? —sacó la voz, por fin, Cuddy.

Goldsmith se calló, bajó la mirada y apuntó con la linterna hacia los dos hierros que se asomaban y que eran los pasamanos de la escala.

A House no dejaba de parecerle raro que si la muchacha había estado siempre ayudándolos, cuidándolos, junto con Gordon mientras estuvo vivo, que si desde el día que volvieron les estuvo auxiliando, ¿por qué, en lugar de estar alegre, porque lograran salir de allí al fin, por qué parecía triste, como si fuera la peor resignación a la que tuviera que acceder?

Unos sonidos metálicos le hicieron dirigir los ojos hacia el lugar donde Goldsmith señalaba con la lámpara: allí encontró su respuesta.

—Así que aquí estaban.

House y Cuddy se quedaron de piedra al ver que quien subía era Udelhoffen. Pero House logró reaccionar: dio un paso por delante de Cuddy.

—¿Esto es una especie de traición, Goldsmith? —inquirió House.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos en la penumbra, y volvió a bajar la mirada triste, sin separarse de la pared que le servía de apoyo.

Udelhoffen la miró con una sonrisilla siniestra y luego a House:

—Tranquilo. Yo la seguí. Supuse que habría algo interesante. ¡Y miren con lo que me he encontrado! Un par de fantasmas.

—Un par de zombis sería más específico —se burló House sin real humor, pero sí con mucho sarcasmo en la contradicción.

—Sí, tal vez. ¿Por qué no me dejas ver a la doctora Cuddy?

Cuddy se iba a asomar, pero al oír hablar a House se detuvo en seco.

—Porque debes tener un revólver por allí escondido y no me fío de que no la vayas a convertir en un colador.

—¿Y no tienes miedo de que te convierta a ti en un colador? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—No…

—¡Uy! Que te ha vuelto amorosito la putrefacción —se burló Udelhoffen.

House dio un gruñido.

—Tranquilo, si vengo a hacerles una visita de cortesía.

House rió irónico.

—¿No me crees? Pero si cuando le di alcance a la doctora Goldsmith le dije que por qué no me había contado antes que estaban jugando a las escondidas de mí, si yo los necesitaba abajo trabajando. Ya no hay sólo soldados, sino que también doctores que se han agarrado enfermedades, nadie sabe de dónde y merma nuestro personal, ya he tenido que volver dos veces a los Estados Unidos a buscar doctores. ¿En dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? —todo lo dijo en el tono más cínico e hipócrita que House o Cuddy le hubieran escuchado.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —se distinguió la voz de Cuddy, quien salía ya de detrás de la espalda de House.

—¡Doctora Cuddy! Que… diferente que está —ahí seguía mofándose.

Cuddy lo ignoró.

—Bueno —prosiguió Udelhoffen, quitando ya los ojos sorprendidos, de Cuddy —. ¿Bajamos?

House y Cuddy se miraron: suspicaz el primero, preocupada la segunda. Pero ambos sabían que por más que el diablo les vendiera la libertad, al menos la de moverse, firmarían sobre la línea de puntos, desesperados ya de la prisión a la que habían sido condenados, por el mismo demonio que ahora les tendía el bolígrafo, para conseguir sus almas, cayendo en su trampa.

—¿Cuál es la condición? —preguntó House a Udelhoffen, quien comenzó a sonreírse.

—No te preocupes, ya está pagada.

Goldsmith dio un quejido que Cuddy distinguió como un gimoteo lloroso y que logró ganarse la disimulada mirada reprochante de Udelhoffen.

—Bajemos —ordenó el médico militar.

* * *

Desde la ducha llovía el agua sobre un cuerpo desnudo que la agradecía. A la par, unas lágrimas caían desde unos ojos castaños que aguardaban a fuera a la mujer que se purgaba al fin de sus pasados meses, que podía quitar, ya de una vez, el rastro físico de todas las heridas y sabía que desde este momento podría pensar diferente, porque ya había logrado algo al ver a su compañero de este último tiempo. Pero la muchacha, que estaba feliz en alguna remota fibra de ella, no podía hacer más que llorar, ahora que aguardaba afuera de la ducha, sentada en una banca de madera, a la mujer de dentro.

Cuddy se jabonaba por enésima vez, cuando un mal presentimiento la embargó. Bajó la presión de la ducha hasta desaparecerla y se dirigió a Goldsmith, a través de la cortina:

—Oye, Violet…

—Dígame —habló, dejando de lado su drama.

—Tú me estás cuidando aquí, ¿quién está cuidando a House?

—Udelhoffen, supongo.

—¿Será sólo él? ¿No estará con Fisherman? ¿No le harán algo?

—¿Quiere que vaya a ver?

—Te hemos pedido mucho, pero te lo agradecería demasiado.

Sin más protestas, los pasos de Goldsmith se oyeron alejarse a través del pasillo, atravesar los baños y llegar hasta la puerta, para cruzar el pasillo y volver a enfrentarse a otra puerta, esta vez a la del baño de varones: se asomó y estaba vacío, sólo se oía la ducha caer al fondo. Entró y notó que uno de los pocos cubículos estaba ocupado por alguien a quien le era necesario; avanzó hasta las duchas y vio que no había nadie en rededor, sólo la ducha del hombre que le mandaron a ver estaba ocupada.

—¿Está bien, doctor House? —preguntó, para hacer su trabajo completo.

—¿Goldsmith? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a alguien o era tu secreto?

—¡Soy mujer! —gritó ofendida.

—Okay. Ese chillido me lo dejó claro. Entonces, ¿a quién vienes a ver?

—A usted.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres meterte aquí en la ducha? ¿Te gusto?

—A la doctora Cuddy.

—No, lo siento, ella no está aquí; ya sabes que los travestis son los más convencidos de ser lo que no son.

Goldsmith se molestó más de lo que estaba:

—Veo que anda de buen humor. Venía a ofrecerle morfina, pero veo que ya le han dado.

—Sí, el buen amigo Udelhoffen, me extraña no haber confiado en él antes.

La muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Va a confiar en él?

—Bueno, me dio morfina y no estaba envenenada, me dio la dosis médica recomendable y sólo un poco más, ¿por qué desconfiaría de alguien que me hace bien?

—Eh… ¿U- usted… habla en serio?

—¡Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida!

—La doctora Cuddy debe saber que le han dado algo raro en esa morfina.

—Y a ti te amamantaron con alcohol, ¿no distingue el sarcasmo tu pequeña cabecita de Barbie?

—¡Hey! —Goldsmith se iba a poner a llorar.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver a Cuddy, mejor?

—Vengo de verla.

—Te estaba echando sutilmente.

—Bueno, también me iba.

Y se fue sin oír la última pesadez que debió haber voceado House, por el afán de quedar con la última palabra.

Goldsmith llegó a las duchas de las mujeres, pero no halló a Cuddy donde ella pensaba encontrarla. Se asustó pensando en que, así como ella pudo entrar al baño de hombres, algún hombre, en especial Fisherman, pudo haber entrado aquí, al de mujeres.

—Goldsmith…

Un susto. Un salto. Nada, no fue nada. Sólo malos pensamientos. Estaba envuelta en la toalla, sentada sobre la banca que ella había abandonado.

—¿Cómo está House?

—Bien —contestó cortante.

Cuddy la miró extrañada.

—¿Qué? Si estaba bien. Ni la pierna le dolía.

Cuddy bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—Esto lo encuentro medio peligroso —comentó.

—¿Y qué más les queda? —espetó la rubia.

Cuddy volvió a mirarla extrañada. Andaba demasiado agresiva.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada. Voy a buscarle ropa, mejor —y partió, dejando a Cuddy, con cualquier palabra que quisiese decir, en la boca.

Mientras la esperaba, Cuddy observó sus manos resecas, sus uñas largas y quebradas, las yagas en sus piernas y en sus brazos, en el largo de su cabello que ya le caía bajo los hombros, y otras cosas más, en las que no pudo reparar en más detalle debido a que Goldsmith ya había regresado.

—No sabía qué traerle, así que le traigo su bolso.

Cuddy la miró asombrada.

—¿Rescataste mi bolso?

—Sí. Le dije a Udelhoffen que en lugar de tirarlas, me las diera, porque me gustaba su ropa.

—¿Lo hiciste por eso o porque pensabas que estábamos vivos?

—En comienzo fue por eso, luego, cuando con… Gordon —casi se le quiebra la voz —vimos todo, pues me sentí bien de haberlo hecho.

—Bueno… Gracias.

Cuddy comenzó a buscar sus utensilios de aseo, su ropa interior y alguna tenida, más el otro par de zapatos bajos que había llevado: todo estaba allí.

—Gracias —volvió a decir.

—No hay de qué —contestó la chica, algo extrañada.

—Espero no estarte causando muchas molestias.

Goldsmith se quedó un momento, un ápice de tiempo, en silencio, suficiente para que Cuddy notara algo raro cuando le dijo:

—Descuide.

—¿No estarás arriesgándote demasiado o comprometiéndote demasiado?

—Ya le dije una vez, que si tengo que morir en esto, lo prefiero a no hacer nada.

—Eso suena como el cliché del héroe.

—Y eso suena como el doctor House.

Cuddy la miró fijo, con un sostén azul vaporoso entre las manos.

Goldsmith se puso seria:

—Si quiere darme las gracias démelas, sino cállese, pero no me ande ni criticando ni cuestionando. Pudo bañarse, va a poder vestirse con ropa decente, va a poder cepillarse el cabello, lavarse los dientes, le guardé su ropa, comerá varias veces al día, podrá meterse en una cama, calentarse y despejarse esa ronquera de una vez. ¿Qué más quiere? ¿Saber la verdad? ¿La verdad de qué? Pues lo siento, no hay verdad de nada. Aprenda a ser feliz con lo que tiene y no se ponga como el doctor House, a buscar tonterías que a nadie, que se ve humanizado al fin, se preocupa de darle importancia, porque somos todos unos egoístas.

—Pero para ser humanizada como tú dices, es que también uno se preocupa y yo me preocupo de que tú estés…

—¡Da igual! Disfrute lo poco que tiene ahora y no me joda el ánimo, tengo que ir a trabajar y no quiero matar a nadie que no pueda defenderse solo hoy —y se fue avanzando mientras gritaba esto y acabó dando un portazo, marchándose.

Cuddy observó el pasillo vacío, escuchando un par de cadenas de inodoro tirarse y la llave de agua abriéndose.

Sabía que algo había hecho Goldsmith que la haría sentir culpable. Tal vez debiera hacerle caso y disfrutar el momento previo al que volviera a ser la misma de antes, o al menos en parte, cuando se enterara. Dio un suspiro y se abrochó el sostén, para luego pasar los brazos por las tiras. Se abrazó a sí misma entre frío y escalofríos: era obvio que nada de esto se consiguió de manera limpia y eso le erizaba los vellos que, ahora, sí podían levantarse, sin capas de suciedad que se los impidiese.

* * *

Supieron que el dos de diciembre los sacaron de aquella guarida. De ello ya habían transcurrido veintidós días. Ya era el día de Nochebuena.

Pero una serie de sucesos acaecieron en los días previos. Para comenzar, los enviaron a las habitaciones del final, House ocupó la de Gordon, Cuddy la de enfrente. Udelhoffen dio a House un bastón que se improvisó con el tubo de aluminio de una camilla rota. Cuando les tocó trabajar, los primeros días estuvieron con los marines y no vieron a Fisherman por ningún lado, pero después los enviaron a otra sala a atender, ya no cortadas y quemaduras de todo tipo, sino, enfermedades contagiosas que, sobretodo, se pegaron médicos; un equipo especial se había hecho su uniforme. Pero lo interesante fue lo que sucedió el primer día de aquello, cuando por la madrugada ellos llegaban y Fisherman salía:

—A ti te quería ver —masculló House, abalanzándose sobre él, tirando el bastón al suelo y propinándole un puñetazo.

—¿Qué te pasa, fantasma? —espetó Fisherman, que ya sangraba de nariz.

Cuddy había cogido el bastón metálico improvisado y ya se acercaba a separarlos y a llevarse a House consigo.

—¡Eh! Ven. No creo que a Udelhoffen le guste esto —dijo, jalándolo de un brazo y alcanzándole el bastón.

—Sí… —susurró él, sin mirarla, cogiendo el aluminio por el centro; pero lo dio vuelta, listo para atacar: —Eso fue por la mariconada que me hiciste a mí, está es por la mariconada que le hiciste a Cuddy —y le dio con el tubo, que había sido pulido y engomado en las puntas, pero que aún así, la fuerza con que fue propinado el golpe en el estómago, le dejó recogido en su sitio.

Mientras, Cuddy lo alejaba de allí, antes de que hiciera polvo a Fisherman, para evitar una zurra mayor a la que ya se llevaría por parte de Udelhoffen; ella igual le hubiese reprendido, pero su acción también fue por ella y no sabe cuanto le agradecía que la vengara. Una y mil veces por cuidarla.

—Vamos a trabajar —fue su manera de darle las gracias, además de ayudarle a andar en los primeros pasos.

Las enfermedades habían matado a varias personas, entre médicos, marines, cocineros, mandamases, nadie se salvaba, por lo que todos los sanos andaban con cuidado. Udelhoffen ya había tenido que volver otra vez a Estados Unidos a buscar a más médicos. Por si fuera poco, más y más soldados se herían en guerra.

Pero ya era el día de la tregua. A las doce de la noche de aquel veinticuatro de diciembre cesaban las bombas, las armas y los gritos de guerra, todo se calmaba por veinticuatro horas: sería la Navidad y desde tiempos antiguos la tradición dictaba una noche de paz y de amor en períodos de caos, para los civiles que nada tenía que ver con las ideas de una guerra, que les azotaba con crueldad y sangre fría, matando a sus bebés y a sus ancianos, descuartizando niños, violando mujeres, matando a cuanto hombre y mujer se atreviese a cruzar la línea enemiga. Pero esa noche nadie cruzaría líneas enemigas, todos preferirían estar con sus familias, abrazados, compartiendo un pan y algún brebaje, dándose de regalo la vida, viendo que las condiciones no daban para un presente costoso, a no ser que quisieras recibir una metralleta, para poder continuar al siguiente día con la tristeza de la guerra, con la pena de la devastación, con las muertes, con las almas perdidas, con los mártires, con las viudas, con los gritos, con los huérfanos, con las sangre, con la muerte. Pero las veinticuatro horas del veinticinco de diciembre eran las horas de vida, de paz, de amor. Era la noche en que no se lloraría sobre cadáveres, sólo sobre regazos, aunque esto sólo sirva para la bonita ironía de las metáforas poéticas de los libros, que jamás contarán todo, porque la vida y la muerte son mucho más sencillas y más dolorosas a cómo las relatan, sólo que la bella estilística pesará por sobre lo crudo y directo, porque ambas llegan, pero la primera es más querida que la segunda. He ahí tu explicación House. He ahí la noche de paz y de amor que se anhela y los centenares de días que se desprecian. Una noche que todos agradecen, creyendo o no en ella, porque es la única noche, en épocas de guerra o no, en que, fuera de las frivolidades, lo importante es estar juntos, vivos.

Y la base militar estadounidense no se quedó atrás. Se hizo una modesta cena, para excusar unas sonrisas y un par de brindis; para oír música y villancicos entonarse desde los instrumentos de la banda de guerra, para olvidarse de las heridas, aunque sin despreocuparse de los heridos, así como de las enfermedades y los enfermos. Tras anunciar que los soldados ya se había guardado, llegada las doce de la noche, brindar y fingir alegría, la orquesta comenzó su repertorio con "Noche de paz", para continuar con dos villancicos más y seguir, posteriormente, con melodías doctas.

Cuddy estaba sentada sola, frente a su plato de comida torciéndose las manos. Parecía más nerviosa que de costumbre, comía una que otra cosa de pronto, pero sin mayores apuros, dándole tiempo a cada mascada. De pronto, la música cambió, ya no sonaban tanto las tubas ni las trompetas y el piano pequeño se hizo más audible. Se volteó y notó que la orquesta daba paso a un solo de piano, donde uno de los militares tocaba, poco a poco, los otros comenzaron a introducirse en la melodía y ella oía sola. Hace ya rato, no sabe de qué, pero no se sentía cómoda. Sin darse cuenta, Fisherman estaba sentado a su lado y la sobresaltó.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, asustada, saltando en su asiento.

—Bailar, ¿te parece? —le tendió una mano.

—¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza!? —se puso de pie, alterada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Y preguntas!

Fisherman se paró y la cogió por la muñeca, en medio del salón.

—Vamos, que más da, es sólo un baile.

—Contigo nada es "sólo" eso.

—Pero si no te cuesta.

—¿Estás bebido?

—Vamos, si...

—¡Que ya te dijo que no, imbécil!

Cuddy pegó un grito llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Lo que tú no haces por ti! Que te tenga q estar cuidando siempre…

Sí, tal vez fuese cierto, pero ¿por qué él se sentía responsable de hacerlo? ¿Qué más daba? Se había asustado porque los militares o Udelhoffen pudiesen hacerle algo tras esto, pero vaya que se había deleitado con el puñetazo que le propinó, cuando apareció de la nada.

—Oye, ¿tú de dónde vienes? —preguntó Cuddy, entonces.

Pero House no pudo responder, ocupado en esquivar la mano de Fisherman.

—¡Hey! ¡Hoy hay tregua y no es sólo para los que usan tanques y bombas! —gritó Cuddy, que no quería peleas absurdas.

Es más, parece que nadie las quería, porque se acercaron varios a separarlos, pero nadie después de calmarlos, les dijo o hizo nada más. Sólo los tranquilizaron y siguieron su "celebración de Navidad".

Fisherman se marchó como buen borracho, a la cama o quién sabe si se quedó dormido antes; House se sentó con su plato de guiso al lado de Cuddy, quien permaneció callada mientras él comía. Parecía pensar en qué decir, hasta que encontró tímidas palabras a soltar:

—Ya has golpeado a Fisherman dos veces…

—Sí. Es que me apetece ver a un mapache negro.

—Si… bueno —Cuddy intentó no reír. —Han sido dos veces, por… por mí.

—No te pases. Fueron por ti, sí, pero una fue por mí también. Pero, ¿sabes por qué fueron por ti? Porque no sabes cuidarte sola, ya estamos en una mierda diferente donde, al menos, nos podemos mover y tener algo de acción, haciendo algo…

—House, esta libertad, entre comillas, no es gratis.

—¡Por lo mismo, debes cuidarte! —gritó, arrojando la cuchara al plato vacío. —Y si no eres capaz de hacerlo tú, lo haré yo. No hay mucha entretención por aquí —terminó en tono de excusa.

Cuddy se levantó con violencia, mientras la sala se iba vaciando poco a poco.

—Pues, gracias —espetó.

Cogió el plato de House por hacer algo y se lo llevó hasta el lavaplatos, dejando al hombre estupefacto.

House se quedó allí sentado, mirando el piano corto cuando el andar de Cuddy le hizo encontrarse con él. Los de la orquesta acababan de comer y la sala quedaría sola, sólo con él y Cuddy, quien lavaba los platos por orden de Udelhoffen; cuando ellos se marcharan.

Cuando ya la Navidad parecía haber acabado y la habitación de la comida estaba sola y a oscuras, Cuddy se marchaba tras lavar el último plato, pero la detuvo una música triste y melancólica salida de un piano. Se volteó y vio entre las siluetas, reflejadas por la luz del pasillo, dónde se ubicaba el instrumento, se acercó y vislumbró a House, en cuya cara se pintaban surcos que demostraban su seriedad y molestia por algo.

Cuddy se afirmó en la parte superior del piano y lo escuchaba.

Él no elevaba la vista de las teclas que tocaba, sin real entusiasmo, pero con gran sentimiento, aunque, realmente, no las veía muy claro. De pronto, un suspiro le hizo mirar un instante hacia arriba, allí hizo contacto visual con una mujer que parecía atenta y concentrada en él, en su música, pero se sobresaltó al notar que él la escudriñaba. House volvió a bajar la mirada:

—¿Qué pasa?

—T... t escuchaba.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que no puedo acaso?

House se encogió de hombros y prosiguió. Era un claro "haz lo que quieras".

Cuddy se quedó ahí parada frente a él, con la vista perdida, oyendo la música, su música. Cuando la melodía se volvió furiosa Cuddy se asustó, observó a House, quien tocaba con los ojos cerrados, buscando una respuesta, al no ver atención, preguntó:

—House, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Suceder? ¿Qué va a suceder?

—¡A ti, hombre! No te hagas el desentendido.

La música ahora era suave, pero triste.

Cuddy prefirió no insistir y comenzó a marcharse. Ahora la melodía parecía un día lluvioso, de esos en que los amantes se dicen adiós.

House se hartó:

Pasó la mano por todas las teclas y le pegó a las últimas con rabia. Eso llamó la atención de la mujer, quien se volteó:

—¿¡Qué te pasa!?

—¡Estoy harto! —gritó, tras haberse agarrado la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio, como si House esperara que Cuddy le preguntara por qué, pero ella no quería, sabía que no le gustaban las preguntas y no le iba a cuestionar, porque ahora, por quizás qué motivos, quisiera.

—Cuddy, mi piano...

—House, yo igual hecho de menos mi antigua vida, pero no por eso ando golpeando las cosas… ni a las personas.

—¡Ja! ¡Claro! —House se puso sarcástico en mala vía y con cierta rabia: —Cuando te atacaba alegabas, ahora te defiendo y me reprochas, ¿cómo entenderte?

—No es cosa de entenderme, pero no creo que seas el único que lo pasa mal. ¿Por qué siempre cuando tú sufres algo es más grave?

—Ese bastardo de Fisherman te violó y no me parece un chiste, ¿te parece un chiste que me hayan torturado más que tú, cuando no me querías dar vicodín?

—House, no mezcles las cosas, no tiene que ver...

—Claro, todo para ti funciona en trono a tu cabeza.

—¡Y lo tuyo no es más q tú mismo! No eres más importante q nadie aquí, House, asúmelo, aquí no te admiran, como...

House elevó la mirada con un casi imperceptible brillo de pena. En ese momento, Cuddy se dio cuenta que fue mucho el rato que permitió que los movimientos de su lengua, antecedieran a los de su cabeza. Pensó en pedir perdón, pero no quería a su vez, sin embargo, tal culpa la carcomía que cedió:

—Lo siento.

—Un poco tarde —señaló House con frialdad, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Cuddy tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar.

—House, yo no... —pero House la ignoró y se marchó. Cuddy dio un suspiro y una sola lagrima escapó de sus ojos —nada. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, por protegerme... otra vez.

Esperó un momento, observando entre la penumbra que la rodeaba, el piano al final de la sala, también aguardó a calmarse. Habiéndolo conseguido, ella igual subió hasta su habitación… no hasta "su" habitación, sino que hasta "su" habitación… Tal vez en inglés se entendería mejor.

No sabe que presentimiento, designio del destino, corazonada, mandato supremo, escritura de libro, impulso o simple y extraña razón la llevó a estar de pie frente a la pieza de House. Parecía una peligrosa puerta que, aún cerrada, le llamaba a entrar con fuerzas tales, que no cabía sentido en ello, pero a su vez con convicción de que algo de correcto había en esta locura y no llano despecho, como la última vez que golpeó a una puerta ajena, dispuesta a atravesarla.

Y allí estaba, dando los toques mágicos que harían que sucediera lo que sea que tuviera que suceder, por la maldita razón que estuviera allí, ya estaba y era ya el momento de saber por qué.

House le abrió la puerta. No se inmutó ni para bien ni para mal, sólo dejó la puerta abierta y regresó en sus cojeantes y metálicos pasos hasta su cama, a volverse a sentar. Cuddy aprovechó: parece que el presentimiento no estaba del todo errado. Ingresó con cierta timidez y lo vio allí sentado.

—Gracias por lo que… —intentó articular, pero la mirada penetrante de House se lo impidió. —¿Qué? —soltó como un corto grito asustado.

House la observó un momento más y bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos, apoyándose en su bastón, con cierto aire pensativo.

Cuddy observó su pose, levemente incómoda por su silencio. Él volvió a mirarla, inquietante, era como si esperara que ella hiciera algo. Cuddy sintió un escalofrío en su interior, no fue capaz de soportar el ambiente ni el aire un instante más, debía marcharse y se encaminó a ello.

—De lo que quieres huyes y de lo que necesitas no tienes ni idea —dijo, al fin, House, cuando ella se dirigía a salir de la habitación.

Cuddy lo miró fijamente: tenía razón. Aquella vez en que le agradeció las inyecciones, huyó de lo que quería; cuando buscaba desesperadamente espermatozoides para tener a un hijo, no supo lo que necesitaba, realmente. Lo triste de la situación es que ambas hipótesis daban como resultado la misma respuesta, el hombre que tenía en frente: House.

Y ahora otra vez huiría.

Le echó una última mirada triste y House le devolvió una indescifrable, desde la cama.

—Tú tampoco sabes lo que necesitas —y se volteó, dispuesta a marcharse.

Cogió la perilla y escuchó una última frase, junto con el sonido que hacen las camas cuando alguien se acomoda sobre ellas.

—Necesito que tú te des cuenta de lo que necesitas —fue un suspiro, un susurró, un comentario del creer que ella ya no estaba allí.

Se cerró la puerta y Cuddy volvió a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, porque huía de nuevo.

En su pieza se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo, sin prender la luz, con los ojos aguados, pero sin más lágrimas derramadas, ¿por qué no era capaz de reconocer todo ahora que nada se lo impedía y que no tenía otra cosa que la distrajera de recordarlo? Necesitaba una ventana, quería mirar cielo y estrellas, tal vez una estrella fugaz apareciera y podría pedirle un deseo: coraje. Justo pensaba en esto, cuando unos suaves golpes llamaron a su puerta. Se sentó en la cama, con una pizca de pavor, pensando que podría ser Fisherman. Desenchufó la lámpara y la cogió, predispuesta a darle con ella en la cabeza; encendió la luz de la habitación y abrió la puerta con la lámpara escondida tras su espalda.

—¿House? —Cuddy comenzó a balancear la lámpara de una mano a otra, bajó la mirada y la levantó, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

—Eh… —Cuddy bajó la mirada para ver cómo hacía aparecer la lámpara por su costado.

—¿Y eso?

—Una lámpara.

—Sí sé, pero por qué.

—Creí que sería Fisherman —explicó nerviosa.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —House buscaba serio y penetrante los ojos de Cuddy.

Ella sintió la picazón de esa mirada, pero a su vez encontró tan idiota la pregunta, que se molestó:

—¡Bueno! Me violó. ¿Te parece poco?

House se irguió y miró hacia el costado.

—Sí, es cierto. Perdón. Fue una pregunta estúpida.

Cuddy lo miró a la cara y House la sintió, así que, poco a poco, se giró hasta cruzarse con su mirada:

—¿Puedo entrar?

Cuddy no entendió la situación, le pareció extraña y la verdad es que hasta para House lo era.

Cuddy se hizo a un lado.

—Claro. Pasa.

House entró cojeando, afirmado con el bastón improvisado que tenía y avanzó hasta el costado de la cama. Cuddy cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta el velador para posar la lámpara y volverla a enchufar. House la observaba con algo de inquietud. Ella hacía tiempo, se demoraba más de lo real en acomodar el aparto y le preguntaba, más encima dándole la espalda:

—Y ¿por qué has venido?

—No hablo con traseros —contestó él, molesto.

—Pues mientras no acomode e…

—¿¡Puedes dejar eso!?

Cuddy se sobresaltó y se volteó.

—¿Qué quieres? —le miró a los ojos, sólo por estar molesta.

—Que me digas lo que tú quieres.

Cuddy lo miró unos instantes, asustada. Tenía miedo de que él lo supiera, que ya la estuviera leyendo. Necesitaba esa estrella fugaz, pues de su boca ya brotaban palabra absurdas:

—Quiero volver a Nueva Jersey —bajó la vista.

—¿Sólo eso? —inquirió aguda e insistentemente.

—Bueno, volver a ver a Wilson…

No lo miró a los ojos en ningún momento, es más, veía directamente a su cama, así que no notó cuando House abandonó la habitación, sólo se enteró al oír el suave cerrar de la puerta. Sus ojos se aguaron e intentó controlarlo, pero era casi imposible… era imposible.

* * *

House tenía rabia de haber sido tan estúpido de creer que alguna vez ella dejaría de ser ella misma y se envalentonaría a, de una vez, decir todo lo que sentía. En eso eran iguales.

Justo iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando se oyó el sonido de un par de violentas manos golpearla, para impedirlo. House abrió, entonces, la puerta y ahí estaba Cuddy, con los ojos brillantes, mirándolo temerosa.

—Entra. No es bueno que te quedes allí parada —ella no tenía cara de querer irse y él no la iba a echar, pero hablar en la puerta no era un buen lugar, por quienes podrían aparecer, sobretodo por Fisherman: Cuddy no querría encontrarse con él y House tampoco.

Cuddy entró, cerrando la puerta, ya que House siguió su camino hasta adentro.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ya sentado en la cama, viendo a la Cuddy que aparecía tímida, por el pasillo.

Ella lo miraba con esos ojos que querían gritar todo lo que su corazón sentía, pero que su boca era incapaz de pronunciar.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? —preguntó House, harto de silencio. —Dime lo que hayas venido a decirme y luego te largas antes de que aparez…

—Te necesito.

—… ca. ¿Qué?

House se quedó pasmado. ¿Se atrevía?

Cuddy se le acercó, él la siguió con la mirada; ella se hincó delante de él, para alcanzarle altura.

House estaba sorprendido, se le ocurrió un comentario, pero estaría fuera de lugar y prefirió callarse, quería escucharla.

Pero no fue su voz lo que oyó luego, más bien fue un tacto lo que sintió. Cuddy cogía sus manos con temblores y sudor, se le notaba nerviosa, intentaba entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, pero no podía, estaba torpe y se sentía demasiado nerviosa, tanto que acabó por gemir un llanto breve de impotencia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó House, mirándola fijo y sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Es que verla llorar, aunque sea un poco, no es algo de lo que guste.

—House —Cuddy le miró a los ojos y se puso de pie, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a frotarse los brazos y las piernas, nerviosa: no podía.

—Cuddy —jura que intentó ser lo más suave que pudo —, si no tienes nada que decirme más que llorar, te recuerdo que no soy el indicado.

—Sí eres el indicado.

—Suelo dejar a la gente peor.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Eres lo que quiero…

House se puso alerta.

—… y lo que necesité nunca fue un hijo.

—¡Hasta que lo notaste! —sí, quería distender el ambiente, pero parece que lo hacía mal.

Cuddy tornó seria la vista.

—House. Eres tú.

—¿Que soy yo qué?

Cuddy oprimió los ojos y los dientes.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo? ¡Te necesito!

House la miraba estupefacto. Cuddy se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿Me necesitas? ¿Y sólo me lo dices?

Cuddy sintió un pequeño jugueteo, de esos antiguos, en aquella frase. Se volteó con un exiguo rictus de viejos recuerdos.

—¿Quieres algo más?

—No.

Cuddy sonrió triste. House la miraba atentamente:

A él le gustaría tanto que ese "no" fuese sincero como el de ella, cuando le dijo que no era sólo el agradecimiento a las inyecciones lo que iba a darle. Pero no podía.

Cuddy tembló por dentro. Había algo que deseaba hacer, pero no se atrevía por miedo a hacer el ridículo. Pero, ¿y qué más daba? La única manera de acabar con ese nerviosismo era hacer aquello que gritaba todo su ser.

Ni House ni Cuddy notaron cuando ambos yacían tendidos sobre la cama, cada cuerpo por su lado, pero la boca de Cuddy sobre la de House, besándose con necesidad. En un beso que ella quiso comenzar, pero que él no aguantó esperar.

Porque era lo que querían. Porque era lo que necesitaban.

Ahora la boca de House estaba sobre la de Cuddy, en un enredado movimiento que acercó sus cuerpos. Cuddy pasó la mano más lejana por la espalda de House y éste la protegió entre sus brazos, aún dejando el grueso de su cuerpo a un lado. Él comenzó a alejarse de su boca con pequeños besos, mientras ella intentaba acariciar su rostro y los alrededores del hombro más cercano, luego se dirigió al torso a desabrochar botones.

Iba bajando por su cuello, cuando todo se echó a perder: quería bajar más allá de su cuello, pero con el beatle azul marino que llevaba puesto, le era imposible, hasta llegar a su cerviz había sido un reto; entonces fue cuando metió su mano por entre sus ropas, tocando su piel, sintiendo cómo subía y bajaba su abdomen, su pecho… Y ahí fue donde sucedió lo que Cuddy no pudo evitar, por más que quiso:

House retiró inmediatamente la mano al sentir el espasmo tembloroso y el quejido asustado de Cuddy. Se giró en la cama, alejándose de ella todo lo que el camino a quedar boca arriba le permitía. Cuddy lo miraba despegarse de ella, con una mezcla de culpa y pena.

—Aún estás traumada —dijo House, mirando el cielo raso y luego a ella, esperando su reacción.

—¡No! —espetó ella, en tozuda negación.

—Ya. ¿Y por eso me recibiste con una lámpara en la mano?

—Debes entender que me asuste un poco de Fisherman, tal vez esté un poco paranoica, pero de ahí a estar traumada, ¡no! ¿Por qué te alejaste?

—Porque no creo que seas de las que deja que el hombre haga todo, o la mujer, o con quien quieras acostarte, se me da, no sé por qué, que eres más de la acción; a no ser, que hayas sufrido un pequeño trauma que no te deja ver el sexo como antes.

—Yo veo el sexo igual que antes. Tú eres el que está raro. ¿Desde cuándo tan respetuoso?

—No es ser respetuoso. Sólo que si voy a tener sexo, quiero tenerlo en serio, no con una niña, sino con la mujer experimentada que eres. ¡Por favor! Parecía como si te estuviera arrebatando tu virginidad.

Cuddy se puso de pie, indignada.

—Me gusta variar —fue su vaga excusa.

—Pues varía el atuendo, pero que se te note la experiencia —él también se puso de pie.

Estaban a corta distancia uno del otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos, sin atisbo de sensibilidad, como en viejos tiempos podían hacerlo.

—¿Para ti iba a ser sólo sexo? —preguntó Cuddy.

House dio un pequeño salto en sí mismo. La miró un instante y se alejó un paso hacia atrás. Ahora Cuddy era la extrañada con su reacción, con esa, pero más con la que vino después: sin motivo aparente, más que el de su pregunta, le cogió la cabeza con la mano que no se ocupaba del bastón y le besó la frente.

—Buenas noches, Cuddy. Ve a dormir —dijo, ya mirándole a los ojos.

Ella se encontraba atónita a causa de ese gesto. Se llevó los dedos hasta el costado de donde se posó ese beso, bajó la extremidad y lo miró con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es hora de ir a la cama.

—No. ¿Por qué el beso?

—¡Ah! Porque eres una niña.

Cuddy se molestó y prefirió marcharse de una vez.

—¡Hey! —llamó su atención House, cuando ella cogía el pomo de la puerta; se giró sobre su cintura a mirarlo. —Porque te necesito mañana despierta, para que trabajemos juntos.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Bueno. Si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo, si tienes miedo de que Fisherman se te aparezca por la noche en tu pieza.

Cuddy dio un suspiro y dijo, casi con lástima:

—Buenas noches, House —y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	12. Balas de Arena

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y todo... En especial por esperar y por seguir leyendo._

* * *

Capítulo 12

BALAS DE ARENA

House se echó en la cama a mirar el cielo raso, pensando en que quien realmente tenía miedo de que Fisherman entrara a la habitación de Cuddy era él. Le daban unas ganas tremendas de ponerse de pie, como ya la había hecho hace un rato, en una acción casi ridícula ahora que lo pensaba más calmado, ¡entrar y salir de las piezas del uno y la otra! En fin… Daba igual, la cosa es que quería volver a pararse y dirigirse hasta la habitación de Cuddy, para asegurarse que ese patán no fuese a interrumpir su sueño, pero… ¿no será él un patán también?

Se acurrucó por sus sábanas y se abrazó a la almohada, pensando por un momento en el día, en que era Navidad, en que había recibido un obsequio, en que, si él no se hubiera detenido, todo habría llegado más lejos. Pero sentía miedo de esta Cuddy, no porque le asustara, sino porque era diferente, tenía la sensación de que, cualquier paso en falso, podría dañarla y ya era suficiente…

Recién ahí notó que se sobaba su muslo derecho con violencia, intentando calmar el dolor que le estaba punzando más que la sola pierna. Encendió la lámpara del velador y buscó sus jeringas de morfina. Para su sorpresa se halló con un frasco naranja rotulado con la etiqueta de "VICODINA"…

* * *

Al bajar la mañana de Navidad a tomar su desayuno a eso de las nueve, Cuddy oyó unos pasos correr hacia ella, pero las demandantes pisadas que venían desde la sala de urgencias, salieron no para dirigirse a ella, sino para dar con un salón aislado, lejos de los comedores, lejos de la gente, era aquel donde se atendían, no a los heridos, sino que a los enfermos. Hasta allá se dirigía Goldsmith, con un arsenal de jeringas, apósitos y medicamentos y una serie de cosas más, que hacían bulto en la caja que cargaba.

Cuddy espero a que se alejara y a paso lento la siguió, cuando vio que entraba por la puerta de los enfermos se detuvo, no quería que la viera aún, no era su turno, y si Goldsmith debía entrar a alguno de los módulos de aislamiento, tardaría unos instantes en vestirse, así que esperó. Cuando ya supuso que había transcurrido suficiente tiempo, se dirigió hasta la puerta que le conectaba a otras dos:

Comenzó a husmear por el vidrio del pasillo de los módulos de aislamiento a ver si vislumbraba una cabellera rubia, pero nada…

—¡El ventilador mecánico! —gritó una voz aguda, desde la sala de enfermos.

Claro. La cabellera rubia estaba por esos lados, o sea que pudo hacer mucho más en el tiempo que ella le dio. Entró de golpe, justo cuando una voz fina, gangosa, pero de hombre decía "¡acá está!" y se oía el arrastrar de las ruedas de un carro.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó Cuddy, mirando con extrañeza al paciente espasmódico, en la cama; había algo en las cosas que le acompañaban que se le hacía familiar.

—No, gracias —espetó Goldsmith sin pensar. —Aún no respira bien.

—Aumentando el oxígeno.

—¡House! —gritó Cuddy, al reconocer, por fin, el bastón de metal confundido por el armazón de la camilla.

La rubia miró la pantalla y comprobó su respiración.

—Ya está bien —dijo Goldsmith, justo cuando Cuddy corría hacia el lugar.

En ese momento, la que más conocía a House en aquella sala, suspiró aliviada y se acercó tranquila a contemplarle vivir.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Cuddy.

—Se ahogaba —informó la más joven, quitándose los guates quirúrgicos, para cambiárselos por otros. —Pero —prosiguió antes de que Cuddy pusiera cara de lástima, acomodándose otros guantes —llegó, en principio, por intoxicación.

—¿De qué? —se preguntó Cuddy, pensando que lo único que tenía a mano era morfina y eso no lo intoxicaría, precisamente. Y ya no había puesto cara de lástima.

—Hidrocodona.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y de dónde consiguió vicodina!?

—No sé —contestó llenado una jeringa de cuatro mililitros de heparina. —Pero sólo Udelhoffen pudo haber sido, de ser "alguien" el responsable —ahora le suministraba la inyección al trombocitado: un médico canoso.

—Le tiene que haber echado algo más que sólo hidrocodona. House se ha dado unos banquetes de vicodina que le sientan mejor a cuando se la quitamos.

—Ya hicimos los análisis —aseguró Goldsmith, tirando la jeringuilla a un tacho de basura —, el doctor Watson dijo que sólo era hidrocodona en exceso, ¿cierto Watson? —se dirigió al doctor que la acompañaba.

—Sí —afirmó el colorín, el mismo que la ayudaba hace un rato.

Cuddy miró a House entre furiosa y preocupada, una dando paso a la otra, pero, de pronto, sus rasgos se volvieron analíticos: había algo raro en House, en su piel, era muy posible de hecho. Le abrió un ojo por los párpados, para confirmarlo…

—Está ictérico.

Goldsmith se volteó a verlo:

—¿Y qué otra cosa esperaba? Si se ha dado una sobredosis.

—Sí, tienes razón. Todavía la respiración es superficial, pupilas puntiformes, suda frío… Okay —miró a Goldsmith —, se lo merece por…

—Está despertando —anunció el doctor Watson.

Cuddy se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, una vez que la rubia le hubo entregado el frasco de vicodina vacío.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Producirte un fallo multiorgánico?! ¡Idiota! Creí que ya habías aprendido la diferencia entre tu dosis recomendada y una sobredosis. ¡Un frasco completo! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? —y tiró con rabia el pote, que apretaba en su puño, al suelo y, sacudida por la ira, salió de allí.

—¿Qué diablos le pasó? —se preguntó Goldsmith, al verla alejarse.

House rodaba los ojos por enésima vez entre lo que Cuddy le gritaba y la pregunta de Goldsmith, debido que el respirador mecánico no le permitía hablar. Pero ahora, Goldsmith se lo quitaba, aún así no podía hablar bien:

—¿Pue…?

—Cállese y tómese esto —ordenó la rubia, tendiéndole una pastilla y un vaso de agua, que le entregó el doctor Watson.

House apenas podía moverse por el cansancio que sentía, así que Watson lo semisentó en la cama y Goldsmith le metió la pastilla a la boca y el agua.

—Ahora tengamos la chata cerca —dijo Goldsmith, dirigiéndose hasta un rincón de la sala, donde habían de los mecinados urinales metálicos.

—Laxante —susurró House.

—Sí, es lo que hay más a mano por estos lados —explicó Watson.

—Me imagino —rodó los ojos.

—Veo que ya respira mejor, ¿siente alguna dificultad? —preguntó el cardiólogo, colocándole el estetoscopio en el pecho.

—Sólo la de la ventilación, pero por lo demás estoy sanito.

—¡Eh! ¡Watson! ¡Toma esto! —Goldsmith le lanzó el urinario por los aires, desde la puerta, con lo que Watson casi cae sobre House al intentar atraparlo, pero, aún así, sin conseguirlo, resbalando él por la camilla hasta el suelo y la chata metálica dándose contra la pared del lado de la cama de House.

—Oye, Goldsmith, ¿a dónde… vas?

—Se fue —dijo House, con cara desanimada.

—¿Y a dónde fue? Que no ve que debemos acabar el turno o Udelhoffen nos matará.

—Entiendo el miedo, ya que eso no es en sentido figurado.

—Iré a buscar una enfermera para usted.

—¿Y me dejarás solito?

—Veo que ya habla mejor.

—Sí, déjame solito.

—Mejor no molestaré a una enfermera.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso! Tráeme a la bailarina exótica, mejor.

—¿Y que le comience a fallar de nuevo la respiración?

—¿Qué le hicieron a Cuddy?

—Qué le habrá hecho usted.

—Le pedí que me hiciera un baile erótico, pero… ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

Watson había recogido ya el urinal y levantaba las caderas y la bata de House para acomodárselo en el trasero.

—Cuando se haga, quédese quieto, mandaré a la enfermera cada una hora —y se marchó.

—Que humillante… —susurró House, imaginándose, desde la visual de tercera persona, su estado.

Y a parte de todo esto, ¿qué había hecho de diferente para que Cuddy se comportara así? Uy. Que miedo, le recordó a su jefa gritándole de esa forma. ¡Aguanta! ¿No fue ella su jefa?

¿Y qué hacía ahora? Sabía que si se levantaba se marearía, vomitaría y cualquier otra cosa terminada en "-ría". Sólo le quedaba dormir, pero si se dormía podría descolocársele la chata y acabar en un desastre, aún era todo demasiado reciente como para poder levantarse. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Pensar, imaginar… ¿Imaginar qué hubiera pasado la noche anterior si…? No era necesario ensuciar esa noche, lo que le sucedía a Cuddy era en serio. Podría imaginarse con Cuddy en otra situación, en otro momento como hacía antes, pero… ¿qué diablos le pasaba que se repugnaba de sus pensamientos? No de pensarse con Cuddy, sino de lo que se le ocurría, ya no podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella en su cabeza, ya no podía, no podía y simplemente, ¡no podía! ¡Que fastidio! ¿Y qué hacía ahora? ¿Llorar estar lejos de Wilson? ¿Llorar por echar de menos a esa banda de incompetentes?… qué va, si sabe que no lo son, pero… Mejor se quedaba mirando el vacío, que si se dedicaba a pensar, se volvería loco de la tristeza, de no poder ser ya el mismo.

—Goldsmith ha hablado conmigo.

—¡Ah! ¡Mierda! —gritó House, sobresaltándose.

Cuddy desde la puerta lo miraba extrañada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Me asustaste! ¿¡Me quieres matar!?

—Tú te quieres matar —dijo acercándose, y sentándose a su lado. —Por más tentador que te parezca un frasco de vicodina, te pido, por favor, que para la próxima te inyectes morfina, creo que aprendiste a suministrártela mejor.

—Bueno, hay que hacerla rendir. ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ¿Y qué hizo Goldsmith para convencerte? ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que te gustan las rubias!

Cuddy le dio un manotazo con el dorso, en el brazo.

—A mi no me pasó nada.

—¡Ah, no, claro! ¿Y quién indemniza a mis tímpanos entonces?

—House —Cuddy se puso muy seria y le cogió la mano. Él la miró en serio también. —No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

House escudriñó su rostro preocupado y sus ojos brillantes, bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio pensativo, finalmente, alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella los había bajado por las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar.

—Está bien.

Cuddy se sobresaltó y alzó la vista, ya dejando el gimoteo que no pudo contener.

—¿Me hablas en serio? —preguntó, con un tinte de temblor en su voz.

—¿Me preguntas en serio?

Cuddy miró hacia otro lado y respiró hondamente, para no volver con el diluvio que quería asomarse por sus ojos y dándose coraje respondió:

—Gracias.

House se descolocó un instante.

—De nada.

Cuddy volvió a respirar y le palmeó el dorso de la mano a House, la que él jamás movió de su sitio. Se puso de pie y se balanceó un poco, sopesando si irse o quedarse era la mejor opción.

—Cuddy —ella lo miró, agradeciéndole que le ayudara, por unos segundos, a qué hacer —, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Goldsmith?

Cuddy lo miró un instante sin saber cuál sería la mejor la mejor respuesta, hasta que la encontró:

—Nada que tú no sepas.

House la miró un momento. Ya sabía lo que era:

—Gracias.

—No tienes porqué darlas —y Cuddy le dio la espalda, para dirigirse a la puerta, pero…

—¿Puedes quedarte? Es que me aburro solo.

—Claro —saltó Cuddy, con voz chillona.

Fue a buscar un taburete plegable, de los que se guardaban al final, y lo colocó en la esquina de la pared que limitaba con la cama de House. Se sentó.

—¿Puedes correrte un poco más al medio? Mira que no te veo allí y si me muevo mucho, puedo vomitarte.

Cuddy hizo caso sin chistar.

—Ahí sí. ¿Y qué me cuentas?

—Que tenemos media hora, porque luego empieza mi turno.

—¡Ya me lo has echado a perder! ¿Alguna manía por no ver a la gente feliz?

—¡Oh! Cállate —dijo, acomodando su cabeza a un costado de su abdomen.

House la observó allí echada: su espalda marcaba una respiración más calmada, su brazo izquierdo era su almohada, su nariz chocaba con sus costillas y su brazo derecho se encaramaba a abrazar su vientre. Y en ese observar y no, House ya había introducido su mano entre sus cabellos negros para darle más paz de la que ya estaba emanando, para él llenarse de ella y quedarse apaciguado de una vez… alguna vez.

—No lo volveré a hacer.

Volvieron a surgir las palabras, esta vez más seguras que antes y, con su otra mano, apretó la que se posaba sobre su estómago. Cuddy levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, e hizo que su mano derecha con la izquierda de House, esta vez, sí pudieran entrelazarse por los dedos.

—Gracias —sonrió Cuddy.

House se concentró en sus labios un momento, esa tenue sonrisa le hizo distraerse, le hizo olvidar el dolor, los malestares… Pero, de pronto, sus labios ya no le miraban, sino que hacia la puerta:

—¡Qué romántico!

Era Udelhoffen quien hablaba y Fisherman de guardaespaldas.

Cuddy soltó abruptamente a House. Él extrañándola tan pronto como se alejó. Ella se puso de pie, desafiante hacia los recién llegados.

—¿A qué vienes? —inquirió, avanzando hasta el otro costado de la cama, en simbolismo, del acto intuitivo, de proteger a House.

—Es un enfermo, lo venimos a ver.

—Vienen a fastidiar. ¿Qué quieren?

—¿No te parece romántico, Fisherman? —preguntó, con mofa, Udelhoffen al ginecólogo.

—Sí. Lisa no hizo eso por mí.

—¡No me llames…!

—¡No la llames Lisa!

Cuddy se volteó un instante a mirar a House: seguía recostado, pero cabreado, mirando a Fisherman como si lo golpeara virtualmente, demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones en su agitación.

Al ver a House respirando tan concentradamente, Cuddy buscó un estetoscopio en uno de los cajones y comenzó a escucharle el corazón y cuando iba a buscar sus pulmones, House le dio un manotazo para que lo dejara:

—No es nada. Sólo me he mareado.

Cuddy se mordió el labio, mirándole preocupada. House la miró calmando su respiración:

—Sácalos de aquí —le pidió.

—Váyanse —mordió Cuddy, girando el cuello para mirarlos amenazantes. —¡Aaah!

¡Crash!

House había cogido a Cuddy por la cintura y la tiró al suelo, produciendo que ésta se golpeara la cabeza con los gabinetes.

—Lo siento —dijo House. —¡Ustedes dos…!

—¿¡Qué pasa aquí!?

House comenzó a tener una crisis respiratoria.

Goldsmith había llegado y discutía con Udelhoffen sobre lo que había hecho recién, pero Cuddy aún no entendía nada: escuchó un golpe de algo metálico que fue botado al suelo en la entrada y hacia fuera. Cuddy se aferró a la cama de House para levantarse con dificultades, cuando por fin alzó los ojos por sobre ésta y por sobre el cuerpo de House, notó por qué aquella reacción de House y los gritos de Goldsmith: una bala estaba incrustada en el metal de la pared y cuando daría las gracias a quien la salvó, advirtió que no respiraba: le abrió la vía y volvió a ponerle la máscara de oxígeno.

—¡Lárguense de aquí! —gritó Goldsmith, iracunda y cerrando la puerta de una patada, haciendo un gran estruendo y luego con el cerrojo.

En ese momento vio como Cuddy cogía la mano de House y lo miraba con ojos aguados. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la camilla del lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la rubia.

Cuddy tuvo que respirar hondo para contener las lágrimas y hablar de modo entendible, miró el cielo raso a ver si allí encontraba la voz que no quería salir. Volvió a bajar la vista hacia el rostro de House.

—Es mi culpa.

Goldsmith rodó los ojos.

—Sí, es su culpa.

Cuddy miró a Goldsmith con pena y soltó la mano de House, se puso de pie, se cruzó de brazos y en dos pasos cortos llegó a cruzarse con la pared, con la bala incrustada: la miró, tocó en orificio con el índice izquierdo, luego posó la palma completa junto con la frente. Tomó aire y dijo:

—Salvó mi vida.

—¡Y él está vivo! —bramó Goldsmith, poniéndose de pie con vehemencia.

Cuddy se volteó gritando y moviendo mucho las manos:

—¡Tuvo una crisis, porque yo me distraje, porque yo no noté el arma, porque él —señalando a House con la palma extendida y hacia arriba —me avisó y yo no lo noté! —miró a Goldsmith respirando agitada, callada. Se llevó las manos al rostro —Lo pude haber matado.

Goldsmith se cruzó de brazos y dio un brusco suspiro, para calmar su ira.

—Sí. Como si le importara mucho morir. Si realmente le interesara, no se habría intoxicado. Además que ya no se muri…

—¡Él se irguió un poco en la cama! ¡El balazo pudo llegarle a él!

—Bueno. Hubiese tenido un bonito recuerdo de su última acción.

—¡Ja! Me dijo que no lo volvería a hacer.

—¿Que no volvería a hacer, qué?

—A intoxicarse.

—¿Y usted le cree? —Goldsmith posó una penetrante mirada sobre ella.

Cuddy miró a House adormilado, con el rostro calmado y e inclinado.

—Sí.

—Entonces, no se sienta culpable.

—¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

—Porque él no pensó en lo que hacía.

—¿De qué hab…?

—La sobredosis le produce debilidad, ¿usted cree que, con todo ese cansancio y falta de fuerzas, hubiese pensando en lo que hacía?

Cuddy la quedó mirando y poco a poco desvió la vista hasta House. Dándose cuenta a medias, le cogió la mano con suavidad y le observó.

—Gracias —susurró.

Goldsmith ocultó su sonrisa en una fea mueca y, con los brazos cruzados, comenzó a avanzar a la salida, pero cuando estaba en la puerta y echó una última mirada a Cuddy no pudo evitar hablar, pues ésta última comenzó a llorar, al fin. Sujetándose de la puerta le dijo:

—Doctora Cuddy —la nombrada se sobresaltó y secándose las lágrimas, dirigió la mirada hacia ella: —, usted no lo ha estado a punto de matar, usted le ha estado a punto de hacer sentir vivir.

Y se fue dejando a Cuddy sumida en la confusión y la melancolía.

Diez minutos pasaron y Cuddy apretó la mano de House para decirle hasta luego: ya era la hora de marcharse a la sala de heridos a hacer su turno.

Estaba cambiando vendajes de un muslo a uno de los militares, cuando Udelhoffen se le acercó por el otro lado de la cama.

—Por eso contrataste a House.

Cuddy lo ignoró y siguió en su labor.

—¿Todos tus empleados estaban allí por lo mismo?

Cuddy siguió callada, pero se puso más brusca.

—Tengo un amigo, Vogler, no sé si lo conoce.

Cuddy se detuvo y lo miró fijo.

—Veo que sí. Él me contó que usted…

—¿Qué? —espetó Cuddy. —¿Qué me acostaba con House? ¿Qué soy débil? ¿Qué podría deshacerse de mí? ¡O mejor! ¡De House! Sin mí, no hay House, ¿cierto? Pues se equivoca —escupió, quitándose los guantes, mientras caminaba hacia la otra cama. Botó lo guantes al papelero y se acomodó el estetoscopio —Y vaya haciendo mejores amigos. Respira hondo —eso último lo pidió a la militar en la camilla, poniéndole el aparato en la espalda.

—Hoy es Navidad, esto irá lento. Aprovéchelo.

—La puntada no tiene nada que ver con esto, siga descansando —dijo Cuddy a la malherida. Ahora se dirigió a Udelhoffen: —Sí, gracias. Me he dado cuenta de lo calmado de esta mañana, cuando usted quiso darle acción pegándome un tiro. Suerte que House estaba ahí, para notarlo y salvarme la vida.

Ahora se cambió a la cama de un quemado con ácido.

—Veo que le está muy agradecida.

—Sí, fíjese —afirmó, con una sonrisa sarcástica —, ¿usted no lo estaría acaso? Que le dejaran seguir viviendo, para matar a otros ¿no le parece algo… digamos, bueno? Aunque, claro, ese será usted, mi labor es otra.

—¿A usted le gusta esta vida?

—¡Sí, me encanta! ¡No sé porqué no la había considerado antes! —espetó irónica. —¿Por qué no me mata ahora?

—Porque yo no he intentado matarla.

—¡Oh, vamos! No se haga el buenito. Además él no va a escuchar, se quemó los oídos.

—¿Ah, no? —Udelhoffen sacó su arma y le pegó un balazo al tipo.

—¿¡Pero qué hace, imbécil!?

—Eliminando la escoria.

—¡Es una persona!

—Era. Ahora, dedíquese a atender a quienes valgan la pena, un soldado sin oídos poco podrá hacer, como los… —apuntó un tipo a lo lejos y le disparó en la cabeza —ciegos y las…

Apuntó a una mujer que Cuddy sabía que estaba embarazada. Entonces, se abalanzó sobre su brazo, para desviar el tiro hacia el cielo raso, pero dio con la pantalla de una lámpara y la bala rebotó dándole al doctor Watson, que se retiraba asustado por los tiros, en un riñón. Cuddy y Udelhoffen se miraron, ella lo soltó y le espetó:

—¿No me diga que también es desechable? ¡Ayuda!

Llegaron Goldsmith y Brown. Comprobaron signos vitales y, cogiendo una camilla, lo trasladaron a la sala de operaciones del otro salón, el de enfermedades, que también tenía un elitismo para los médicos.

—Lauren, vamos —dijo Cuddy, a la mujer que respiraba asustada y con algo de dificultad, empujando su camilla.

—No se la llevará a ningún lado —habló con voz amenazante, Udelhoffen.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan canalla es? ¿Por qué no se va a jugar con su pistolita con su santa madre?, a ver cuánto le aguanta.

Udelhoffen se encogió de hombros:

—No hace falta, ya la fastidié bastante y ella a mi también.

Cuddy empujó a Lauren unos metros más, diciendo:

—Sí que es canalla. ¡Matar a su propia madre! ¿Sabía que hasta los condenados a muerte aman a sus madres? ¿¡Por qué no se hace ver, hombre!? ¡Ay!

Udelhoffen le dio a una de las ruedas delanteras del carrito, haciendo a Cuddy perder el equilibrio y casi botar a Lauren al piso, de no ser porque sus reflejos reaccionaron a tiempo.

—¿¡Usted está loco!? —grito de espaldas a él, sujetando a la embarazada y reacomodándola en la cama, con cierto esfuerzo, mientras hablaba: —esta mañana sólo hacemos turno cuatro médicos, para revisar a los heridos de esta planta y los enfermos de la otra, ¿por qué —ahora se dio vuelta hacia él —no…? —pero Udelhoffen se había acercado y le tenía la pistola casi sobre el pecho, Cuddy se apegó aún más a la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le comieron la legua los ratones? Vamos que no pasa nada, siga hablando —la pequeña sonrisilla que tenía, la opacó con su grito estruendoso: —¡Fisherman!

A Cuddy le dio un espasmo, que se agudizó al ver a Fiserman en el umbral.

—Encárgate de ella —ordenó Udelhoffen, señalando a Cuddy con el arma y quitándosela de encima.

Cuddy quiso escapar, pero Fisherman la cogió de alguna manera que quedó en el aire y de espaldas a él. A patadas intentó zafarse, debido a que tenía los brazos aprisionados, trataba de darle con el talón en el lugar que se suponía podría ayudarla a librarse, pero no llegaba. En eso notó que Udelhoffen dispararía a la mujer, por lo que, viéndose más a la alcance de su mano, o de su pie, mejor dicho, le mandó un patada, haciendo que el arma fuera a parar unos metros más allá.

—¿Qué haces, tonta? —bramó Udelhoffen, mandándole un manotazo en el vientre y yendo a buscar su arma.

El manotazo no fue gran cosa, pero Cuddy fingió que fue mucho más grave, encogiéndose en sí de un falso dolor, cosa que hizo creer a Fisherman que ella estaba más débil y no lucharía más, así que la soltó levemente , para bajarla, y eso fue lo que aprovechó Cuddy para darle con en codo en boca y nariz.

Cayó al suelo como un gato y salió corriendo al oír que Udelhoffen ya tomaba el arma, olvidándose por un momento de Lauren. Él intento darle, pero Cuddy ya estaba fuera de su visual, yendo por el pasillo hacia la sala de enfermedades, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo: un disparo y un grito le decían que le habían dado a alguien, sin matarlo, pero produciéndole mucho dolor y recordó a Lauren, quiso volver, pero otro disparo le anunciaba que ya no había nada más que hacer, nada más que llorar, como lo estaba haciendo ahora y debía seguir andando o le tocaría a ella y… no podía dejar solo a House.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —fue la pregunta, casi agresiva, de Goldsmith, apenas entró.

—Udelhoffen mató a Lauren Weber, Phil Harrison y Louis McArthur.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiso ejemplificarme quién era útil y quién no —explicó con un tinte de sarcasmo. —¿Cómo está House? —consultó, volteándose a mirarlo a lo lejos, pero justo se abrió la puerta.

—Fisherman, llévatela —ordenó Udelhoffen, entregándole unas llaves al susodicho.

Fisherman hizo una llave con uno sólo de sus brazos, llevándose los de Cuddy hacia atrás. Cuddy intentaba zafarse, pero moverse, le significaban unos dolores horribles en los hombros y otros lugares, que no pudo seguir insistiendo. Entonces Fisherman comenzó a empujarla hacia fuera. Lo último que vio, fue a House intentando quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Al interior, Goldsmith se había puesto a alegar con Udelhoffen, pero éste le amenazó con el arma, además, Brown le estaba gritando desde el interior de la sala de operaciones, para que fuera a ayudarle. No tuvo más opción que entrar y dejar a Cuddy a la suerte de esta moneda lanzada.

House se estaba ahogando con la mascarilla y por ello se la quitó, sin embargo, no notó absolutamente nada de lo que pasó. Miró a su alrededor y lo único que pudo ver, además de otras camillas con heridos, fue a Udelhoffen.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó con poca voz. Vio el arma —Ah. Ya veo. Vienes a matarme. ¿Lo ibas a hacer mientras estuviera durmiendo? ¡Qué valiente! ¿A dónde está Cuddy?

—Tu novia está viva, tranquilo —dijo, retirándose. Se detuvo en la puerta —¿Qué es ese olor?

—Mi intestino ha hecho un buen trabajo y algo podrido.

—Llamaré a una enfermera.

House lo miró extrañado:

—¿Sólo eso? ¿No habrá una bala de despedida?

—Tengo mejores planes para ti.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve, las diez de la noche, no estoy seguro —y se marchó.

House se quedó pensativo. Si eran las nueve, a Cuddy aún le quedaba una hora para acabar su turno. Si eran las diez, ¿dónde demonios estaba que no se encontraba aquí, con él?

* * *

—Avanza, perra.

—El único perro que veo eres tú, haciéndole caso en todo a su dueño.

Fisherman oprimió los brazos de Cuddy con más violencia y le dio contra la pared, encasillándola entre él y el metal, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—Si hacemos el camino en silencio, tal vez lleguemos a destino, sino creo que tendré que devolverme solo —e introdujo su nariz en sus cabellos, a la altura de su cuello.

—Basta… Basta. ¡Basta! —gritó, finalmente, Cuddy, moviéndose como un pez que ha sido sacado recientemente del agua.

—Deja de hacer eso o esto terminará mal para los dos y peor para ti.

Cuddy ya se había dado cuenta y paró, pegando su mejilla a la fría pared. Elevó lo que pudo la mirada, buscando tranquilidad o algo que le hiciera, al menos, recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal.

—Llévame luego a dónde sea que me lleves. No quiero seguir a solas contigo.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—Vamos.

Fisherman se separó de ella, mirándola con cierta suspicacia, y luego la tironeó para despegarla de la pared, para así, continuar su camino por esos pasillos penumbrosos, tras una guardia y que los llevaría hasta una segunda, que resguardaba una pequeña puerta metálica, que les daba paso a aquella celda que Cuddy creyó no volvería a ver, pero aquí estaba de vuelta.

—No… —murmuró al ver que Fisherman abría la puerta, que dio a conocer una pequeña celda con una silla, sin soltarla.

El negro le empujó con su brazote en la espalda, haciéndola caer al interior de la prisión y encerrándola rápidamente.

Cuddy sintió el ardor en sus rodillas y manos, también el cierre del cerrojo: se levantó y se acercó a la puerta:

—¡Déjame salir! —gritó, sacudiendo la puerta.

Fisherman acabó de cerrar y se marchó.

—¡Sácame de aquí, imbécil! —gritó, ahora dándole con las palmas a la puerta, aporreándola.

Cuando oyó cerrar la puerta principal, dio el último palmazo a la puerta, ya rendida y no pudiendo hacer otra cosa más que llorar de rabia, de impotencia, de tristeza, de inseguridad, de miedo, miedo a la soledad, a la fría soledad…

* * *

House ya estaba limpio y cambiado. Estaba recostado de lado, abrazado a su almohada, un plato de comida a medias sobre el velador y una inyección de morfina lista para cuando comenzara a doler la pierna.

Y ahí estaba tentándolo, el dolor ya era lo suficientemente agudo como para coger la jeringa y el frasco y exagerar la dosis, pero había dicho a Cuddy que no lo haría de nuevo y quería cumplir. Mejor esperaba a que ella viniera a verlo y le aplicara la dosis razonable.

Pero no llegaba. Estaba seguro de que había pasado más de dos horas y no había visto a nadie desde que la enfermera se fue. Cuddy ya debería estar a su lado y no estaba, ¿es que ya se había olvidado de él? Que si era así… Pero también Udelhoffen pudo haberle cargado más trabajo, o, tal vez, le había pasado algo, pero ¿qué?

Se levantó con algo de cuidado, pero no se mareó ni nada, ya estaba mejor, sólo sentía un vacío en el estómago de tanto tomar líquidos y sopitas inocuas, necesitaba comida de verdad.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso en busca de comida o de Cuddy, entró Udelhoffen con la doctora Walt.

—¡Ah! ¡Que bueno que estés en pie! Venía a buscarte, ve a vestirte. Con la doctora Walt, Smith y Taylor irán a atender militares en primera instancia.

House cogió la morfina y se la inyectó mientras le escuchaba y le preguntaba, al finalizar su dosis:

—¿Dónde está Cuddy? —se puso de pie.

—Ya anda en eso.

Sin más miramientos, House se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse ropa, justo al momento que Goldsmith y Brown salían arrastrando la camilla de Watson, para ubicarlo en la sala de recuperación.

—¿Qué le pasó? —inquirió House antes de marcharse.

—La doctora Cuddy le disparó —dijo Udelhoffen.

—Él está convaleciente, no puede salir. Y, en realidad, fue usted el que disparó —rebatió Goldsmith.

—Pero la doctora Cuddy desvió mi tiro.

—Porque iba a dispararle a una embarazada.

House se marchó.

* * *

_Hace una hora…_

La aldaba de la puerta se oyó abrirse y Cuddy se levantó del asiento a ver quien la venía a visitar: Udelhoffen y Fisherman venían entrando.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Vamos, muévase —ordenó Udelhoffen, jalándola por un brazo.

Salieron de la prisión y caminaron hasta unas compuertas enormes que, al abrirse, daban a un recinto lleno de tanques, jets y camiones, además de cajas con armas.

Allí, centenares de militares se alistaban para reforzar las tropas que aguardaban en el desierto, porque llegara el veintiséis de diciembre, para que todo regresara a la "normalidad".

Subieron a uno de los camiones, en el que ya habían otros dos doctores y tres enfermeras, Udelhoffen les dio unas instrucciones, con las que Cuddy pudo enterarse que irían a atender a los heridos en el campo de batalla, además les dijo que algo de ropa les llegaría al siguiente día; y se bajó del camión, dejándoles el rumbo bajo el cielo estrellado sólo a ellos.

Ahora ya estaban de camino al lugar en que si no se cuidaban bien, podría ser su tumba.

Cuddy se sentó con las enfermeras, como si intentara protegerse entre su mismo sexo, como si la fuesen a defender, ya que, para colmo, Fisherman iba en la comitiva.

Cuando llegaron, una explosión, que sacudió el camión, les dio la bienvenida. Bajaron a refugiarse en la tienda de campaña, se pusieron sobre su ropa el uniforme que les entregaron y prepararon su botiquín, para salir a buscar heridos, los cuales, si se agravaban demasiado, se derivaban a la base. Cuddy prefirió ser una buena chica y obedecer todas las instrucciones dadas.

Y así pasaron, hasta más allá del año nuevo, durmiendo poco, comiendo mal, hiriéndose, arrancando de las bombas, arrastrando cuerpos, abandonando a los muertos, socorriendo a los sobrevivientes. Tanto House como Cuddy, pero en sectores distintos.

Un día de mediados de enero, Cuddy, junto con una de las enfermeras y Fisherman, se acercaron a atender a algunos marines, demasiado cercanos a la línea enemiga. Era casi un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, separados por las trincheras, las que ellos utilizaban para protegerse de las balas.

—Muerde esto —dijo la enfermera Cooper al herido de bala, entregándole una toalla estrujada en espiral.

Cuddy echó alcohol para desinfectar y Fisherman, con un bisturí, intentó sacar la bala. Al lograrlo, Cuddy contuvo la hemorragia y selló con los puntos y un parche en el hombro. Ahora debían cargarlo hasta la tienda, lo que hicieron con la ayuda de dos de los militares que estaban comiendo a esas horas.

Cuando se lo llevaron, Cuddy se sacudió la pólvora que caía desde la metralleta del militar disparando, sobre ella, al bando contrario. Se lavó las manos con el agua de la botella que le ofrecía la enfermera Cooper, para poder dedicarse a cerrar las heridas de otro muchacho, en su muslo. Cuando estaba cosiendo, Fisherman le picó con una aguja en la mano, la que enseguida guardó.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué haces, idiota?

—Perdón —se excusó.

Cooper miró a Fisherman preocupada y asustada, como si temiera a que le fuera hacer algo a ella o, tal vez, otra cosa…

Cuddy acabó la costura e hizo que el muchacho se aferrara de su cuello, para que se dirigieran a la tienda, pero a mitad de camino, ella cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

House estaba viendo las formas de volver a la base, tenía la certeza de que si quería saber algo de Cuddy, ese sería el primer lugar donde comenzar a buscar. Porque perderse en el desierto, sí que era una pésima idea, ya lo había vivido y no dio frutos, no lo volvería a hacer.

Escondiéndose del deber que le habían asignado, llegó a encontrarse con un iraní herido, lo que significaba que había traspasado la frontera de guerra, o viceversa, pero alguien estaba en territorio enemigo. Sin embargo, el hombre estaba herido y él era un médico, así que abrió su botiquín y buscó con qué ayudar al tipo.

—¡No! —gritó este, cuando vio que le quitaría las ropas, para ver qué era lo que tenía. House se quedó quieto, observándolo. —¡Máteme! ¡Máteme! —gritaba en su lengua.

—No —dijo House y lanzó el arma que le ofrecía, lejos y se puso a trabajar, dándole un calmante y algo de morfina tanto a él como al paciente, suponiendo que la causa de querer morir era el dolor.

El hombre se fue tranquilizando, hasta quedar en un estado de serenidad absoluta, gracias a los calmantes. Entonces House se puso manos a la obra, desinfectando, la quemazón producida por la detonación de una granada bajo sus pies, de la cual, por pelos, alcanzó a escapar. Casi caída la noche, logró terminar, no dejándolo en las mejores condiciones, pero sí asegurándose de que sus signos vitales funcionaban como es debido.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre en inglés.

House asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie con dificultad y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¡Hey! —le llamó el hombre. —¿Eres americano?

—¿Para compararme con…?

—Tú no matas gente iraní, la ayudas. Salva a mi hijo. No ando en guerra. Soy pobre. Mi hijo muere.

House se quedó pensativo.

—Llévame —dijo House, finalmente, tendiéndole una mano para ponerlo de pie.

El hombre la aceptó y se paró con dificultad, House se aferró a su bastón metálico y el hombre a él, haciendo los más grandes esfuerzos para caminar. De esa forma llegaron hasta la casucha del hombre, tras atravesar un bosque de matorrales resecos.

Al entrar en la casa, la mujer y los niños le miraron raro. Luego notaron el estado de papá y la hija mayor partió a prepararle un baño y dos hijos a buscar agua al poso. En tanto, el hombre hablaba con su mujer, y esta condujo a House hasta la habitación del segundo más pequeño de la familia.

Apenas entrar y ya sabía lo que tenía.

—Está irradiado —contó a los padres. —Probablemente, los americanos andemos dejando desechos radiactivos por ahí. Lo siento, debo irme —y cojeó hacia la puerta.

—Pero, ¿puede hacer algo? —preguntó el padre del niño, olvidándose de sus dolores por un momento.

House se volteó con una mirada de pena, de esas que se confunden con la decepción de no poder hacer nada.

—Lo siento. Pero aquí no tengo cómo. Lo más factible es que ustedes también estén irradiados. Lo siento, pero debo irme ya —y se marchó, antes de tener una posible irradiación, dejando a una familia inocente sumida en la tristeza, la desesperación y la desolación, por culpa de un motivo egoísta, que sólo quitaba vidas, por no saber ocupar los adelantos científicos que para él salvaban vidas. Para los otros, eran el arma perfecta para acabar con la gente más deprisa.

Ahora debía volver a la base, debía reencontrarse con Cuddy, porque no quería llorar solo, porque no quería estar solo, porque no quería morir solo, porque no quería estar sin ella ya más tiempo, porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_Nueva Jersey, 14 de Enero de 2009._

Wilson estaba en su cuarto de hotel, comiéndose una pasta y viendo televisión, cuando sonó el teléfono:

—_¿Aló? ¿Hablo con James Wilson?_

—¿Aló? Sí, con él.

—_Llamo del Princeton General. Eric Harvey._

—¡Oh, señor Harvey! —dejó el plato sobre la mesa del living. —Dígame.

—_Bueno, tras la agradable entrevista que tuvimos con usted y viendo su currículo, hemos decidido contratarlo. Puede comenzar desde el lunes._

—Oh, muchas gracias señor Harvey. El lunes, a primera, hora estaré allí.

—_En realidad, necesito que venga mañana a firmar su contrato, ¿le parece a las diez de la mañana?_

—Claro. Allí estaré, señor Harvey.

—_Muy bien. Hasta mañana, doctor Wilson._

—Hasta mañana. Gracias —y colgó.

Llegó el día lunes y le dieron su horario de trabajo y de consultas: tras el almuerzo le tocaba atenderlas.

Despachó a una niña con su madre con una receta de antibióticos. Esperó al siguiente paciente, pero para su sorpresa entró Cameron.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a la chica.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Trabajo. ¿Vienes de paciente?

—Vengo a hablar contigo.

—Lo siento, estoy trabajando.

—¡Wilson! —gritó, mirándole con súplica desesperada.

Wilson se calmó y se sentó a escucharla.

—Habla. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que me digas por qué te fuiste.

—Vogler es el nuevo jefe, puso a la cabeza a un tal George Daroch. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahí?

—Quedarte como jefe de oncología.

Wilson rió sin gracia.

—¿Me dirás que nada ha cambiado?

—¡Por su puesto que ha cambiado! Pero si estamos juntos, con los demás, podremos…

—¿¡Juntos para qué, Cameron!? ¡Murieron mis dos amigos! ¡Los dos! ¿Crees que me interesa seguir ahí? Yo sólo quiero olvidar y recuperarme de su partida, porque a mí —tomó aire —no me interesa nadie más en ese lugar.

—¿Ni tus pacientes?

—Los veo morir todos los días, sé que morirán todos los días. Acá es lo mismo, sólo que sin los fantasmas de House y Cuddy revoloteando en mi cabeza, en cada rincón de ese hospital, y más aún si debo aguantar a Vogler.

—Nosotros igual los echamos de menos, también debemos soportar a Vogler…

—Es cierto. Pero sólo sufren por House, porque Cuddy jamás les importó un pito, pero a mí sí —bramó. —De hecho, me pesa mucho más su partida que la de House. Ella no se lo merecía —gimoteó.

—¿Y él sí?

—A él no le importaba —inspiró hondo y suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio, él recordando los últimos momentos que vivieron juntos, ella pensando cómo continuar la conversación.

—Pero… —Cameron aún no encontraba qué decir —¿Tú crees que ellos…?

—Que ellos, ¿qué? ¿Qué se acostaron? Ojalá lo hayan hecho.

Cameron se paró con violencia.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Wilson, mirándola extrañado. —¿Te molesta que haya dicho eso? ¿Qué les desee que se sinceren después de millones de años ocultándoselo mutuamente? ¿Qué hayan tenido un último gustito antes de convertirse en polvo? Pues eres una egoísta.

—¿¡Y tú!? ¿No eres un egoísta acaso al olvidarte de nosotros?

—¡Murieron mis amigos, los dos, y ¿quieres que me preocupe por ustedes?!

—¡Quiero que nos ayudes!

—¿¡A qué!? ¿A sobrellevar el dolor? Háganlo solos, ya están grandes.

—No es eso Wilson. Pensamos que si nos ayudamos…

—¿"Pensamos"? ¿No serás tú sola?

Cameron hizo un gesto de resignación.

—Mira Cameron, yo estoy tratando de reconstruir en algo esta herida que tengo, ayúdame tú marchándote y así ayudándome a olvidar el pasado.

—¿Qué pasó con el Wilson de antes, ese comprensivo, compasivo, fiel a sus amigos?

—¿Sutilmente me estás diciendo que soy traidor?

Cameron tomó aire:

—Sí.

—Todos cambiamos.

—House decía…

—¿Qué piensas tú?

Cameron bajó la mirada acuosa, volvió a mirar a Wilson y se fue, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.


	13. Todo el mundo Miente

_A Akisa, por la conversación del otro día. ¡Sigamos adelante!_

_La vida puede ser de dos maneras: un jardín lleno de sorpresas; o un ramillete de perfectas flores que han perdido su raíz. Yo me voy por el jardín..._

* * *

Capítulo 12

TODO EL MUNDO MIENTE

Tras un día completo caminando, ya apenas en los últimos kilómetros, House logró llegar a la base. Estaba deshidratado, pero reunió las suficientes fuerzas, para aporrear el portón de acero, por el que salían los militares a la batalla.

—¡Abran! —gritaba, ya cansado de golpear.

Se sentó a un costado de la compuerta. Ya se estaba debilitando, en medio del desierto, más de lo que pudiera resistir, pero como parece que "_Dios le amaba_", justo se abrió la compuerta, para dejar salir una nueva comitiva y a McCollough junto con ella.

—¡Hombre! ¡Estás vivo! —exclamó McCollough, impresionado.

—Sí. ¿Tendrás agua?

McCollough ordenó a uno de los soldados rasos que le trajera un bidón de agua, en tanto, él se acercaba a House.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, hincándose a su lado.

House respiró hondo antes de contestar:

—Me he perdido.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Sí! —gritó cabreado, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Aquí está el agua, general McCollough —exclamó el cabo, entregándole el botellón.

McCollough se lo recibió y lo abrió para House, pero éste se lo arrebató de las manos, para echarse el agua sobre la cabeza y beberse el resto.

—Vete —dijo, amablemente, McCollough al muchacho, luego miró a House, con preocupación.

House sintió como esa mirada le picaba y se giró, para confirmarle en un tono casi agresivo:

—Estoy bien. No sé cómo, pero estoy bien, sólo algo deshidratado.

El militar consintió esa respuesta y gritó a otro marine:

—¡Eh! ¡Carter! Tú hazte cargo, yo iré después.

—Como ordene, general —condescendió el militar, cuadrándose.

—¿Va a quedarse conmigo? —preguntó House, con un tinte de ironía.

—Sí —afirmó McColluogh. —¿Prefieres que te acompañe aquí o que entremos?

—¿Quiere hablar con un cadáver o con un aspirante a ello?

McCollough esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie. Estiró, luego, la mano para ayudar a House a ponerse de pie, pero éste, testarudo, no quiso recibirla, sin embargo, al ponerse de pie, se tambaleó y no le quedó más que caminar ayudado por el general.

Entraron a la base andando lentamente. House seguía bebiéndose el agua a bocanadas, cogiendo el botellón de modo que su codo funcionaba como palanca. McCollough lo conducía por entre coches, naves, barriles, cajas… hasta que dieron con la puerta, resguardada por militares, que daba con el lugar donde se encontraban, sino los abnegados patrióticos, sí los aspirantes a cadáveres, de verde, de blanco, de gris, de azul cuadrillé, probablemente, todos acabaran diciendo adiós. Pasaron por las cocinas y por la sala de atenciones, sin entrar a ellas, simplemente, siguieron el camino recto, demarcado por las paredes, hasta dar con el recodo que les conduciría a la sala de atenciones para médicos enfermos y las urgencias de cuarentena.

Entraron a la primera puerta y luego a la del fondo, para ocupar una camilla. Había una sola enfermera, atendiendo al doctor Watson, que aún se veía débil.

—¿Los doctores de turno? —preguntó McCollough a la enfermera.

—Tres revisando a los aislados. Dos operando con dos enfermeras en la sala de operaciones de aquí… —se detuvo abruptamente, al perecer esa frase no acaba ahí. Tomó aire, mientras McCollough la miraba fijamente, ella se acercó a él, tras un espasmo que le había hecho recordar su función y cogió a House y lo ayudó a acomodarse en una camilla vacía al lado de Watson. Entonces, se acercó y en voz muy baja dijo: —General McCollugh, ¿podemos hablar… en privado? —agregó ante la mueca que hacía devenir un "dímelo aquí".

McCollough deprimió los hombros y dando un suspiro accedió, pidiéndole a House que lo esperara.

—Difícil que me mueva de aquí en un buen rato. Al menos, no hasta que sienta que mi cabeza deja de tener vida propia.

La enfermera pidió un segundo al general y este dijo que la esperaría afuera. Le llevó dos _garrafas_ de agua al deshidratado.

—Esto es publicidad engañosa —se quejó House, abriendo la botella con cierta desesperación.

La enfermera rodó los ojos y le tendió su brazo, con un vaso sujeto por su mano.

—Estoy deshidratado, no con resaca —dijo. Y sin ni molestarse por coger el vaso, se llevó el botellón a la boca, chorreándose él y la cama.

Haciendo un gesto de irritación, la enfermera salió de la habitación.

House la miró marcharse y luego el vaso sobre la mesita. El vaso le trajo la palabra "modales" a la cabeza y esto a recordar a alguien, pero antes de que pudiera poner su mente en marcha, una voz le distrajo, asustándolo.

—Eres un gato.

Miró a su lado: Watson le hablaba.

—Y tú Lázaro.

—No, no alcancé a ver la luz al final del túnel.

—¿Por qué lo dices en un tono de voz que pareciera que lo lamentaras?

El cardiólogo lo miró con cierta ironía, con gusto a obviedad.

—¡Oh, claro! —balbuceó House, llevándose el botellón a la boca de nuevo, comprendiendo sin más reproches. —Entre la muerte y una vida al lado de Udel-loco no hay mucha diferencia.

Watson sonrió levemente, de modo explosivo.

—Creo que… —bebió más agua —le declararé mi amor eterno para hacer esto más llevadero —esto último se entendió por pelos, porque habló con la boca llena de agua.

Watson lo miró confundido:

—¿Cómo puedes hablar tanta tontería en un momento como este?

—¿Qué tiene de trágico este momento como para poner cara de luto? El _Ángel de la muerte_ no anda cerca para repartirnos bombones, debería ser suficiente… —miró a su contraparte. —Oh, bueno, a ti te llegó uno a tus manos, te lo comiste, pero como vomitaste…

—¿Hablas de Udelhoffen?

—¡No, hombre! De Mengele. Pero debo admitir que son como lo mismo. Aunque Udelhoffen es menos listo: debería darnos caramelos.

Watson rodó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como haciendo notar su impresión.

House se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado y se calló. Volvió a beber agua y nuevamente observó el vaso sobre el velador. Sujetó el botellón sobre la cama con una mano y con la otra cogió el vaso, para observarlo más de cerca, con fijación, con inquisición, con un toque minúsculo de cariño.

Watson, al no oírlo hablar, se volteó a verlo: allí le vio pensativo, se atrevería a decir que hasta melancólico.

—¿Sabes algo de la doctora Cuddy? —preguntó House, sin mirarlo a los ojos, dejando el vaso sobre el velador.

—Bueno, ya está bien.

House alzó la vista hacia él con violencia.

—¿Bien de qué?

—Bueno, de…

—¿House?

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta: allí estaba Cuddy, con el pelo cogido, los ojos brillosos, rasguños en las manos, cara y cuello; y su delantal blanco haciéndola parecer doctora en lugar de herida o enferma, distinguiéndola de todos los que estaban allí.

—Estás vivo —balbuceó.

—No te cansarás jamás de decir eso —bromeó House.

Cuddy sonrió y se acercó con cierta timidez.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —cuestionó, intrigado por los rasguños.

—Me caí.

—¿Sobre una mata de agujas? —sugirió con ironía.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me caí sobre la ruma de leña.

—¿Qué hacías en las cocinas? ¿Te aburriste de no filetear? Es más, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en medio de Sahara?

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

—Pues volví, ya no me necesitaban allá como acá…

—Hay alguien que le llegará carbón por Navidad.

Cuddy se quedó con las palabras en la boca, mirando a House con expresión que intentaba ocultar su derrota.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Ya. Doctor Watson, ¿podría decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió con la chica del ex escote? ¿La arañó un gato o una gata?

—La leña —afirmó Watson.

House abrió grandes sus ojos y miró al cardiólogo.

—Watson, ¡deberías apoyarme!

—Me preguntas que con qué se arañó y eso es lo que llegó a mis oídos. No es mucho de lo que uno puede enterarse postrado, ¿sabías?

House volvió a hacer el mismo gesto de "soy un idiota, pero pobre del que ose decir que lo notó".

—Okay. Rebobino con corrección, pero insisto en que deberías ser más curioso; ¿qué llevó a la señorita a introducirse en el lóbrego mundo de las cocinas?

—Pues… —Watson miró a Cuddy y House a Watson.

—No me digas que no tienes ni idea —saltó House, chillando tanto dramática como falsamente.

Los vio como se miraban por un segundo.

—No me corresponde decirlo —dijo, finalmente.

House rodó los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza con la pared. Cuddy corrió hasta él para verificar que no le hubiese ocurrido nada, pero House, tras dejar revisarse, gritó:

—¡Ya basta! Estoy bien. Déjame con mi agua que es la única sincera aquí.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no tiene cera? —preguntó Cuddy con ironía.

House hizo una mueca hacia ella.

—Qué aburrida eres. ¿Quién fue el que te disparó? Udelhoffen no me extrañaría, es todo un vaquero, pero no me convence, creo que porque no estaba en tu grupo. Así que nos iría quedando el gato negro, o la pantera sería mejor. Sí, porque ahora que ya no le inflas, probablemente, quiera vengarse de la única mujer que no le aguantó por segunda vez sus mamografías y sus papanicolau, tal vez porque era muy bruto y…

—¡Ya, cállate! Sí, fue Fisherman, pero no fue un disparo, fue veneno. Me regresaron de urgencia. Fisherman está encarcelado por una temporada, porque todo llegó a oídos de McCollough. Udelhoffen me encomendó a las cocinas para que nadie se enterara de a quién le había sucedido, para que no se extendieran más los rumores. Lograron salvarme, pero quedé con algunas secuelas y me he vuelto algo torpe, por eso me caí sobre la leña… tropezándome con mis propios pies. McCollough se enteró de en dónde me tenía Udelhoffen y me volvió a mi labor. En eso estaba cuando llegaste: revisando que todo estuviese en orden con los contagiados, al acabar de darles sus medicamentos vine a verte y…

—Cuddy, cállate. Ya entendí. Sólo ¿estás torpe y te tiene atendiendo…?

—Ha pasado tiempo desde eso. He ido, gradualmente, incorporándome.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Cuddy se torcía las manos y House miraba a un vacío por el suelo.

—Ya. Me voy. Debo continuar mi turno.

House asintió ensimismado. Cuando notó que Cuddy estaba cogiendo el pomo de la puerta se despejó la mente para decirle:

—Eh, Cuddy. ¿No puedes hacer tu turno aquí?

Cuddy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin voltearse a mirarlo, en seguida, cuando pudo borrarse el rictus le miró:

—No sería turno, entonces —sentenció, y salió.

House se quedó pensativo y con un atisbo de sonrisa coqueta y melancólica, que se esfumó en gracias, al ver la botella de agua que le hacía compañía y las que aún esperaban por su boca.

Había aún un orden en este universo caótico; parecía que sí saldaba las cuentas. A él sólo le hacía falta recuperar la sangre y la saliva. Sólo le faltaba vencer la metáfora concreta del deshidratado.

* * *

Era muy entrada la noche y el turno de Cuddy acababa, pero quienes debían llegar a reemplazarlos, a ella y al doctor Brown, no aparecían. Ni Goldsmith ni Bolt asomaban sus cabezas por esos lados. Brown se hartó y se fue, aún cuando Cuddy se lo impidió. Finalmente, acabó aburriéndose ella y se marchó, dejando avisada a una de las enfermeras. De todos modos, su ida fue sólo para ir a apresurar las cosas: ya estaba dispuesta a aporrear la puerta de la habitación de Goldsmith cuando ésta se abrió, pero sólo para darle una gran sorpresa: Udelhoffen salía muy campante de la habitación. Aún mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, el la ignoró y se fue, Cuddy no pronunció palabra y nada más aprovechó que la puerta estaba abierta para entrar: allí vio a Goldsmith abrazada a las sábanas, cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo.

Cuddy comenzó a tener una oleada de sentimientos basados en recuerdos, en experiencias y en pensamientos de maldiciones, de una noche y de un día de inconciencia y nada más verla, fue suficiente motivo para que sus ojos le denegaran la tregua del agua, escondiendo la bandera blanca a la pena y a la angustia y enlutándose de cadáveres de minutos antiguos, pasado, creídos olvidados y de mil y una sensaciones que ni idea tenía de por qué se aparecían en ese momento. Y volvía a necesitar de un hombro para llorar, de un amigo, de alguien de confianza, y volvía a sentir la necesidad que creía purgada y arrancada de su lista de síntomas, a su total enajenación de sueños, de esperanzas, de seguridad y de las miles y millones de verdades y mentiras que le ayudaban a vivir mejor.

—¿No me digas que…? —fue todo lo que logró articular, sin siquiera poder acercarse más.

Goldsmith tenía la cara cubierta por el lacio cabello rubio, pero se sentía los ahogados y trágicos gimoteos de rabia.

—No —afirmó, con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Pero entonces…

—Hay errores y errores.

Cuddy comenzó a inundarse de otras sensaciones, pero ahora incluían a House.

Quería preguntar, pero no sabía cómo. Abría la boca y la cerraba; suspiraba, tomaba aire; se inflaba el pecho; y se arrancaba el aire de los pulmones como una daga sin cuidado se desclava y volvía a abrir y cerrar la boca. Tenía a lo menos media docenas de preguntas esperando por ser respondidas, pero ninguna sabía cómo ver la luz sin cegar a nadie.

—¿Tú…?

—Lo consentí —dijo ella con voz ronca. —¿Puede voltearse? —inquirió con cierta violencia, una vez que del suelo había recogido su sostén.

—Claro —balbuceó Cuddy con algo de torpeza, volteándose como sus palabras.

—La gente no cambia —afirmó, mientras se vestía, aún con esa actitud de inquebrantabilidad, que no hacía más que aparentar.

—Violet, yo creo que tú…

—Usted no me conoce.

—Pero…

—Aunque usted no cree en los Aleluya, aún guarda algo de fe, aunque no lo note; usted aún tiene convicciones por las que creer o al menos pensar, porque no la han corrompido con la mentalidad de Udelhoffen —dijo, acomodándose los zapatos.

—¿Me dices que a ti…?

—Yo no he cambiado —la miró a los ojos.

—¿O sea que tú…? —Cuddy definitivamente sentía su seso como una ensalada surtida.

—¿Por qué se hace la sorprendida? —espetó, acomodándose los zapatos. —Me voy a trabajar.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —la atrajo por un brazo y Goldsmith le dedicó una mirada de odio que no supo entender. —¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó tras una pausa.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Desde de lo de su hijo? ¿Es un chantaje?

—No sea tonta, ni se meta en lo que no le incumbe. Mejor vaya a cuidar del milagro que vino con usted.

Cuddy no la estaba escuchando, no al menos con tres cuartos de la mente, que estaban concentrados en la ocurrencia que ahora había tenido:

—¿Ha sido desde que nosotros…?

—¡Deje de molestarme! —gritó, desquiciada. —¡No me arriesgaría tanto por gente que ni conozco!

Se miraron por última vez, Cuddy notando que no podría decir ni una palabra más, Goldsmith con temor, tanto que Cuddy, aún en su letargo, pudo notarlo y pudo notar también que esa carrera que se pegó escaleras abajo encerraba el miedo a algo, y esa mirada trémula parecía temer de sí misma.

* * *

_Nueva Jersey. Enero 27, 2009._

Wilson salía de las consultas. Había acabado su jornada laboral por ese día y debía volver al hotel, a impregnar de su olor a soledad las paredes del cuarto que lo albergaba, de ensalivar un vaso con su angustia y a sudar la cama que podría transportarlo a mundos felices. Pero nada pudo ocurrir, nada por un tipo de negro parado frente a él, tras dar unos pasos hacia el libro que firmaría para su salida; un tal Kevin Turner se presentó y le pidió hablar con él en un lugar más privado. Aún con todas las aprehensiones que le significaban aquella situación y aquel tipo, accedió, por su costumbre de no saber decir que no.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto negro de Turner, Wilson se sentía en situación similar a la que vivió hace algunos años.

—Me siento como un mafioso —comentó nervioso, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando al frente.

—No se preocupe. No es nada ilegal —dijo Turner, entregándole un sobre sellado.

Wilson rodó los ojos, no creyéndole jamás. Abrió el sobre y vio una carta que leyó con poco cuidado. Creía saber de qué se trataba y sólo buscaba la confirmación a sus sospechas, hasta que la encontró.

—Mis dos amigos murieron en esto.

—Y usted lo hará si no va.

Wilson lo miró, Turner le miraba con las cejas alzadas por sobre sus gafas negras.

—Y si voy también moriré.

—Si quiere puede meditarlo hasta hoy en la noche. El miércoles nos vamos…

—No sea cínico —dio un suspiro. — No tengo nada porqué quedarme… ¿Debo firmar en alguna parte?

—No. No es necesario. Mañana a la media noche lo pasaré a buscar. Prepare sólo lo necesario. Y no le diga a nadie. Ahora salga.

Wilson dio un gruñido.

—Creo que con mis amigos fueron más amables.

—Tal vez. ¿Quiere que lo encañone? —inquirió, señalándolo con una pistola.

Wilson abrió los ojos un poco más que antes y descendió del vehículo.

—Déjelo. Me sé el camino. No necesito una farola —farfulló.

Y apenas cerró la puerta, el tipo arrancó el auto como si se tratara de un delincuente escapando de la policía.

Wilson alzó la vista: Hadley y Foreman estaban allí. Rodó los ojos y cuestionó al cielo del por qué de su presencia. Se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa y ellos también a él, aunque directamente.

—¿Ahora ustedes? —gruñó Wilson, cuando el alcance era inevitable. —Llevo no muchos días trabajando aquí y ya han venido Cameron, Chase, Kutner, Taub y sólo faltaban ustedes dos. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

—A la doctora Hadley la han despedido. Vogler no quiere gente enferma, ya sabes —contó Foreman.

Wilson sintió lástima por ella, se veía ojerosa, triste e ida.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí?

—Yo quería hablar contigo y Hadley venía a ver si conseguía trabajo —informó Foreman.

—Creo que no entraré —dijo Hadley, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Foreman, como si se fuera a desmayar.

—¿Te llevo a casa? —preguntó Foreman.

—Por favor —pidió ella.

Foreman le entregó las llaves del coche y le pidió sólo unos minutos para hablar con Wilson. Quedaron en que ella lo esperaría allí.

—¿Están de novios? —preguntó Wilson, que sentía que se perdía de algo.

—Pues no. Pero si estuvieras en el Princeton, te enterarías de muchas cosas.

—No vale la pena cuando estás a las puertas de la muerte.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De ese auto negro del que bajaste?

—Sí.

—¿Qué harás?

—No puedo decírtelo. Pero ya no vale la pena nada.

Foreman no necesitó más de dos segundos para comprender todo.

—¿Vas a ir al lugar donde fueron House y Cuddy? ¡Estás haciendo más tonterías que Rema Hadley! ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que hizo? Ella…

—¡Foreman! No me interesa. No quiero saber nada. No quiero apegarme a nada de acá antes de irme, no quiero preocuparme por nadie, quiero mentalizarme a lo que voy.

—¿Tanta concentración necesitas?

—Necesito seleccionar mis últimos pensamientos.

Foreman abrió desmesuradamente los ojos:

—¿Vas a morir?

—Quiero escoger en qué pensar.

—Sí, te falta un mártir a quien mimar. Has perdido el norte, Wilson. Yo que tú me doy un paseo por el orfanato o el asilo, tal vez hasta en un prostíbulo encuentres mejor futuro que el que te estás trazando ahora, por la ceguera de esa pena que tienes. ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no ayudas a una ex colega? Hadley está muy deprimida y el despido no le vino nada de…

—¿Ese no es tu auto? —preguntó Wilson, señalando hacia el lugar desde el cual se había escuchado provenir un estruendo.

Foreman se volteó y vio con alarma su auto destrozado por el maletero.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza que le pasé las llaves? Hadley ha estado haciendo cantidad de tonterías últimamente.

Mientras se lamentaba, ambos corrían hasta el auto, para intentar ayudarla.

Allí estaba, algo ensangrentada, salvada por las protecciones y el poco espacio que no permitió una velocidad muy mayor. Llegaron los paramédicos al rato y la trasladaron al interior del hospital, Wilson miró a Foreman, resignado a que tendría que quedarse a acompañar a una ex colega, como Foreman se encargó de destacar.

* * *

_Baase Hospitalaria estadounidense. Enero 28, 2009._

McCollough fue a ver a House al día siguiente, cuando ya estaba recuperado…

—Lo siento. Tuve que ir a organizar los frentes.

House lo miró extrañado, mientras suministraba una inyección antitetánica a un médico que había sido agredido por un marine, que Udelhoffen se encargó de eliminar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué me da esas explicaciones?

—Te dije que volvería. Creí que las querrías.

House sonrió sin mirarlo y tirando la jeringuilla a un tacho de basura, le dijo en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído.

—Las cambio por un favor.

McCollough lo miró sobresaltado, pero dispuesto a acceder a la petición. Entonces, House se acercó mucho más a su oído y susurró su petición, cerciorándose de que no hubieran moros en la costa:

—Quiero que me ayude a comunicarme con mi amigo, en Nueva Jersey.

—No puedo llevarte a Nueva Jersey sin una autorización, por más que quisiera —explicó, amablemente, el militar, alejándose un poco de él.

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿podría hacer una llamada sin interferencias?

McCollough lo miró cómplice, y revisando su alrededor y asintió a la petición.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala de telefonía, donde McCollouh cortó ciertos cables para evitar filtraciones, pero advirtiendo antes:

—Como mucho tendrás de dos a tres minutos antes de que llegue alguien a apuntarnos con una escopeta.

House lo detuvo antes de que hiciera nada, para preguntar algo:

—¿Por qué, si es general, no se revela en contra de esto?

—Soy parte de una institución rígida, a la cual debo servir con la mayor reverencia.

—Sin embargo, aquí está, ayudándome.

—Puedo no estar de acuerdo con ciertas cosas y preferir correr el riesgo, pero de forma que no sea evidente, a simple vista, mi traición.

—¿O sea, que está traicionando?

—Estoy ayudándole —y para cortar la conversación, cortó los cables.

House reaccionó de inmediato y marcó los miles de números que necesitaba marcar y que McCollough, de camino, le entregó, para comunicarse con una persona de la cual hace tiempo no tenía noticias y lo único que deseaba era desmentirle lo que suponía, según las palabras de Udelhoffen, lo que todos creían: que estaba muerto.

—Wilson… Vamos hombre, contesta —azuzaba al teléfono, una vez que oyó algunos timbrazos de comunicación.

—¿Aló? —dijo una voz soñolienta al otro lado de la vía telefónica.

—¡James! —gritó House, con el corazón el garganta.

Escuchó como el despertado profería un rezo entre judío y entre palabrotas que él se sabía muy bien.

—¿Quién es el gracioso que me despierta a las tres de la madrugada, para hacerme una broma tan pesada?

—Jimmy, ¿no me reconoces? Soy yo, Greg House, tu mejor y único amigo. ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?

—No… —dijo Wilson al otro lado del teléfono, con voz temblorosa. —House tenía un sólo amigo. Además está muerto. Oiga, sea quien sea, le voy a colgar.

—Jimmy Wilson, sé que te has casado y divorciados tres veces, que en la universidad tenías una novia por semana; que ocupaste unas entradas que me dieron y que te di, para ver desnuda a Cuddy…

—¡Yo no…!

—… que saliste con una paciente, que le coqueteabas a la contable, que me entregaste a Tritter, pero luego te arrepentiste; que amabas a Héctor; sé, también, que te meabas en los pantalones cuando niño; y que tenías sueños húmedos con tu profesora de francés…

—¿Quién…?

—¡Yo Jimmy! ¿Quién más? El ermitaño del bastón, el que odiaba las consultas, el fanático de Hospital General… por cierto, ¿en qué va la serie? ¿Hay nuevos personajes? ¿Tal vez, bebés?

—Llamas a un amigo para asustarlo y quieres saber en qué va Hospital General… Debes ser House —se hizo un instante breve de silencio. —¡House! —en el grito, las lágrimas y temblores se hicieron palpables.

—¡Oh! Jimmy, no me llores como las nenas.

—¿Pero, cómo quieres que no llore? ¡Estás vivo, idiota!

—Sí, gracias, por tu cariño.

—Oh, si pudiera abrazarte…

—Ya empezamos a salir del clóset, los infortunios te hacen decir la verdad, ¿eh?

—Cállate. Estás vivo… ¡Oh! Que alegría. Y, y ¿cómo está Cuddy?

—Pues, aquí a mi lado haciéndome unos masajes de envidia.

—Sí claro, como si pudieras hablar en esa situación.

—¡Hey! Yo la respeto.

—Me da igual. ¿Está viva?

—Sí.

—¡Aaah! —gritó de emoción, haciendo que House alejara el auricular lo más posible de su oreja.

—¡Deja de gritar como chica!

—¡Me da igual! ¡Están vivos! Ooh… pero que… Un momento. Entonces Vogler…

—¿Vogler? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese orangután?

—Está de director del Princeton.

—¿¡Qué!? Cuddy va a querer morirse.

—No bromees… Yo, yo me fui —comentó Wilson, con un toque de culpa.

—¿Te fuiste?

—Sí, pero… ¿Cuándo volverán?

—Cuando podamos salir con los pies hacia delante, desde un helicóptero de emergencias.

—Iré.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, que…

Y ya no más palabras, no más confirmación: Udelhoffen había llegado y con su singular y querida arma le apuntaba y House no tuvo más opción que cortar antes de que pudiera quitarle el teléfono y conocer información extra.

—No se preocupe de ocultarme con quien hablaba, ya lo sé —e hizo el último movimiento antes de apretar el gatillo.

¡Bang!

Tras un disparo, un golpe seco en la mesa del teléfono y luego al suelo, en tal estrépito, que los vidrios que tenía la cabina, llegaron a temblar.

El arma de McCollough cayó de sus manos al piso, por la fuerza de gravedad, House lo miraba, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, salpicado en sangre, fijamente, con la respiración agitada. Se agachó a comprobar signos vitales, pero nada: habían acabado, a través de un tiro en la cabeza, con el reinado de Udelhoffen.

—Murió en su ley —dijo House, soltando el brazo sin ninguna delicadeza.

McCollough recogía su arma, mientras decía:

—Le he asesinado por la espalda, soy un cobarde.

—¿Y él por atacar gente indefensa no lo es? No me joda.

McCollough miraba con revólver, mientras House intentaba pasar hacia el otro lado del cadáver y justo cuando elevó la vista, vio como el general se apuntaba a la sien, pero en acto reflejo, fue a golpearle la muñeca como sabía debía hacerlo, provocando que el arma cayera al suelo.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió.

—No sea idiota. ¿Qué clase de ejército sería este si todos se suicidaran? Hagamos algo mejor, hombre. ¿Cómo no se le va a ocurrir nada?

McCollough se agarró la cabeza y tras un momento de desesperada meditación, dirigió su vista al infortunado cuerpo y cerrando los ojos, como intentando esconder la culpa, las lágrimas, la rabia, lo que sea que fuere que pase por la mente de un militar, declaró:

—Escondamos el cuerpo.

House lo miró sin creérselo.

—¿Qué?

—Que escondamos el cuerpo. Es la única manera de que salgamos ambos con vida de esto.

House volvió a mirarlo con expresión confusa, pero tras un rato de pensar, se cuadró ante él y con mano estirada en la frente y hombros rectos, en la "atención firme" expresó:

—Como usted mande, general.

—Mi general —recalcó el militar, con una sonrisa de escape.

—Mi general —se corrigió House.

Una última sonrisa extraña ensombreció el rostro del marine, algo que House notó, pero no quiso averiguar más allá.

—Bien —McCollough se puso serio. —Por aquí hay unos sacos. Lo llevaré esta noche, en mi ida a uno de los campamentos, y lo tiraré en el desierto. Necesitaré que te quites la ropa: toda. Quedó ensangrentada, hay que deshacerse de ella.

—¿Y que me vaya en bolas hasta arriba? ¿No es eso más raro?

—Pues, ¿a quién le podemos pedir ayuda?

—A Cuddy. A la doctora Lisa Cuddy.

—Muy bien. Iré a buscarla y pedirle que te triga ropa. Mientras, ¿podrías meterlo al saco?

—¿A qué saco?

—¡Cierto!

Se dirigió hasta una puerta pequeña, al fondo de lo que quedaba de pasillo y sacó una bolsa grande que entregó a House, para que llevara a cabo la labor. Mientras tanto, fue a buscar a Cuddy.

House abrió la bolsa y la acomodó, pero antes de echar el cadáver de Udelhoffen, lo dio vuelta para mirarle la cara o lo que quedaba de ella, por última vez.

—Estabas más atractivo cuando estabas vivo, aunque nunca fuiste muy bien parecido… Mira que irónica es la vida, te gustaban tanto las balas que moriste por una. A lo mejor yo muera envuelto en algo imposible de resolver, como me gustan los misterios… Pero no hablamos de mí, sino de ti… Bueno, en realidad ya no eres alguien, sino que algo, pero qué más da, ¿cierto? ¡Mira! ¡Que gracioso! Te estoy dando unos instantes de dignidad, antes de mandarte al infierno por encomienda exprés. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor? Tengo un nicho reservado en el infierno, así que, por qué no te vas al cielo, ¿mejor? Aunque si Dante tenía razón, el purgatorio te vendrá mejor o algún círculo bien profundo, pero no me ocupes las orillas del Arqueronte, menos las de la cascada; siempre quise una casa en una rivera. —Lo observó un momento, desde lo alto. — Hasta nunca —gruñó y le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo metió, sin ninguna suavidad, ni "humanidad" o "respeto", como exige mucha gente con sus muertos, al saco, usando pies y manos, todo lo que necesitare para llenar la bolsa de huesos y carne en descomposición, aunque físicamente eso aún no ocurriría, espiritualmente, ya lo estaba.

Cerró el saco con un nudo bien apretado y lo tiró a un rincón lejano de la cabina. Se sentó sobre él a masajearse la pierna un rato. No tenía morfina a mano y la espera le hacía ponerse nervioso, por si aparecía alguien que no debía aparecer. Pero, para su alivio, aunque no para el de su pierna, oyó su nombre en la voz de Cuddy.

—Por acá —dijo, para indicarle donde estaba.

Las pisadas de Cuddy llenaron el ambiente. A pesar de que ya no usaba tacones, no había perdido su hipnotizante para caminar.

—Te he traído esto —mostró, elevando los trajes de aislamiento que llevaba consigo. —No he podido subir y aunque hubiese podido, no podría haber entrado a tu habitación. Póntelos —ordenó, arrojándoselos sobre la cara.

—¿Ya te lo han contado?

—Que han encontrado excremento de camello y que lo tirarán en el desierto como obra humanitaria, sí. Pero no sé porqué el planeta debe pagar por las porquerías que no sabe abortar la raza humana.

—Si supiéramos qué vamos a traer al mundo, muchos no estaríamos aquí.

House la miró con algo parecido a la tristeza. Cuddy no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa mirada más que con un brusco suspiro.

—Tu madre…

—Aunque no lo creas, mi familia es mucho más distinta que la tuya. Mi madre poco podía decidir sobre mí, a pesar de que ella me criaba la mayor parte del tiempo, mi padre… Considérate afortunada —y la miró fijamente.

—Ay…

Tuvo suerte de que llegara McCollough, antes de decir cualquier otra palabra que pudiera perjudicar al nefrólogo.

—¿Todavía no te cambias? —gritó a House, en un susurro.

—Me espía una chica —se excusó.

Cuddy rodó los ojos, dando un brusco suspiro y se volteó, para darle privacidad al _muchacho_.

—Cuida que no mire —ordenó House a McCollough, sacándose los pantalones.

El mayor de los tres rodó los ojos y Cuddy posó sus manos empuñadas en sus caderas, en señal de impaciencia.

Una vez que House estuvo casi listo, con la ropa ya metida en una bolsa aparte, McCollough se echó el cadáver al hombro, para sacarlo por otra puerta a la que ellos no podían acceder. Y así, llevárselo a abandonarlo en algún lugar del desierto, para que se perdiera hasta su alma, si quedare de ella vestigio alguno. Que los gusanos se encargaran de hacer justicia y que la bala sea único testimonio de la muerte en ley más real que ninguna, como muchas hicieron falta, hacen falta y seguirán haciendo falta, porque la realidad no es tan justa como se quisiera, pero nada más que por los mismos que la exigen. Porque nada hicimos…

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Cuddy, una vez que McCollough se marchó por la compuerta, mirándose las uñas de los pulgares, con las que jugaba.

—Ir a darme una ducha —dijo, parándose a su lado.

—¿Te acompaño? —preguntó, mirándole con ojos trémulos.

House hizo todo lo posible por no gritar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y sí lo segundo, por lo que cambió un efusivo "¡claro!", por:

—Udelhoffen ya no produce _ce o dos _¿y ya quieres hacer travesuras?

—Me refiero a si te acompaño hasta la entrada, por si necesitas alguna excusa —se explicó, acomodándose frente a él.

—Mmm… —posó el índice en la barbilla pensativo, pero sarcástico —Veamos. No sé por qué será que las únicas excusas que se me ocurren así, son de sexo, ¿estás dispuesta?

Cuddy dio un suspiro, apretó los párpados y respiró aún más hondo, para volver a suspirar.

—Mejor me largo a trabajar —chillo, haciendo muecas con las manos y yéndose, tras reencontrarse con el camino a la salida.

—¡Sí! Eso es lo mejor. ¡De todos modos, en mi casa, siempre te llevaba a la ducha! —aulló, sin moverse de su lugar, hasta sentirla lejos.

Tras quitarse la sangre, después de una ardua batalla a agua y jabón, de, además, otras suciedades, salió, envuelto en su toalla, para vestirse con la ropa que había traído de antemano. Sintiéndose bastante seco, comenzó a ponerse sus prendas con pericia, hasta acabar por las zapatillas, con la toalla se sacudió un poco el pelo y con la mano desocupada cogió el traje que debía ir a botar a uno de los basureros de abajo. Pero al asomarse por la sección de los retretes, se encontró con Fisherman, quien orinaba.

—¿Has visto a Udelhoffen? —preguntó.

—No. ¿Tú no estabas encarcelado?

—Estaba.

House hizo un gesto despectivo y salió.

Luego de tirar el traje, volvió a su labor por algunas horas más, administrando inyecciones, hablando con Watson sobre el diagnóstico de alguno de los que estaban aislados o de alguna tontería.

Llegado el anochecer, según su reloj digital y las nociones que relacionan ciertas horas con ciertos momentos del día, ya acababa su turno y se largó a su habitación lo antes posible, antes de seguir sintiéndose acosado por Fisherman, _¡como si él supiera algo de Udelhoffen!_

Pero al llegar a su habitación, Cuddy aguardaba por él en la puerta y no estaba muy seguro de si era cosa de él o no, pero la encontraba más bonita, como si se hubiese arreglado; pero descartó la idea, al pensar en donde estaban, en las circunstancias que los envolvían y en lo que les había tocado vivir. Pero no dejó de parecerle que algo se acentuaba con corona de anomalía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

—Quería hablar contigo.

House ahora _oía_ la anomalía.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada. Sólo… ¿puedo entrar? —inquirió, aunque era más una orden camuflada.

House se encogió de hombros y la convidó a pasar.

Él se sentó sobre la cama y ella quedó de pie, frente a él, cogiéndose las manos.

—No te puedo ofrecer cerveza, ni siquiera agua, para que veas cómo anda la pobreza por estos lados.

—¿Y besos?

House se quedó de piedra, ya había descubierto la anomalía, sin cabecearse mucho.

—¡Ya sé que tienes de raro! —gritó, sin poder contenerlo.

Cuddy lo miró sin entender.

—¡Te has desabrochado un botón!

Cuddy se fijó en su blusa y claro que tenía un botón extra desabrochado.

—¡Nada que ver! Se me tiene que haber desabrochado entre tanto ajetreo…

—No. No andabas con ella denantes.

Cuddy dio un gruñido, enojada.

—¡Está bien! Yo me la he desabrochado, si quieres me desabrocho otro —y eso hizo. House se quedó boquiabierto. —¿¡No vas a hacer nada más que quedarte ahí como tonto!?

House trató de encontrarle un sentido lógico a la situación, pero se le hacía imposible o no quería creer que esas fuesen las posibilidades.

—¿Tú no…? —comenzó a articular, sin saber, precisamente, cómo poner el tema en el tapete, sin ser antipático innecesariamente.

—¿¡Yo no qué!? —le terció.

House se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, con parsimonia, mirándola detenidamente, como sopesando los pro y contra de hacer una u otra cosa. Al acabar su trayecto, la tenía arrinconada contra la pared a su merced, sin mostrar atisbos ni arrugas de contradecirle, pero ¡no era lógico! Ver su escote, nuevamente, le hizo odiar a los de su género y de que diera lo mismo la lógica en esas circunstancias para ellos, si pensara como mujer, a lo mejor podría enfriar la cabeza y recordar o pensar en las consecuencias, pero no había muchos ejemplos a seguir en rededor. Pero ella habló:

—Yo no sabía que esto iba… —tartamudeaba, ruborizándose.

House enarcó la ceja, ocultando, a su vez, su alivio de tener una excusa, pero Cuddy le cogió de la camisa, con suavidad, mas él tampoco quiso luchar y la escuchó.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que las cosas pasen y nos olvidamos de intentar detenerlas… —House abrió la boca para reclamar algo, pero Cuddy aún no acababa; tras un rictus, por la interrupción, acabó: —, Greg?

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no escuchaba su nombre de esa forma? Debía de ser hace mucho tiempo, pues para cuando volvió a tener razón de sí, estaba separándose de sus labios para coger el aire que no volvía de inmediato, como él quisiera. Mientras tanto, ella iba deshaciendo uno a uno los botones, dándole besos por la piel que se iba descubriendo. House no halló más remedio en su cabeza que decir:

—No respondo por traumas.

Y la iba a besar de nuevo, pero Cuddy lo quedó mirando seria.

—¿Qué? —se quejó el hombre, que así como seguía la cosa, tendría que ir a buscar una jeringa de morfina, para su pierna que ya no estaba resistiendo.

—¿Por qué echas a perder todo? —le gritó.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero, qué he hecho?

—Preguntar —gruñó Cuddy, dando un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No acabas de decir que deberíamos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso?

—Sí, pero no puedo dejar de ignorar las estupideces que dices.

—Bueno, si son estupideces, ¿para qué las escuchas? Es más, ¿para qué me escuchas? De no haberlo hecho, hace años que esto…

Cuddy había rodado los ojos mientras hablaba y le volvió a besar y House no volvió a perder tiempo en hablar y le sacó la blusa de un par de jalones, ganándole en aquella carrera. Pudo sentir su quejido de derrota en su boca y como queriendo escaparse, decepcionada, él se lo impidió cogiéndole con su lengua. Cuando halló el cierre del pantalón le dio tiempo a ella para quitarle la camisa, pero también fue por su pantalón.

Eso no era motivo de queja, sino de sonrisas y gracias, pero aún y todo, hubo quejas y gemidos; un aporreo, un temblor y ya las bocas sangraban, habiéndose mordido de tan adentro estar y de tal susto llevarse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó House, limpiándose la sangre con una polera que fue a buscar a su cajón.

Cuddy se encogió de hombros, sin moverse de su lugar, pegada a la pared, el único cambio eran sus manos tras sus caderas. House se acercó y con la parte limpia de la polera inició a quitarle las manchitas de sangre a Cuddy, pero cuando lo iba a comenzar a hacer con saliva, Cuddy se la quitó.

—Yo puedo sola —regaño, yéndose a sentar a la cama.

—¿Después de ese beso, te asquea mi saliva? —inquirió House, más divertido que molesto.

—Obvié el tema de la transfusión de babas.

—¿Te doy vida?

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

—¿Vamos a dejar que todo siga su curso o nos interrumpiremos por eso? —preguntó ella.

House soltó una corta carcajada y seca, sin gracia.

—¿Qué? —espetó Cuddy.

—Será Madre Tierra, porque algo de sabia tendrá.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pero House la ignoró e hizo como si hablara con alguien en lo alto, algo así como si increpara a Dios.

—¡Pero algún día te acabarás, mundo! ¡Con o sin anticristo!

Cuddy lo miró con una ceja enarcada escépticamente, tanto que tuvo que quedarse quieta en su absoluta concentración.

—¡Déjame ser! ¡Deberías apoyarme! No nos dejan estar juntos, porque saben que entre ambos, sin condones, podemos traer problemas a este mundo.

Cuddy lo miró fijamente, sin saber si reír a carcajadas o dar un bufido de resignación, porque alegar más con él, no.

House miró al suelo, con un pequeño rictus tras mirar a Cuddy. Luego, cojeando, se acercó a la blusa tirada y la recogió para entregársela. Cuddy lo miraba inquisitiva antes de recibírsela.

—Te ves guapa así, pero si salgo a fisgar, puede entrar el gato y comerme la carne.

Cuddy dio un bufido y le quitó la camisa con violencia.

—Ay. ¿Era necesario decir eso? —se quejó, posando la polera a un lado de la cama y buscando, luego, el lado de la blusa.

—Pues, ¿qué más claro?

Y cojeando se apartó de ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta a ver qué sucedía, a qué se debían los golpes, movimientos y gritos que oían desde que se habían separado, de ese beso que no tenía para cuando acabar; exceptuando por eventualidades malditas, que aquí siempre estaban presentes.

Cuddy le miraba desde atrás, acomodarse la camisa y los pantalones y a paso dificultoso desaparecer por el pequeño pasillo antes de dar con la salida; ella, tras abrocharse el último botón y relajando los brazos, sonrió.

Desde la cama oyó mucho ruido cuando House abrió la puerta y luego el portazo, los pasos torpes de House dándose con las paredes y una orden:

—Toma dos chaquetas que abriguen y larguémonos de aquí.

**-o-**

**Gracias por leer... y si comentas mejor xD**


	14. Troya

Alguien estaba debiendo actualización...

Gracias tanto por reviews, lecturas, favoritos y alertas.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Delantales Militares. El próximo será el final, claro que puede venir dividido en dos partes, porque aún estoy meditando cuál de los siete finales que tengo pensados designar.

Espero leer sus opiniones.

* * *

Capítulo 14

TROYA

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Cuddy, sin entender nada.

—Haz lo que te digo —terció House, en tono autoritario, buscando con frenesí su morfina y jeringas, que guardaba en una pequeña caja. —¿Dónde la dejé? —gruñó, cogiéndose la cabeza por las mechas. Miró a Cuddy que no se movía y se molestó: —¿Te lo digo en hebreo para que entiendas mejor? Toma la que más te guste para ti y otra para mí, debemos irnos ya.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tienes cinco años que preguntas "por qué" a todo? Sólo… ¡Ay! —golpeó el cajón. —¡Coge la puta chaqueta si no quieres morirte en serio!

—¿¡Pero, qué pasa!?

—¡Que tenemos una emboscada afuera! ¡Hay muertos a elección! ¡Entraron los iraníes! Y aunque me caigan mejor, sé que yo no a ellos. Por estar aquí me generalizan. Me siento discriminado —ironizó en tono trágico, pero falso. Siguió hurgando en busca de su droga. —Joder, la morfina, ¿dónde se ha escondido?

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió, esta vez más calmada, poniéndose de pie, y torciéndose las manos.

—¡Quédate! —gritó House, harto, girándose con violencia hacia ella. —Quería ayudarte, pero veo…

—Tu caja está debajo de la cama —le interrumpió ella.

House le miró preguntándose cómo sabría eso y a su vez con confusión. Pero le hizo caso y buscó bajo la cama. Y claro que tenía razón, allí estaba su tesoro. Se levantó con ella entre sus brazos y miró a Cuddy que sujetaba dos chaquetas.

—Gracias —le dijo, sacudiendo levemente la caja.

—De nada —contestó ella, tendiéndole una chaqueta. House la recibió. —¿Qué hacemos? Si están afuera, será complicado salir.

—Pero tendremos que hacerlo igual. Prefiero hacer algo por no morirme.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Ahí se verá. Si no solucionamos el primer problema no podremos con el que se supone viene después.

Cuddy agarró con seguridad las manos de House, preocupadas de sujetar sus cosas.

—Te acompañaré.

House sacó sus manos, incómodo.

—No es necesario ponerse cursi, mujer.

Cuddy rodó los ojos por su actitud y cuando ya lo iba a dar por caso perdido, él dijo, con cierta incomodidad:

—Pero igual te lo agradezco —y automáticamente miró hacia cualquier parte, hasta recordar que podría reparar en la morfina.

Cuddy sonrió, pero House nunca podía acabar con algo completamente bueno:

—Pero si nos matan por perder el tiempo, te mataré.

Aunque ese comentario, hasta cierto punto, le causaba más gracia que molestias.

House se puso la chaqueta y ella imitó el gesto, luego él cogió con una mano su caja y con la otra el antebrazo de Cuddy y la condujo hasta la salida. Allí abrió la puerta con cuidado, observando el entorno que les rodearía al salir: nada, sólo una desolada oscuridad, especial para desconfiar, sólo se oían gritos a lo lejos y se veían sombras de bultos humanos desperdigados por el piso, como siluetas de montes desérticos y a lo lejos, el resplandor alentador y peligroso, aquel camino al infierno sin Hades, a las trampas de Perséfone y la caída a la Pena y al Pánico.

—Vamos —ordenó House, tirando de Cuddy, pero ella jaló en sentido contrario. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿No crees que estamos más seguros aquí?

House observó sus ojos inundados en terror, pero él estaba convencido de su respuesta, así que soltó su mano y declarando un seco "no", avanzó hacia fuera.

Cuddy sintió su lejanía y a cada paso parsimonioso que daba él, distanciándose, sentía más y más temor y aquella habitación ya no le parecía tan segura como antes.

House iba saltando una valla de cadáveres, cuya ejecución le llevó a darse un tiempo para sobarse la pierna que comenzaba a demandar con más fuerza su dosis de morfina, ante tanto esfuerzo que su dueño la estaba sometiendo, pero sabía que no era el momento, que debía aguantar hasta llegar a un lugar seguro. Y justo cuando pensaba esto, se odió tanto por haberse detenido, lo había cogido: una mano sobre su hombro, pero un "mejor vengo contigo" le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, cuando reconoció la voz femenina que la emitía.

—Si quieres matarme de un susto, viste a Fisherman de bailarina exótica —regañó House.

No alcanzaron a dar ni dos pasos en su nueva huida, cuando sintieron cañones de armas por la espalda.

—¿Un último deseo? —dijo la voz masculina tras ellos.

—Vivir —gritó House, en tono de fingida desesperación.

—Cómo puede ser que hasta en momentos como estos gastes bromas —le regañó Cuddy, entre dientes.

—No es broma, en serio quiero vivir.

—¿Doctor House?

—¿Quién…? —iba a preguntar Cuddy volteándose, pero otro tipo le grito que no se volteara.

—¿Fisherman? —quiso saber House.

El ambiente se heló, carámbanos parecieron crecer alrededor y aire cordillerano batir las partículas en suspensión en su entorno. De pronto, el negro y un muchacho enclenque estaban frente a ellos, sin encañonarlos.

—¿No nos matarás? —preguntó Cuddy, con sorpresa.

—Pareces decepcionada de ello —le quiso hacer notar House, hablándole entre dientes.

Cuddy le miró furiosa entre la oscuridad, pero luego se resignó.

—No. Hoy tengo ganas de matar iraníes.

—¡Racista! —le acusó House, haciendo notar la paradoja en el asunto.

—Oye Fisherman —comenzó a hablar Cuddy —si no nos vas a matar, que no me interesa por qué, sólo te doy las gracias, ¿qué pretendes?

—Seguir las órdenes de McCollough. Aunque no sea mi jefe directo, manda.

—¿Te has vuelto mormón? —inquirió House.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —saltó Cuddy.

—No sé —asumió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Sólo quería decirlo.

Después de que todos rodaron los ojos, Fisherman pidió que le siguieran.

—¿Quieres que confiemos en ti? —consultó House, cuando Fisherman y su lacayo habían avanzado un par de pasos.

—¿Qué más les queda?

—Confiar en los iraníes —aseguró House. Cuddy le dio un codazo. —¡Auch! ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que vas a confiar más en este tipo que te hizo daño, que en quienes sólo reaccionan al daño que les hemos hecho?

—Pues… creo que en este momento sí.

House se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿qué tenía en la cabeza esta mujer? Cualquiera otra no querría verlo más, pero ella, aquí estaba, confiando, acercándose a él y avanzando. Pero no lo aguantó, no pudo verla realizando tales actos que se le hacía irracionales: la agarró con firmeza por un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Te quedas conmigo.

—¿Te pertenezco?

House quiso pensar una buena respuesta, por lo que al final nada pudo decir, debido a que comenzaron a subir hombres encapuchados con bombas hechizas en las manos: sin soltar el brazo de Cuddy, se puso a cojear, en dirección opuesta, tratando de salvar su vida, sus vidas; lo mismo hicieron Fisherman y el muchacho que le acompañaba. Pero a mitad de camino, House cayó, haciendo caer a Cuddy junto con él y antes de dejarlo quejarse, Cuddy lo jaló por las axilas, haciendo ganchos con sus brazos, y lo cobijó entre sus piernas y sus brazos, escondiéndose tras la pared de una de las habitaciones con la puerta abierta. Y una detonación unas tres puertas atrás llegó a ellos, salpicando restos de madera, vidrio y de humanos, de los que estabas desperdigados por el piso. Al disiparse la nube de humo, House levantó la vista, oculta entre el cuerpo de Cuddy que no le permitió salirse de entre sus pechos al momento de la explosión, y entonces la vio sangrando por la mejilla y el muslo izquierdos, la chaqueta gruesa le había salvado de recibir cortes por el tórax.

—¿Por qué… me protegiste? —cuestionó House a modo de reprensión, cortándose a tirones un pedazo de la camisa para presionar en su mejilla herida.

—Porque… —se vio interrumpida por la presión, que le hizo hacer un gesto de dolor y llorar —, porque… No sé por qué. Pero, ¿de qué te quejas?

—De que no debieses haber quedado así.

—¡Auch!

House había presionado más fuerte en su mejilla.

—Sujeta ahí —le ordenó, para poder soltar el trapo ensangrentado en su mejilla y hacerse otro jirón en la camisa, para ocuparse del muslo. —Por proteger mi cabeza, te has desecho la pierna, ¿qué crees que importa más en este mundo? —en esa pregunta se lucían los jirones de la broma.

—¿En tú mundo? —ratificó Cuddy con voz y expresión escéptica. —¡Au! Ten más cuidado.

—¿Estos terroristas se fueron? —se preguntó House, ignorando a Cuddy, y puesto a ver por el pasillo oscuro. —Al parecer. Ahora —continuó, mirando a Cuddy —, vamos a entrar aquí y esperaremos. Tenías razón, debimos habernos quedado en la habitación.

Mientras hablaba, presionaba el muslo de Cuddy, quien no podía evitar hacer muecas de dolor.

—Me duele —se quejó, ya no aguantando más.

House se extrañó y le rompió el pantalón por uno de los agujeros que habían hecho lo que sea que le haya saltado y vio astillas de madera incrustadas en su carne.

—Perdón, profundicé tus heridas —dijo House, sin mirarla.

Cuddy le miró, sin quitar su mano de su mejilla, y cogió la mano de House, la que sujetaba el trapo.

—Gracias.

House elevó la vista, consternado.

—¿Por q…?

—Porque sé que vas a sanarme, ahora que tienes tu diagnóstico.

House, tras cerrar su boca, miró hacia el suelo, sonriendo. A penas pudiéndose su pierna, le ayudó a incorporarse y a avanzar hasta el interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta apenas traspasándola. La sentó con cuidado sobre la desordenada cama, para quitarle el pantalón, sin poder evitar que por su mente circulara el morbo que le generaba la situación, luego, la recostó de costado, con la pierna lastimada hacia arriba y comenzó a hurgar en los cajones a por unas pinzas.

—Cuddy, no dejes de presionar tu mejilla —ordenó House, sin mirarla, pero notando dentro de su rango de visión, que ella estaba soltando el brazo.

Cuddy obedeció.

Aunque entrare quien fuese con una pistola o el arma que fuera y acabara con ambos o sólo con ella, no le importaría demasiado, es un hecho que muerta poco tendría de qué preocuparse, pero ver a House haciendo algo por ella, le era el momento perfecto para dejar de respirar si debía escoger uno, porque además, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que este instante se extendiera por demasiado tiempo.

—Encontré una cuchara —informó House, sentándose a su lado. —Creo que es lo más útil que podré encontrar.

—Está bien —contestó Cuddy, dando un suspiro, mirándolo de reojo.

House se mojó las manos con algo de colonia, igual que la cuchara.

—Esto te arderá.

—Lo sé —y hundió su rostro en la almohada.

House sintió que un atisbo de ternura se apoderaba de su corazón herido y congelado, anclado en un pasado cada vez más borroso. Quiso tocar su hombro, pedirle que se volteara, dejarle ver su rostro con ese ronroneo flojo y caprichoso, y sus rizos ocultando su cara de porcelana.

La sentía quejarse, ahogada por la almohada, bien no sabe si por el alcohol o por la extracción de astillas y sabía que su cara no era como quisiera verla, porque tratar de sanarla, conllevaba la purgación de dolor con dolor, y el dolor estaría allí, latente, ruborizado, avergonzado por hacerla sufrir, aunque sea un poquito, porque en ella, hoy, era todo acumulable.

—Acabé —informó House, yendo a buscar alguna prenda de ropa que le sirviera para vendarle la pierna.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Cuddy, con voz cansina, despejándose los rizos de la frente sudada.

—Sí —afirmó House, calmado, sin mirarla, sacando una camisa limpia. Se sentó a su lado. —Ponte de espalda y flecta un poco las piernas.

Cuddy hizo caso, sintiéndose algo tonta.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó House, mientras vendaba su muslo, encontrando una excusa en su resoplo para dejar de mirar sus piernas.

—¿Qué piensas del suicidio?

House se quedó impresionado por unos segundos, pero luego se controló.

—Que es algo que tú jamás harás —contestó, realizando su labor.

Cuddy dio un suspiro.

—Sí… Pero, ¿qué piensas?

House buscó el gancho que había dejado sobre la cama, para sujetarle la venda. Acomodó sus piernas sobre el catre y se sentó más cerca de ella, para hablar.

—Tuve la oportunidad —comenzó, tras dar un suspiro —cuando niño, cuando joven, hace algunos años y ahora. Creo que no es nada bueno lo que pienso de ello, viendo que aún sigo vivo.

Cuddy hizo esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama, pero sólo logró una inclinación de cuarenta y cinco grados en un primer intento.

—Prosigue —dijo Cuddy, como por llenar el aire.

—Ya respondí.

Cuddy se dio el segundo impulso para, esta vez quedar sentada sobre la cama. Lo miró sin saber muy qué decir, pero, para su alivio tal vez, House preguntó lo mismo.

—Yo… Yo le tengo miedo a la muerte. Ay. Creo habértelo dicho. No… No podría… —balbuceó ella.

—Pues, agradezco a tu cobardía.

Cuddy miró a House a los ojos, y éste estaba dudoso entre verla o no verla, pero decidió encararla y respaldar sus palabras.

House oyó silencio y luego una bombita pulsante le retumbaba en los oídos, creía que venía del exterior y tenía razón, pero sincronizada a ella, había una brotando de su interior, secándole la boca y haciéndole sentir débil. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo pegado al suyo, escuchó el murmullo de un quejido de dolor, algo analógico al perdón en un "gracias a ti, a tu razón", manantial dándole el agua que necesitaba para saciar su sed, para llenarse de la energía que le robaba el pensar, el odiar, el recordar, la soledad, el sentir y hasta el preocuparse, el saberse conocedor del ambiente, queriendo cuidarla y fracasando en el intento, el tratar de perdonarse le quitaba más energías, pero ella se las daba en perdones y cariños que jamás creyó recibir de nadie, que jamás creyó que de alguien lo pudiese sentir así, permitiéndole olvidar que se sentía miserable, permitiéndole amarse a sí mismo y entendiendo el significado de lo que era un "ser querido". Cuddy lo era, sin duda alguna, pero sus besos y sus abrazos, sus caricias y sus escasas palabras le hacían entenderla más como un "ser amado".

Ni una sola palabra salió de sus bocas al separarse, sólo actuaron, sabían que debían salir de ahí. Y lo sabían tanto que se odiaron cuando, al abrir la puerta, los iraníes estaban allí. Habían sentido su andar, sabían que estaban ahí, sabían que los atacarían, que House tendría revancha y podría proteger a Cuddy, que no le saldría barato, que un corte por el cuello y por el brazo le decorarían, tal vez hasta sabían que la herida en la mejilla de Cuddy volvería a abrirse y que se abrazaría a House, para besarle en lo que creía sería su último suspiro; pero lo que no sabían, era que de verdad Fisherman quería eliminar iraníes y que fue quien hizo que ese respiro sólo fuese uno más de todos aquellos que necesitaban para vivir.

—Gracias —dijo Cuddy, confundida, poniéndose de pie y luego ayudando a House, quien agarró un polerón y se lo presionó en la mejilla. —Gracias —le dijo ahora a él, tiritando su voz por el ardor.

—Vamos —ordenó Fisherman, y se echó a correr seguido por el muchacho.

House y Cuddy pasaron por encima de los cadáveres y salieron tras Fisherman.

Un par de pasos más allá, House vio su caja con morfina tirada y la recogió, para continuar su marcha. Su pierna ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba su dosis de morfina. Se detuvo apoyándose en una pared, con la respiración entrecortada, preparó la jeringuilla.

Cuddy sintió un vació en su ambiente, hacia delante no había nada que faltara, pero hacia atrás sí. Al girarse vio a House sufriendo ya demasiado por el dolor crónico en su muslo, por la desesperación de no poder alistar más rápido su dosis y también la ansiedad y la dependencia. "House, vamos" dijo asustada, temerosa de que por culpa de ese músculo ella tuviera que sentirse aún más culpable de lo que de por sí le hacía sentir cada vez que veía a House tragarse sus vicodinas, cada vez que ahora lo veía inyectarse la morfina. Sintió que el alma se le iba al ver la jeringa llenarse con el líquido, sintió el corazón paralizado pensando en su dolor, porque ya sabía qué era lo que significaba estar herido, con la diferencia que ella optó por olvidar.

Si House logró calmar su dolor es cuento de otra historia, una en su subconsciente, porque Cuddy nada más recuerda un ruido fuerte, un temblor, una caída libre y una dura inconsciencia y negro.

* * *

Nueva Jersey.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Wilson a Foreman, cuando lo vio en la sala de espera.

—Estable.

—¿Y por qué no entras?

—Porque no me corresponde. Ya llamé a Kutner. Están saliendo juntos, así que supongo que…

—Pero a ti te gusta ella —Wilson se sentó a su lado y lo miró como cuando decía verdades a House y quería que las reconociera frente a él, a viva voz.

—¿Cómo va a gustarme? —gruño, frunciendo la nariz.

Pero así como con House le sucedía, en una broma o una pregunta de negación-afirmación, cortaba la conversación que le incomodaba.

—Pues, gustándote.

Foreman le miró incrédulo.

Se quedaron en silencio, un buen rato, hasta que el neurólogo habló, probablemente cuando ya se había calmado de la pregunta anterior, o para que Wilson la olvidara completamente:

—¿Entonces te vas?

Wilson no quiso responder en un comienzo, pero acabó asintiendo.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —insistió Foreman. —House y Cuddy están muertos, si es que lo que quisieras fuese verlos. A no ser que quieras verlos en el Más Allá.

Wilson dio un suspiro y se colocó en pie. Se volteó para mirarlo y decirle, primero iba a ser agresivo, luego no pudo, y el viejo Wilson hizo su regreso:

—Por la… Por la misma razón que tú estás esperando aquí afuera que llegue Kutner a ver a la doctora Hadley.

—Porque ¿House y Cuddy eran novios y tú alguien que se preocupaba?

Wilson lo miró en silencio pasmado. Metió las manos a los bolsillos del delantal y luego soltó una risa seca. Trató de articular su argumento que en su cabeza parecía tan bueno, pero que no lograba parlar.

—¿Sabes, Foreman? Eres como House.

—¡No me vengas con viejos cuentos!

—No, no son viejos cuentos. House aleja de sí todo lo que siente que quiere, no porque no los quiera, sí suena ridículo, pero termina de escucharme; House los aleja porque no quiere llenarlos con su dolor…

—¿A ti no te ha llenado de su dolor?

—Okay —asumió Wilson, rodando los ojos. —He exagerado. Pero no me vas a negar que esto lo haces por tus principios, Foreman, por tu orgullo, porque estás lastimado.

—¿Lastimado de qué? ¡Por favor!

—Te duele querer a alguien que no lo sabe y que se podría morir.

—Wilson, me caes bien, pero hay veces en las que eres realmente insoportable. Ya me largo —espetó, poniéndose de pie. Dio un par de pasos, pero recordó algo: —Por cierto, ¿por qué hablas de House en presente? Está muerto.

—Ah… —Wilson balbuceó. —O- olvido siempre los tiempos verbales correctos cuando quiero decirle a alguien que está en un error, pero que aún puede remediarlo.

—Ahí viene Kutner y Taub. Les diré que le dejen saludos a Hadley —comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—Tozudo —murmuró Wilson.

Comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de la habitación de Trece y como ninguna enfermera andaba cerca, Wilson partió a ver que le ocurría. Pero para su sorpresa, todo era el resultado de haberse desconectado de las máquinas.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, al verlo entrar.

—No, no lo estás —Wilson se asomó por la puerta para asegurar que no sucedía nada. —¿Sabes? —consultó con cuidado, acercándose a la cama. —No creo que esto haya sido a causa de tus locuras, creo que es el Huntington, ¿cierto?

Trece se quedó callada, miró hacia un lado y tal cual una terca adolescente no quiso contestar nada.

—Bueno, tú sabrás —dijo Wilson, como para sentirse más aplomado en sus argumentos. —Yo ahora… —Wilson giró la cabeza con brusquedad al sentir que la puerta se habría y entraba Kutner junto a Taub. —¡Oh! Las dejo con ella, chicos, yo me debo ir a trabajar.

—Bien —susurró Kutner.

—Ve —habló Taub, en tono de darle la seguridad y autorización de marcharse.

Wilson salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta su despacho para hablar con un paciente antes de marcharse a casa a organizar todo para ese viaje que realizaría en algunas horas.

* * *

Cameron bajó desde la sala de urgencias hasta el comedor con el fin ingerir algo. Al llegar vio a Chase ya esperándola, para comer junto a ella. Se sonrieron mutuamente y se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Viniste temprano a reservar? —le preguntó sonriente.

—Sí, creí que te atrasarías sacando alguna moneda de algún oído cavernoso —contestó Chase, admirando la manzana verde entre sus manos.

—Yo creí que eras tú el que sacaba monedas.

—De los riñones o del hígado, no malgasto mi tiempo en orificios menores —y le dio una mascada a la manzana que comía.

—Eso tiene una doble intención —murmuró Cameron, acercándose a él, un tanto molesta.

—No. A no ser que quieras verla —y siguió comiendo de su manzana.

—Iré a buscar una bandeja —informó, ocultando su fastidio.

—Te acompaño —saltó Chase, levantándose de la silla, de inmediato. —Te estaba esperando con esta manzana.

Cameron no contestó y sólo se dirigió al mesón con Chase tras suyo.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó Chase.

—No sé, creo que algo de puré y pollo, puede ser. Desde ayer que tengo ganas de comer puré.

—Ah, pues yo comeré lo mismo.

—¿Qué no tienes capacidad de decidir por ti mismo?

—Sí, sí la tengo. Pero en este momento me da pereza.

—Ahí vas tú —comentó Cameron con la ceja enarcada, volviéndose para mirarlo, pero a su vez se percató del televisor.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Chase, al ver que se había quedado pegada en algún punto y poco a poco se giró él también, para mirar lo que ella observaba tan pasmada.

_Una de las bases militares estadounidenses en medio oriente ha sido completamente destruida, por lo que se cree un ataque terrorista. Aún ningún grupo subversivo se ha adjudicado el atentado, sin embargo, la Casa Blanca cree…_

—¿Será donde debe ir Wilson? —se preguntó Cameron, ensimismada en la nada.

Chase se giró hacia ella con cara interrogante, pero Cameron lo hizo a un lado, para seguir oyendo la noticia y poder verla mejor, aunque fuese sólo al conductor leyendo el comunicado.

… _Fuerzas militares de rescate ya han marchado hasta el sitio del suceso, en busca de sobrevivientes. Esperemos que encuentren a más de alguien —agregó el lector de noticias, por su parte. —Cualquier detalle sobre este hecho, será dada a conocer durante el transcurso de la tarde…_

—Hay que decirle a Wilson —chilló Cameron, mirando a Chase.

—¿Por qué? Es decisión tomada, no te puedes meter en todo, Cameron.

—Chase, ¿no ves que ya no sería necesario que fuera?

—Y a ti, ¿por qué te interesa que no vaya? —cuestionó el internista, quisquilloso.

Cameron dio un chasquido y se echó a correr.

—Tú ve a su trabajo, yo iré a su casa —le gritó, mientras se marchaba.

—Oye, pero… —Chase se quedó con las palabras en la boca y, aunque rezongando, hizo caso.

Al llegar al Princeton General supo que Cameron había tenido mala suerte, porque al preguntar en recepción por el doctor Wilson le dijeron que estaba en su despacho con un paciente, así que tras averiguar dónde estaría la oficina, se dirigió hasta allá. Al llegar, olvidó cierta norma de conducta, esa de tocar la puerta antes de entrar, simplemente, irrumpió en el despacho del oncólogo diciendo:

—No tienes que ir.

La paciente lo miró extrañada y Wilson con la boca abierta.

—Eh… ¿Me da un minuto? —dijo Wilson, poniéndose de pie y saliendo con Chase de un brazo de su oficina. Tras cerrar la puerta, le espetó: —¿Qué es eso de entrar a mi oficina así?

—Bueno, no estabas haciendo nada malo, ¿qué más da?

—No se trata de eso…

—Wilson, no me interesa el sermón ahora. Vengo porque… —estuvo a punto de decir "por órdenes de Cameron", pero le pareció una jugada en su propia contra —con Cameron hemos visto en las noticias que han bombardeado la base militar a la que piensas ir.

Wilson sintió que algo se helaba en su interior.

—¿Cómo sabes que es esa base? —consultó, levemente alterado, destacando el "esa".

—No tengo la menor idea. Cameron dijo que era.

—¿Y dónde está ella?

—En tu casa, supongo.

—Dame su número de celular.

Chase se lo dictó y Wilson marcó con los dedos temblorosos, sabiendo que si aquello era verdad, de nuevo tendría que revivir todos los fantasmas que significaban el sentir perder otra vez a House y a Cuddy.

—¡Cameron! —gritó al oír que se abría la línea.

—¿Wilson?

—¿Qué has visto? —bramó el oncólogo, a puertas de la histeria.

—La base a donde debías ir, estoy segura, voy escuchando una radio, que estoy segura que cerrarán después de esto, en la que dijeron el mismo sitio que te había indicado House. Wilson, ¡no tendrás que ir!

Wilson comenzó a llorar, tratando de no desarmarse por completo.

—¿¡Qué sabes tú!?

El grito se ahogó en los sollozos que no se podían controlar y el teléfono fue a parar, apagado, a su bolsillo.

Chase miraba la escena consternado y nada más atinó a descansar una mano en el hombro de Wilson para brindarle apoyo, que suponía necesitaba, aunque no tenía idea por qué.

—Oye, si no vas, ¿por qué…?

—Porque House y Cuddy estaban vivos —escupió.

Aunque no en un comienzo y con el rostro fruncido por la incapacidad de dar crédito en un primer instante a aquellas palabras, Chase comprendió todo.


	15. Ocaso

Capítulo 15

OCASO

Aún no lograba entender qué pasaba, sólo sabía que le dolía demasiado, que sentía una presión endemonida en sus piernas y que a lo mejor ahora sí la perdería, las perdería... Se sentía mareado y desorientado, sentía que su cuerpo quería dormirse, que su cerebro deseaba desconectarse, lo forzó a ordenarle a sus ojos que se abrieran: obedeció.

Vio un cuerpo grueso y oscuro acercarse. No sabía muy bien qué sentir ante su prescencia, todo estaba demasiado oscuro y sólo se apreciaba como una sombra, una sombra con una luz que movía en todas direcciones, profiriendo gritos de ultratumba, que él no podía responder ante el desvanecimiento. Obligaba a su cerebro dominar a sus cuerdas vocales, a su lengua, a su boca, pero sólo lograba articular inaudibles gruñidos.

Aparecieron dos luces más, una de ellas comenzó a agitarse, una voz gritaba entre otras palabras "mujer". House logró recordar que Cuddy andaba con él y que caminaba por el mismo pasillo pasos más adelante. Sintió un extraño sentimiento: sabe que lo hizo sonreír, que cerró los ojos, que suspiró, luego que su cuerpo se sumaba a ese sentimiento y ya no sentía dolor.

* * *

­_Los rescatistas ya han llegado a la ex base secreta hospitalaria, junto con un ejército de marines para resguardar la zona de nuevos ataques. El coordinador, en Estados Unidos, de esta empresa, el señor Michael Ward, nos comenta lo difícil que está siendo para los rescatistas..._

-¿Aún no se sabe nada? -preguntó Wilson, entrando a la ex oficina de House, apagando su celular.

-No -contestó Chase, volteándose a mirarlo.

Foreman también salió del ensimismamiento de la televisión, cosa que Cameron no podía hacer, para preguntarle:

-¿Quién te llamaba?

Wilson dio un suspiro y se acercó con una silla hasta el frente del televisor, se cruzó de brazos y piernas y algo molesto contestó:

-El idiota que me llevaría hasta allá, preguntándome si sabía interpretar la noticia. Le dije que sí y lo mandé al diablo -y se concentró en la pantalla.

Foreman se encogió de hombros y miró a Chase, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, e hizo un gesto análogo, pero con los ojos.

El busca de Cameron comenzó a sonar para su lástima y tuvo que correr hasta las urgencias, donde no permitió otro canal que no fuese el que tuviese la noticia al día. Luego a Chase lo llamaban para operar; le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Wilson y salió.

-¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa? -se ofreció Foreman.

-¿No tienes que trabajar también?

-Vogler no me ha entregado ningún caso, ya es tarde y espero que no lo haga. Y supongo que te hará falta un amigo, aunque sea una imitación de ello.

Wilson levantó la mirada, mientras daban una noticia sobre la crisis económica mundial, en tanto esperaban más noticias de los sobrevivientes. Se puso de pie sabiendo que quería emocionarse, sentir felicidad o algo parecido por el momento. Cuando al fin pudo pararse frente a Foreman, lo abrazó por sobre los hombros y le palmeó la espalda.

-Sí, voy a necesitar a un amigo -le dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Foreman le palmeó la espalda, sintiéndose algo raro, algo incómodo, porque la verdad no sabía qué más hacer de allí. Sólo tenía claro que lo llevaría a su casa y, ya que le había ofrecido, también lo acompañaría a escuchar alguna noticia y estar ahí para el desenlace, fuese bueno o malo, porque conocía lo buena persona que era Wilson, y se merecía compañía y apoyo en un momento así.

-Y tampoco quiero ver a Vogler -agregó Wilson con una cuota de humor, para deshacer el abrazo de manera que no fuese violento ni incómodo.

Foreman rió, apagaron el televisor y las luces y salieron del antiguo despacho de House rumbo al departamento de Wilson.

* * *

House sintió que se mecía. Recordó cuando su madre lo acunaba y arrullaba tras una tanda de correazos que le propinó su padre por haber desobedecido la regla de "estar a las ocho de la noche en punto en la cama", se le había pasado la hora jugando canicas con los otros niños y peleando porque había ganado la favorita de uno de los chicos, sólo por los gritos los padres los descubrieron y esa canica de leche galáctica fue la que agravó su castigo. Y su madre le besaba y lo calmaba, para que dejara de llorar, para que su padre no se enojara aún más, para que dejara de dolerle y no sólo del dolor que sentía su cuerpecito de niño de cinco años, sino ese enorme que sentía en su magullado y herido corazón de pequeño de cinco años, que ya no lograba perdonar a su padre.

Abrió los ojos y de la nebulosa frente a ellos comenzó a vislumbrarse el redondo rostro de una mujer negra, ella notó que abrió los ojos, por lo que gritó "les dije que tenía signos vitales". La mecedora se creaba por la rapidez y precisión con la que la firme mujer corría, gracias a sus largos trancos llegaron hasta el lugar donde House pudo ver el cielo plagado de estrellas: una bóveda infinita que se mostraba con un auro horizonte sobre la línea lejana. Volvió a mirar a la mujer que comenzaba a posarlo sobre una manta en la arena y al fin pudo articular sus primeras palabras:

-¿Tú me cargaste?

-¿Algún problema con eso, macho?

-¡No, no! Sólo... ¿por qué no me dejaste morir?

La mujer rodó los ojos, mientras lo acomodaba para brindarle algunos cuidados primarios y revisión de sus miembros.

-Tuviste la mala suerte de que te encontré y como mi trabajo no es ese...

-¡Au! -gritó House, cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

La negra le rompió los pantalones para escudriñarle mejor las piernas a ver si tenía más que sólo hematomas y cortes leves. Se encontró con la vieja cicatriz de House.

-¿Y esta? -le preguntó.

-Déjala. Es de otro derrumbe. Sólo duele, pero si tienes vicodín o morfina hará la danza de la victoria.

-¡Hey, Bill! Despertó mi pequeña, tráeme una dosis de morfina antes de que se ponga a llorar -House la miró haciéndose el ofendido. -Te falta tu cuádriceps.

-¡On, no! ¿En serio? ¡Gracias por el diagnóstico! -soltó sarcástico, levantando lo que pudo la cabeza.

-¡House!

El aludido conoció de inmediato esa voz y giró la cabeza a la fuente. Allí notó el jet que los esperaba y cómo la cabeza de Cuddy se asomaba por la compuerta. Se veía un poco más rasguñada que la última vez que la vio, o al menos eso creí sonreírle, pero a la vez no, de cualquier modo ya había vuelto a esconder la cabeza, pero en seguida, mientras la rescatista le inyectaba morfina, el piloto se asomó y vio los brazos de Cuddy aferrarse a su cuello, para aparecer de cuerpo entero en la puerta y es ahí cuando House pudo notar que andaba descalza, que sólo pisaba con el pie derecho y que el izquierdo lo traía colgando, con la rodilla un poco flectada para lograrlo y el tobillo demasiado negro e hinchado para pensar que eso estaba bien. Verla así, ayudada por el piloto para poder bajar y acercarse a él, con algunos dedos entablillados, con sangre manchando sus ropas que debía venir de alguna parte de su cuerpo, y aún así tuviera fuerzas para reprenderle con ese antiguo tono autoritario que no escuchaba hace tiempo, y sonreírle cuando la sentaron a su lado, fue una imagen que le hizo pensar con rabia en todo el último tiempo vivido, pero tras esa sonrisa nada más podía enfurecerse consigo mismo por no conseguir comprenderla.

-¡Eh, Bill! -gritó la mujer que rescató a House. -¡Necesitamos entablillar un pie aquí!

-¡Okay! ¡En seguida voy! -avisó Bill, yendo a buscar a la tienda de campaña improvisada lo necesario.

Cuddy y House no habían dejado de mirarse en ese instante y ella, comprendiendo la intriga y la confusión en su rostro, y sonriéndole con ojos acuosos, articuló quebrada un "estoy bien", para tranquilizar la curiosidad de él y a lo mejor algo más.

-Volveremos a Nueva Jersey -agregó con tono de emoción adolescente, no pudiendo contener la enorme felicidad que eso le significaba.

Y ahí recién House completó su respuesta. No era la morfina la que le impedía notar las terribles condiciones en que se encontraba su tobillo sin entablillar y que así como era visto, debía doler montones, él ya se habría chuteado algo y más de algo; pero ella no lo notaba por la alegría que le significaba salir de una vez y para siempre de ese infierno. Y él compartía plenamente esa felicidad, a pesar de pensar que muerto habría estado aún mejor, sin tener preguntas que responderse para su curiosidad o lo que sea.

Bill llegó con los apósitos, tablas y gazas y las dejó sobre la manta a un costado de House.

-¿Eso es todo, Jenn? -preguntó Bill.

-Ayúdame a dejar a la señora sobre la manta -pidió Jenn, cogiendo a Cuddy por las caderas y el doblez de las rodillas.

Bill obedeció tomándola por las axilas. La posaron justo al lado de House.

-¡Eh, eh! Recostada -señaló Jenn cuando vio que Cuddy se iba a levantar de la posición en que la dejaron. Cuddy hizo caso. -Oye, Bill -llamó la negra al jovencito enclenque, mientras limpiaba el pie de Cuddy de la arena que se había pegado. -¿Hay más gente rastreando, cierto?

-Sí, entraron un montón -respondió él con cierta emoción.

-Y ¿sabes si vienen más jets?

-Sí. Este tiene que salir en diez minutos, porque vienen dos más en camino y faltará espacio para uno si no se va pronto.

Cuddy dio un pequeño grito y comenzó a llorar de emoción (y en parte, también, porque las maniobras en su tobillo le estaban ardiendo), le cogió la mano más cercana a House y en sus ojos sonrientes se leía un "al fin", pero al ver la inexpresividad del diagnosta, se sintió una estúpida, lo soltó de inmediato y miró hacia el otro lado, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que ahora se volvían amargas, porque notó qué sucedía: escalón a escalón, todo volvía a ser como antes. Comenzó a sentir el dolor en su tobillo aún más fuerte, Bill le dio un calmente en píldora.

-Terminé. Bill, lleva a la señora hasta el avión, ya van a partir. Tengo que acabar aquí con su esposo para que puedan irse juntos.

-¡No es mi esposo! -gritó Cuddy, enfadada.

-Ah. Lo siento. Es que con esa gran capacidad de comunicación que tenían...

-Pero sí tenemos seis hermosos retoños, bueno, no tan hermosos como su padre, pero...

-House -masculló Cuddy, en tono de advertencia, cuando ya estaba de pie con la ayuda de Bill.

House se calló poniendo cara de perrito degollado y ella negó con la cabeza a modo de "eres imposible" y rengueando, con el apoyo de Bill, subió al avión.

-¿Sabe una cosa, Jenn? -consultó House, en tono cotilla, pero fingido a la vez. -Tenemos un morocho y un chicuelo de cabello de princesa. No estoy muy seguro de a los genes de cúal de los dos se habrán aferrado.

Jenn encarcó una ceja mientras inmovilizaba su brazo derecho.

-Sí, también pienso que debería hacerme el ADN. !Oye! ¿Qué haces? No puedo coger el bastón si me...

-Tenías el codo dislocado, ¿no lo notaste?

House la miró un momento.

-Claro -mintió.

Intentó colocarse en pie, pero se cayó para su humillación y como si esta no fuera poca, Jenn aprovechó su súper fuerza y la posición del nefrólogo para cogerlo en brazos como novia y llevarlo hasta el avión.

-Esto es patético. Dame una pistola -oredenó House a Jenn.

-Sí, sería un gusto. Pero mi trabajo es llevar vivos, no muertos -subieron. -Por aquí cojito -acomodó a House al lado de Cuddy.

-Te demandaré -gritó House, mientras ella se bajaba sin hacerle caso. -¡No era cojo antes de que tú me tocaras!

Jenn ya se había ido.

-Por Dios, House -se quejó Cuddy.

-¿Por Dios, qué, Cuddy? -se volteó hacia ella. -¿Acaso...?

Se calló al notar a sus otros compañeros de viaje. No era por el general McCullough o el doctor Watson, que aún, a pesar de su delicado estado y tras ese derrumbe, sobrevivía, portando un cuaderno y sus tanques y bolsas; era por Fisherman su silencio.

-La mala hierba nunca muere, ¿no? -inquirió House, desafiante.

-Por eso estaremos ambos vivos -sugirió él en tono insidioso.

-House -llamó su atención Cuddy. -¡House!

-¡¿Qué?!

-No te metas en un lío -puntualizó, señalando su mano, que se dirigía a ensartarse en el rostro de Fisherman.

-¡Pero este idiota te...! -comenzó a alegar.

Cuddy lo miró seria. House gruñió y se echó hacia atras con los brazos cruzados y con pataleta. Cuddy creyó que ya lo había logrado controlar, pero House estaba volviendo, y así fue como un puntapie acabó incrustado la rodilla hinchada del ginecólogo.

-¡Serás...! -comenzó a gritar Fisherman, a quien le había dolido hasta en el alma, pero el dolor no lo dejó acabar. Se llevó la mano a la zona para consolarla.

Cuddy le dio un manotazo a House por su niñería, pero no se dio cuenta que le pegaba al brazo malherido, por lo que House comenzó a quejarse igual y a sobarse su codo.

-¡Lo siento! -chilló Cuddy, que no lo había hecho con esa intención.

-No, no lo sientes -le contradijo House, apenas con voz.

Entró el piloto con otro herido en el derrumbe y un rescatista con otra, los ubicaron en los puestos.

-Ya nos vamos -anunció el piloto cerrando la compuerta.

Cuddy sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, era tanto que llegaba a dañarle, pero era inevitable sentirse feliz, que ya nada importaba, porque al fin volvería a su hogar. Por su parte, House estaba confundido, aún demasiado ensimismado en el cómo pudieron haber sobrevivido a un derrumbe así; analizaba la posición que adoptó en aquel lugar y que ésta había permitido a las rocas formar una especie de triángulo vital que sólo aplastó algo sus piernas y alguna roca debió de haberle dado vuelta el codo, pero ese triángulo... _A lo mejor mi idea era mejor que la de Cuddy, la de quedarnos en la habitación._ Pero tenía un punto que la hacía fallar y era que la de él tuvo algo de azar y eso mataba la lógica de sus argumentos, la lógica en su cerebro y eso le incomodaba y no le permitía concentrarse en nada más. Debía hallar la respuesta terrenal.

Cuando el avión se puso en marcha, cuando se elevó... cada vez la dicha de Cuddy se hacía más y más grande, tanto que llegó a golpearse la cabeza con la pared, de pura alegría, pero no le importó. Recién con el ruido del golpe y el risueño "¡au!" House se dio cuenta que algo pasaba. Vio a Cuddy y se preguntó si estaría bien. Notó que el avión paecía en suspensión, sintió el cosquilleo en el estómago como en las montañas rusas. Supo Cuddy estaba bien. Miro hacia abajo y sonrió: él sería libre.

* * *

-¡Wilson! Deja esos cafés ahí. Van a dar los primeros nombres -avisó Foreman.

En el rincón donde Wilson había instalado la cafetera se oyó un ruido de loza quebrarse y los pasos raudos del amigo hasta el televisor. Allí le dio un volumen monstruoso al aparato, para escuchar fuerte y claro lo que diría la presentadora de noticias.

_...Y son: el general Albert McCullough; los doctores Jordan Watson, Michael Fisherman, Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House; las enfermeras..._

Wilson no sabía como describir lo que sentía. "¡En la primera lista!" era lo único que rondaba por su cabeza. Ni sintió cuando cayó a la cama o cuando Foreman bajó el volumen del televisor a uno recomendable para el oído humano. Sólo vivía su mundo, ese en el que sus dos amigos volvían y podría restregarles en la cara cuanto le hicieron sufrir en medio de lágrimas de alegría, donde con Cuddy se abrazarían fuertemente, donde House lo repelería y luego le diría algo como "igual ehcaba de menos tus psicoanálisis". Tenía que enterarse dónde podía ir a buscarlos; puso atención a la televisión para ello, pero algo le impedía concentrarse, volteó y notó que Foreman estaba al teléfono.

-¡Ah! Ahí acaba de salir del trance. ¿Quieres que te lo pase?... Está bien. Yo le digo... ¡Ya, Cameron! ¡Sí!... Chao -colgó.

-¿Qué quería? -consultó Wilson, con un oído en los reporteros y otro en Foreman.

-Que vayas a su casa. Está loca. Llamó a la televisora y ya sabe dónde ir. Te llevará.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntaste para ir direc...? Ah. Da igual. ¿Puedes conducir? -inquirió tendiéndole las llaves.

-Ni modo -se encogió de hombros. -Mi auto practicamente es chatarra -y cogió las llaves.

* * *

Era de madrugada, pasada la una y algo. Entumidos, los cuatro doctores que más tiempo habían pasado pasado con House y Cuddy, en especial uno, esperaban a las afueras de una pista de aterrizaje el arribo del avión que traía a una parte de los sobrevivientes, la más importante para ellos.

-Me extraña que sólo estemos nosotros -comentó Cameron.

-A lo mejor los otros no tienen familiares o amigos -se atrevió a vaticinar Chase.

-O a lo mejor te engañaron -osó a decirle Foreman. Cameron le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Estoy segura que me decían la verdad. En momentos así quieren ayudar...

-Oh, sí. de pronto el mundo se ha poblado de buenos samaritanos. Fíjate tú, House y Cuddy casi se mueren por las buenas intenciones de otros -ironizó Foreman.

-¡Jo! ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa que House viva o muera? -atacó Cameron.

-Desde... Mmm... Buena pregunta -acotó Foreman, a modo de finiquitar la discusión.

Todos miraron a Wilson, quien no quitaba los ojos de la pista, acurrucándoese en sí mismo ante el frío. Cameron fue hasta el portamaletas de su auto y sacó una manta que le posó por sobre los hombros. Wilson le dio las gracias y se acurrucó más a ella.

-Debes tener hambre -comentó Cameron.

-Pues sí. No comimos nada en mi habitación. Íbamos a tomar un café cuando dijeron los nombres.

-Me imaginé -murmuró Cameron. Le apretó el brazo y volvió al portamaletas. -¡Chase! Ven a ayudarme.

Chase se dirigió hasta allá. Cameron le entregó unos sandwichs de queso para que repartiera entre los presentes. Ante la cara de sorpresa de los otros dos médicos, Chase explicó:

-Le dije a Cameron que lo más probable es que esto demoraría y ella pensó en que Wilson, con las preocupaciones, no debe de haber comido nada. Si quieren café caliente acérquense por allá.

-Gracias -dijo Wilson antes de moverse.

Cameron entregó tazones y cucharas para que se echaran café y azúcar a gusto y luego ella virtió el agua caliente desde su termo.

Casi al acabar de comer y beber, para calentar el cuerpo y pasar el hambre, comenzaron a oír una baliza, después no era una, sino dos, cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que llegaron a la entrada, una tras otra: dos ambulancias que esperaban a que les abrieran el portón de malla a un costado de donde estaban ellos. Apareció el portero a abrir y los dos camiones se ubicaron en dónde se les indicó. Al poco rato, unas luces en el cielo y un ruido que cortaba el viento y que llegaba en baja frecuencia, anunciaba, con su cada vez más certera cercanía, que aterrizaría allí, que su travesía finalizaría.

Wilson sentía la emoción apoderarse de él. Se acabó lo poco que le quedaba de café y le entregó el tazón a Cameron quien lo envolvió en un paño para guardarlo de vuelta; se acercó a la reja, a sujetarse de ella, a observar cada instate de ese momento en su vida, cuando renacía, cuando volvía a construirse, porque se había dado cuenta que definitivamente no podía vivir sin esos dos.

Chase terminó de guardar todo, dado que Cameron igual se distrajo. Luego, con Foreman, se acercaron por detrás a ellos.

El viento les revolvía el cabello, pero no importaba, nada importaba, este era el momento que todo renacería o parcialmente todo. El avión se detuvo casi completamente dentro de su campo visual. Al ser concreto el aterrizaje, Wilson se hizo de más piernas para correr hasta el portón que permanecía abierto, el portero no lo detuvo ni nadie, ni los guardias que sólo le preguntaron a quién venía a esperar una vez que llegó a detenerse a metros de la compuerta. Se abrió, su corazón se agitaba a modo que sentía que le daría un paro cardiaco. Llegaron Cameron, Chase y Foreman hasta donde estaba él. Salió un hombre que identificó como un rescatista.

-¡Hay un hombre muerto! -fue su saludo.

Los operativos para sacar el cadáver no demoraron en actuar. Tampoco el corazón de Wilson que sentía que se le evaporaría si le quitaban las esperanzas a último minuto, de forma tan brusca, cruel y burda. Cameron se había echado a llorar en brazos de Chase, porque ya no soportaba la tensión, había querido hacer las cosas bien, no actuar descontrolada, pero ya no podía más, la felicidad le había ayudado, la icertidumbre ahora no. Foreman fue el único lúcido al momento que sacaron al desafortunado y para acabar con las penurias y amarguras declaró:

-No es House. Tampoco Cuddy, por si usaron "hombre" como genérico.

Cameron alzó la cabeza de entre los brazos de Chase sin saber muy bien qué hacer, totalmente ida. Wilson, por su parte, no dudó en constatar la información: sí, Foreman no mentía, el hombre muerto tenía rizos alborotados pelirrojos y era muy pecoso. El cabello lo decía todo: podía respirar con ansiedad emotiva y no inquisitiva.

Uno de los paramédicos bajó con una mujer rubia y vieja que respiraba apenas, tras sentarla en una silla de ruedas, le pusieron oxígeno y la trasladaron hasta una de las ambulancias. Luego... Wilson vivía en otra dimensión, vio unos rizos negros más largos de la vez en que le dijeron adiós, un rostro compungido y no risueño y travieso como el de aquella vez en que les dio por ver películas infantiles, un cuerpo más delgado y magullado al que recuerda de la otrora decana de la medicina. Todo aquel espectáculo fue posado sobre una silla de ruedas, todo se tornó figuras en su mente cuando el calor de sus lagrimas le quemaron el cuello, cuando sus brazos se aferraron a él que no tiene idea cómo de un momento a otro ya estaba arrodillado a su lado, estrechándola a sí, echándola de menos, acariciando su cabello, mojándola en sus propias lágrimas, estaba ahí ¡era real! Lisa Cuddy estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, pegada a él, con la emoción viva, ninguno de los dos preocupado por las heridas físicas que ardían en ella, sólo les importaba sanar las cicatrices al rojo que habían masacrado sus almas, sus corazones, sus vidas. Ya estaban reunidos. Ya nada interesaba. Ya había calma; completa al menos para ella.

-Te eché de menos. Me hiciste sufrir montones -lloraba Wilson, cogiéndole la cara, lastimándola sin querer.

-Lo sé, lo sé -asumía ella, entre goterones.

-Señor, debemos llevárnosla pronto al hospital -indicó el paramédico.

-Sí, lo siento. ¿A qué hospital la llevan?

-Al Princeton General -y comenzó a desplazar la silla, Cuddy miraba hacia atrás.

-Allá nos vemos, Lisa -se despidió Wilson, haciendo una seña con la mano. Ella imitó el gesto y sonrió, tras esto se sentó correctamente.

Wilson alzó la vista y vio que venía House: arrastrado en la silla por un paramédico y apretujado por el cuello por una aliviada Cameron.

-Me anima el que te alegre tanto verme, que desees matarme -le gritó House apenas.

-Oh, lo siento -se excusó Cameron. -Pero es que...

-Sí, sí. Me amas.

Chase enarcó una ceja y miró suspicaz a Cameron. Pero luego optó por omitir el comentario y dándole una palmada en el hombro desocupado de las manos de su novia, le dijo:

-Que bueno que estés de vuelta.

-¡Auch! Si me dejas manco le das más razones a tu novia para que se fije en mí.

Cameron, molesta, le golpeó el hombro.

-¡Auch! ¿Estás aplicando el dicho "quien te quiere te aporrea"? Pues te querré más si dejas de intentar asesinarme. ¡Miren, ahí está Foreman! Si no te acercabas a la luz no te habría notado jamás. ¡Que bueno que se te ocurrió!

Foreman rodó los ojos.

-Te esperaré en el auto, Wilson.

House abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su gran y úncio amigo: su turno en el columpio.

-¡Jimmy! Dejo a Foreman haciendo mi papel y tú el de Cuddy ¿y les da por el sado maso?

Wilson rodó los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción secas y suspiró. Su amigo había vuleto demasiado completo.

-Pareciera que hubieras ido de campamento de verano y no a la guerra.

-Ya sabes, Jimmy, "haz el amor, no la guerra".

-Señor, tenemos que irnos -apuró el paramédico.

-¿De cuál te fumaste? -rió Wilson, aunque con cierto aire de preocupación.

-De la que dice "si estás vivo, vive, que la mierda se va sola por detrás" -acabó gritando, volteándose para ver a su amigo, pero vio algo desagradable: Fisherman había tropezado y los dos patitos rubios le ayudaron a levantarse. -¡Eh! -aulló, dejando sus pies caer al suelo, para detener la silla. -¡Dejen a ese hijo de perra! ¡Para la otra que le eviten un tumbo, los mato!

-¡Le voy a inyectar morfina en la lengua si no se calla! -amenazó el paramédico, pero llegó otro quien simplemente actuó, pinchándole con un tranquilizante que lo atontó al instante. Lo subieron.

Cameron y Chase se quedaron pasmados ante esa reacción. Wilson sólo atinó a pensar que algo le debió haber hecho ese tipo, que fue el segundo paso al que accedió el cerebro de los ex suburdinados. El punto común en la cabeza de los tres era "¿qué?".

* * *

-Cameron, admiro tu capacidad de trasnoche, tremendamente, pero con tío Jimmy tenemos que hablar cosas de grandes. Ve con tu novio, que te debe estar extrañando -esa fue la manera de House para zanjar el interrogatorio de la chica, que era lo único que hacía desde que él despertó.

-Estaba preocupada...

-Y ya me enteré.

Wilson, para detener a House antes de que pudiera decir algo con lo que Cameron estilara la almohada, se metió.

-Cameron. Danos media hora. Ve afuera, come algo. Después a mí me interesa estar con Cuddy y ahí podrás tener a House entero para ti.

House, a medida que Wilson hablaba, lo miraba con más y más ganas de estrangularlo.

Cameron accedió, no sin molestarse por el que tuvieran algo que hablar a espaldas de ella. Si era del viaje acabaría enterándose igual. Salió.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Wilson se volteó hacia House.

-¿Qué es eso que me tienes que decir?

-Que te queda media hora de vida.

-Pero ¿qué tiene? Solo está preocupada, quiere saber...

-TODO, Jimmy, eso es fastidioso.

-Pues aprendió del maestro.

-Ella no quiere saber de mí para desifrarme, sólo es por saber que lo que ella conoció sigue siendo lo mismo.

-Pues la gente que siente aprecio por otra, suele...

-¡No! ¡Análisis, no!

-Espera, ¿ya no eres el mismo?

-Nunca me han gustados tus sermones de psicología barata.

-No, por lo que dijiste antes. ¿Qué pasó?

-Fui a Camboya y ya sabes cómo son las camboyanas -alzó las cejas.

-Sí, sé que lo de la guerra... Pero tu lengua sigue siendo tan rápida y filosa como siempre.

-Pues las ansias de volver me hicieron volver.

-¿Qué pasó con Cuddy?

Ambos la miraron: estaba en la cama del lado, durmiendo con la respiración tranquila. Volvieron a mirarse.

-¿Y? -presionó Wilson.

-De eso quiero hablarte...

Wilson abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Tú y ella...?

-¡Shh! Vas a despertarla. Y no.

Wilson lo punzó con la mirada incrédula.

-Bueno, sí, pero no es cómo te lo estás imaginando. Pero no es eso. De hecho ni siquiera... Es algo más importante.

-¿Dices que no es importante...?

-No intentes poner palabras en mi boca. Ni se te ocurra.

Wilson alzó las manos en señal de rendición. House tomó aire y comenzó:

-Recuerdas el tipo de ayer, el que ayudaron Chase y Cameron.

-Sí y que querías matar.

-Quiero. Se lo merece y más. ¿Me ayudarías?

-¿A matarlo? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó?

House cogió una gran bocanada de aire y contestó:

-Porque... -miro a la cama de Cuddy para comprobar que estuviera dormida. -Porque violó a Cuddy. O que te lo confirme ella, ¿no Cuddy? -notó que no lo estaba.

Cuddy lo miraba molesta desde su cama.

-Gracias por recordármelo -señaló.

-De nada.

-Nunca piensas en lo que los demás sienten con respecto a sus asuntos personales, ¿no?

Aunque House tenía ese "no" indiferente y acutuado en los labios, Wilson lo salvó de decir nada.

-¿Te violaron? -soltó en un tono de pasmo, mirándola como si fuera un animal maltratado.

Pero House se entrometió en su respuesta.

-Sí. Y estaba inconsciente.

Wilson llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno con una mueca extraña en la cara, mientras Cuddy regañaba a House.

-House, puedo sobrellevar algo así, ya lo estaba haciendo. Pero gracias por querer influir en mis sentimientos de angustia y de miserabilidad. ¿Acaso te da envidia...?

-¿Prefieres un error con el bisturí o uno con los medicamentos para contrarrestar el dolor? -la interrumpió Wilson.

House y Cuddy lo miraron al instante. ¿Estaba accediendo a la propuesta, _locura_, de House?

-Hacerlo sufrir es mejor -opinó House como si fuera el tema más normal del mundo.

-¡No lo van a matar! -ambos hombres la observaron como si estuviera profiriendo vesanías. Cuddy se incorporó un poco.

-Cuddy, ese tipo te ha... -comenzó a alegar Wilson.

-Quiero recuperar mi hospital -sentenció.

-Y ¿quieres contratarlo? -sugirió House en tono de atar los cabos más obvios. -Suena lógico.

Cuddy lo miró asesinamente. Wilson alzó las cejas esperando una explicación a todo aquello.

-Quiero usarlo de testigo -House y Wilson la miraron los los ojos abiertos como platos. -No me miren así. Voy a hablar con los otros colegas que tuvieron problemas con Vogler. Lo voy a demandar a como dé lugar. Quiero recuperar mi hospital, mi vida. Si logro esto, que tratas de plantar como una gran tragedia, Gregory House, puedo pasarlo como un mero bache en mi camino.

-Sí, como no te quitaron la virginidad, no será tan difícil.

Wilson y Cuddy lo miraron de manera desagrable. House se escondió entre sus sábanas.

-Aún no entiendo -terció el silencio, Wilson -, ¿por qué te sirve ese tipo?

-Él lo sabe todo -declaró.

-¿Cómo? -quiso saber el oncólogo que estaba entendiendo todo a medias.

-Ya te explicaremos. ¿Mi casa aún existe?

-Pues cuando creyeron que estaban muertos y como ningún familiar reclamó y, apesar de mis prostestas, ambas se fueron a remate.

House salió de entremedio de las sábanas como si hubiese escuchado el anuncio de que tendría que vivir con su padre.

-¿Supongo que rescataste...? -intentó articular.

-Tus discos y tus fotos, que para mi sorpresa habían. Pero ni tu piano, ni tu guitarra...

-¡Pero que haz hecho! -gimió con la peor cara de sufrimiento.

-¡Decían que estaban muertos!

-¡¿Y por qué no nos avisaste cuando supistes que no?! -alegó House, molesto. Sentía tanto su piano y su guitarra.

-Porque me olvidé, House, ¿cómo esperabas...? -Wilson se vio interrumpido por su busca.

-Te has salvado -rezongó House.

Wilson gruñió mientras miraba para qué lo requerían. Alzó la vista hacia House y le dijo:

-Tus cosas las puedes recuperar -ahora miró a Cuddy antes de que House le dijiera cualiquier cosa: -Conseguiré al mejor abogado que pueda. Ya me contarán mejor esa historia. Probablemente el abogado encuentre interesante esto de sus casas. Y no mataré al tipo, pero espero que alguien lo extorsione, si pretendes conseguir algo, Cuddy. Van a vivir conmigo... Me voy a trabajar -y dicho esto, salió.

House y Cuddy se miraron de una forma tan extraña, era como si se odiaran, pero a la vez se comprendieran a la perfección. En silencio.

* * *

_Un mes más tarde..._

Las terapias con el kinesiólogo fueron pocas y ya estaba todo bien. Las curaciones: ya no habían heridas ni hematomas; tampoco rizos muy por debajo de los hombros, ni barbas de hermitaño; sí había bastón, no había tacos; había porfía, había problemas. Había un juicio que ganar.

El abogado había conseguido recuperar las casas, pero no las cosas. Wilson les compró una cama a cada uno mientras intentaba que el director del Princeton General quisiera contratar a House. Cuddy estaba demasiado ensimismada en recuperar su hospital.

Ahora se juntaban a pocos días del juicio final. Wilson le llevó un periódico a Cuddy, donde habían hecho de comedor por el último tiempo.

-Te lo traje. Contiene la interesante historia de un atentado. Una epopeya de rescatistas y marines. ¿No sé si la recuerdas? El nuevo presidente aún no quita ninguna tropa, pero es pronto...

-Wilson -advirtió Cuddy, en tono de que no le interesaba el tema.

-¿Pero esa historia de heroísmo y patriotismo...?

-Le echaré una ojeada.

Cuddy se dispuso a leer, mientras Wilson atacaba su plato. En eso llegó House con unas papas fritas en bolsa.

-¿Qué hay? -preguntó Wilson, con la boca llena.

-Castré a Fisherman.

Cuddy apareció tras el diario y Wilson miraba como House robaba un trozo de su carne recién cortada.

-No lo has hecho -afirmó Cuddy.

House tomó un gran sorbo del vaso con jugo de naranja de Cuddy.

-No. Pero ya le mostré el cuchillo con el que lo haré si no declara a favor tuyo.

Cuddy lo volvió a observar.

-Eso sí lo has hecho -constató ella con sólo escudriñarlo.

Esa seguridad comenzó a generar sospechas en Wilson, quién antes de vaticinar cualquier cosa, prefirió escuchar un poco más.

-Aquí dice que Violet Goldsmith murió -informó Cuddy.

-Pues yo lo que no me explico es por qué y cómo es que tú y yo estamos vivos -y se apropió de otro pedazo de carne de su amigo.

-House, si quieres te compro un plato -ofreció Wilson, harto de que se alimentara junto a él de manera tan literal.

-¿Y qué gracia tendría? Jimmy, aprende a compartir.

Wilson rodó los ojos, sacó un billete y se lo tendió. House lo tomó.

-Se suicidó -House volvió a su puesto ante esa información que daba Cuddy. -Su data de muerte es de antes del derrumbe y tiene un disparo en la cabeza. Creo que fue porque me enteré...

-¡Como ehcabas de menos el que te echaras la culpa de todo! -ironizó House.

Cuddy lo miró como una víbora.

-Deja de mirarme así, que estoy teniendo problemas por las latitudes del sur. Voy a comprar mi almuerzo -agregó, cuando Cuddy cambió la expresión a una de impaciencia.

Al volver House, Wilson puso el tema en la mesa.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Los otros dos lo miraron haciéndose los que no entendían.

-Pasa que estamos comiendo gracias a ti -contestó House.

-Sabes de lo que hablo -House enarcó una ceja. -Y tú también, Cuddy -ella alzó ambas cejas como preguntándose de qué la inculpaban. -A ver. Entiendo, Cuddy, que tú no busques trabajo, ya lo hablaste conmigo y yo accedí a "mantenerte" como lo llamamos, mientras estabas metida en esto del juicio. Pero tú House, me pediste tanto que te consiguiera trabajo aunque fuese en un laboratorio, por hacer algo, porque vivir a expensas de mí no lo dejarías, pero ayer el doctor Harvey te citó y no llegaste, ¿qué pasó entre medio? ¿O era el dinero? Además, Cuddy, explícame algo, ¿cómo adelantaste las dos últimas cuotas del abogado sin que haya desaparecido ningún centavo de mi alcancía y sin que estés trabajando?

House y Cuddy se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad, bajaron la vista y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Me asusta tanta afinidad -declaró Wilson, empezando a asustarse. -Se han unido para acabar con el mundo, ¿verdad? -preguntó a medida que ambos no paraban de reír.

Cuddy fue la primera en detenerse al encontrarse con el reloj de pared.

-¡Oh! Me debo ir. Cita con el abogado -se puso de pie. -Se viene la última instancia y parece que tiene una buena noticia -cerró la silla mientras canturreaba. -Que te lo explique House. Nos vemos -y cogiendo su cartera se fue.

Wilson quedó mirando a House con cara de "explicaciones", mientras este miraba a Cuddy marcharse.

-¿Te has fijado que no eran los tacos los que hacían su caminar? -consultó House con una sonrisa, como si preguntara por la hermana de James, si es que la tiene.

-House -masculló este, esperando las explicaciones.

House lo miró haciéndose el incomprendido. Wilson aguzó su ojo consultivo, poniendo cara de psicoanálisis.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! -gimió House ante la posibilidad de acabar sentado en el sillón portátil de su amigo. -Pero no me interrumpas.

-Escucho -dijo Wilson, accediendo a la razonable petición de su amigo.

House tomó aire, bebida y bocado y comenzó:

-Primero: tu departamento sigue inmaculado.

Wilson alzó las cejas analizando si era una frase con alto contenido de sarcasmo o iba en serio.

-Segundo: cuando el abogado recuperó nuestras casas y en vista de que en ambas habían harto espacio y ambos teníamos poco dinero, optamos por arrendar la que nos diera más ingresos, no estamos en una etapa de nuestra vida donde nos podamos regodear mucho. Entonces Cuddy accedió a arrendar la suya, así es como pagó al abogado y otras cosas -sonrió.

Wilson abrió los ojos a modo de que casi se le salían de sus órbitas.

-Tercero: ya que optamos por los ahorros, pues debíamos aprender a convivir y hallamos la manera de hacerlo: sexo y comida es la mejor solución.

Wilson tragó el pedazo de carne que se había echado a la boca con gran dificultad, tanta que tuvo que beber de su gaseosa.

-Sexo y comida -comenzó a decir Wilson -, en tu lenguaje, ¿no son la misma cosa?

-En realidad -meditó House, sin hacerlo realmente. -¿No te había dicho que no me interrumpieras?

Wilson alzó las manos y agachó la cabeza como mostrando bandera blanca.

-Relamente Cuddy lo superó o hace esfuerzos para ello -pensó House en voz alta.

Wilson lo miró enarcando una ceja, siguió comiendo. Analizó todo por un momento y dijo señalándole con un dedo que dejó escapar de su trabajo de sujetar el tenedor.

-Tú deberías aprender de ella.

-¿Y no lo hago? ¿Que esto de vivir con ella...?

-Es un acuerdo. Estas en una etapa difícil, tú lo has dicho. Es lo que más te conviene, comenzando por el sexo y terminando por el dinero.

-¡No soy una puta! -alegó House.

-Ni Cuddy. Es sólo que ambos están solos y saliendo de una tremenda "aventura" que les llevó a experimentar emociones que no querían develar y que ahora sienten una cierta libertad para expresarlas, sin hospitales, sin cargos... Además, admítelo, cuidaste a Cuddy allá, acá antes de irse, quieres matar al idiota que la violó a pesar de que ella no anda llorando por los rincones eso... ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-Sí - farfulló con expresión graciosa de derrota -, dejé que me psicoanalizaras.

Wilson se puso de pie y House levantó la vista.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, algunos trabajamos -Wilson se puso la chaqueta, agarró su maletín y se volteó dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes no resistió dedicarle unas últimas palabras a House: -Espero que esta historia acabe bien para ambos, porque de lo contrario a mi me tocará barrer la casa.

House esbozó una sonrisilla.

-No me voy a casar, Jimmy.

-No -confirmó Wilson. -Pero si se te ocurre por es sólo hecho de hacer maldad, avísame, quiero volver a casarme antes del fin del mundo -y se fue.

House se quedó pensando un momento sus palabras y la situación que vivía. De momento estaba bien, ya verían tras el juicio, no quería pensar que esto era algo más, no quería darle más importancia de la que merecía. Las cosas estaban bien o al menos así le parecía.

Para el día del juicio Cuddy ya les había contado el útimo gran testigo y compañero en el caso, por decirlo de alguna forma, y al salir pudieron confirmar que había sido la llave perfecta para resolver todo a favor: el gobierno había visto afectados sus intereses con los movimientos de Vogler, por lo que metió mano al caso para castigar y cobrar al que osó perturbar su estabilidad económica y perfecta organización. Sólo fue saber que ganaron y reorganizar todo, cada uno de los directores sacados de sus cargos por este multimillonario y que estuvieron marchando en este caso, podrían recuperar sus puestos, su estabilidad y, a lo mejor, hasta sus vidas.

A la semana siguiente, Cuddy ya tenía todo listo en su Princeton Plainsboro, había reesctructurado todo, hasta su oficina, incluso sus tacones; sólo faltaba un detalle.

Ella estaba en su despacho, apoyada en su mesa esperando a House. Cuando este al fin se dignó a llegar, le dijo:

-No hay contrato para ti.

House la quedó mirando como si supiera que le estaba jugando una broma, pero al observarla un poco más supo que no. Se acercó a ella tanto como para invadir sus espacio personal y le clavó la vista inquisitiva.

-No lo hay -ratificó ella.

-Esto es porque me estoy acostando contigo, ¿verdad?

-Jefa y empleado no pueden tener una relación, House -explicó ella, acercándose a un palmo de sus labios.

-Pues tengamos nuestra noche de despedida hoy y mañana me recontratas -dio como solución él, asiéndola por la cintura.

Cuddy se enfureció, lo empujó para poder zafarse y se dirigió a posicionarse tras su escritorio, para darse la fortaleza de antes, para demostrarle su poder, para que se diera cuenta quién era, que ningún viaje imprevisto a cualquier lugar inhóspito la cambiaría; a la vez que abría una carpeta y firmaba un par de papeles.

-Toma -rugió, aplastándole la carpeta contra el pecho. House sujetó el plástico perplejo. -Tu contrato. Me iré a un hotel mientras echo a los arrendatarios.

Se volteó para coger otra carpeta, que también plantó en el pecho de House y que este también sujetó con asombro mientras le decía:

-No hay por qué ponerse grave, mujer. Puedes quedarte mientras...

-¡NO! -gritó ella de modo que el recontratado diagnosta tuvo que alejarse un par de pasos, porque quería seguir viviendo. -¡Ese es tu caso! ¡Tu equipo te está esperando! ¡Y ponte el delantal!

House salió del despacho con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que esta nueva oportunidad de vida sería como antaño, sólo que con un sazón diferente. Pero, claro, el delantal jamás se lo pondría.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por leer


End file.
